We
by ShinNiel97
Summary: (COMPLETE) Sehun dan Baekhyun terjerat dalam perjodohan gila keluarganya, Baekhyun yg cerewet berisik periang dan primadona banyak namja sedangkan Sehun si namja jenius yg dingin dan acuh, dapatkan kisah cinta menyelinap diantara mereka? #hunbaek#chanbaek#krisbaek#huntao#chenmin#hunsoo#exo#ffexo RnR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Awalan

.

.

.

Pagi hari yg cerah menghiasi setiap sudut kota Seoul dgn kehangatan matahari pagi yg menyapa setiap pejalan kaki yg berlalu lalang dgn kesibukan rutinitas masing-masing.

"..." namun meski kota mulai diramaikan oleh kebisingan deru kendaraan dijalan, itu sama sekali dan mengusik tidur damai seorang namja mungil diatas tempat tidur nyamannya ditemani selimut tebal nan hangat.

"ya, pendek! Ireona ppalli!(cepat bangun)" ucap seorang namja albino berambut silver dgn mata onyxnya yg menawan sedang mengancingi kemeja sekolahnya sambil sesekali mengompres kepalanya dgn es batu.

"ngh~berisik!" lenguh namja mungil itu dan semakin menggelungkan tubuhnya lebih dalam ke selimutnya.

"cepat bangun kalau kau tak ingin terlambat" ucapnya lagi sambil sesekali menimpuki gundukan selimut yg terdapat seorang namja mungil itu dgn bantal.

"YA! Kau itu berisik sekali!" bentak nya kesal dan kembali bergelung dalam selimutnya.

"MWO?!" dan guratan kekesalan pun mulai tercetak sempurna pada wajah tampan itu, namun tiba-tiba seringai jahil mulai muncul menghiasi wajahnya.

"..." perlahan tapi pasti namja yg masih setengah rapi dgn seragamnya itu merangka naik keatas kasur dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga namja itu.

"bangunlah, atau akan ku cium kau hingga sesak nafas" ancamnya lembut dgn sedikit meniup-niup telinga mungil itu.

"!" sontak namja mungil itu terbelalak dan langsung menatap sang pelaku horor.

"AAAAAA...NUGUYAAA!" jeritnya heboh dan langsung menendang namja albino itu hingga terjungkal dari kasur.

"YA!" bentak si namja albino sambil mengusap bokongnya yg sehabis berciuman mesra (?) dgn lantai kamar yg dingin.

"AAAAAAA...PENJAHAAATT...TOLONG AKUUU ADA MALIIINGG...MALIIINNGG" jeritnya heboh lagi dan langsung melempari namja itu dgn apapun yg dapat ia gapai, mulai dari selimut, bantal, guling, bahkan hingga pakaian dalam (#eeehhh O.O)

"YA, PENDEK! Sadarlah!" jengah namja albino itu berkacak pinggang.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

"..." dan akhirnya namja mungil berwajah imut itu hanya terdiam tak mengerti.

"ah! Kau si albino Oh Sehun itu kan" tunjuk namja imut itu setelah kesadarannya pulih seutuhnya.

"apa yg kau lakukan dikamarku?" tanyanya lagi dan sukses membuat namja albino bernama Oh Sehun itu menepuk dahinya frustasi.

"bisa gila aku bila seperti ini terus" gumamnya jengah.

"cepatlah bangun dan bersiap aku tak ingin terlambat kesekolah hanya karna kau" dengus nya dan langsung beranjak pergi.

"ah~satu lagi, jangan lupakan kita sudah menikah" ucap namja itu sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"ohh~..." gumam namja mungil itu dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju kamar mandi.

"tadi apa? Menikah? Aku?" langkahnya pun terhenti mengingat kata2 aneh yg terucap oleh Sehun.

"AAAAAA...AKU SUDAH MENIKAAAAHHH?!" jeritnya lagi heboh.

"GAABRUUKK..." dan itu bukan suara si mungil jatuh pingsan, melainkan Sehun yg langsung terjungkal dari tangga saat akan turun begitu mendengar lengkingan menggema dan menggetarkan seisi rumah.

"AAWWW...YA, BACON SIALAN! CEPAT MANDI ATAU AKAN KU LEMPAR KAU DARI LANTAI DUA MENUJU KOLAM!" teriak Sehun kesal dgn sedikit meringis karna kembali bokong tak berdosanya harus menghantam lantai rumah yg keras (#poorAlbino)

.

.

.

*skip time

.

.

"..." setelah rapi kini kedua makhluk berbeda tinggi itu tengah berada didapur.

"kita sedang apa? Dan kenapa meja ini kosong?" tanya namja mungil yg ternyata bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu sambil menujuk meja makan yg langsung memucat o.O"

"memasak lah untuk sarapan hari ini" ucap Sehun dingin sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"m-me...memasak?" tanya Baekhyun.

"tentu saja memasak, memang apalagi yg akan kau lakukan didapur? Yoga?" tanya Sehun jengkel.

"tapi aku tak tau cara memasak" cicitnya pelan, bahkan amat pelan bagai bisikan semut.

"MWO?!" kejut Sehun memekik membuat Baekhyun harus menutup telinganya dalam-dalam.

"aish...dasar tak berguna" decit Sehun jengah memijat pelan pelipisnya pening.

"kenapa bukan kau saja yg memasak untuk sarapan kita?" ucap Baekhyun merungut.

"kalau aku tau cara memasak, untuk apa aku susah-susah membangunkan makhluk kerdil sepertimu, eoh?" ucap Sehun kesal.

'aish...sama-sama tak berguna malah menghina orang seenaknya' gerutu kesal Baekhyun.

"haah~..." dan keduanya pun mendengus pasrah, Baekhyun pun berinisiatif mencari sesuatu didalam kulkas yg dapat langsung mereka makan saat ini.

"ah!" pekik girang Baekhyun saat ia menemukan susu dan beberapa potong roti.

"sarapan pagi memang lebih bagus minum susu" ucap Baekhyun berlagak menasehati.

"jangan mengelak dari kenyataan kau yg tak bisa memasak sarapan pagi, pendek" decit Sehun sambil menggigit kasar roti didepannya.

"..." dan Baekhyun hanya dapat menggerutu tak jelas melontarkan berjuta makian untuk namja albino didepannya itu.

"..." sejenak keheningan meliputi kedua namja itu, hanya detak jarum jam yg mengisi atmosfir kesunyian diantara mereka.

'aku menikah dgn si albino ini? Bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan tak mengingat apapun' gerutu hati Baekhyun sambil menggigiti rotinya kesal.

"..." tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah dan seakan melihat sesuatu yg membuatnya menghentikan semua aktifitas yg baru saja ia lakukan itu.

"ya, pendek...sepertinya kau mulai mengingat kejadian semalam, eoh?" decit Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun yg menatap ngeri entah kemana.

"ya, albino...jadi kita benar-benar menikah? Kemarin?" tanya Baekhyun pelan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada lawan bicaranya.

"hn...kemarin, dan aku tak menyangka kau ini pemabuk juga" decit Sehun.

"a-a...aku...aku mabuk?" kejut Baekhyun dan langsung menatap Sehun.

"hn...kau mabuk dan meracau tak jelas sehingga aku harus menyeretmu pulang dan itu benar-benar menyusahkan" gerutu Sehun sebal mengingat kejadian semalam.

"kau sangat tampan Sehun-ah~, ohh~...matamu apa pahatan surga?" ucap Sehun mengikuti gaya bicara Baekhyun kemarin malam, membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"sudahlah, aku bisa terlambat bila menanggapi ocehanmu" namja albino itu pun beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

.

.

Baekhyun's side

.

.

Eoh? Dia sudah mau pergi begitu saja meninggalkaku dgn kekacauan pagi ini? Aish, benar-benar albino menyebalkan.

"aish, merasa penting sekali meninggalkanku begitu saja" gerutuku dalam hati. Haah~...tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa keluargaku menjodohkanku dgn si albino aneh itu? aku bahkan hanya sekedar tau namanya Oh Sehun, hanya itu.

"tap...tap..." tanpa memusingkan apakah dapur itu berantakan atau tidak aku pun meninggalkan rumah dan pergi kesekolah.

'kau fikir hanya dirimu yg ingin kesekolah? Dasar jenius otak udang' racauku kesal karna baru pertama ini aku mengetahuinya rupanya namja yg cukup populer itu amat menyebalkan.

Aku baru ingat, rupanya benar keluarga kami sudah saling menjodohkan satu sama lain tanpa sepengetahuan ku juga si albino sinting itu, haah~...eomma apa yg kau fikirkan sih dgn menjodohkan aku dan albino jenius tak berotak itu.

Bila mengingat kejadian semalam memang mengerikan, kami berdiri didepan altar gereja...saling menukar cincin dan...

Ah! Apa kami juga berbagi ciuman? Sialnya aku tak mengingatnya apa kita melakukannya atau tidak, oh~ ciuman pertamaku yg malang. Kenapa malah harus mendarat pada bibir namja itu?

"..." hoa, tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai didepan sekolah juga.

"annyeong Baekkie..." sapa seorang namja mungil bermata bulat padaku, ah~ dia itu Do Kyungsoo sahabatku sejak junior highschool dan sekelas dgnku.

"annyeong Kyungie-ya" sapaku ramah pada temanku itu.

"annyeong Baekkie-ya..." dan tak lama muncul namja tinggi bertelinga lebar, ah~ dia itu ChanBodi...itu panggilanku untuknya karna telinganya yg menyerupa peri bernama Yoda, nama aslinya Park Chanyeol tapi mungkin lebih menarik memanggilnya dobi.

"eoh, annyeong dobi..." ucapku ramah, membuatnya merungut karna tak begitu menyukai panggilanku padanya.

"eoh, annyeong chingudeul..." ah~ itu dia si chubby Kim Min Seok atau nama tenarnya Xiumin dan kami lebih sering memanggilnya Umin, dia adalah sahabatku dan sama seperti Kyungsoo kami berteman sejak junior highschool, diantara kami Umin adalah yg paling populer karna hobi melucunya yg membuat semua orang nyaman bicara dgnnya.

"annyeong Uminnie..." sapaku ceria padanya, dan kami pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

.

.

Normal's side

.

.

"..." mereka pun berjalan melalui koridor kelas menuju kelasnya.

"chamka..." tiba-tiba Kyungsoo si namja bermata bulat itu menghentikan langkah teman-temannya.

"lihat! Itu Sehun" pekiknya girang saat melihat seorang namja tampan berambut silver dgn onyx yg setajam elang berjalan melewati mereka dgn tampan coolnya.

"cih, apa hebatnya albino itu" cibir Baekhyun mengingat perdebatan kecil mereka saat didapur.

"aish, Baekkie-ya...tentu saja banyak kehebatan yg dimiliki seorang Oh Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo menegur Baekhyun yg terlihat tak tertarik dgn namja yg banyak dikagumi setiap siswa maupun siswi disana.

"dia itu tinggi, tampan, jenius dan yg paling penting dia itu bisa segala hal" jelas Kyungsoo dgn hati berbunga-bunga.

"otak udang, apanya yg dibanggakan" cibir Baekhyun lagi dan memilih melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

"ck, kasihan sekali Kyungie kalau tau namja idolanya ternyata seorang namja aneh yg suka membekukan suasana" gerutu Baekhyun.

"eoh, Baekkie...sepertinya kau tak menyukai si albino itu" Chanyeol yg ternyata membuntuti namja mungil itu pun menyahut.

"hn...dia itu orang yg menyebalkan" ucap Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"..." sementara itu si namja albino berambut silver yg selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dimanapun ia berada telah sampai dikelasnya sendiri.

"..." dgn malas ia menyeret bangkunya dan duduk sambil memasang earphone ditelinganya dan mulai menyetel musik diponselnya mengacuhkan kegaduhan disekitarnya akan para siswi yg terus memuja ketampanannya.

'eoh? Bukankah itu si pendek?' bisik hati Sehun saat pandangannya beralih pada jendela disebelahnya yg berhadapan langsung dgn lapangan luas diluar sana.

"..." Sehun pun terus memperhatikan gerak gerik namja pendek yg rupanya Baekhyun dari jendela kelasnya, ia lihat namja yg baru 1 hari berstatus sebagai istrinya (#dgn terpaksa) itu tengah bersenda gurau dipinggir lapangan dgn beberapa temannya.

"Baekkie-ya...minumlah, cuaca hari ini sangat panas" sebuah tangan besar pun mengulurkan sekaleng minuman dingin pada namja mungil bereyeliner cantik yg sedang asik berbincang dgn teman-temannya.

"hn, gomawo Chanyeol-ah..." ucap Baekhyun si namja mungil bereyeliner itu dgn senyum manisnya pada namja itu.

"yosh...Baekhyun tersenyum manis padaku" ucapnya girang.

"ya, Chanyeol! Apa hanya Baekhyun saja yg diberi minuman dingin" dengus Xiumin si namja chubby sambil menatap namja tinggi didepannya itu sebal, namun si lawan bicara hanya tersenyum idiot dgn deretan gigi putihnya.

"..." Baekhyun pun hanya terkikik melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu lalu meneguk minumannya.

"!" seketika pandangannya beralih pada sebuah jendela dilantai atas gedung.

'eoh? Itu si albino?' bisik hati Baekhyun dan terus memperhatikan namja itu. tanpa sadar mereka terus saling pandang cukup lama menatap satu sama lain dgn jarak yg terpaut cukup jauh membatasi mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau melamun?" tegur Xiumin yg melihat temannya itu menatap entah kemana.

"eoh?" Baekhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Xiumin disebelahnya.

"..." dan bersamaan dgn itu Sehun pun mengalihkan padangannya dari luar jendela jadi berfokus dgn kelasnya.

"apa yg kau lihat?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran dan menatap kearah Baekhyun menatap tadi namun tak menemukan sesuatu yg menarik.

"ani...bukan apa-apa" elak Baekhyun saat ia menatap kearah dimana ia melihat Sehun tadi namun objek itu sudah tak menatap kearahnya lagi.

.

.

Sore pun menjelang petang terlihat dari semburat orange yg melukis langit meredupkan sedikit cahaya sang mentari, sekolah pun sudah cukup lama ditinggalkan murid-muridnya yg kembali kerumah masing-masing meski masih terlihat beberapa dari mereka yg baru keluar dari sekolah itu.

"tap...tap...tap" termasuk namja mungil dgn eyeliner cantik ini, ia baru saja keluar dari club vokal tempatnya biasa berkumpul dgn anggota vokal lainnya.

"hoaa...hari ini aku pulang terlalu sore" gumamnya saat melihat jam tangan menunjukkan pukul 6.30 sore, segera ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk pulang karna takut langit akan segera gelap.

"aku pulang..." seru Baekhyun saat memasuki rumahnya.

"eoh, baru pulang?" tak lama terdengar suara bariton seseorang yg tak asing bagi Baekhyun.

"AAAAAAAA..." jerit Baekhyun saat ia menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

.

TBC ~

.

.

.

 **ada apa? apa yg terjadi? kenapa Baekhyun berteriak? apa mungkin kecoa tiba-tiba berjalan melewatinya? #ngacok -_-"**

 **Penasaran? ditunggun next chapnya aja yah ^^**

 **untuk readers semua mohon reviewnya untuk dapat melanjutkan ff ini ^^**

 **Review berkembang ff berlanjut**

 **Review hilang ff lenyap ^^**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

godaan ?

.

.

.

Sore menjelang malam terlihat dari sang mega yg menghiasi langit senja hari ini, terlihat seorang namja mungil bereyeliner cantik yg seperti baru pulang dari sekolahnya dan memasuki rumah.

"aku pulang..." ucapnya saat memasuki rumah dan melepas sepatu sekolahnya.

"eoh, baru pulang?" tak lama terdengar suara bariton seseorang yg tak asing bagi si namja mungil dgn tag nama Byun Baekhyun diseragam sekolahnya.

"hn..." balas Baekhyun seadanya.

"AAAAAAAA..." jerit Baekhyun saat menolehkan pandangannya pada seseorang yg rupanya Sehun, bukan karna keberadaan Sehun namun karna sesuatu yg ia lihat di Sehun.

"KENAPA KAU TAK MEMAKAI BAJU!" pekik Baekhyun langsung menutup matanya dgn kedua tangan saat melihat Sehun si namja albino itu hanya mengenakan handuk dipinggangnya sehingga tubuh atletisnya terekspos sempurna.

"aish, membuat tuli saja" decit Sehun sambil mengorek telinganya yg hampir tuli permanen karna pekikan menggelegar milik Baekhyun.

"YA! CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU ATAU SETIDAKNYA NAIK KEATAS!" omel Baekhyun lagi tanpa menurunkan se-oktaf pun suaranya.

"..." Sehun hanya mampu menutup telinganya rapat-rapat mendapati teriakan yg kedua kalinya dari si mungil, namun seketika pandangannya teralih pada wajah Baekhyun yg terlihat memerah dibalik telapak tangan mungil itu.

"..." seringai jahil pun kembali terpatri diwajah tampan itu.

"BUUKK..." Sehun pun memenjarakan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dgn kedua tangannya, menghimpit si mungil diantara tubuhnya dan dinding.

"hmm...bukankah hal biasa bila seorang istri melihat tubuh sang suami, apa lagi jika suaminya memiliki tubuh sebagus diriku" ucap Sehun menggoda dgn sedikit bumbu kesombongan.

"KYAAAAA...DASAR MESUUUMMM" pekik heboh Baekhyun.

"BUUKK..." dan tanpa disadari Baekhyun malah menendang bagian terpenting tubuh Sehun dgn lututnya membuat namja albino itu merintih kesakitan.

"akh..." ringisnya, kesempatan! Pikir Baekhyun, tanpa berperasaan Baekhyun pun melarikan diri dari kungkungan Sehun menuju lantai dua.

"YA, BACOOONN" teriak Sehun masih dgn sedikit nada rintihan.

"..." sementara Baekhyun kini tengah menenangkan detak jantungnya yg menggila karna ulah si albino sialan yg baginya menyebalkan itu.

"dasar albino gila, apa saking jeniusnya dia sehingga otaknya bergeser 30 derajat, eoh?" umpat Baekhyun lalu beranjak menuju kasurnya.

"haaahh~...lelahnya, karna albino itu aku harus menghabiskan tenaga untuk berlari menuju kamar" umpat Baekhyun lagi, sepintas gambaran tubuh Sehun yg bertelanjang dada tadi terlintas sejenak dibenak Baekhyun.

"tubuhnya keren..." gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"eeehh? Aku bilang apa tadi? Keren? Aku pasti sudah tak waras" rutuknya lagi.

'ngh...kenapa pipiku panas' bisik hati baekhyun sambil menangkup kedua pipinya.

'ah!? Kenapa pipiku panas? Aaaahhh...kenapa?' heboh hati Baekhyun sampai guling-guling dikasur (?).

"mandi..." ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"yah, aku harus mandi agar kepalaku kembali dingin dan pipiku tak akan panas" ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri dan langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi.

"..." sementara itu Sehun, terlihat namja albino ini rupanya sudah rapi dgn sebuah kaos lengan pendek dan celana santai sedang menyaksikan acara televisi entah apa (#eehh?).

"..." tanpa ia sadari seorang namja mungil berjalan menghampiri sofa disisi lain tempat itu dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya disofa singgel tak jauh dari tempat Sehun menatap bosan pada televisi.

"aish, rupanya kau memang orang yg membosan kan, eoh?" decak Baekhyun membuat Sehun sadar akan keberadaan makhluk lain (?) diruangan itu.

"eoh?" dan entah mengapa ia hanya dapat bertampang bodoh saat Baekhyun mendecit dan merebut paksa remote televisi itu lalu menggantinya dgn channel drama romantis.

" menonton berita bagai orang dihipnotis" cibir Baekhyun sambil mengunyah keripik kentang ditangannya.

"NIT...NIT..." belum lama Baekhyun menikmati dramanya, ponsel namja mungil itu malah berdering heboh mengusik ketenangan namja Byun itu.

"yaboseo, dobi..." ucap Baekhyun pada orang diseberang sana melalui sambungan telepon.

'Baekkie-ya...apa kau sedang menonton drama itu' terdengar suara bass seorang namja dari speaker ponsel Baekhyun yg sengaja ia pasang agar tak repot2 meletakkan ponsel itu ditelinganya saat ia sedang menyaksikan drama dan mengunyah keripik (?)

"hn...aku penasaran, apa namja itu masih akan berpura-pura menjadi seorang oppa atau menerima cinta yeoja itu" oceh Baekhyun yg masih terfokus pada televisi, keripik, dan ponsel (?)

'aish...jangan terlalu naif, tentu saja ia lelah hanya menjadi oppa yeoja itu, pastinya ia akan menerima cinta si yeoja' ucap namja ditelepon itu.

"Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Baekhyun.

'eyy...semua drama pasti memiliki alur cerita yg sama Baekkie' namja yg rupanya bernama Chanyeol itu mendengus.

"..." sesekali Sehun yg dapat mendengar mereka berbicara pun melirik-lirik menatapa betapa asiknya Baekhyun bertelepon ria dgn namja lain didepannya.

"hahaha...jinjja? apa kau menonton semua drama?" tanya Baekhyun excited.

'aniya...eomma ku yg selalu mengganti channel musikku dgn channel drama favoritnya sehingga aku harus ikut menonton' sahut Chanyeol.

"bisa-bisanya dia begitu excited berbicara dgn namja lain, eoh?" cibir Sehun pelan.

'ng...Baekkie-ya, kudengar besok akan ada bazar disekitar Myeongdong...apa kau ingin kesana bersama?' ajak Chanyeol.

"ya~...apa kau sedang mengajakku berkencan?" ledek Baekhyun.

"UHHUUUKK...UHHUUKK..." mendengar kata kencan Sehun yg sedang meminum air putih langsung tersedak dgn mengenaskan (?)

"eoh, gwaenchanha?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sehun.

'eoh, nugu Baekkie-ya?' tanya Chanyeol.

"ng...itu..." Baekhyun pun diam sejenak.

"ah, harabeoji gwaenchanha?" ucap Baekhyun lagi membuat Sehun menoleh kaget padanya.

"mianhae Chanyeol-ah, ini harabeojiku ia tersedak kopinya saat minum dgn terburu-buru" ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dari sambungan teleponnya, membuat Sehun melototkan matanya seram.

'eoh, kakek-kakek memang selalu ceroboh...harabeoji ku pun saat berkunjung ia hanya bisa merepotkanku saja dgn giginya yg selalu melucur keluar saat makan' oceh Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"hais, Chanyeol-ah jangan keras-keras nanti harabeoji ku mendengarnya" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum jahil kearah Sehun.

'oh, hehhe...mian hae Bae-...' belum selesai Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya, ponsel Baekhyun sudah berpindah tangan secara paksa oleh Sehun dan memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

"YA! KAU ITU APA-APAAN SIH!" sembur Baekhyun.

"harabeoji? Apa aku terlihat seperti namja renta yg memerlukan gigi palsu dan kursi roda?" decak Sehun tak senang.

"huhu~...rupanya albino ini bisa tersinggung juga, eoh? Kufikir hatimu itu dari es batu yg keras, dingin, beku dan menyebalkan" cibir Baekhyun.

"dan juga, apa itu...ajakan kencan? Aish...apa kau sedang berselingkuh dgn terang terangan?" sinis Sehun.

"selingkuh? Maksudmu apa?" balas Baekhyun sebal.

"hais...sudahlah lupakan" Sehun pun kesal sendiri dan langsung melempar ponsel Baekhyun keatas sofa lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

"heol? Kenapa si albino itu?" gerutu bingung Baekhyun dan menghampiri ponselnya yg tergelak tak berdaya diatas sofa setelah menerima lemparan ganas si albino.

"eoh? Kenapa ponselku jadi bersandi?" Baekhyun pun mengaktifkan ponselnya dan mendapati ponselnya terkunci dgn kata sandi.

"YA, ALBINO SIALAN! KAPAN KAU MENGUNCI PONSELKU BRENGSEK!" pekik Baekhyun menggelegar mengguncang seisi rumah.

"ALBINO! BERSIAP MATI KAU SIALAN!" maki heboh Baekhyun sambil menaik tangga menuju kamar si albino yg bagi Baekhyun sialan nan menyebalkan.

"BRAAKKK..." tanpa berperasaan Baekhyun mendobrak kasar pintu kamar itu dan menemukan makhluk albino yg siap ia lenyapkan jika tak menon-aktifkan sandi ponsle Baekhyun.

"bisa lebih pelan sedikit dgn pintu? Tak taukah kau pintu itu tak bergaransi dan masih dalam tahan pencicilan" ucap Sehun santai.

"aku tak tau, memangnya pintu bisa dikredit?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"mana aku tau..." balas Sehun tak kalah polos.

"YA, ALBINO! Aku tak sedang membicarakan apakah pintu ini bisa dikredit atau bergarasi sialan!" sembur Baekhyun setelah sadar rupanya ia dibodohi si albino, membuat namja tampan itu menampilkan seringai menawannya menahan tawa akan kepolosan namja yg berstatus istri tuan Oh itu.

"a-a...akh! akh! Appo! Pelan-pelan! A-aawww...telinga...telingaku ini...awww" ringis Sehun karna tanpa prike-albino-an (?) namja mungil itu menarik ganas telinga Sehun hingga memerah.

"Ya! Kau fikir telingaku ini gagang cangkir apa?! Sehingga dapat kau tarik seenak jidat saja, eoh?!" omel Sehun sebal.

"buka! Non-aktifkan kuncinya! Seenak kulit pucatmu saja mengunci ponselku, memangnya kau siapa, eoh?!" omel Baekhyun balik.

"aku? Aku Oh Sehun, namja jenius dari kelas 2A dan suami dari Oh Baekhyun yg kini mengomel tak sopan didepan sang kepala keluarga tanpa berperasaan menarik telinga namja yg berstatus suaminya itu, puas!" decit Sehun, Baekhyun pun diam...pasalnya semua yg diucapkan sijenus albino itu benar adanya tanpa satu pun yg salah meski pengucapannya yg terdengar menyebalkan.

"..." Sehun pun menadahkan tangannya didepan Baekhyun, dan ponsel lipis Baekhyun sudah berada ditangan namja tinggi itu.

"haah...membuka kunci saja ribut" ucap Sehun enteng sambil membaringkan dirinya dikasur lalu melakukan apa yg Baekhyun inginkan yaitu menon-aktifkan sandi ponsel itu.

"sudah, kau kan bisa minta baik-baik dari pada harus berteriak membuat semua pohon dipekarangan rumah berguguran" decak Sehun sambil menyodorkan ponsel Baekhyun pada namja mungil disebelahnya itu.

"Greb..." sedetik setelah ponsel itu berpindah ketangan Baekhyun, Sehun dgn cekatan menarik pergelangan tangan namja mungil itu hingga tubuh kecilnya menindih tubuh tegap Sehun.

"s-sedang apa kau" kejut Baekhyun.

"memeluk tubuh kecil istriku..." jawab santai Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya.

"..." anehnya Baekhyun tak memberontak, perasaan nyaman dan hangat menjalari tubuhnya saat bersentuhan dgn Sehun membuatnya membiarkan apapun yg dilakukan si albino itu.

"tidurlah...ini sudah malah" ucap pelan Sehun sambil membaringkan Baekhyun disisi lain kasur yg kosong bersebelahan dgnnya dan tetap memeluk pinggang ramping namja cantik itu.

'tampan...' bisik hati Baekhyun saat mendongak dan mendapati wajah damai Sehun amat dekat darinya sehingga ia pun dapat merasakan deru nafas namja albino itu.

'haruskan...haruskan aku menjalaninya...' bisik gelisah hati Baekhyun sambil membelai lembut pipi kurus Sehun, merasakan betapa lembutnya wajah tampan didepannya itu.

'kuharap ini bukan mimpi...' bisik hati Baekhyun untuk yg terakhir kalinya sebelum alam mimpi menerjangnya hingga terlelap dgn tenang disamping si namja jenius albino brengsek nan sialan bagi Baekhyun itu.

.

.

.

TBC ~

.

.

.

 **annyeong ^^. HunBaek Shipper suaranya mana? ff ini masih berlanjut karna permintaan para readers ^^, thanks banget buat yg udh review di ff ini sebelumnya semoga gk bosen menunggu next chapnya ok ^^**

 **untuk ff yg ini mungkin Niel akan menciptakan adegan2 yg romantis tapi untuk lebihnya kita lain nanti aja yah readerrs semua ^^**

 **mohon dukungannya untuk kelanjutan ff ini dgn review dari para readers semua ^^**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**

Page | **9**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Kris, Kencan, Sehun cemburu

.

.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun terbangun diranjang yg jelas bukan miliknya, dikamar yg jelas bukan kamarnya. Sendirian...bersama selimut,bantal dan kasur yg bukan miliknya.

"!" tersadar dgn paksa Baekhyun terlonjak.

'astaga! Apa semalaman aku tidur dgn albino itu?!' pekiknya dalam hati membuat semburat merah menjalar dipipi Baekhyun.

"d-di...dimana albino itu?!" gumam Baekhyun saat tak melihat sosok makhluk (?) lain dikamar itu selain dirinya.

"apa dia sudah bangun lebih dulu?!" bertanya-tanya sendiri, Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju kamar mandi.

"..." dgn tenang ia menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kamar mandi itu berusaha mencari suara aktivitas sekecil apapun dari dalam ruangan itu namun nihil, dan ia berfikit objek yg sejak tadi jadi pengacau pikirannya dipagi hari itu taklah berada dalam kamar mandi.

"eoh?! Apa mungkin ia sudah pergi kesekolah lebih dulu?!" berargumen sendiri, pikiran Baekhyun pun membuatnya gusar.

"..." tak mau berpusing ria (?) Baekhyun pun beranjak mengambil handuk yg tergantung dikamar itu dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"..." 20 menit merapikan diri, Baekhyun turun menuju dapur berniat mencari susu dingin dilemari pendingin.

"baru bangun, eoh? Dasar pemalas" desis sebuah suara menjengkelkan yg amat Baekhyun kenal siapa pemiliknya, yap...itulah Sehun si namja albino tinggi yg sedang mendudukkan dirinya angkuh disalah satu kursi makan sambil mengesap minumannya dicangkir.

'namja sialan ini, bagaimana bisa ia duduk begitu angkuh setelah memelukku semalaman' cibir Baekhyun dalam hati dan mengacuhkan namja albino itu.

"Nit...Nit..." saat Baekhyun meneguk susu dinginnya, ponsel tipis Baekhyun yg ia letakkan diatas meja makan pun berdering mengalihkan perhatian kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu.

"eoh, Kyungie-ya..." dan Baekhyun pun menjawab panggilan telepon yg rupanya dari sahabat belonya Kyungsoo, Sehun pun mendelik memperhatikan gerak tubuh Baekhyun yg terlihat aktif berjalan kesana kemarin, mulai dari berjalan menuju lemari pendingin, menutupnya lalu berjalan mengitari Sehun menuju sisi lain dapur lalu berakhir dgn ia berdiri begitu saja didepan Sehun dan mengakhiri panggilannya.

"apa lihat-lihat!" sentak Baekhyun saat menyadari Sehun terus menatapnya, membuat namja albino itu berjenggit kaget.

"siapa yg memperhatikanmu?" ucap Sehun bohong.

"lalu?!" tuntut Baekhyun.

"aku melihat bahwa eyelinermu luntur sepertinya" jawab Sehun asal lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk memakai sepatunya.

"eoh, jinjja?!" panik Baekhyun dan langsung mengambil ponselnya untuk bercermin pada layar touchscreen itu.

"dasar centil" cibir Sehun pelan sambil menyelesaikan simpul terakhir disepatunya.

"AAAAA...EYELINERKU PANJANG SEBELAAAAHHHH...DUUAKK" jerit Baekhyun heboh, namun ia tidak lah pingsan melainkan Sehun yg terkejut sehingga langsung menabrak pintu yg sialnya lupa ia buka lebih dahulu sehingga hidung mancungnya harus rela berciuman kasar dgn pintu itu (#poorpintu O.O) (sehun: author sialan!)

"YA! BISA TIDAK SEHARI SAJA KAU TIDAK BERTERIAK!" sembur Sehun sambil mengelus hidung merahnya yg mengurangi kadar ketampanannya 10% (#o.O)

"..." dan pagi kedua namja berbeda tinggi ini pun berakhir dgn teriakan dari masing-masing pihak akan kesalahan keberadaan pintu yg membuat hidung Sehun memar #-_-"

.

.

.

"..." sementara itu dikelas, terlihat seorang namja tinggi bertelinga lebar sedang duduk gelisah dikursinya.

"ya, dobi! kau bisa lebih tenang sedikit?!" sembur seorang namja manis dgn pipi chubby nya yg terlihat sedang menulis entah apa (?)

"umin-ah, kenapa Baekkie-ku belum datang juga? kemana perginya Baekkie-ku?" oceh gelisah si namja dobi.

"mana aku tau?! memangnya kau fikir aku penculik Baekhyun, eoh?!" decit Umin atau Xiumin si namja chubby.

"tubggu, kau bilang apa tadi?! Baekkie-ku?! sejak kapan Baekhyun jadi milikmu?!" sahut seorang namja lagi bermata bulat yg menatapnya dgn pandangan O.O

"err...belum sih, tapi secepatnya" ucap sidobi dgn cengiran khasnya, membuat kedua namja mungil itu menatap jengah teman tiang nan dobi (?) nya itu.

"..." tak lama namja mungil lainnya yg menjadi perbincangan sidobi pun memasuki kelas dgn wahag merungut.

"eoh, Baekkie-ya...ada apa dgn wajahmu?!" tanya si mata bulat, Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?! kau juga ingin mengatakan eyelinerku panjang sebelah, eoh?!" sembur simungil Baekhyun.

"arra! eyelinerku panjang sebelah karna ulah albino sialan bin jenius itu meruaak pagi indahku" umpat kesal Baekhyun.

"ehh?! siapa yg mengatakan eyelinermu panjang sebelah?!" bingung Kyungsoo.

"kau bilang albino?! maksudnya Sehun dari kelas 2-A?!" sahut Xiumin.

"eoh, memangnya apa yg dilakukan si penebar pesona itu Baekkie-ya?! biarku beri pelajaran dia!" ucap Chanyeol si namja dobi itu berapi2.

"ng...itu..." Baekhyun pun merutuk dalam hati akan kecerobohan bibir mungilnya.

"ah! itu...si albino sialan itu, membuat jalanki terhambat dikarenakan kehadirannya membawa banyak kerumunan sehingga jalanku tertutup" bohong Baekhyun.

"ohh~..." dan ke-3 namja beda tinggu itu pun mengangguk kompak.

"ah! Baekkie-ya, bagaimana dgn ajakkanku kemarin?! apa kau ingin pergi kebazar itu?!" tanya Chanyeol.

"eoh, kalian ingin pergi kebazar dikota?!" tanya Kyungsoo.

"kalau begitu aku ikut" seru Xiumin disambut anggukan Kyungsoo.

'aish, kenapa kedua kurcaci ini ingin ikut juga sih?!' gerutu hati Chanyeol.

'batal sudah kencan dadakanku' melas Chanyeol.

"baiklah semuanya, kembali ketempat masibg2 karna pelajaran akan kita mulai..." tak lama guru sejarah dgn kacamata mengerikannya pun masuki kelas mereka dan memulai pelajaran.

"..." sementara itu dikelas 2-A, terlihat namja tampan berambut silver yg selalu menjadi pusat perhatian setiap yeoja maupun namja berstatus uke disekolah itu. yap...Oh Sehun si namja albino berotak jenius itu terlihat serius dgn buku ditangannya.

"Sehun-ah~...bisa kau bantu aku mengerjakan soal ini?!" tanya seorang yeoja manis berdada besar menghampiri Sehun dgn sedikit godaan.

"..." tanpa menatap wajah yeoja itu Sehun pun menuliskan rumus singkat dibuku yeoja itu lalu kembali fokus pada buku kecilnya.

"huh! aku gagal menggodanya..." gerutu pelan yeoja itu.

'aish, Baekkie-ku bahkan bisa lebih menggemaskan daripada gundukan besar didadamu itu' decit sebal hati Sehun.

.

.

.

siang pun menjelang, para murid disekolah itu membubarkan diri dari kelas masing-masing menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut lapar mereka yg terus berdemo meminta asupan makanan.

"..." begitu pun seorang namja mungil bereyeliner cantik ini sedang menapaki kaki rampingnya menuju kantin menyusul teman-temannya.

"BUUKK..." entah kesalahan siapa, namja mungil dgn tag nama 'Byun Baekhyun' dikemeja sekolahnya itupun jatuh terduduk setelah menabrak seseorang.

"aww! Appo!" keluhnya nyaring dan bersiap menyemburkan (?) ocehan beserta sumpah serapah untuk siapapun yg menabraknya itu.

"eoh, Baekhyun-ah...gwaenchanha?!" terdengar suara manly seseorang yg sepertinya Baekhyun kenal, namja mungil itu pun mendongak dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi nan tampan dgn rambut blonde yg khas mengulurkan tangannya didepan Baekhyun berniat membantu si mungil berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya.

.

.

Baekhyun's side

.

.

"gwaenchanha?!" tanya namja tinggi itu.

"g-gwa...gwaenchanha sunbaenim" ucapku sedikit terbata, ck! Dasar suara sialan mengapa pula harus terbata saat bicara dgnnya.

'hooaaa...Kris sunbae, ini benar sunbae blonde-ku' pekik hatiku girang, bagaimana tidak girang? Namja tinggi didepanku ini adalah namja yg kusukai sejak junior highschool beruntung sekali aku satu sekolah lagi dgnya.

"..." dia itu sangat baik dan hangat, sebelum libur semester kemarin kami sangat dekat. Karna sialnya perjodohan kolot kedua orang tuaku, aku jadi sedikit canggung untuk kembali mendekatinya.

"lama tak berjumpa, selama libur semester kau tak pernah meneleponku juga jarang membalas pesanku" ucapnya yg tak lupa menyematkan senyuman hangat favoritku, hoaa rupanya ia merindukan telepon dariku.

"oh, hehehe..." dan entah mengapa aku jadi salah tinggah begini, hanya bisa tersenyum idiot yg sempat aku tiru dari Chandobi saat ia tak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

"kajja, kita kekantin bersama" ajaknya dan menarik tanganku lembut, kyaa~ dgn senang hati sunbae ^^, biarlah aku dibilang girly bila disampingnya karna kenyataannya hatiku selalu berbunga saat bersamanya.

.

.

Normal's side

.

.

"ah! Baekkie-ya~ illiwa" panggil heboh Chanyeol melambai-lambaikan tangannya saat Baekhyun memasuki kantin.

"..." kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu pun berjalan beriringan menuju meja Chanyeol yg juga terdapat 2 namja lainnya yaitu Xiumin dan Kyungsoo.

"annyeong sunbae, lama tak bertemu" sapa ke-3 namja itu pada Kris saat namja blonde itu mendudukkan dirinya disebalah Baekhyun.

"hn, lama tak bertemu" sahut Kris dgn gaya sok coolnya itu (-_-")

"Baekhyun-ah, kau ingin pesan apa?!" tanya Kris yg bersiap memesan makanan.

"ngh, aku..." Baekhyun terlihat berfikir ingin memakan apa.

.

.

.

"..." disisi lain terlihat namja berambut silver dgn onyxnya yg tajam berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas entah ingin kemana (?)

"..." namja yg terkenal bernama 'Oh Sehun' itu pun telah tiba didepan kantin yg herannya ia hanya berdiri dalam diam.

"aku tak berselera..." gumam Sehun yg ebrniat meninggalkan kantin sebelum matanya teralih pada seorang objek yg sangat ia kenal.

"eoh?! Baekhyun?!" yap, objek yg kali ini ada dimatanya adalah Baekhyun, istri mungilnya yg entak mengapa bisa diapit oleh 2 namja tinggi dan terlihat sedang bermesraan dgn keduanya (#menurut Sehun)

"Baekkie-ya, sayuran itu penting loh untuk pertumbuhanmu agar tubuhmu tak terus sependek ini" ucap Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun menyingkirkan beberapa sayuran dari makanannya.

"Ya! Aku tak pendek! Kau saja yg kelebihan kalsium" oceh Baekhyun.

"ngh...apa itu juga termasuk diriku?!" ucap Kris saat mendengar kata kelebihan kalsium.

"ng..." Baekhyun pun berfikir dgn pose menggemaskan membuat Kris tak tahan untuk tak mencubit pipi manis Baekhyun.

"akh! Appo, sunbae!" omel Baekhyun memegangi pipinya yg habis dicubit Kris.

"kkkk~...pipimu itu amat menggemaskan" kekeh Kris.

"huh! Sunbae akan jadi sainganku untuk mendapatkan Baekkie" gerutu Chanyeol.

"eoh?! Kau menyukai Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ah?!" tanya Kris membuat Baekhyun menoleh pada si namja dobi itu.

"m-mwo?! Apa sunbae mendengarnya?!" kejut Chanyeol dgn wajah memerah.

"ya, dobi idiot! Bahkan satu meja ini bisa mendengar gerutuanmu tau!" sembur Xiumin melihat keidiotan teman tiangnya itu.

"hahaha..." dan mereka pun tertawa kecuali Chanyeol yg menahan wajah bersemunya itu.

"Bruk..." tiba-tiba ada yg mengintrupsi suara tawa mereka, terlihat seorang namja albino duduk tenang disebelah Kyungsoo yg membuat mereka terkejut terutama Kyungsoo yg langsung gugup.

'mau apa albino sialan ini disini?!' bisik hati Baekhyun.

'S-Sehun dari kelas 2-A kini duduk disebelahku?! Suatu keberuntungan sekali bisa sedekat ini dgnnya' bisik senang hati Kyungsoo yg langsung terlihat semburat merah tipis dipipi bulatnya.

"eoh, albino...sedang apa kau disini?!" decit Chanyeol yg terlihat tak menyukai keberadaan Sehun si namja albino itu.

"kau buta atau bodoh, soh?! Sudah jelas bukan aku sedang apa?!" desis Sehun sambil menunjuk makanan dinampannya.

"oh...iya" gumam Chanyeol polos.

"..." sementara Baekhyun hanya diam sambil mengunyah makanannya, seketika keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"ah! Baekhyun-ah...2 hari lagi aku ada pertandingan nasional, apa kau akan menonton?!" tanya Kris memecah keheningan.

"jinjja?! Dimana sunbae" ucap girang Baekhyun.

"hyung! Panggil aku hyung, bukankah kau sering memanggilku begitu?! Bahkan kadang kau memanggilku gege" ucap Kris sedikit menggoda membuat semburat merah merambat kepipi Baekhyun.

"EHEM!" dehem keras Sehun membuat ke-5 namja dimeja itu menatapnya.

"mian, kimchi-nya tersangkut..." ucpa sehun innocent saat semua menatapnya.

'perusak suasana' cibir Kris dalam hati.

'apa-apaan sih albino ini' decit hati baekhyun.

"hn, jadi bagaimana Baekhyun-ah?!" melupakan kenyataan suasana manisnya dgn Baekhyun dirusak Sehun, Kris mencoba hanya berfokus pada namja manis itu.

"aku mau, kirimkan saja alamatnya padaku" ycap Baekhyun excited.

"sebenarnya aku ingin menjemputmu saja dari rumah dan sepulang pertandingan aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat" ucap Kris.

"ya, sunbae! Kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan itu namanya" oceh Chanyeol.

"eoh?!" Kris yg tak mengerti hanya menatap bingung namja dobi itu.

"kau mengajaknya berkencan dadakan" omel Chanyeol seperti bocah kehilangan mainannya.

"UHUUK...UHUUKK..." sekali lagi, mendengar kata berkencan sehun pun kembali tersedak.

"Gwaenchanha?!" secara reflek Kyungsoo dan Bakehyun bertanya bersamaan dgn wajah khawatir.

"..." merasa terkejut kedua namja itu pun saling pandang lalu terdiam. Baekhyun yg duduk bersebrangan dgn Sehun hanya dapat menyodorkan tisu untuk namja albino itu dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sehun.

"haish, bocah ini...apa kau kelewat jenius, eoh?! Sehinnga melupakan cara minum yg benar?!" cibir Chanyeol melihat Sehun yg tersedak begitu.

"Chanyeol! Diakan sedak tersedak! Semua orang pun bisa tersedak sewaktu-waktu" omel Kyungsoo.

"ya, Kyungso-ya! Itu tak adil, hanya karna kau menyukainya lalu kau membelanya begitu?!" balas Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC~.

.

.

.

 **annyeong ^^ Niel melihat review dari cerita ini banyak diminati maka Niel pun melanjutkan ff ini ^^, thanks chingudeul yg udah sabar menunggu lanjutan ff ini n jangan pernah bosen yah untuk terus review di ff HunBaek punya Niel ini ^^**

 **balas review:**

 **Guest : terima kasih atas partisipasinya dalam merivew cerita Niel n makasih juga akan setiap kata2 panjang yg kamu tulis, pasti butuh waktu lama yah untuk menulis review sepanjang itu. untuk kedepan semoga Niel bisa membuat ff yg lebih bagus lagi dari sekarang ^^**

 **Chentong : yashhh...kamu HunBaek shipper yah ^^ yukk terus pantau ff Niel yah n review lagi di next chapnya ^^, thanks atas reviewnya ^^**

 **Baebaby : thanks banget ^^ iya Neil akan terus melanjutkan ff ini jangan khawatir, asalkan reviewnya semakin meningkat, ajak juga SeBaek lovers lainnya untuk berkunjung di ff Niel yah ^^**

 **sybil : hehehe...thanks yah, iya ini juga Niel lanjutin kok, terus pantau perkembangan ff ini yah n jangan lupa reviewnya karna itu lah yg menunjang perkembangan ff Niel ^^**

 **ok, itu lah beberapa review tanpa akun yg Niel balas di ff ini untuk yg mereview dgn akun masing2 cek inbox aja yah karna Niel akan selalu membalas setiap review yg masuk ^^**

 **stay terus n jangan pernah bosen berkunjunga di ff ini ^^**

 **#salam ShinNiel**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, bazar (?)

.

.

.

Sore menjelang, murid-murid disekolah pun mulai membubarkan diri dari sekolah. Begitu pun untuk 3 namja mungil ini yg terlihat berjalan bersama namja tiang nan dobi diantara mereka (-_-")

"Baekkie-ya, kita jadi mengunjungi bazar itu kan?" tanya Chanyeol si namja paling diantara ke-4 namja itu.

"ah, benar! Aku sangat ingin pergi kebazar itu" sahut Xiumin si namja chubby membuat pandangan sinis Chanyeol lontarkan pada namja yg mendapat gelar paling cantik diantara ke-4 nya.

"hn, benar aku pun menyukai bazar" sahut Kyungsoo lembut membuat Chanyeol semakin kusut o_O.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pergi kebazar itu, lebih banyak yg ikut akan lebih menyenangkan, benar begitu Chandobi" ucap Baekhyun si namja eyeliner yg paling mencolok diantara mereka itu tersenyum riang.

"AIGOO!" pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat langkah mereka terhenti dan menatap bingung namja mungil satu itu.

"aku lupa kalau buku catatanku mati ada didalam laci meja" serunya panik membuat mereka menepuk dahi frustasi.

'kufikir apa tadi' jengah hati Xiumin.

'haish, Baekhyun tak pernah berubah selalu membuat heboh' decit hati Kyungsoo menatap namja yg sama mungilnya dgn dirinya itu.

"kalian tunggu disini yah, aku akan mengambil catatan itu dulu dikelas" Baekhyun pun langsung melesat pergi kembali kekelasnya untuk mengambil catatan yg katanya tertinggal dilaci meja itu.

.

.

Baekhyun's side

.

.

'aish, kenapa aku bisa lupa yah dgn buku itu' gerutuku dalam hati merutuki segala kecerobohanku.

"tap...tap...tap" hoaahh, sepi juga yah sekolah ini sehingga tapak kaki pun dapat terdengar ratusan meter jauhnya (#lebay -_-")

"ah~ ini dia...huh! lain kali aku tak akan menaruh benda penting didalam laci lagi" gerutuku sedikit senang karna buku yg kucari masih berada ditempatnya, aku pun kembali melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari sekolah itu.

"..." hiiiyy...meski masih sore sekolah ini cukup terlihat menyeramkan saat kau berjalan sendirian, lebih baik aku cepat2 menyusul si dobi.

"oh, ya...aku akan memberi tau si albino dulu, khawatir ia akan mencariku lalu malah nekat melacak bekeradaanku" gumamku melambatkan langkahku dan mencari kontak si albino.

"tuutt...tuutt..." tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencarinya aku pun langsung mendekatkan ponsel tipis ini ditelingaku.

" _Lipstick chataeu wainbit keolleo ( La La La La )_..." tiba-tiba aku mendengar dering ponsel yg amatku kenal tak jauh dari sini.

"eoh, apa si albino itu masih disekolah?!" aku pun mengikuti arah datangnya suara itu.

"S-se...Sehun..."

.

.

Normal's side

.

.

"aish, Baekhyun lama sekali" keluh seorang namja bermata bulat yg biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo itu pada kedua temannya yg hanya mendengus.

"apa mungkin Baekkie tersesat didalam?!" ucap Chanyeol di namja dobi panik.

"pltak!" dan satu hantaman buku pun mendarat mulus dikepala Chanyeol.

"akh! Appo!" ringis Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya.

"ya! Bodoh jangan dipelihara!" decit Xiumin namja tercantik diantara ke-3 nya itu.

"..." Chanyeol pun hanya dapat menggerutu mengeluarkan berjuta sumpah serapah dan makian untuk namja mungil yg sialnya amat cantik itu.

"eoh, itu Baekhyun!" seru Kyungsoo saat melihat sosok namja mungil serupa dirinya berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Baekie-ya, kenapa lama sekali sih" tanya Chanyeol.

"mian, apa bazar nya sudah akan tutup?!" tanya Baekhyun.

"jangan bodoh, bazar itu akan terus ada sampai tengah malam" dengus Xiumin heran karna merasa teman-temannya sudah terjangkit penyakit serius bernama 'IDIOT' yg ditebarkan pertama kali oleh si idiot Chanyeol O.O

"oh, bagus lah" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"kajja kita kebazar itu, aku sudah tak sabar ingin kesana" ajak Kyungsoo excited.

"..." dan ke-4 namja itu pun pergi bersama menuju bazar dikota, dan disini lah mereka ditengah keramaian bazar yg meriah. Banyak stand-stand makanan, permainan dan atraksi yg bahkan sulit dilewat kan.

"waahhh...ini manis sekali~" ucap Xiumin excited saat mencoba sebuah permen apel.

"ah! Kesana pasti menarik" ucap Kyungsoo yg sudah menarik Baekhyun yg sedang berpegangan pada Xiumin membuat namja chubby itu pun ikut tertarik tarikan Kyungsoo.

"ya! Kenapa aku ditinggal" omel Chanyeol karna tak ada yg menariknya (#poordobi)

"Ya! Tunggu! Aku masih mau mencicipi permen itu" tolak Xiumin meski ia masih ditarik Baekhyun.

"sudahlah ikut saja, lebih baik dari pada kau tersesat sendiri ditengah keramaian ini" ucap Baekhyun membuat Xiumin menggerutu sebal.

"..." satu stand ke stand lainnya, mereka ber-4 menikmati bazar itu hingga tanpa terasa malam telah tiba.

"aigoo...sudah malam rupanya, aku sampai tak menyadarinya" ucap Kyungsoo saat menatap langit yg sudah gelap.

"kau memang selalu begitukan?! Lupa waktu kalau sudah soal makanan dan masakan" cibir Xiumin.

"hooaa...lelah kakiku mengikuti langkah gesit kalian" keluh Chanyeol.

"kakimu yg panjang saja bisa lelah, bagaimana dgn kaki ku yg hanya mungkin setengah dari kakimu" cibir Baekhyun.

"haahh~..." dan ke-4 nya pun menghela nafas lelah bersama.

"ngh...sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang" setelah cukup lama larut dalam kesunyian, Xiumin pun angkat bicara.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dgn Umin, dobi antarkan Baekkie sampai rumah dgn selamat, kalau tidak ku yakinkan besok kau sudah tak bernyawa" ancam Kyungsoo melototkan matanya yg besar semakin besar O.O

"haish, tak perlu kau suruh pun aku akan mengantarkan Baekkie bahkan sampai kedepan altar gereja" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menampilkan seluruh deret giginya yg bersih itu.

'berharap terlalu tinggi...' kekeh Baekhyun dalam hati.

"ya! Jangan bermimpi!" omel Xiumin.

"hn, benar aku pun tak akan merestui (?) kau dgn uri Baekkie" sahut Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ya! Lebih baik aku mungkin dari pada si jenius Sehun albino itu" sentak Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"UHUUKK...UHUKK" mendengar kata 'Sehun' terucap dari bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun yg sedang menyeruput cappucino nya pun tersedak.

"eoh, gwaenchanha Baekkie-ya" kejut Xiumin.

"haish, kalian ini malah membicarakan si albino" omel Xiumin pada kedua namja itu dan membantu menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun.

"lagi pula Baekhyun mana mungkin menyukai tipe namja dingin seperti Sehun, kau tidak lihat Baekhyun menyukai tipe namja seperti Kris sunbae" ucap Xiumin yg membuat kedua pipi Baekhyun bersemu.

"eoh, jinjja?! Ya! Aku pun sama tampannya dgn Kris sunbae, kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku Baekkie-ya?!" ucap Chanyeol polos.

"ya! Kau itu sebenarnya cerewet tau, juga sedikit idiot, yah~ mungkin kau pun setampan Kris sunbae, setinggi Kris sunbae, tapikan tetap saja kau bukan Kris sunbae" sahut Kyungsoo.

"sama halnya dgn albert einstain (?), mungkin einstain menurunkan kejeniusannya pada Sehun tapikan tetap saja dia adalah einstain dan bukannya Sehun?!" lanjut Kyungsoo yg malah beralih membicarakan Sehun.

"eoh?! Apa hubungannya dgn si albino itu" ucap Chanyeol bingung.

"lagi pula Kyungsoo saja mengakui ketampananku yg serupa dgn Kris sunbae, Baekie-ya" ucap Chanyeol lagi merayu Baekhyun.

"aish, kau ini! Kalau kalian terus membicarakan siapa yg Baekhyun sukai atau kenapa Kyungsoo menyukai Sehun, lalu aku kapan pulang kerumah, eoh?!" omel Xiumin jengah dgn perdebatan tak masuk akan dan tak menarik kedua teman berbeda tingginya itu.

"sudahlah, kalian lebih baik pulang sana" usir Baekhyun.

"aish, jadi sekarang kami diusir dan kau ingin berduaan dgn si dobi tiang ini, eoh?!" dengus Kyungsoo.

"ya! Mana mungkin aku dgn dobi ini!" sembur Baekhyun.

"mungkinkan saja Baekie-ya, aku pun akan memungkinkan pesta pernikahan kita didepan altar gereja yg syahdu" ucap Chanyeol yg masih belum menyerah menggoda Baekhyun.

"ya, dobi! Kalau seperti itu kau malah terkesan memaksa bukan menggoda" oceh Xiumin.

"jadinya kalian ingin pulang atau tidak sih?!" jengah Baekhyun.

"ingin sih, tapi sepertinya topik 'Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun' lebih menarik disaksikan dulu" ucap Kyungsoo.

"ya! Kau fikir ini acara sinetron tengah malam, eoh?!" sembur Baekhyun lagi.

"haahh~...aku capek berurusan dgn kalian" ucap Kyungsoo.

"KAMI YG CAPEK BICARA DGNMU KYUNGSOO MATA JENGKOOLL" sentak mereka ber-3 bersamaan membuat Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

Sepulangnya dari bazar, Chanyeol benar-benar mengantar Baekhyun sampai didepan rumahnya. Namja dobi itu bilang ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun nanti kalau tak diantar sampai rumah.

"gomawo..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menyematkan senyum manisnya pada Baekhyun.

"hehe...gwaenchanha" ucpa Chanyeol dgn senyum sumringah salah tingkahnya karna diberi senyuman manis begitu.

'hahh~ bisa diabetes aku melihat senyum ini sering-sering' kekehnya dalam hati.

"yasudah, pulang sana..." ucap Baekhyun yg langsung berbalik menuju rumahnya yg berada diseberang jalan dimana Chanyeol menurunkannya.

"aku pulang Baekkie-ya..." ucap Chanyeol yg menyempatkan diri mengusak gemas rambut Baekhyun.

"haish, berantakan sudah rambutku" decak Baekhyun yg kembali merapikan rambutnya sambil memperhatikan kepergian Chanyeol.

"baru pulang..." tegur sebuah suara yg amat Baekhyun kenal saat akan melangkah menuju pintu masuk, terlihat seorang namja albino tinggi yg sudah menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada sambil berdiri angkuh menutup satu-satunya akses masuk rumah itu.

"hn..." hanya itu yg keluar dari bibir Baekhyun lalu berniat melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu namun terhenti karna ia tak melihat celah sedikit pun untuk masuk.

"bisa kau menyingkir" ucap Baekhyun tanpa menatap namja didepannya itu.

"ini sudah jam berapa Baekhyun" tegas namja itu lagi.

"apa kau buta angka ataukah tak memiliki jam tangan atau pun jam digital diponsel mu, eoh?!" decit Baekhyun sebal.

"menyingkirlah aku lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat karna besok aku ada kelas vocal" ucap Baekhyun menyingkirkan paksa tubuh tinggi Sehun.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Sehun namun diacuhkan oleh namja mungil itu, dgn nekat Sehun pun menarik tangan Baekhyun menghentikan langkah namja mungil itu.

"mwo!" garang Baekhyun namun tak memuat Sehun gentar sedikitpun.

"pergi entah kemana masih dgn seragam sekolah, pulang tengah malam bersama namja lain, bahkan kau tak memberikan sedikitpun kabar padaku?! Mematikan ponsel seharian...apa maksudnya itu Baekhyun?!" tegas Sehun lagi.

"lepas! Aku mau mandi dan pergi tidur!" berontak Baekhyun.

"Oh Baekhyun! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku?!" ucap Sehun tanpa berusaha berucap lembut.

"kau ingin aku menjawab apa, eoh?!" sentak Baekhyun.

"aku ini Byun Baekhyun, anak tunggal keluarga Byun! Dan aku pergi kebazar tengah kota, bersama temanku dan kau fikir siapa dirimu bisa mengaturku sesuka hati eoh?!" sengit Baekhyun.

"aku ini Oh Sehun s-..."

"Oh Sehun suami dari Byun Baekhyun yg namanya kau ubah jadi Oh Baekhyun, baiklah kau benar...tapi apa kau fikir itu penting?! Aku bosan mendengar kata itu terus keluar dari bibirmu" ucap Baekhyun dan beranjak naik meninggalkan Sehun dibawah.

"Baekhyun! Aku belum selesai!" teriak Sehun.

"selesaikan sendiri, albino sialan!" bentak Baekhyun dari lantai atas.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **apa kah yg terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Sehun? kenapa sepulangnya Baekhyun dari bazar ia langsung badmood tinggi sehingga berakibat percekcokan panas dgn Sehun? mungkin kah Baekhyun...**

 **kepo? ditunggu aja yah next chapnya ^^, sorry for late update...Niel gk bisa janjiin fast update buat reader semua tapi Niel usahakan untuk update jikalau perkembangan review pun mengesankan ^^**

 **balas review:**

 **Chanchan: gomapseumnida ^^ iya ini Niel lanjutin yah ff nya review terus n jangan pernah bosen menunggu kelanjutan ff ini ^^**

 **yap, cuma itu aja yg bisa Niel sampein untuk soal typo Niel banyak2 minta maaf yah readers semua karna kadangkan jari2 kecil Niel sulit menggapai (?) tuts huruf lainnya (#gk ada hubungannya kali -_-")**

 **pokoknya Niel tunggu review dari kalian, harap bantu memberi vitaminnya yah untuk ff ini ^^ Chanbaek lovers Saranghae ^^**

 **review berkembang ff berlanjut ^^**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

yeoja, Sehun, Appo T^T

.

.

.

Chanyeol berencana mengajak Baekhyun pergi kebazar ditengah kota, namun entah mengapa Kyungsoo dan Xiumin pun ikut ambil adil untuk ikut kebazar itu juga dgn mereka. Sesampainya digerbang sekolah Baekhyun baru ingat kalau ia melupakan catatan sejarah yg ia tinggalkan didalam laci meja, bergegas Baekhyun kembali kesekolah untuk mengambil kembali buku itu.

'aish, kenapa aku bisa lupa yah dgn buku itu' gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati merutuki segala kecerobohannya sendiri.

"tap...tap...tap" dikarenakan sekolah mulai sepi dan semua murid sudah meninggalkan sekolah maka gema hentakan kaki Baekhyun dapat terdengar jelas diantara kesunyian.

"..." namja mungil bereyeliner cantik itu pun sampai didepan kelasnya, segera saja ia masuk dan mengambil buku yg ada didalam laci mejanya itu.

"ah~ ini dia...huh! lain kali aku tak akan menaruh benda penting didalam laci lagi" gerutunya sedikit senang karna buku yg ia cari masih berada ditempatnya, setelah mendapatkann apa yg ia cari Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi sekolah.

'hiiiyy...meski masih sore sekolah ini cukup terlihat menyeramkan saat kau berjalan sendirian, lebih baik aku cepat2 menyusul si dobi' decit ngeri Baekhyun mendapati setiap kelas yg sunyi dan sedikit gelap.

"oh, ya...aku akan memberi tau si albino dulu, khawatir ia akan mencariku lalu malah nekat melacak bekeradaanku" gumam Baekhyun melambatkan langkahnya dan mencari kontak si namja albino itu.

"tuutt...tuutt..." tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari nomornya setelah itu meletakkan benda persegi tipis itu didekat telinga.

" _Lipstick chataeu wainbit keolleo ( La La La La )_..." tiba-tiba sebuah sering ponsel yg amat Baekhyun kenal terdengar berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"eoh, apa si albino itu masih disekolah?!" meyakinkan bahwa itu adalah dering ponsel Sehun, Baekhyun pun mengikuti arah datangnya suara itu.

"S-se...Sehun..." cicit Baekhyun pelan saat mendapati suara ponsel itu berada didalam kelas Sehun.

"..." dgn perlahan tapi pasti Baekhyun mendekati kelas si jenius itu yg pintunya tertutup, tanpa menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun Baekhyun membuka perlahan pintu itu dgn jantung yg berdebar heboh.

"KYAAAAAA...MIINYEEAAUNGG..." betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun mendapati sebuah mata bersinar dari dalam kelas itu yg rupanya berasal dari seekor kucing hitam yg mengerikan bagi Baekhyun.

"haish, kucing sialan!" makinya pada kucing yg sudah melompat jauh melalui jendela kelas itu.

"eoh, si albino itu meninggalkan tas beserta ponselnya disini?!"gumam Baekhyun yg ternyata memang nada dering itu berasal dari ponsel Sehun.

"lalu kemana dia? Jangan bilang saking jeniusnya sehingga ia lupa kalau tasnya bahkan tak bisa pergi menghampirinya begitu saja, eoh?!" oceh Baekhyun asal.

"ng? Kemana sih albino itu" sungut Baekhyun menelusuri koridor kelas itu membiarkan tas dan ponsel Sehun pada tempatnya dan mencoba mencari sosok namja itu.

"Sehun!" diantara kesunyian Baekhyun mendengar pekikan seseorang, karna rasa penasaran namja mungil itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara.

"!" matanya seketika dipaksa membulat besar tatkala melihat pemandangan didepannya itu, bukan karna ia melihat pemandangan indah ataupun terkejut karna melihat kucing hitam lainnya.

"..." melainkan karna melihat seorang namja tinggi berkulit albino yg sejak tadi ia cari keberadaannya kini tengah berciuman mesra dgn seorang yeoja yg terlihat dari samping saja sudah dapat diukur tingkat kecantikan yg ia miliki.

"appo..." bisik Baekhyun sebelum berlari meninggalkan tempat yg mungkin dapat membuat air matanya membanjiri seisi sekolah.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari bazar, Baekhyun pulang dgn diantar Chanyeol sampai didepan rumahnya. Namja dobi itu bilang ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun nanti kalau tak diantar sampai rumah. Meski Baekhyun tau, Sehun sewaktu-waktu bisa keluar dan mengomel tak jelas didepan Chanyeol namun untuk sekarang ia fikir untuk tak memikirkan namja albino itu sejenak saja.

"gomawo..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menyematkan senyum manisnya pada Chanyeol.

"hehe...gwaenchanha" ucap Chanyeol dgn senyum sumringah salah tingkahnya karna diberi senyuman manis begitu.

'hahh~ bisa diabetes aku melihat senyum ini sering-sering' kekehnya dalam hati.

"yasudah, pulang sana..." ucap Baekhyun yg langsung berbalik menuju rumahnya yg berada diseberang jalan dimana Chanyeol menurunkannya.

"aku pulang Baekkie-ya..." ucap Chanyeol yg menyempatkan diri mengusak gemas rambut Baekhyun.

"haish, berantakan sudah rambutku" decak Baekhyun yg kembali merapikan rambutnya sambil memperhatikan kepergian Chanyeol.

"baru pulang..." tegur sebuah suara yg amat Baekhyun kenal saat akan melangkah menuju pintu masuk, terlihat seorang namja albino tinggi yg sudah menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada sambil berdiri angkuh menutup satu-satunya akses masuk rumah itu.

"hn..." hanya itu yg keluar dari bibir Baekhyun lalu berniat melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu namun terhenti karna ia tak melihat celah sedikit pun untuk masuk.

"bisa kau menyingkir" ucap Baekhyun tanpa menatap namja didepannya itu.

"ini sudah jam berapa Baekhyun" tegas namja itu lagi.

"apa kau buta angka ataukah tak memiliki jam tangan atau pun jam digital diponsel mu, eoh?!" decit Baekhyun sebal.

"menyingkirlah aku lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat karna besok aku ada kelas vocal" ucap Baekhyun menyingkirkan paksa tubuh tinggi Sehun.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Sehun namun diacuhkan oleh namja mungil itu, dgn nekat Sehun pun menarik tangan Baekhyun menghentikan langkah namja mungil itu.

"mwo!" garang Baekhyun namun tak membuat Sehun gentar sedikitpun.

"pergi entah kemana masih dgn seragam sekolah, pulang tengah malam bersama namja lain, bahkan kau tak memberikan sedikitpun kabar padaku?! Mematikan ponsel seharian...apa maksudnya itu Baekhyun?!" tegas Sehun lagi.

"lepas! Aku mau mandi dan pergi tidur!" berontak Baekhyun.

"Oh Baekhyun! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku?!" ucap Sehun tanpa berusaha berucap lembut.

"kau ingin aku menjawab apa, eoh?!" sentak Baekhyun.

"aku ini Byun Baekhyun, anak tunggal keluarga Byun! Dan aku pergi kebazar tengah kota, bersama temanku dan kau fikir siapa dirimu bisa mengaturku sesuka hati eoh?!" sengit Baekhyun.

"aku ini Oh Sehun s-..."

"Oh Sehun suami dari Byun Baekhyun yg namanya kau ubah jadi Oh Baekhyun, baiklah kau benar...tapi apa kau fikir itu penting?! Aku bosan mendengar kata itu terus keluar dari bibirmu" ucap Baekhyun dan beranjak naik meninggalkan Sehun dibawah.

"Baekhyun! Aku belum selesai!" teriak Sehun.

"selesaikan sendiri, albino sialan!" bentak Baekhyun dari lantai atas.

"haish!" belum puas hati, Sehun pun ikut naik kelantai 2 dan menghampiri Baekhyun yg seperti menghindar darinya.

"Baekhyun..." sekali lagi, Sehun menahan pergelangan namja mungil itu setelah berhasil mengampainya dan berucap sedikit menurunkan oktaf bicaranya.

"..." namun namja mungil itu hanya diam tanpa menoleh maupun bicara.

"ada apa dgnmu?!" hanya itu yg terucap dari bibir Sehun.

'aku sakit...'

'aku kecewa...'

'aku sedih...'

'aku bingung...'

'aku cemburu...'

'aku...'

"aku lelah..." dari sekian banyaknya kalimat yg difikirkan namja mungil itu, hanya 2 kata ini lah yg dapat ia keluarkan.

"..." melepas pelan genggaman tangan Sehun, Baekhyun pun masuk kekamarnya dan mengunci diri dalam sana.

"..." sementara Sehun?! Namja albino itu kini hanya mamatung didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun yg tertutup.

.

.

.

"..." pagi ini kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu memulai pagi dgn kecanggungan satu sama lain, bagaimana tidak? Sehun yg sepertinya masih bingung dgn sikap Baekhyun semalam memilih diam sementara Baekhyun si namja mungil itu pun ikut diam.

"Nit...Nit..." sampai riuh ponsel Baekhyun menyadarkan kedua mahluk itu bahwa mereka masih hidup (?) dan menginjak bumi.

"C-Chanyeol-ah?!" dan Baekhyun langsung menerima panggilan telepon yg meriuhkan suasana sunyi tadi.

"MWO?! Kau sudah didepan rumah?!" pekik Baekhyun tanpa menyadari kehadiran namja albino yg seruangan dgnnya itu harus tersedak makanannya karna terkejut.

"a-arrasseo, aku akan langsung keluar..." ucap Baekhyun yg langsung mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan sarapan yg bahkan belum ia sentuh sama sekali itu.

"O.O" membuat Sehun hanya dapat menatap polos kepergian Baekhyun.

"DOBIII..." dan benar saja begitu membuka pintu Baekhyun menemukan makhluk tinggi bertelinga lebar yg sedang mematut diri didepan kaca spion.

"Baekkie-ya..." sahut Chanyeol si namja dobi itu yg nama sindirannya (?) dilengkingkan Baekhyun.

"..." tanpa disadari Chanyeol, Sehun sudah berdiri didepan jendela menatap mereka yg langsung melesat beitu Baekhyun mendudukkan bokong manisnya diatas jok motor Chanyeol.

"Baekkie, omong-omong...kenapa rumahmu terlihat sepi?!" diperjalanan, Chanyeol yg tak terbiasa dgn kesunyian pun mulai angkat bicara.

"ohh...itu...memang tak ada orang dirumah ku" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"hmm? Memang halmoni dan harabeoji mu pergi?!" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"ng...ya, bisa dibilang begitu" balas Baekhyun.

"wahh...berarti aku bisa menginap dirumahmu, untuk menjagamu" ucap girang Chanyeol

"mwo?! Jangan bermimpi albino!" omel Baekhyun memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol yg berhelm.

"albino?!" Chanyeol pun langsung menatap namja yg lebih pendek darinya itu yg kini sudah turun dari motornya karna mereka sudah sampai sekolah.

"a-a...mwo?! albino?! S-si...siapa yg menyebut albino?!" terkejut, Baekhyun pun sadar dgn kecerobohan bibirnya.

"ani...tadi aku mendengar kau menyebut albino, apa kau sedang memikirkan namja serupa vampire itu?!" Chanyeol pun menatap Baekhyun intens.

"eoh, hahahahha...tak mungkin, untuk apa aku memikirkan namja yg bahkan tak aku kenal itu" tawa Baekhyun pun terdengar menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"oh, mungkin aku salah dengar" gumam Chanyeol.

"kajja, kelas akan segera dimulai..." tak mau memusingkan sesuatu yg menurut Chanyeol tak penting pun, namja tinggi itu merangkul Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju kelas.

'untuk Chandobi sedikit idiot, ada gunanya juga keidiotan itu' kekeh hati Baekhyun.

"eoh, Baekkie-ya...jadi kalian benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih?!" tak lama muncul seorang namja mansi berpipi chubby dgn tag nama 'Kim Minseok' dikemejanya.

"mwo?! Nugu?! (apa?! Siapa?!)" Baekhyun pun mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"..." Minseok atau lebih dikenal dgn nama Xiumin itu pun menujuk kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"MWO?!" pekik heboh Baekhyun menyadari apa maksud Xiumin.

"ya! Jauhkan tanganmu sebelum aku mematahkannya dobi!" omel galak Baekhyun.

"yah~ galaknya Baekkie kambuh" dengus Chanyeol yg langsung cepat-cepat menyingkirkan tangannya sebelum matanya berubah jadi panda karna serangan eyeliner keramat (?) Baekhyun.

"hish..." setelahnya Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas meninggalkan 2 namja berbeda tinggi itu.

"Kyungie-ya~" seru Baekhyun begitu sampai dikelasnya dan melihat sahabat yg tak kalah mungilnya dgn dirinya itu mendudukkan diri dikursinya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"eoh, Baekkie-ya..." sahut Kyungsoo, namun ia terlihat lesu. Segera Baekhyun menghampiri namja mungil bermata bulat itu.

"Kyungie-ya, apa kau sakit?! Kau terlihat tak bersemangat" ucap Baekhyun yg tanpa berpri-kemungil-an (?) memutar tubuh Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"gwaenchanha...(aku baik)" balas Kyungsoo namun masih terlihat lesu dimata Baekhyun.

"ceritalah padaku, ada apa" melembut, Baekhyun pun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk duduk tenang dan bercerita padanya.

"HOT NEWS...HOT NEWS..." tiba-tiba datang seorang yeoja manis berambut panjang berteriak heboh dikelas Baekhyun.

"wae? Ada apa? Berita heboh apa" beberapa murid dikelas itu pun mulai penasaran dgn 'hot news' yg akan dikatakan yeoja itu.

"kau tau Oh Sehun?! Si jenius dari kelas 2-A itu, dimading depan sana terpajang fotonya yg berciuman mesra dgn seorang yeoja dari kelas 2-B" ucap yeoja itu heboh.

"DEG..." hampir berhenti, jantung Baekhyun tercekat mendengar kenyataan yg jelas ia lihat kemarin itu.

"jinjja?!"

"hoaa, daebak..."

"beruntung sekali yeoja itu"

"aku ingin lihat"

"siapa yeoja itu?!" beberapa dari mereka berdecak kagum, sebagian lagi pergi untuk melihat kebenaran berita yg dibawa si yeoja ratu gosip itu.

"Bae Ju Hyeon, biasa mereka memanggilnya Irene, si cantik dari kelas 2-B" ucap si ratu gosip.

"apa...karna itu, Kyungie-ya?!" tanya Baekhyun yg malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin murung.

"gwaenchanha...pasti kau bisa move on dari albino sialan itu Kyungie-ya, percaya lah padaku" ucap Baekhyun dgn cengiran yg ia tiru dari Chanyeol.

"itu tak mudah Baekkie-ya..." bersuara, setelah cukup lama berdiam diri Kyungsoo pun membuka suaranya.

"kalau Kris sunbaenim dicium yeoja lain kau pun pasti akan merasa seperti tak ada harapan lagi untuk mendekatikan" ucap Kyungsoo.

"haish, apa aku harus menghajar albino itu didepanmu, eoh?! Kajja kita temui si albino sialan itu dan kau pukul saja kepala jenius tak berotaknya itu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Baek, apa ada yg lebih ekstrim lagi, eoh?!" decit Kyungsoo.

"ada, kita mutilasi saja makhluk jejadian itu" ucap Baekhyun semangat yg membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"hahahha...Kyungsoo wajahmu itu lucu sekali seperti itu, hahahah" akhirnya Baekhyun pun tertawa keras melihat wajah bergidik Kyungsoo.

'appo, aku tau Kyungie-ya...pasti berat untukmu, karna itu juga berat untukku' bisik hati Baekhyun.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **Aigoo...kenapa bisa Sehun kissing sama yeoja (#S: bisalah gue kan juga cuma manusia bisa -_-")**

 **annyeong readers deul thanks atas reviewnya di chap sebelumnya, Niel selalu membalas review kalian kok tenang aja karna Niel juga pengen deket sama readers yg baca di ff ini, but kayanya reviewnya sedikit berkurang yah :D. semoga untuk chap ini reviewnya bisa membaik, sekali lagi terima kasih, gomawo, xie xie, arigatou, thanks ^^, Niel tunggu reviewsnya yah ^^**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNie ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

berita Sehun, Sehun cemburu (lagi), semua tentang Sehun O.O

.

.

.

Berita heboh seorang Sehun, namja jenius disekolah itu tersebar setelah seseorang memasang fotonya yg sedang berciuman dgn seorang yeoja didepan madding sekolah.

"huhu~ beruntung sekali yeoja itu mendapatkan ciuman Sehun~…"

"ingin aku jadi seperti dia…"

"huaa…Sehun sudah dicium yeoja lain~"

"ini kan si Irene itu yg dari kelas 2-B…"

"beruntungnya dia…"

"apa dia pacarnya Sehun?!"

"…" sepanjang jalan hanya gosipan Sehun yg terdengar dari setiap bibir murid disana, Baekhyun si namja mungil bereyeliner cantik dimatanya itu hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya.

'sial! Kenapa juga mereka sibuk sekali sih membicarakan si albino sialan itu' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati, kesal karna hanya Sehun Sehun dan Sehun yg semua orang bicarakan.

"..." sibuk menggerutu sendiri Baekhyun pun tak melihat kedepan hingga...

"BRUUKK...akh!" ia pun menabrak sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang hingga jatuh terduduk.

"YA! Kalau jalan itu pa-..." berdiri kembali dan menyalak, Baekhyun bersiap mengeluarkan semua makian dan sumpah serapahnya seketika tertelan begitu saja saat melihat apa yg ia tabrak.

'Sehun...' kejut hati Baekhyun.

"akh! Awww...astaga sialnya hariku menabrak sebuah tiang berjalan yg bahkan tak memiliki perasaan" keluh Baekhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya dan pergi berlalu begitu saja seakan tak melihat Sehun berdiri tepat didepannya.

"..." Sehun?! Namja albino sialan itu malah hanya menatap dalam dingin kepergian namja mungil yg baru saja mengacuhkannya dan tak menganggap dirinya orang penting.

"haihs, sebal sekali rasanya melihat wajah sok dingin itu, bayangkan saja hingga sekarang pun tak menyadari kesalahannya?" gerutu Baekhyun sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kantin.

"Sudah begitu malah berlagak sok galak pula, marah-marah karna aku pulang malam?! Memangnya dia fikir siapa dirinya?! Seenaknya saja mengomeliku dgn kesalahan yg bahkan tak seberapa itu?!" umpat kesal Baekhyun.

"berlagak berkuasa! Dasar jenius tak berotak! Vampire dingin?! Beku jelek!" kesal menggerutu sendiri tanpa habisnya Baekhyun pun menghentakkan kakinya imut.

"Baekhyun-ah?! Sedang apa kau disini?!" tiba-tiba dari arah belakang terdengar suara baritone seorang namja, sontak Baekhyun pun berbalik dan mendapati tubuh tinggi menjulang seorang namja blonde.

"Kris ge..." kejut Baekhyun.

"haha...kau memanggilku ge lagi, lama juga tak mendengar panggilan itu" kekeh si namja blonde yg rupanya Kris itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yg tak gatal.

"a-ahh~ gege, biasa aja belum lama juga" menunduk, Baekhyun menyembunyikan semburat merah yg menjalar iseng di pipi mulusnya itu.

"kkkk~ manis kau itu Baekkie" kekeh keras Kris sambil mencubit pelan pipi mulus itu.

"b-ba...banyak yg lihat ge, jangan begitu" gugup Baekhyun sambil memukul pelan lengan kekar sang ketua tim basket itu.

"arra, kau ingin kekantin?!" tanya Kris yg diangguki oleh Baekhyun yg masih menuduk kepala menatap sepasang sepatunya itu.

"kajja, apa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo juga ada disana?!" menarik tangan Baekhyun, namja blasteran Kanada-China itu pun membawa Baekhyun menuju kantin.

"..." tanpa sadar keduanya malah saling menautkan jari satu sama lain mempererat genggaman tangan besar Kris pada jemari mungil Baekhyun.

"Ekhm...joesonghabnida sunbae, tapi jalan koridor ini sempit" tiba-tiba saja seseorang berjalan ditengah Kris dan Baekhyun yg sedang bergandengan tangan sehingga dgn paksa tautan tangan mereka pun terlepas.

"akh!" ringis Baekhyun.

"Sehun?!" kejut Kris

"bukankah kau bisa berjalan disisi lain sebelahku?! Jelas disebelahku ini kosong dan masih luas untuk dilalui satu orang" ucap Kris dgn sedikit nada tak senang.

"dui bu qi ge, tapi aku sudah terlanjut melalui jalur tengah jadi mau diapakan lagi? Apa aku harus mengulang jalurku dan kembali lagi dari awal aku datang?!" jelas si namja perusak suasana (#bagi Kris) yg rupanya Sehun si albino vampire (#bagi Baekhyun) dgn bahasa mandarinnya ingin agar Baekhyun tak mendengarnya.

'perusak suasana! Albino sialan! Vampire jejadian! Jenius tak berotak! Otak udang tiang! Aneh! Akh! Segala kebun binatang lah!' rutuk Baekhyun sebal dalam hati.

"tumben sekali kau menggunakan bahasa mandarin dgnku?!" tanya Kris yg membalas dgn bahasa mandarin juga.

"hanya ingin melihat tampang bodoh orang yg tak mengertinya saja" ucap Sehun sambil melirik Baekhyun.

"..." sementara Baekhyun yg dilirik begitu hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sehun yg jelas mengarah padanya itu.

'dasar vampire jejadian! Apa pula yg ia bicarakan dgn Kris sunbae?! Apa jangan-jangan ia memarahi Kris sunbae juga agar tak dekat-dekat dgnku?! Memangnya siapa dia mengurus segala urusanku?!' rutuk Baekhyun lagi dgn segala sumpah serapah yg ia miliki untuk memaki namja tinggi berkulit albino yg sialnya jenius nan tampan itu.

"kau mengenal Baekkie?!" tanya Kris saat menyadari lirikan Sehun mengarah pada Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun yg terlihat kurang nyaman dgn lirikan tajam Sehun.

"Baekkie?! Apa itu namanya?! Oohh...aku baru tau?!" ucap Sehun dgn pose berfikirnya.

"yg ku tau ia itu dari kelas D, itu saja" ucap Sehun acuh.

'pura-pura tak mengenalku, eoh?! Dasar albino jejadian, ehh...vampire jejadian! Salah sebut kan tuh, dasar penampakan!' umpat kesal Baekhyun dgn ulah namja albino didepannya.

"Kris ge, apa kau masih ada urusan dgn...Emm, siapa itu...ngh...aku lupa namanya, akh sudahlah maksudku jika kau masih ada urusan dgnnya aku ingin menyusul Chandobi dan Kyungie dikantin" ucap Baekhyun tanpa menatap Sehun.

"eoh, tak ada sih. Kalau begitu kita pergi bersama" mengacuhkan Sehun, Kris pun mengikuti Baekhyun yg berjalan duluan menuju kantin.

"dasar vampire jejadian, penebar pesona pula..." umpat Baekhyun kesal.

"kau bilang apa tadi Baekkie?!" tanya Kris yg hanya bisa mendengar sedikit gumaman baekhyun itu.

"itu si Sehun kan vampire jejadian si jenius tak berotak itu amat menyebalkan" oceh Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"kau mengenal Sehun?! Kufikir tadi kau lupa namanya?!" tanya Kris lagi, sontak Baekhyun sadar dgn kecerobohannya itu.

"m-ma...maksudku, hah~ tentu saja aku mengenalnya ge...ng, dia itu adalah idolanya Kyungsoo dan kau kau tau ge?! Kyungsoo sekarang sedang patah hati karna gosip si vampire itu yg berciuman dgn seorang yeoja dari kelas B itu loh ge" dan jadilah Baekhyun si ikut penggosip yg mulai menggosipkan Sehun.

"kasihan sekali Kyungsoo..." dan hanya itu yg keluar dari bibir Kris setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Baekhyun.

'dasar tak peka, capek aku bicara dgnmu ge' jengah hati Baekhyun.

"ah, Kyungie-ya..." sebal dgn tingkah kurang peka nya Kris, Baekhyun pun langsung memekik memanggil Kyungsoo begitu ia sampai dikantin.

"Baekkie..." bukannya Kyungsoo malah Chanyeol yg kegirangan melambai heboh kearah Baekhyun.

"eoh, Baekkie bersama Kris sunbae..." gumam Chanyeol.

"Kyungie-ya, kau masih bersedih?! Haish, sudahlah..." sesampainya ditempat Chanyeol Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"..." namun namja mungil bermata bulat yg bila tersenyum bibirnya akan membentuk hati bila tersenyum itu hanya diam dgn wajah murungnya.

"ayolah, Kyung...apa yg harus aku lakukan kalau kau murung terus seperti ini" bujuk Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo kenapa murung?! Apa ini karna nilai sainsnya?!" tanya Kris tak nyambung.

'ge, untungnya kau itu tampan, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah memutilasi dirimu dan menjadikannya makanan paus' decit Baekhyun dalam hati mendelik menatap namja blonde yg entah kenapa bisa menjadi dongo juga rupanya.

"ge, bukankah aku sudah bilang siapa penyebab kemurungan Kyungie-ku ini?!" decit Baekhyun akhirnya karna ia yakin 99.99% namja blonde itu tak mengerti delikannya.

"lihat saja nanti, bila aku melihat si albino sok tampan itu lewat aku akan..." Chanyeol terputus

"akan apa, eoh?!" ucap seseorang yg memotong ucapan Chanyeol dan langsung duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

"SEHUN?!" kejut Chanyeol heboh.

"berisik dobi!" omel Baekhyun, sambil melirik tajam namja albino yg baru saja mendudukkan bokongnya dikursi itu.

"ah, aku pusing melihat kalian lebih baik aku memesan makanan..." ucap Kris yg tak mengerti suasana.

'itu karna dirimu yg sulit peka Kris gege!' umpat jengah hati Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau ingin memesan apa?! Biar aku pesankan" tawar Kris.

"apapun yg ingin kau makan ge" ucap Baekhyun yg akhirnya memilih duduk disebelah Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pelan bahu sempit namja mungil disebelahnya itu.

'albino ini, sebenarnya apa sih yg ingin dia lakukan! Sejak tadi sepertinya mengganggu ketentraman ku saja!' decit sebal Baekhyun.

"ya, kau bilang bila bertemu dgnku kau ingin melakukan sesuatu padaku?! Memangnya kau akan melakukan apa?!" setelah sedikit kesunyian menyelinap mulus diantara mereka Sehun si namja yg mungkin saja kehadirannya itu tak diinginkan oleh beberapa orang dimeja itu anggakat bicara.

"aku?!" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"bukan! Tapi kucing liar yg tewas 2 tahun lalu!" jengah Sehun.

"tentu saja kau, memangnya yg berbicara seperti itu siapa lagi, eoh?!" sebal Sehun.

"ah! Benar juga, akan aku apakan yah kau ini cocoknya?!" Chanyeol pun berpose ala orang berfikir.

"Chandobi, jangan sok berpose orang berfikir memangnya kau itu memiliki otak apa?!" cibir Baekhyun.

"benar juga kenapa aku...APA!" pekik Chanyeol seketika mendengar cibiran manis Baekhyun.

"Baekkie~ kejamnya kau menghinaku begitu" rengek Chanyeol.

"sumpah, wajhamu itu menjijikan! Jadi berhenti beraegyo seperti itu" cibir sadis Baekhyun lagi, dan Chanyeol pun hanya menggerutu sebal.

"S-Se...Sehun-ah..." ditengah keributan kecil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, akhirnya Kyungsoo berani membuka suara membuat sang pemilik nama menatap bingung.

"..." begitu pun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yg antusias menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yg akan keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"ng...itu...itu..." melirik-lirik canggung Kyungsoo memainkan jarinya gugup dibawah meja.

"ne?!" meletakkan alat makannya Sehun mulai berfokus pada namja mungil yg ia tau teman dekat Baekhyun itu.

"ng...ada sesuatu...itu..." entah mengapa Kyungsoo seakan sulit mengatakannya.

"ada sisa makanan di...disebelah sana" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada sudut bibir Sehun.

"..." mengulurkan tisu, Kyungsoo pun berharap Sehun menerima tisunya.

'astaga Kyungie! Kufikir kau ingin bicara apa?!' jengah Baekhyun.

'nyesel udah menunggu kelanjutannya lama banget' decit kesal Chanyeol.

"eoh..." dan betapa girangnya Kyungsoo saat Sehun menerima uluran tisunya, terlihat dari bagaimana semburat merah dipipi Kyungsoo yg tak lah memudar melainkan semakin cerah (?).

'dasar playboy tingkat kakap! Kadang aku kasihan pada Kyungie yg menyukai namja aneh sepertimu albino' cibir Baekhyun dalam hati.

"ng...bukan sebelah sana, tapi sebelah situ" melihat Sehun yg salah posisi Kyungsoo pun mencoba membantu mengarahkan.

"sebelah sini?!" dan entah bodoh, dongo atau tolol Sehun sama sekali tak menyentuh bagian yg Kyungsoo maksud.

"bukan! Itu loh yg sebelah sana" greget rasa Kyungsoo ingin membersihkan sendiri sisa makanan di wajah tampan itu (#ehhh?)

"hish...kemarikan!" jengah, Kyungsoo pun merebut paksa tisu ditangan Sehun dan mengelap sendiri sisa makanan di sudut bibir Sehun itu.

'astaga, d-de...dekat sekali..." blush, memerah sudah wajah Kyungsoo begitu menyadari wajahnya yg amay dekat dgn wajah Sehun.

"BRUUSSHHH...OHHOKK...OHOOKK...ASTAGA KALIAN SEDANG APA!" sembur Baekhyun yg langsung tersedak saat minum begitu melihat posisi Kyungsoo dan Sehun yg hanya berjarak setengah senti lagi.

"YA, BAEKKIE! KAN MEREKA YG BERMESRAAN KENAPA AKU YG KAU SEMBUR SIH!" omel Chanyeol yg wajahnya basah hingga kerambut dan seragamnya.

"ups, mian..." cicit Baekhyun.

"eoh, kalian terlihat tegang ada apa?! Chanyeol kau minum itu dari mulut atau kepala sih?! Kenapa seragammu bisa kacau begitu" Kris pun datang dan melihat kekacauan yg terjadi dimeja mereka.

'ini gege tiang ku darimana saja coba?! Memesan makanannya di malaysia atau singapura?! Lama sekali baru kembali' decit hati Baekhyun (#Kris: aku tuh ditahan author suruh jangan nongol dulu kalau kaga bisa dimutasi Baek T^T)

"K-Kyungsoo Sehun, apa kalian baru saja berciuman?!" lebih terkejut kedua namja yg bersebrangan berbataskan meja itu pun menatap satu sama lain dan detik itu juga saling menjauh, Kyungsoo yg langsung menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merahnya dan Sehun yg langsung stay cool kembali.(#Baek: sok ganteng -_-")

"wahahaha...kenapa kalian tak berpacaran saja sih?!" kekeh Kris namun malah hanya ia yg terlihat tertawa dimeja itu.

'enaknya saja bicara ini tiang' delik Baekhyun.

'sepertinya itu ide bagus' bisik hati Chanyeol.

'b-ba...bagaimana bisa, S-Se...Sehun kan banyak penggemarnya' bisik ragu Kyungsoo.

'dasar tiang kanada, kalau bicara suka enak jidat lebar Baekhyun saja' umpat Sehun.

"ge, kau lama sekali mana makanan ku?!" meredakan tawa renyah Kris, Baekhyun pun meminta makanannya.

"ah, ini...apa perlu aku suapi juga?!" goda Kris.

"gege!" giliran Baekhyun yg harus mati-matian menahan semburat merahnya dikedua pipinya itu.

"EKHEM...gombal" dehem keras Sehun.

'sial!' decit Kris melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Kris sunbae, hobi sekali mencuri start!" omel Chanyeol.

"eoh?! Aku tak mencuri start?! Tapi startnya yg mencuri hatiku" ucap Kris lagi sambil menatap Baekhyun.

'hadeh, ini tiang kanada belajar gombalan dari mana coba?!' jengah Sehun.

"EKHEM...basi" dehem Sehun lagi.

'fiks, ini sih pengacau suasana namanya' rutuk Kris dalam hati.

'albino ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?! Apa ia tersedak?! Atau otaknya yg tersedak, akh! Apa peduliku, ia matipun tak ada ruginya' bisik hati Chanyeol (#Ohse: sial caplang satu ini, nyumpahin gue cepet mati gitu -_-!)

"hmm...omong-omong, sepertinya kau ahlinya dalam berciuman yah Sehun-ah" memuka pembicaraan setelah sejenak keheningan menghinggapi mereka.

'Kris ge?! Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas soal itu?!' sontak Baekhyun pun lansgung menoleh kearah Kris.

"apa maksudmu sunbae" ucap Sehun acuh.

"yah, seperti yg semuanya tau...kau hebat dalam hal itu terlihat jelas sih" ucap Kris.

'ini tiang kanada mau bicara apa sih?! Berbelit sekali aruhnya' jengah hati Sehun.

"langsung ke intinya saja Kris sunbae" ucap Sehun yg mulai menyandarkan punggung lebarnya pada kusi dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"kau tak mengerti maksudku?! Apa kau belum melihat mading pagi ini?! Hoaa...aneh sekali sang tokoh utama tak menyadari dirinya menjadi pusat pembicaraan?!" ucap Kris lagi.

"mading?!" kejut Sehun lalu ia pun menatap Baekhyun yg langsung Baekhyun alih kan pandangannya kearah lain selain mata elang Sehun.

"SREEKK..." segera Sehun beranjak dari tempat itu dna pergi, kemana? Tentu saja mading sekolah karna sejujurnya sikap cuek Sehun sudah diambang batas wajar.

"sunbae, apa kau membicarakan tentang fotonya yg berciuman dgn Irene yeoja dari kelas B itu kan?!" tanya Chanyeol setelah kepergian Sehun.

"hn, benar...tak ku sangka ia bisa jadi playboy juga yah?!" kekeh Kris.

"Kris ge! Tak seharusnya kau membicarakan itu, kan suda ku bilang Kyungsoo murung seharian ini karna hal itu" omel Baekhyun saat melihat Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan meja makan sesaat setelah kepergian Sehun.

"ups, mian aku kan tak tau" ucap pelan Kris merasa bersalah.

"hish, dasar tak peka!" Baekhyun pun berusaha mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie! Aku peka kok! Peka kalau kamu kasih kode cinta padaku" teriak Kris saat Baekhyun hampir meninggalkan kantin.

"GOMBAL!" teriak balik Baekhyun lalu benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Kris.

"Kyungie-ya..." panggil Baekhyun namun Kyungsoo yg berjarak cukup jauh darinya sepertinya sulit mendengar panggilan Baekhyun.

"NIT...NIT..." ditengah pengejarannya pada Kyungsoo ponselnya dgn iseng berdering dari saku jas sekolah yg ia kenakan itu.

"hish, siapa sih!" gerutunya menghentikan langskahnya lalu mengangkat telepon itu.

"yabosseo..." Baekhyun pun menerima panggilan dgn nomor tak dikenalnya itu.

' _yabosseo, apa benar in restoran ayam goreng...boleh aku pesan sebungkus nasi dgn acar dan selada?!'_ terdengarlah suara seseorang yg membuat Baekhyun speechless parah.

"joesonghabnida, sepertinya anda salah sambung" ucap Baekhyun dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

"dasar tak waras, mana ada resoran ayam goreng malah pesannya nasi bungku?!" umpat Baekhyun.

"yahh! hilangkan tuh Kyungsoonya, hish gara-gara orang gila salah sambung itu sih" gerutu kesal Baekhyun.

"kemana sih Kyungsoo pergi..." akhirnya Baekhyun pun menyusuri koridor itu sendirian mencari sosok sahabat kecilnya itu yg masih tetap kecil sampai sekarang (?)

"hmmmpphhh!" sampai sebuah tangan besar membekap mulut Baekhyun dan menyeret namja mungil itu kedalam sebuah ruangan terkunci.

"mmphh!" berontak meski ia sudah dalam ruangan yg sedikit redup itu, Baekhyun tak hilang akal ia pun mencoba segala cara untuk terlepas dari bekapan itu.

"KREK..akh!" dan dgn modal nekat Baekhyun menggigit tangan seseorang yg membekapnya itu.

"ya! Siapapun kau jagan macam-macam dgn ku yah!" bentak Baekhyun yg sebenarnya ketakutan itu, dgn bersenjatakan sepatu sebelah kanannya yg ia lepas dan acungkan kehadapan seseorang didepannya itu.

"dasar pendek!" omel suara itu dan sontak Baekhyun mengenal suara yg amat familiar untuknya itu, ditengah minimnya penerangan ruangan itu Baekhyun mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya untuk melihat siapa orang yg ia rasa ia kenal itu.

"Sehun?! Albino?!" kejut Baekhyun saat sedikit wajah Sehun sersinari lampu.

"ne, ini aku!" ketus namja itu yg rupanya Sehun di albino.

"hoh, astaga! Kau membuatku hampir jantungan sialan!" maki Baekhyun.

"hish, apaan juga kau ini, membekapku seperti prikopat menculik anak-anak manis" omel Baekhyun.

'anak-anak manis?! Kau fikir kau itu masih anak anak?!' cibir Sehun dalam hati.

"sudahlah, lebih baik aku mencari Kyungsoo" Baekhyun pun beranjak akan kelaur dari ruangan itu sebelum...

"GREB...Chu~"

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **AAAAA...Kisseu?! siapa?! siapa?! tapi kayaknya udh bisa ditebak deh sama readers yah :/**

 **ok, Annyeong Niel balik buat lanjutin ff ini nih ^^ thanks banget yah yg udh review di chap sebelumnya ^^ di chap ini Niel pun menunggu review dari readers setiap yg masih menunggu kelanjutan ff ini.**

 **stay terus n jangan pernah bosen menunggu kelanjutan ff ini ^^**

 **sangat diharapkan reviewnya pada semua yg udh baca ff ini please, jangan jadi silent readers yah ^^ karna reviewmu pasti akan Niel balas :D**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Kiss, Kenyataan, Kyungsoo (?)

.

.

.

Berawal dari mulut rewel Kris yg membicarakan pasal foto Sehun yg terpajang dimading saat sedang berciuman dgn Irene, membuat Kyungsoo kesal dan pergi meninggalkan kantin begitu saja. Merasa sahabatnya itu dalam keadaan kurang baik (#hatinya) maka Baekhyun pun mencoba menyusul namja mungil bermata besar itu namun sialnya seseorang membekapnya dari belakang dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan sepi.

"ya! Siapapun kau jangan macam-macam dgn ku yah!" bentak Baekhyun yg sebenarnya ketakutan itu, dgn bersenjatakan sepatu sebelah kanannya yg ia lepas, ia pun mengacungkan benda itu kehadapan seseorang didepannya entah siapa itu.

"dasar pendek!" omel suara itu dan sontak Baekhyun merasa mengenal suara yg amat familiar untuknya itu, ditengah minimnya penerangan ruangan Baekhyun mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya untuk melihat siapa orang yg ia rasa ia kenal itu.

"Sehun?! Albino?!" kejut Baekhyun saat sedikit wajah Sehun tersinari lampu.

"ne, ini aku!" ketus namja itu yg rupanya Sehun di albino.

"hoh, astaga! Kau membuatku hampir jantungan sialan!" maki Baekhyun.

"hish, apa-apaan juga kau ini, membekapku seperti prikopat menculik anak-anak manis" omel Baekhyun.

'anak-anak manis?! Kau fikir kau itu masih anak anak?!' cibir Sehun dalam hati.

"sudahlah, lebih baik aku mencari Kyungsoo" Baekhyun pun beranjak akan keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum...

"GREB...Chu~" dgn sigap Sehun menahan pergelangan Baekhyun dan mempertemukan bibir mereka, hanya ciuman biasa tanpa lumatan atau apapun itu namanya (#author ngintip dari balik ketek Kai O.O).

"YA! APA-APAAN KAU INI!" bentak keras Baekhyun setelah melepas paksa ciuman itu dari si albino.

"apa karna 'itu' kau seharian ini mengacuhkanku?!" lembut, suara si albino itu melembut membuat Baekhyun mengernyit heran.

'kesurupan apa sih albino ini tiba-tiba berbicara lembut seperti itu, terdengar aneh malah, seperti om-om pedofil yg suka melumat bocah-bocah imut' bergidik ngeri Baekhyun malah berfantasi sendiri.

"jawab aku Baekhyun..." kembali suara lembut nan tegas yg indah itu mengalun melewati rongga telinga Baekhyun.

"eoh?!" tersadar dari lamunan anehnya Baekhyun malah hanya mengerjap polos didepan Sehun.

"apa kau bersedia mendengar kejadian yg sebenarnya dariku?! Agar kau tak terus bersikap seperti ini lagi?!" pinta Sehun.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

"haist...menyebalkan sekali, karna harus membantu guru itu aku jadi terlambat pulang kan!" umpat seorang namja albino yg pastinya kita kenal bernama Oh Sehun itu menatapi kaki jenjangnya menelusuri koridor yg sudah sepi itu menuju kelasnya.

"akh! Dan sialnya aku malah meninggalkan ponselku dikelas, pasti Baekhyun benar-benar pergi kebazar itu dgn si caplang" umpatnya lagi lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sehunnie~..." tiba-tiba dari belakang terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, sontak Sehun pun berbalik untuk melihat siapa yg memanggilnya. Berharap itu bukanlah hantu yg sering dirumorkan murid-murid kala sekolah telah sepi dan hari mulai gelap.

'huh~ kufikir hantu' lega Sehun saat berbalik dan melihat seorang yeoja berambut panjang berdiri dibelakangnya dgn kaki yg menginjak lantai.

"kyaa~ akhirnya kau mendengar panggilanku, aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi dan berharap saat tak ada orang seperti ini kau bisa mendengar dan melihatku" ocehnya girang, yeoja dgn tag nama 'Bae Ju Hyeon' itu mulai menghampiri Sehun.

'astaga, tipe fangirly sekali ini sih' bisik hati Sehun jengah.

"melelahkah kau tau?! Menjadi fansmu yg harus berteriak memanggilmu saat kau bermain basket atau hal-hal lainnya" ucapnya lagi.

'siapa juga yg menyuruhmu menjadi fansku?! Kalau lelah yah sudah tak perlu menjadi fansku mudahkan' decit hati Sehun lagi.

"sebenarnya ada perlu apa kau dgnku?! Karna sebenarnya aku sudah cukup terlambat pulang kerumah, haripun sudah hampir gelap" ucap Sehun tegas.

"ada bazar besar ditengah kota, ayo kita pergi bersama kebazar itu" ajak si yeoja itu tanpa rasa malu ia merangkul lengan kekar Sehun.

.

.

"OH!, jadi karna itu kau menciumnya lalu pergi dgnnya bersama kebazar itu! untung saja aku tak bertemu dgnmu dibazar itu!" omel Baekhyun yg memutus penjelasan Sehun begitu saja.

"b-bukan begitu, dengarkan dulu...aku kan belum selesai bercerita" sungut Sehun karna ia belum selesai melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"tak perlu! Aku sudah tau akhirnya! Lalu apa?! Kau bangga begitu?! Hingga memajang fotonya dimading?! Dasar albino sialan!" maki Baekhyun begitu saja membuat Sehun mengerang frustasi.

"Baekhyun-ah! Dengar dulu aku bilang! Kan aku belum selesai menjelaskan! Kau sudah menutus begitu saja ceritaku!" oceh Sehun lagi gemas dgn kecerewetan Baekhyun yg tak berujung.

"apa lagi yg perlu dije-...chu~" belum selesai Baekhyun bicara Sehun sudah membungkam bibir cherry itu dgn bibirnya, jengah akan keberisikan bibir manis itu.

"sudah diam?! Apa aku harus menciummu dulu agar kau diam?! Astaga, biarkan aku jelaskan sampai selesai dulu baru kau boleh berkomentar" oceh Sehun setelah melepas bungkaman bibirnya pada Baekhyun membuat namja manis bereyeliner cetar (?) itu bungkam begitu saja.

.

.

FLASHBACK (lagi! Karna terputus oleh Baekhyun -_-")

.

.

"lepas..." Sehun pun melepas paksa rangkulan manja Ju Hyeon si yeoja itu.

"wae?! (kenapa ?!) Kan disini tak ada siapapun jadi kau tak perlu malu begitu..." kekeh Ju Hyeon.

'buset dah, percaya diri sekali yeoja ini' dengus Sehun dalam hati.

"aku bukan malu tapi risih" tegas Sehun dan berjalan melewati Ju Hyeon.

"tak apalah yg penting kita bisa berkencan ke bazar itu" ucap girang Ju Hyeon.

"jangan bermimpi, aku banyak kesibukan dan lebih utama...aku juga punya kekasih sendiri yg harus aku urus" ucap Sehun sinis.

'yap, kekasihku yg sedang kelayapan entah kemana dgn caplang tiang' lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

"MWO?!" kejut Ju Hyeon.

"siapa?! Siapa kekasihmu?! Apa ia lebih cantik dariku?! Tapi disekolah ini mana ada yg lebih cantik dariku?!" tanyanya dgn sedikit membanggakan diri.

"yap, dia cantik, sangat cantik..." ucap Sehun.

'cantik, manis, dan cerewet juga berisik' lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

"dari kelas berapa?! Aku penasaran secantik apa dia?! Pastinya tak lebih cantik dariku, karna jelas aku ini dinobatkan sebagai ratu kecantikan sekolah sejak tahun pertama" ucapnya sombang.

'sombong sekali, kalau Baekhyun-ku sombong seperti ini juga maka ia akan menelanmu hidup-hidup tau!' decit Sehun dalam hati (#Baek: emangnya gue paus apa?! Seenak jidat aja kalo ngomong si cadel ini -_-!)

.

.

"b-be...benarkah kau bilang seperti itu?!" tanya Baekhyun yg kembali memutus cerita Sehun.

"hn...aku memang bilang seperti itu pada si...siapa sih namanya lupa kan tuh" ucap Sehun diakhiri gerutuan karna melupakan nama si yeoja -_-"

"tunggu...kekasih?! kekasih yg mana albino?! Apa jangan-jangan kau memang memiliki kekasih diluar sana!" omel Baekhyun.

'mampus aja deh lo Baek!' geram Sehun dalam hati. (#A: bahasa kacau mohon dimaafkan)

"bukan begitu Baekhyun-ah, memangnya kau fikir siapa lagi kekasihku, eoh?!" dengus Sehun.

"mana aku tau siapa kekasihmu! Memangnya kau bilang siapa kekasihmu itu padaku?!" omel Baekhyun.

'boleh menghina istri tolol gk sih, kok yah istriku sebegini amat...jangan-jangan sering bergaul sama Lay-hyung nih' bisik hati Sehun.

"Baekkie-ku sayang, yg eyelinernya cetar membahana...plis deh jangan gila disini" pinta Sehun memelas.

'sial, aku dibilang gila kan tuh...author sih bikin aku ngucapin kata-kata gila, mending Lay hyung aja deh yg disini ngadepin si albino biar mampus sekalian nih vampire sialan' decit hati Baekhyun yg puas menghina authornya sendiri O.O

.

.

FLASBACK (untuk yg kesekian kalinya o.O)

.

.

"aku tak perduli kau itu ratu kecantikan atau apapun itu namanya, karna aku sama sekali tak tertarik dgn yeoja yg modelnya tuh seperti dirimu" dengus Sehun dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Ju Hyeon.

"ah, satu lagi...kalau kau punya banyak uang maka sering-seringlah membeli kaca yg besar dan setinggi dirimu agar kau lihat apa yg membuatku tak menyukai yeoja sepertimu" ucap Sehun lagi, dan yeoja itu telihat amat geram dgn setiap kata yg sebenarnya menghinanya habis-habisan itu.

"Sehun!" dan akhirnya yeoja itu pun memekik nyaring menggema hingga kemana-mana.

"..." berbalik, Sehun pun menatap dingin yeoja yg mengaku paling cantik disekolah itu.

"Greb...Chu~" menarik kemeja Sehun dan berjinjit, Ju Hyeon pun menggapai bibir Sehun.

"!" terkejut, Sehun membelalakkan matanya besar-besar.

"Sret..." cukup lama menunggu hingga kesadarannya kembali dan langsung saja Sehun melepaskan ciuman yeoja itu kasar.

"jalang!" maki Sehun dan mengelap kasar bibirnya lalu pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu begitu saja.

.

.

FLASHBACK END (akhirnya selesai juga Sehun cerita)

.

.

"jadi seperti itu Baek, aku dipaksa begitu saja olehnya...begitu sampai kelas aku melihat ponselku ada diatas meja dan melihat panggilan tak terjawab darimu" jelas Sehun.

"..." diam, namja mungil itu diam membisu tanpa mengeluarkan komentar apapun.

"Baek?!" tak mendapat respon Sehun pun menguncang pelan bahu sempit namja bereyeliner cantik itu.

"mian~..." cicit Baekhyun pelan yg masih menundukkan kepalanya tak mau menatap si namja albino tampan didepannya itu.

"greb..." gemas, langsung saja Sehun mendekat Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan tubuh mungil namja bereyeliner itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya lalu tersenyum cerah.

"percayalah, aku tak bohong sama sekali" ucap Sehun pelan sambil mengusak kepalanya dibahu sempit Baekhyun.

"..." mengangguk, Baekhyun tersenyum manis dalam dekapan hangat Sehun. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin namja albino didepannya itu.

"Baekkie-ya..." panggil Sehun setelah melepas dekapan mereka, Baekhyun pun mendongak untuk menatap lekat wajah tampan didepannya itu.

"b-bo...boleh..." tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk bibirnya dan menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dgn telujuknya.

"andwae..." tolak Baekhyun sambil menggeser tubuh besar Sehun yg mengurungnya.

"loh? Kok tak boleh, kenapa?!" tanya Sehun tak puas.

"kau harus tanggung jawab dulu..." ucap Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"tanggung jawab?! Kan kita belum melakukan adegan NC?! Tanggung jawab apa?! Menciummu saja tak boleh, lah terus itu..." oceh Sehun.

"PLETAK!" dan satu jitakan pun sukses bersorak mengenai kepala Sehun.

"akh! Sakit!" keluh Sehun galak.

'bego sih dipelihara! Dosa tidak sih memutilasi suami dan membuangnya ke kandang kuda?!' jengah hati Baekhyun.

"dasar mesum! Maksudku bukan itu, tapi kamu harus tanggung jawab pada rumor yg sudah tersebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah, karna rumor itu Kyungie-ku sekarang jadi murung seharian tau!" omel Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, teman mungilmu itu murung kan tak ada hubungannya dgnku" oceh Sehun tak terima.

"tentu saja ada, diakan sudah menyukaimu dari sejak tahun pertama!" sengit Baekhyun.

"dan kau membiarkan ia terus menyukaiku?!" berubah serius, nada bicara Sehun seketika berubah serius.

"ng...itu..." sadar, entah mengapa Baekhyun baru memikirkannya sekarang.

'Kyungsoo sahabatku sejak junior highschool, ia menyukai si albino ini...bagaimana responnya saat tau kalau aku...' bingung, senyap pun seakan menelan mereka hidup-hidup dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"..." disisi lain, rupanya Kyungsoo si namja mungil bermata besar itu lebih memilih menyendiri didalam perpustakaan yg dapat dipastikan selalu sepi itu. memang tempat yg cocok untuk merenung ditengah rentetan rak buku tinggi nan banyak dgn kesunyian yg menjadi melodi background nya.

'wajahnya kalau dilihat dari dekat sangat tampan...' semburat merah kini menghiasi kedua pipi bulat namja itu, mengingat kejadian saat dikantin tadi.

'beruntungnya yeoja yg bisa mencium bibirnya...' kembali murung mengingat sudah pernah ada orang disekolah itu yg mencicipi bibir si dingin albino vampire jenius yg bagi Baekhyun enak jadi bahan lelucon (?)

'pasti menyenangkan bisa berkencan dgn Sehun...' Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa berfantasy sendiri dgn sang idola.

'tapi bagaimana?! Apa yg aku miliki agar Sehun menatapku?! Kami bahkan tak begitu kenal...' murung dan segala pikiran pun berkecamuk dalam benar simungil tanpa tau kisah dibalik semua ini.

"Drrtt...drrrtt..." asik berfantasi ria, ponselnya pun berbunyi dan menarik paksa nyawa yg tengah berkeliaran diantara khayal itu untuk kembali ketempat yg seharusnya.

From: Baekkie

' _kau dimana Kyungie-ya?!'_ terkekeh membaca pesan Baekhyun jari-jari mungil Kyungso pun menari indah diantara tuts keyword ponsel touchscreen itu.

To: Baekkie

From: me

' _diperpustakaan, apa umin mencariku?! Kau sendiri apa masih dikantin?! Bagaimana dgn Chandobi?! Kris sunbae sepertinya harus menjaga bibirnya'_ begitu lah pesan yg Kyungsoo ketikkan untuk Baekhyun.

"..." Baekhyun pun menatap Sehun, rupanya ia mengetik pesan itu pun masih dgn Sehun yg memenjarakan tubuhnya (#astaga authorkan belum suruh adegan NC malah menggoda reader duluan =3=")

"sudah, aku ingin ke perpustakaan menemani Kyungsoo...kau! harus mengurus rumor itu dan bila aku masih mendengar rumor aneh-aneh yg membuat Kyungie-ku murung aku akan minggat dari rumah" ancam Baekhyun melepaskan kungkungan tubuhnya dari Sehun.

"kau terdengar lebih berpihak pada Kyungsoo kalau seperti itu Baekkie" sungut Sehun.

"biarkan saja" balas Baekhyun ketus.

"hah~ baiklah..." lesu Sehun.

"chup~aku akan mengurusnya segera Baekkie ^^" ucap girang Sehun setelah berhasil mencuri kecupan pipi Baekhyun dan menjauh.

"hish! Dasar albino itu!" umpat Baekhyun yg malah terlihat menahan menyulum senyum senang, ia pun beranjak menuju perpustakaan dan menemani Kyungsoo.

"..." sepanjang jalan yg ia tapaki, Baekhyun menyenandungkan gumaman halus lirik lagu yg tengah ia dengar dari earphonenya itu.

"eoh, Kyungie!" seru Baekhyun saat mendapati namja mungil yg tadinya ingin ia jemput diperpustakaan itu tengah berjalan menuju taman sekolah.

"Baekkie-ya..." sahut Kyungsoo, si namja mungil itu.

'sepertinya suasana hatinya sudah membaik' bisik hati Baekhyun lega dan tersenyum menghampiri sahabat baiknya itu.

"ku fikir kau masih di perpustakaan, aku baru saja akan menghampirimu disana" ucap Baekhyun.

"kau lupa, kita sudah masuk jam kelas vokal Baek" ucap Kyungsoo menggeleng imut.

"oh, astaga! Aku lupa Kyung" kejut Baekhyun.

"hn, sifat pelupamu itu menyebalkan Baek" dengus Kyungsoo membuat namja dgn eyeliner yg paling mencolok itu tersenyum idiot.

"hahha...kalau seperti itu kau lebih serasi dgn Chandobi" kekeh Kyungsoo melihat senyum idiotnya Baekhyun.

"sialan kau Kyung" rutuk Baekhyun sebal.

"kkk~...mian mian" kekeh Kyungsoo lagi.

"oh, ya Kyung...beberapa hari lalu aku sempat diberikan lembar formulir club dance yg baru dibuka itu loh, yah...bukan club baru sih hanya saja baru dibuka kembali setelah penerusnya kembali" ucap Baekhyun.

"lalu?" Kyungsoo menatap dgn mata bulatnya.

"hn...sepertinya aku tertarik untuk mengikuti club baru ini" ucap Baekhyun.

"habisnya bila aku mengikuti club basket, mereka tak akan menerimaku meski aku merengek pada Kris sunbae" ucap Baekhyun cemberut.

"bukannya kau sudah mengikuti club vocal?!" tanya Kyungsoo.

"hn, tapi aku mulai tak tertarik dan sedang mencari yg baru...kebetulan sekali club dance itu menawariku yah sudah aku terima" ucap Baekhyun enteng.

"kau ini, sangat mudah bosan dan tak loyal, aku berharap kalau kau dan Kris sunbae berpacaran nanti kau tak mudah bosan dgnnya juga yah" kekeh Kyungsoo.

"hahahahaha...bisa saja kau ini Kyungie" tawa Baekhyun pun pecah.

'hadehh, kalau sudah seperti ini susah deh' bisik hati Baekhyun diam-diam.

'Kyung, mianhae...aku sekarang banyak berbohong padamu' bisik hati Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **astaga Niel bukannya ngelanjutin ff yg lain dulu malah semangat update yg ini ^^ :D**

 **sorry banget entah kenapa kali ini Niel bisa fast update dan mendapat banyak inspirasi (#ampe tumpeh tumpeh -_-") buat yg udah menunggu ff ini thanks banget yah.**

 **kali ini Niel hanya ingin membahas sedikit aja tentang maksud dan alasan Niel menulis ff, pertama Niel tuh bukan mau ngerusak shipper siapapun hanya saja Niel melihat dari segi kepribadian member EXO aja yg menurut pandangan Niel kira2 siapa yah yg bisa menarik banyak minat baca kalau Niel jadiin couple, hanya itu aja Niel membuat ff ini sesuai imajinasi 100% imajinasi dan gk mengharapkan ini benar2 terjadi kok. buat kalian yg udah punya shipper sendiri tapi shippernya itu gk sesuai sama yg Niel couple-in Niel minta maaf dan gk ada niat buruk kok.**

 **trus buat pembaca Niel sekalian harap mengacuhkan bashing2 gk jelas biarkan mereka bicara, karna bicara adalah kebebasan siapapun dan kita harus menghargainya ^^**

 **balas review:**

 **zy/zu : kayaknya ini satu orang yah ^^ thanks yah atas partisipasinya dalam meriview ff Niel, kalian perhatian banget deh sampai repot repot menilai karya Niel ^^**

 **Guest : hahaha...mungkin hobbi barunya Sehunnie ^^(#Niel berfantasy -o-)**

 **Byundha : Kyaaa...Niel juga gk sabar melihat reaksi readers sekalian setelah Niel update fast begini :D**

 **yapp...itu beberapa review tanpa akun yg Niel balas, seperti yg Niel bilang kalau review kayak apapun Niel pasti balas kok kalau yg punya akun bisa silahkan dis cek PM kali aja belum dibaca balasan reviewnya dari Niel**

 **hoohh~ capek yak ngetik banyak-banyak ^^ kalimat terakhir Niel yait jangan bosen-bosen yah reviewnya ^^ karna Niel pun tak akan bosen membalas review kalian ^^**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

.

.

romantis (?), main belakang, cowo badboy bikin sehun cemburu -_-"

.

.

.

Siang itu disekolah yg amat membosankan bagi Baekhyun, pelajaran sejarah terus bergulir menceritakan kejadian masa lalu yg tercatat menjadi sebuah sejarah (?).

"astaga, proyektor berputar tapi seonsaengnim itu malah tidur" decit pelan Baekhyun.

"Baek, kepalaku bisa sakit kalau hanya mendengar video dari proyektor itu" keluh Kyungsoo.

"kau fikir aku semangat apa melihat video yg menyerupai dongeng bocah itu?!" sungut balik Baekhyun, dan ia pun melihat sekeliling. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat bosan, lelah menguap, bahkan tak sedikit yg ikut tertidur.

'membosankan' satu kata yg terus Baekhyun lafal kan sejak tadi.

"KRIIIINNGGG..." keberuntungan berpihak padanya, bel tanda pelajaran berganti pun menggema nyaring. Sorak sorai girang setiap murid terlihat bersinar terang.

"akh~ akhirnya..." dengus lega Kyungsoo sambil membereskan buku-buku dimejanya.

"eoh, si dobi masih tidur rupanya" kekeh Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yg duduk dibelakangnya itu masih terlelap di alam mimpinya.

"jinjja, astaga...sampai nyenyak begitu tidurnya" ucap Kyungsoo.

"ya, bangun..." iseng Baekhyun pun mencolek-colek (?) pipi tembam Chanyeol, menarik-narik telinga yodanya, mengacak-acak rambut merahnya namun nihil namja tiang itu sudah amat nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

"hist, tidur seperti orang mati..." dengus Baekhyun karna usahanya sia-sia.

"ya sudah, kita saja yg kekantin...mungkin saja semalam dobi menonton pertandingan bola hingga larut malam" ajak Kyungsoo.

"memangnya semalam ada pertandingan bola?!" tanya Baekhyun.

"mana aku tau, memangnya aku suka menonton pertandingan bola?!" sahut Kyungsoo acuh, kedua namja mungil itu pun berjalan menuju kantin untuk menghilangkan kantuk dan mengisi kembali tenaga yg sempat hilang selama pelajaran berlansung tadi.

"Baek, kau tau?!" Kyungsoo memulai kembali pembicaraan setelah sempat senyap beberapa menit lalu, namja mungil bereyeliner yg dipanggil Baek itu pun menatap sahabat sesama mungil itu.

"aku terpilih lagi untuk ikut kopetisi sains nasional" ucap Kyungsoo.

"bagus lah, kenapa terdengar tak bersemangat begitu" balas Baekhyun.

"aku bosan juga sih mengikuti kopetisi itu terus, setiap tahun aku mengikuti kompetisi itu sejak junior highschool Baek" oceh Kyungsoo.

"dan kau tau?! Menghafal materinya itu tak mudah, lagi pula jam belajarnya pun katat dan itu membuatku penat..." Kyungsoo pun memulai keluh kesahnya soal kompetisi sains yg membuat Baekhyun blank seketika karna tak mengerti setiap ucapan Kyungsoo.

'kyung...kau salah orang jika mengajakku bicara soal sains?!' jengah hati Baekhyun.

"akh!..." tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yg menariknya menjauh diam-diam dari Kyungsoo.

"Sehun..." kejut Baekhyun pelan, namun namja albino yg baru saja Baekhyun lafalkan namanya itu hanya memasang gestur jari telunjuk didepan bibir untuk membuatnya tak berisik.

"ikut aku..." bersamaan dgn itu Sehun menarik Baekhyun entah kemana.

"...jadi begitu Baek, kau mengertikan perasaanku kan?!" oceh Kyungsoo tanpa sadar.

"Baek kenapa ka-...astaga, Baek?! Kau dimana?!" celingukan setelah menoleh dan tak menemukan teman bereyeliner cetar itu disebelahnya.

"astaga bocah itu?!" gerutu sebal Kyungsoo.

"NIT...NIT..." tak lama ponselnya pun berbunyi menampilkan pesan masuk dari seseorang.

From: Baekkie

' _Kyung, mian...aku ada urusan mendadak soal klub dance itu jadi aku pergi buru-buru, mianhae'_ rupanya pesan masuk dari Baekhyun.

"hish, pergi diam-diam seperti hantu saja" sungut Kyungsoo sebal dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi sendiri.

.

.

.

"hish, karna kau aku harus berbohong lagi kan pada Kyungie-ku" sungut Baekhyun yg sedang berada disebuah taman belakang sekolah yg cukup sepi bersama Sehun.

"Kyungie-ku kyungie-ku kyungie-ku, seakan kau berpacaran saja dgn si bulat itu" cibir Sehun sebal.

"ck, sekarang kenapa kau menarikku jauh-jauh kesini, eoh?!" tanya Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"hm...kenapa yah?!" ucap Sehun dgn pose berfikir.

"hish, sok imut sekali" cibir Baekhyun. Sehun pun menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk dan bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar dibelakangnya dan ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya berbantalkan pangkuan Baekhyun.

"aku hanya ingin istirahat dan berbaring saja..." ucap Sehun lembut.

"modus..." cibir Baekhyun yg diam-diam mengulum senyum manisnya. Perlahan jari-jari lentik Baekhyun bergerak mengusak surai silver itu lembut, menyelipkan setiap helai rambut itu pada sela jarinya dan merespon kelembutan rambut namja albino dipangkuannya itu.

"..." saat sedang asiknya mengusak rambut lembut Sehun, tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh tangan besar Sehun. Perlahan tangan Sehun menarik tangan Baakehyun mendekati wajahnya.

"chup..." satu kecupan hangat Sehun daratkan pada punggung tangan putih nan mulus milik Baekhyun.

"kau itu mandi dgn sabun bayi, eoh?!" tanya Sehun sambil mengesap dalam-dalam aroma dari tangan Baekhyun.

"m-me...memang kenapa?!" tanya Baekhyun lagi yg wajahnya sudah berhiaskan semburat merah tipis yg manis.

"harum..." hanya itu yg keluar dari bibir si albino, sementara Baekhyun hanya diam tersipu.

"gombal" cibir Baekhyun yg langsung menarik tangannya menjauh dari wajah albino itu.

"bagaimana pelajaranmu tadi?!" sempat saling terdiam, Sehun pun mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"bosan, guru sejarah itu tak pernah move on apa?! Menceritakan masa lalu terus, hampir seluruh teman-temanku di kelas tertidur semua mendengar dongeng itu" oceh Baekhyun, yg dibalas kekehan Sehun.

"dasar pemalas..." ledek Sehun sambil menyentik pelan dahi Baekhyun.

"akh! Sakit!" omel Baekhyun menyentuh dahinya yg memerah karna sentilan Sehun, dan namja albino itu terkekeh lagi.

"ah~, sepertinya Kyungie-ku sudah tak mempermasalahkan lagi gosip kau yg berciuman dgn si Irene itu, apa yg kau perbuat sehingga gosip itu lenyap begitu saja?!" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Baek, aku ini jenius..." ucap Sehun membanggakan diri sambil memejamkan matanya.

"hish, percaya diri sekali" cibir pelan Baekhyun mendengar kesombongan Sehun.

"ah! Omong-omong soal itu..." teringat sesuatu Sehun pun bangkit dari pembaringannya dan menatap lekat Baekhyun.

"kan masalah gosip itu sudah selesai, jadi boleh lah aku..." ucap Sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"apa?!" galak Baekhyun.

"ish, galak sekali..." rungut Sehun.

"boleh yah..." bisik Sehun lagi tepat disambil telinga Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu merinding setengah mampus O.O

'dasar jenius gila, ia lebih mirip seperti om om pedo kalau seperti ini' rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati yg pipi nya sudah memerah sempurna.

"Baek?! Kok diam sih?! Wah, kesambet anak satu ini" ucap Baekhyun.

"PLTAK!" dan satu jitakan sayang (?) pun menghantam kepala jenius Sehun.

"akh, sakit! Kau senang sekali sih menyiksa suami!" omel Sehun sebal.

"dasar, mesum!" umpat balik Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"ish, pelit..." cibir Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

'aiyoo...sebenarnya siapa sih albino satu ini, kadang ia bisa cool dan berwibawa, tapi sekarang?! Lihat saja siapa yg bertingkah menggemaskan' cibir Baekhyun habis-habisan sambil mendelik tajam kearah Sehun.

"chu~..." gemas karna tak mendapat respon baik, Sehun pun menarik Baekhyun dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

"!" terkejut Baekhyun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya kaget, namun anehnya ia sulit untuk berontak dan memilih untuk menerima (?)

"ngh~..." lenguh Baekhyun saat Sehun melumat bibirnya, menarik-narik belahan bibir bawahnya. Menyapu dan membasahi bibir itu dgn lidahnya dan berusaha menerebos masuk.

"NIT...NIT...NIT" sial! Ponsel Baekhyun malah berdering riuh, memaksa kedua namja itu melepas pagutannya.

"n-nde...seonsaegnim...ah! Salah, sunbae...ng, bukan hyung...gege...astaga, Kris sunbae maksudku" ucap Baekhyun gugup masih dgn pipinya yg memerah lucu dan sedikit saliva yg masih berceceran (?) dibibirnya itu.

" _Baekkie?! Kau kenapa?! Terdengar seperti gugup sekali?! Kau sedang apa memangnya?!"_ tanya Kris, orang yg menelepon Baekhyun juga yg mengganggu kesenangan Sehun (#-_-")

"a-a...aniya~...hehehe, aku sedang ng...sedang...s-sedang, ah! Aku sedang ditaman belakang membaca buku ge" ucap Baekhyun yg sempat bingung.

'sial, tak tepat sekali sih waktunya' gerutu sebal Baekhyun merutuki kegugupannya.

"..." sementara Sehun, jangan tanya wajahnya sudah terlihat badmood tingkat dewa yadong (?) melipat angkuh kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menata Baekhyun sinis, atau lebih tepatnya menatap ponsel ditangan Baekhyun yg menghubungkan namja mungil itu dgn seseorang diseberang sana.

'mengganggu saja, padahal sedikit lagi itu' geram Sehun dalam hati sekana ingin mengubur dalam-dalam namja yg menelepon Baekhyun-nya itu.

"ah, ne sunbae, ah maksudku Kris ge..." setelahnya pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Kris yg terhubung oleh ponsel itu pun berakhir.

"mengganggu sekali sih, tiang kanada itu" decit Sehun.

"eoh, kau tau kalau ia blasteran ?!" tanya Baekhyun.

"tentu saja, kau difikir selama ini aku kemana saja tak mengetahui murid-murid disekolah ini?!" ucap Sehun, membuat Baekhyun hanya dapat ber'oh' ria.

"oh, ya...tadi Kris sunbae bilang kalau ketua club dance mencari pendaftar baru yg kemarin memberikan formulir penerimaan anggota baru, jadi aku pergi dulu" ucap Baekhyun yg siap beranjak dari duduknya.

"ya! Lalu aku ditinggal begitu saja, eoh?!" oceh Sehun.

"memangnya apa lagi?! Kau ingin aku tinggal dgn uang jajan?! Atau ingin aku antar sampai didepan kelasmu agar kau tak tersesat apa?!" decit Baekhyun, Sehun pun ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan menghimpit Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ah! Aku sudah tak ada waktu lagi!" elak Baekhyun.

"kisseu..." pinta Sehun sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"t-ta...tadikan sudah" tolak Baekhyun dgn wajahnya yg kembali memerah.

"..." namun Sehun masih diam sambil menatap lekat Baekhyun.

"hun~ aku bisa terlambat" rengek Baekhyun.

"makanya, kisseu dulu" pinta Sehun sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"chup...aku pergi Sehun-ah" mengecup sekilas pipi kanan Sehun Baekhyun pun melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Sehun dan melarikan diri sambil pamit.

"hish! Dasar pendek" decit sebal Sehun yg tak mendapatkan apa yg ia mau, menggerutu sebal Sehun pun ikut pergi beranjak dari taman itu.

"..." sepanjang jalan Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dgn gelisah menuju tempat club dance, jari-jari lentiknya masih setia menyentuh bibirnya yg belum lama ini dicium Sehun.

'a-astaga, kenapa dgnku...t-tapi...tapi aku suka bibirnya' bisik senang hati Baekhyun yg tanpa sadar mulai menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, membuat semua murid bertanya-tanya 'ada apa dgn bacon satu itu?!'

'Sehun...Sehun...ah~ namja brengsek yg sialnya tampan super bangsad itu' rutuk hati Baekhyun yg malah berbunga membayangkan adegan kisseu mereka membuat semburat merah terlukis indah dipipi mulusnya.

"eoh, aku sudah sampai" gumam Baekhyun saat hampir saja ia menabrak pintu club dance itu, menarik nafas perlahan sambil menetralkan wajahnya Baekhyun perlahan membuka pintu club itu dan melangkah masuk.

"ah! Kau pasti anggota baru club ini juga yah?!" sapa seorang namja manis berkulit tan yg tersenyum lebar kearah Baekhyun.

"nde, annyeonghasseo..." sapa Baekhyun sopan pada namja dgn tag nama 'Lee Taemin' itu.

"hyung, anggota club kali ini banyak yah" tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Baekhyun terdengar suara seseorang, membuat Baekhyun harus berbalik untuk melihat siapa namja dibelakangnya itu.

"ah, iya Kai-ah...aku senang club ini bisa aktif lagi" ucap Taemin dgn senyumnya pada namja yg serupa dgnnya itu.

'eoh? Apa mereka kembar?! Atau kakak adik?!' bisik hati Baekhyun saat melihat namja dibelakangnya yg berkulit tan juga serupa dgn Taemin namun dgn penampilan lebih kearah bad boy.

"eoh, apa dia juga anggota baru hyung?!" tanya namja itu, namja tan dgn tag nama 'Kim Jong In' itu menunjuk Baekhyun.

"n-nde, annyeonghasseo Byun Baekhyun imnida" ucap Baekhyun gugup.

"hyung...hosh...hosh...mian...mian..." setelahnya muncul lagi seorang namja yg lebih putih (?) dari kedua namja itu dan memiliki dimple kembar yg terselip dikedua pipinya.

"mian, aowhh...sumpah aku lupa kalau hari ini club kita dibukan kembali" ucap namja itu yg hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan celana basket sambil menenteng seragam juga tasnya.

"hahaha...aku sih tak heran dgnmu Lay-ah" kekeh Taemin.

"eoh, annyeong...kau pasti anggota baru yah?!" sapa namja berdimple itu yg membuat Baekhyun mengangguk.

'apa mereka semua ini senior di club ini?!' bisik hati Baekhyun lagi.

'namja dgn tag nama Taemin ini keren juga tapi cenderung kearah manis, kalau yg tag nama Jong In ini bad boy sekali seperti tokoh ff yg sering aku baca (?) dan yg berdimple ini...ngh, aku tak tau siapa namanya tapi tadi si Jong In memanggilnya Lay?! Mungkin saja itu namanya' bisik hati Baekhyun yg memperhatikan namja-namja itu.

"ah, baiklah sepertinya semua anggota baru sudah berkumpul jadi bisa kita mulai saja yah" ucap Taemin membuat Baekhyun bergabung dgn anggota baru lainnya.

"perkenalkan namaku Lee Taemin dari kelas 3-B salam kenal, aku satu satunya senior yg masih bertahan di club ini T^T" ucap Taemin berpura-pura sedih.

"hn, aku Kim Jong In dari kelas 2-E, tapi biasanya aku dipanggil Kai salam kenal" ucap Jong In si namja yg bagi Baekhyun itu terlihat seperti tokoh dalam ff badboy -_-"

"annyeong, aku Lay dan nama asli ku...hyung nama asliku siapa?!" tanya si namja berdimple yg membuat semua anggota baru speechless gila, Taemin pun menepuk dahi frustasi.

'astaga, si dimple ini bisa saja melawaknya' decit Baekhyun jengah.

"Zhang Yixing, nama aslimu Zhang Yixing, astaga Lay-ah...kenapa kau bisa lupa namamu sih?!" jengah Taemin, jangan tanya bagaimana respon Kai. Namja tan itu hampir saja tersedak meja kalau Taemin tak menenangkannya (?)

"ah, benar mian aku lupa" ucap Lay si namja berdimple itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"ya, aku Zhang Yixing tapi lebih sering dipanggil Lay, tapi aku tak tau kenapa mereka memanggilku Lay dan aku dari kelas 2-B" ucap Lay dgn senyum yg terus memamerkan dimple manisnya.

"Lay-ah, kau itu kelas 2-A, ingat itu" jengah Taemin.

"ah, benarkah?! Aku lupa berarti aku kelas 2-A" ucap Lay lagi.

'astaga, memorinya berapa giga sih nih orang' jengah Baekhyun yg rasanya ingin menghantam namja dimple itu dgn sepatu Sehun.

"hehehe, semuanya mohon dimaafkan, Lay itu selalu mudah lupa jadi jangan terlalu terkejut yah" ucap Taemin canggung.

"seperti yg kalian lihat, anggota club ini hanya tinggal kami ber-3... maka dari itu club kami sempat ditutup sementara karna anggota yg berkurang drastis, tapi sekarang aku harap kalian bisa loyal dgn club ini yah" ucap Taemin tersenyum lembut.

"untuk pemberitahuan saja, club ini akan memulai sesi latihan minggu depan dan aku mengumpulkan kalian untuk menerangkan sedikit tentang club ini selama jam istirahat berlangsung" ucap Taemin lagi.

'wah, benar-benar club yg kacau...hmm...semoga saja setelah aku masuk club ini bisa sedikit membaik' bisik hati Baekhyun, dan Taemin pun menjelaskan banyak hal tentang club mereka hingga bel istirahat berakhir.

"..." selesai dari ruang club dance, Baekhyun berniat kembali kekelasnya.

"eoh, kau kan anggota baru yg tadi kan?!" terlihat Jong In menyapa ramah Baekhyun.

"eoh, annyeonghasseo Baekhyun imnida..." sapa Baekhyun.

"tak perlu formal begitu, kita kan satu angkatan" ucap Jong In.

"Kai-ah, dia manis yah..." ucap Lay yg sejak tadi hanya mengikut.

'enak saja aku ini tampan tau' rutuk hati Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"oh, ya...kau kelas berapa?!" tanya Lay.

"aku kelas 2-D" balas Baekhyun.

"berarti bersebalahan dgn kelasku" sahut riang Lay.

"Lay-ah, kelasmu itu 2-A...dari A ke D itu cukup berjarak Lay" ucap jengah Jong In.

"benarkah?! Aku fikir aku kelas 2-B" gumam Lay berfikir.

'sumpah, benar-benar pelupa tingat dewa ini sih namanya' rungut Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Lay masuk kelas A? Wah, pasti kau pintar sekali" ucap Baekhyun saat sadar.

"memang sih dia itu pintar sekali + pelupa sekali" ucap Jong In melirik kearah Lay yg hanya menampilkan cengiran idiotnya.

"kau tau kan Sehun si jenius itu?! dia peringkat satu disekolah dan yg keduanya itu Lay" ucap Jong In lagi.

"benarkah?!" kejut Baekhyun.

'buset, pinter sih boleh otaknya tapi kok pelupa yah?! Meragukan sekali pintarnya tuh' decit hati Baekhyun.

"memangnya aku peringkat 2 disekolah yah?! Kufikir aku peringkat 2 di kelas A" ucap Lay innocent.

'boleh nabok orang tidak sih?! Kok rasanya tuh greget sumpah' rutuk Baekhyun.

"Lay-ah, lebih baik kau masuk kelasmu sekarang deh...ini kita sudah didepan kelasmu" ucap Jong In yg hampir frustasi.

"oh, iya ini kelasku kan?!" ucap Lay tersenyum.

"eoh, Sehun-ah" sapa Lay pada namja albino yg terlihat berdiri angkuh didepan pintu kelas.

"kau ingin kemana?!" tanya Lay.

"eoh, tadinya aku berniat mengambil buku bacaan diperpustakaan...tapi tiba-tiba mood bacaku hilang" ucap Sehun si namja albino itu pada Lay sambil melirik sinis kearah Jong In.

'si albino ini kenapa tatapannya aneh begitu?!' bisik hati Baekhyun dan mengikuti arah lirikan tajam Sehun.

'ehh?! Apa dia cemburu?! Astaga, aku bahkan baru saja bertemu dgn Jong In' bingung hati Baekhyun.

"eoh, kalau begitu kami duluan yah Lay-ah" pamit Jong In dan menarik Baekhyun, membuat tatapan Sehun semakin sinis pada namja tan itu, sayangnya Jong In tak begitu menggubris lirikan tajam itu.

"ng, Jong In-ah..." ucap Baekhyun setelah melewati kelas Sehun, membuat namja tan it menoleh padanya.

"tangan..." ucap Baekhyun lagi sambil menunjuk tangannya yg ditarik Jong In.

"ups, mian..." ucap Jong In yg langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

'tangannya lembut sekali' bisik sekilas hati Jong In.

"ne..." ucap Baekhyun yg kemudian mereka berjalan bertemankan kesunyian.

"ng...omong-omong kenapa kau masuk club dance?!" merasa risih akan kesunyian diantara keduanya, Jong In berinisiatif membuka suara.

"hm..entahlah, terlihat menarik saja" ucap Baekhyun.

"sebelumnya kau pernah masuk club apa?!" tanya Jong In lagi.

"aku mengikuti club vocal tapi sampai sekarang pun aku masih bagian dari club vocal" ucap Baekhyun.

"club vocal?! Waahh keren sekali, kudengar club vocal itu club ygpaling tenar dari club lainnya. Karna suara mereka sungguh luar biasa" ucap Jong In.

"ah, kau berlebihan" ucap Baekhyun.

"serius, namja chubby yg bernama Xiumin itu kan dari club vocal juga, kudengar ia sering mengikuti perlombaan vocal antar sekolah bahkan katanya sudah hampir tingkat nasional kan?!" tanya Jong In.

"nde, Umin itu teman sekelasku...aku bangga padanya" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum.

'manis...' satu kata yg terucap dalam hati Jong In saat menatap senyum Baekhyun.

"ah, ini kelasku...aku duluan yah Jong In" ucap Baekhyun ramah.

"Kai, panggil saja Kai...semua juga memanggilku begitu" ucap Jong In dgn gaya sok gantengnya itu.

"oh, iya Kai" balas Baekhyun yg kembali tersenyum.

"Baekkie-ya~..." saat akan memasuki kelasnya tiba-tiba saja seseorang mendekapnya dari belakang.

"eoh, siapa kau?!" tanya orang itu yg tak lain tak bukan adalah Chanyeol.

"kau sudah bangun rupanya, kufikir kau mati yoda" ucap Baekhyun.

"teganya kau Baekkie.." rengek Chanyeol yg masih bergelantungan manja mendakap tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang.

"kalau begitu aku pergi, Baek...club mulai aktif minggu depan jangan lupa" pamit Jong In.

"tenang saja, aku bukankan bukan Lay" ucap Baekhyun terkekeh, tersenyum...Jong In pun pergi meninggalkan kelas Baekhyun menuju kelasnya yg entah mengapa terasa cukup jauh (?)

"hish, orang itu tak sopan sekali...aku bertanya malah diacuhkan" cibir Chanyeol setelah Jong In pergi.

"ya, dobi! Kau itu berat giant!" omel Baekhyun dgn suara 8 oktafnya membuat seisi kelas pengang seketika.

"astaga, Baek! Aku bisa tuli permanen nih" omel Chanyeol mengusap telinga lebarnya cemberut.

"siapa suruh main peluk-peluk sembarangan" decit Baekhyun yg langsung melengos menuju kursinya.

"ya, Baekhyun...note mu itu masih kurang tinggi, kan harusnya note tinggi itu seperti ini..." ucap Xiumin berkacak pinggang dan bersiap akan mengeluarkan note tinggginya itu.

"Umiiinnn...jebal jebal jebal jebal...jangan berteriak disini nanti kaca kelas kita pecah lagi" larang beberapa murid dikelas itu membuat Xiumin menggerutu kecil.

"hadehh...punya teman 3 diva dikelas benar-benar berbahaya" gumam Chanyeol begidik ngeri.

"Chanyeol, untung saja aku tak ikut berteriak yah...ah! tapi mungkin akan lebih menarik kalau aku ikut teriak" ucap girang Kyungsoo yg rupanya mendengar gumaman Chanyeol.

"Kyung, jebal~" melas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo maupun Xiumin tertawa.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **annyeong ^^, Niel kembali masih dgn ff yg ini...entah mengapa rasanya galau aja bikin ini tapi asik sih, buat yg udh review dichap berikutnya Niel ucapin makasih banyak yah ^^**

 **balas review :**

 **Guest: hehehe...HunBaek udh berani main nih (#main apa thor? ambigu) iya ini Niel lanjutin kok ^^ semanta terus yah reviewnya ^^**

 **zy: iya, gk apa santai aja...Niel tuh orang yg pikir positif kok kecuali kalau udh berhubungan sama NC ujung2 nya pasti negatif, (#lah apa hubungannya sama NC sih thor O.O) thanks yah udh mau review ^^**

 **yap, seperti biasa itu lah beberapa review tanpa akun yg selalu Niel balas reviewnya ^^ buat readers yg lainnya mohon tinggalkan jejak berupa review dan follow yah hilangkan kebiasaan silent read ^^**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

.

kedatangan mertua, selingkuh terang terangan (?)

.

.

.

Pagi yg cerah dihari minggu, hari libur untuk kebanyakan orang yg memiliki rutinitas padat termasuk anak sekolah. Pagi itu ketenangan menyapa sebuah rumah dgn dihuni 2 namja berbeda tinggi yg sepertinya masih setia bergelung dalam selimut masing-masing, kasur masing-masing dan kamar masin-masing.

"..." yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Namja yg kini berstatus pasangan menikah ini rupanya masih tidur dikamar terpisah.

"NIT...NIT..." ponsel tipis berwallpaper namja cantik bereyeliner itu berbunyi nyaring mengusik ketenangan pemiliknya.

"sreett..." sebuah tangan pun terulur dari dalam selimut itu, menggeser tombol hijau dan memasukkan ponsel itu kedalam selimut yg dipastikan terdapat sipemiliknya.

"yeoboseyo..." terdengar seperti igauan suara serak menyambut panggilan ponsel itu.

"kyung~ kau tau jam berapa sekarang?! Aku masih mengantuk! Bisa kau tanyakan rumus itu pada ornag lain, astaga Kyung! Kau meneleponku hanya untuk bertanya itu?!" jengkel namja dalam selimut itu kesal mendengar peneleponnya pagi itu.

"Kyung, kau masih memiliki catatan milikku bukan? Kau buka saja buku itu dari belakang secara perlahan nanti juga kau akan menemukan rumus itu" ucap namja itu yg rupanya Baekhyun sambil menghempas kasar selimut nyamannya sebal.

"hn...sudah yah, aku masih ingin tidur" ucapnya lagi sambil mematikan sambungan teleponnya itu.

"hish..." masih dgn rambut yg berantakan dan mata yg sama sekali belum terbuka, Baekhyun meletakkan asal ponselnya sambil merungut sebal dan kembali membaringkan dirinya dikasur.

"..." jika Baekhyun masih terlihat berantakan berbeda dgn namja albino dikamar sebelah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun...si namja albino yg selalu terlihat tampan dan rapi meski sedang tidur.

"drrrtt...drrttt..." getar ponsel dimeja sebelah kasurnya mengusik tidur tenang seorang Sehun.

"ngh...eomma?!" gumamnya sambil mengucek mata kanannya dan menggeser tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya.

"yeoboseyo, eomma" ucapnya Sehun lucu masih dgn suara khas orang baru bangun tidur.

' _Hun-ah, eomma dan appa sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah kalian, bagaimana kabar Baekkie'_ ucap sebuah suara dari ponsel Sehun.

"ne, eomma...si pendek itu masih hidup eomma" ucap asal Sehun yg malah kembali membaringkan dirinya dikasur.

' _hish! Kau ini! Kalau Baekkie sampai tak terurus kamu yg eomma penggal'_ omelan berupa ancaman yg Sehun dapat membuat namja albino itu merungut sebal.

' _sudah, 10 menit lagi eomma sampai dirumah kalian...tut...tut...tut'_ dan pembicaraan itu pun terputus sepihak oleh sang eomma.

"eomma ini, kebiasaan suka seenaknya saja memutuskan telepon" gerutu Sehun yg kembali meletakkan ponselnya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"mau datang kesini saja ribut..." masih menggerutu Sehun menyamankan tubuhnya dikasur.

"datang yah tinggal datang apa susahnya" dan gerutuan itu sepertinya gerutuan terakhir.

"!" yg akhirnya membuat Sehun membelalakkan paksa matanya.

'10 menit lagi eomma sampai rumah kalian...' terngianglah ucapan eommanya barusan.

'10 menit lagi?! Sekarang...' segera Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada jam digital diponselnya.

"AAAAAAAAA...6 MENIT LAGIIIII" pekik heboh Sehun dan langsung keluar dari selimutnya, mengambil handuk, pakaian mandi dan melesat pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"DUKDUKDUKDUKDUK...DUKDUKDUK..." dgn tak sabar Sehun mengetuk keras (menggedor) pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"YA, PENDEK! CEPAT BANGUN DASAR PEMALAS! ARRGGGHH...SEDANG APA SIH BOCAH ITU DIKAMAR" rutuk Sehun sebal karna mengetuk pintu Baekhyun hingga tangannya memerah namun belum mendapat respon.

"akh! Aku mandi dahulu saja..." acuh Sehun yg melesat melewati kamar Baekhyun.

"BAEK! CEPAT BANGUUUNNN!" teriaknya untuk terakhir kali sebelum benar-benar masuk kamar mandi.

"aih! Si jenius gila itu mengetuk pintuku atau merubuhkan kamar ku sih?! Niat sekali!" umpat sebal Baekhyun yg berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintunya.

"YA, ALBINO! INI MASIH PAGI JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK" omel Baekhyun setelah membuka pintu dan melihat rupanya Sehun meninggalkan sebelah sandal kamarnya didepan kamar Baekhyun.

"ngh~ padahal aku masih mengantuk! Dasar albino sialan!" rutuk Baekhyun yg malah duduk bersandar pada pemabatas pintunya dan kembali tidur.

"astaga Baek! Cepat bangun dan mandi, eomma dan appa akan segera kesini!" panik Sehun yg sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"ngh! Berisik albino, aku masih mengantuk...lagi pula kalau mereka ingin datang kenapa kita harus ribut sih" gerutu Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya mengusir Sehun menjauh darinya.

"hish! Bego dipelihara begini nih jadinya" decit sebal Sehun.

"tunggu Hun, apa tadi?! Eomma appa mau kesini?!" kejut Baekhyun yg langsung bangun dari duduknya.

"kan sudah aku bilang tadi..." oceh Sehun.

"tapi eomma appa siapa?! Kalau eomma appamu, bisa gawat kalau mereka tau kita masih pisah kamar, tapi kalau eomma appaku bisa mati aku diceramahi 3 hari 3 malam" heboh Baekhyun.

"albino kenapa juga bilangnya baru sekarang sih?! Kan susah memindahkan barang-barang dikamarku?! Pake acara mandi duluan lagi, kan aku jadi belum mandi" oceh Baekhyun yg malah asik mengomel.

"hish! Dasar bacon cerewet sudah cepat beres-beres atau apapun itu namanya" sengit Sehun.

"Baekkie sayaangg~, eomma appa berkunjuunggg" baru saja Baekhyun akan melangkahkan kakinya kembali kekamarnya untuk beres-beres, sang tamu yg dikhawatirkan pun datang.

"..." terlihat sepasang suami istri paruh baya yg masih terlihat kece (?) di usia mereka yg menginjak kepala 4 itu.

"eo-eomma..." kejut Baekhyun.

'matilah aku terpenggal' bisik hati Sehun.

"kyaaa...uri Baekkie" langsung saja wanita paruh baya itu berhambur kepelukan Baekhyun, mendekap namja mungil itu erat.

"eo-eomma, kok tak memberi kabar Baekkie dulu sebelum kesini?! Baekkie kan bisa minta tolong alb-...maksudnya minta tolong Sehun untuk menjemput" ucap Baekhyun yg tersenyum canggung.

"Sehun?! Menjemput eomma?! Sampai kucing bertelur ayam juga Sehun tak akan pernah mau menjemput eommanya sendiri Baek" ucap eomma dgn wajah dibuat-buatnya.

"yeobo...bukannya memang begitu sifat asli Sehun" ucap appa tersenyum

'hehehe...tau saja, memang begitulah albino sialan ini eomma appa' bisik hati Baekhyun membenarkan ucapan sang eomma.

"eomma, tak baik menghina anak sendiri didepan menantu. Appa benar, aku memang seperti ini" oceh Sehun.

"hish, sudah menikah masih saja kaku dan dingin, kasihan uri Baekkie pasti harus banyak bersabar yah menghadapi orang sepertimu" cibir eomma, membuat appa hanya tersenyum dgn tatapan 'memang sepertinya begitu'

'benar eomma benar sekali, seratus untuk eomma...si beku yg sayangnya tampan bin bangsad ini memang menyusahkanku terus' girang hati Baekhyun.

"tidak juga eomma appa..." sahut Baekhyun tersenyum.

"ah, eomma appa pasti lelah jadi lebih baik kita beristirahat diruang tamu saja eomma" ajak Baekhyun membawa wanita paruh baya itu menuju ruang tamu.

"..." saat melewati Sehun, Baekhyun memberi tatapan 'alihkan appa dan eomma agar tak kekamar kita' kira-kira seperti itu lah arti tatapan Baekhyun yg menurut Sehun imut.

"eoh, Baek...kau belum mandi?!" tanya eomma lagi saat menyadari penampilan Baekhyun yg masih berantakan, bayangkan rambutnya Baekhyun yg berdiri kesana kemari, kemeja yg kusut, mata mengantuk yg sedikit berbelek (?) juga mungkin aroma khas orang bangun tidur yg bisa menguar menuju hidung bila berjarak 5 cm dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"oh, iya aku belum mandi!" kejut Baekhyun saat menyadari ucapan eommanya itu.

"ASTAGA BAEK! JAM SEGINI BELUM MANDI" dan melengkinglah suara sang eomma yg dapat membuat semua orang dirumah itu tuli seketika.

"sabar yeobo, pelankan suaramu" ucap appa menenangkan.

"cepat sekarang ambil handukmu dan mandi sana! SEHUN-AH! BISA BISANYA ISTRIMU BELUM MANDI JAM SEGINI!" omel eomma yg juga ikut mengomeli Sehun.

'sial si pendek ini! Aku jadi kena sembur eomma juga kan!' maki Sehun dalam hati.

'albino T^T akhirnya kita dimarahi bersama (?) tapi itu lebih baik dari pada hanya aku seorang yg dimarahi eomma' ringis Baekhyun dalam hati.

"ayo, cepat sekarang ambil handukmu!" oceh sang eomma sambil menyeret Baekhyun menuju kamar.

'gawat, jangan sampai eomma tau kita tidur terpisah' bisik panik Baekhyun.

"s-se...Sehun-ah! Tolong ambilkan handuk juga pakaianku dikamar" ucap Baekhyun menghentikan langkah sang eomma yg khusuk (?) menyeret namja mungil yg belepotan eyeliner itu (?)

"eoh?! Aku?!" kejut Sehun dgn tampang dongonya.

"i-i...iya, siapa lagi orang yg bernama Sehun dirumah ini?!" ucap Baekhyun sambil merutuk dalam hati.

'b-bi...bisa-bisanya aku meminta albino sialan itu mengambil pakaianku?! b-ba...bagaimana kalau ia juga mengambil underwareku?! D-dan...dan dia melihat semua pakaian dalamku?! Astaga, bodohnya aku' rutuk Baekhyun habis-habisan.

"a-aku?! Mengambil pakaianmu?!" sontak saja Sehun bersemu mendengar perintah absurd Baekhyun.

"kenapa Sehun-ah?! Kau tak mau mengambilkannya untuk Baekhyun?! Yasudah, biar eomma yg ambilkan untuk Baekkie" ucap sang eomma yg langsung melenggang kearah kamar.

"JANGAN!" pekik mereka berbarengan, membuat eomma dan appa terkejut bukan main.

"sepertinya ada yg mencurigakan sejak tadi eomma datang, apa ada yg kalian sembunyikan?!" ucap eomma mengintimidasi kedua pasangan itu.

"..." baik Sehun maupun Baekhyun keduanya diam, saling sikut menyikut untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"ayo jawab eomma, apa yg kalian sembunyikan dari eomma" tuntut eomma.

"albino sialan, kau yg harus jelaskan" bisik pelan Baekhyun.

"kenapa juga harus aku" balas Sehun tak kalah pelan.

"karna kau telat membangunkanku, sehingga jadi seperti ini...kalau eomma tau bisa habis kita diceramahi" kesal Baekhyun.

"hish, dasar pendek sialan! Kalau yg susah saja lari padaku" rutuk Sehun.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian malah berbisik begitu! Pasti benarkan ada yg kalian sembunyikan" sembur eomma membuat Baekhyun berjenggit kaget.

'astaga, bentakan Kyungsoo kalah ini mah' decit hati Baekhyun kaget.

"kalau begitu biar eomma sendiri yg mencari tau, appa tahan mereka disini biar eomma geledah kamar mereka" ucap sang eomma yg langsung melesat menuju TKP (?)

'matilah aku...' bisik hati Sehun bergidik ngeri.

'habislah aku' bisik hati Baekhyun putus asa.

"ASTAGA SEHUN! BAEKHYUN!" setelah pekikan itu Baekhyun dan Sehun pun mendapat pencerahan (ceramah) dadakan dari eomma Sehun, tak hanya itu Baekhyun pun harus menghadapi ocehan eommanya sendiri melalui video call karna eomma Sehun mengadukan kelakuan kedua pasangan baru itu pada eomma Baekhyun.

"pokoknya eomma tak mau tau, mulai malam ini kalian sudah harus tidur satu kamar" ucap eomma final.

"sekarang Baekhyun, kau pergi mandi sana! Dan Sehun, kau rapikan barang-barang Baekhyun dikamarnya dan pindahkan kekamarmu karna kamar itu akan dipakai eomma dan appa" titah eomma mutlak.

"nde, eomma" ucap keduanya dgn lesu, segera keduanya beranjak menuju kamar Baekhyun.

"kau sih albino" omel Baekhyun lesu.

"sudah lah jangan menyalahkanku terus, kau juga salah aku kan sudah teriak-teriak juga menggedor pintumu, kau saja yg tidurnya dihayati" sungut Sehun.

"hish! Bicara dgn jenius sialan sepertimu itu membuatku gila" decit Baekhyun yg langsung menyambar ganas handuknya.

"..." sepeninggalan Baekhyun kekamar mandi, Sehun hanya menggerutu sambil membereskan barang-barang Baekhyun dikamarnya.

"astaga, kenapa dia punya banyak sekali eyeliner seperti ini sih?! Bisa penuh kamarku nanti" decit Sehun sambil memasukkan asal eyeliner dan beberapa make up diatas meja rias Baekhyun kedalam kotak.

"Nit...Nit..." disaat sedang asiknya membereskan barang-barang Baekhyun, ponsel Baekhyun malah berdering kacau diatas nakas.

"eoh, Kris gege?! Sial kanada itu, menelepon Baekhyun untuk apa coba?!" gerutu Sehun melihat nama yg tertera diatas layar ponsel itu yg bertuliskan "Kris gege"

"hn...aku tolak saja panggilannya, hayoh mau apa kau tiang kanada" oceh Sehun sambil menggeser tombol merah diponsel itu dan tersenyum licik.

"..." setelahnya Sehun melenggang senang sambil membawa kotak penuh dgn make up Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

"kling..." sekembalinya Sehun dari meletakkan kotak barang Baekhyun kekamar sebelah, ponsel Baekhyun kembali berbunyi.

"eoh, pesan masuk..." gumam Sehun melihat ponsel Baekhyun yg berkedip genit (?) kearahnya.

"dobi?! Pasti si caplang itu maksudnya..." karna ponsel Baekhyun yg tak terkunci Sehun pun jahil membuka pesan masuk diponsel Baekhyun.

From : dobi

' _Baekkie~...ini kan hari minggu, kita jalan-jalan ketaman bermain bagaimana?!'_ pesan pertama terbuka

From : dobi

' _Baekkie~, ayolah pergi bersama...'_ pesan berikutnya.

From : dobi

' _baiklah aku akan aja Umin dan Kyungsoo bagaimana?!'_

From : dobi

' _Baek?! Apa kau belum bangun jam seginia?!'_

From : dobi

' _Baekkie T^T kenapa tak dibalas'_

From : dobi

' _YA, PENDEK! ASTAGA...ASRGSJHDIFNIU'_

From : dobi

' _Baek, itu tadi salah kirim, sumpah'_

From : dobi

' _Baek, kau masih hidup?!'_

From : dobi

' _Baek, aku spam yah?! Baek? Woy, budeg! Argajskadksns'_

"astaga, itu manusia atau bukan?! Mengirim pesan seperti orang gila" oceh Sehun membaca semua pesan yg terkirim oleh Chanyeol si namja dobi yg Sehun sebut camplang (?)

"YA, ALBINO!" pekik Baekhyun melototkan matanya besar-besar saat mendapati Sehun tengah asik mengobrak abrik (?) ponselnya.

"astaga, Baek! Pelankan sedikit suaramu berisik tau!" omel Sehun mengusap kesal telinganya yg mendapat teriakan merdu (?) Baekhyun.

"sial kau albino! Mengutak atik ponselku, apa yg kau lakukan dgn ponselku" oceh Baekhyun.

"memangnya aku tak boleh melihat-lihat ponselmu? Kan sudah menjadi urusanku juga semua hal yg bersangkutan dgnmu" elak Sehun santai.

"iihhh...albino, kembalikan ponselku" rengek Baekhyun akhirnya.

"NIT...NIT..." dan akhirnya ponsel Baekhyun kembali berdering.

"eoh, albino...itu pasti Kris ge, kembalikan ponselku" sergah Baekhyun yg cepat menghampiri Sehun.

"eoh, kok bisa tau?! Apa jangan jangan kalian ada janji yah?! Kenapa tak meminta ijinku dulu, hah?!" omel Sehun saat melihat layar ponsel Baekhyun yg memang menampilkan nama Kris disana.

"b-bu...bukan, bukan begitu ...aish kembalikan saja ponselku cepat" ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Sehun.

"haish, albino...kenapa kau tinggi sekali sih, sial!" maki Baekhyun yg masih bersusah payah menggapai ponselnya ditangan Sehun yg sengaja ditinggikan namja albino itu

"dasar pendek, kau saja yg kurang gizi" cibir Sehun.

"Sehun, sumpah...kali saja Kris ge menelepon karna ada yg penting" oceh Baekhyun yg berusaha untuk menggapai ponselnya meski ia tau takkan berhasil.

"kalau begitu terima teleponnya didepanku" ucap Sehun.

"hish, overprotektif sekali..." cibir Baekhyun dan langsung merampas ponselnya setelah Sehun menurunkan tangannya.

"..." setelahnya kesunyian menyelimuti mereka karena Baekhyun yg sedang asik mencari nomor ponsel Kris.

"yeobosseo, Kris ge..." begitu suara Baekhyun mengintrupsi kesunyian itu tatapan mata Sehun langsung tertuju pada namja mungil didepannya itu.

' _ah, Baekkie-ya...apa kau sedang sibuk?! Tadi aku sempat meneleponmu namun kau tolak...'_ terdengarlah suara baritone Kris dari speaker ponsel Baekhyun yg sengaja ia loadspeaker sesuai permintaan Sehun.

"a-aniya..." ucap Baekhyun kikuk dan langsung menatap tajam Sehun seakan berkata 'pasti ini ulahmu albino sialan' yg dibalas tatapan acuh Sehun.

"aku tak sedang sibuk, mungkin itu ulah harabeoji-ku ge...terkadang tangan keriputnya itu jahil meneken ponselku asal" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan tatapan mengejeknya pada Sehun.

' _ohh...kufikir kau menolak panggilan telepon dariku, kkk~'_ kekehnya dari speaker ponsel itu.

'mana mungkin ge, aku tak pernah menolak telepon darimu...aduuhhh pangeran tampan ini bisa saja' bisik hati Baekhyun girang

"ng, omong-omong...apa ada yg penting ge kau meneleponku?!" tanya Baekhyun yg malah tersipu mendengar kekehan rengah Kris.

' _ng...bukan hal penting sih, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu menonton bioskop malam ini karna sepertinya malam ini film yg ditayangkan pun sedang bagus, yah...lagi pula ini juga kan akhir pekan Baek, bagaimana?!'_ jelas Kris yg langsung membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya.

'kyaaa...diajak berkencan oleh Kris ge, senangnya andai saja aku belum bertemu albino sialan ini pastinya aku langsung minta kencan sekarang saja' heboh hati Baekhyun yg malah menatap kecut kearah Sehun yg sudah menatap sebal pada ponselnya (?)

"..." Sehun yg merasa ditatap langsung memberikan gestur tangan menyilang tanda penolakan dgn gerak bibir yg berbisik kata 'tidak boleh pergi!' membuat Baekhyun merungut sebal.

' _Baek?! Kau masih disana?!'_ karna senyap Kris pun memastikan kalau lawan bicaranya itu mendengarnya.

"ah! Nee ge, aku masih disini...aku hanya sedang berfikir saja...ah~ tapi kalau pergi menonton dgnmu sepertinya tak perlu berfikir yah, aku sih mau" ucap Baekhyun kelepasan yg langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri.

' _kau setuju?! Wah...mimpi apa aku semalam yah, kalau begitu aku jemput kau dirumah yah Baek jam 8 malam nanti, gomapta Baekkie-ya'_ sahut girang Kris yg mungkin saja bisa sampai guling-guling dikasur (?) saking senangnya dan memutuskan begitu saja pembicaraan mereka.

"ge! Astaga, Kris ge! Aku salah...akh, yaampun!" rutuk Baekhyun saat melihat sambungan telepon mereka terputus.

"aha! Selingkuh terang-terangan?! Hebat sekali kau pendek" omel Sehun.

"ish, albino! Aku kan tadi tak sengaja, maksudku itu bukan begitu...itu hanya kelepasan tadi" elak Baekhyun.

"karna kelepasan, itu tanda kalau kau memang ingin pergi berkencan dgnnya kan" sungut Sehun.

"haduuhh...pasangan baru pagi-pagi begini sudah ribut?! Bahkan kamar Baekhyun saja belum beres dan kami belum beristirahat?!" oceh eomma Sehun menghampiri mereka.

"eomma, masa Baekhyun selingkuh terang-terangan didepanku ?!" adu Sehun sambil menunjuk Baekhyun.

"iih, kok mengadu pada eomma sih?!" ucap Baekhyun tak terima.

"Baekkie selingkuh darimu Sehun?! Selingkuh terang-terangan?!" tanya eomma Sehun yg diangguki Sehun.

"bagus..." ucap eomma Sehun mengacungkan jempol kanannya membuat kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu speechless parah.

"eo-eomma kenapa malah mendukung Baekkie?!" rungut Sehun.

"mana ada istri yg berani selingkuh terang-terangan didepan suaminya, itu berarti pelajaran untukmu Sehun, jangan hanya sekolah saja yg jenius tapi urusan cinta kamu tuh bodoh sekali" nasehat eomma yg diangguki Baekhyun

"kau harusnya sadar Sehun-ah, itu tandanya Baekhyun tau kalau kau itu masih belum sesuai dgn Baekhyun, maka kau harus bisa merubah sikap dingin dan keras kepalamu itu untuk Baekhyun" nasehat eomma lagi.

'kyaaa...mertua idaman, memang benar Sehun itu seperti itu' bisik girang hati Baekhyun.

'kenapa jadi aku yg diceramahi lagi' gerutu Sehun dalam hati.

"sudah, dari pada ribut-ribut terus lebih baik cepat pindahkan barang-barang Baekhyun kekamarmu Hun-ah, eomma dan appa juga perlu istirahat dan membereskan barang bawaan kami" titah eomma.

"nee...eomma" sahut Sehun dgn malas membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **annyeong, masih adakan yang menunggu ff Niel ?**

 **Hehehe...maaf atas kelambatan updatenya yah Niel juga gk bisa janjiin fast update sih karna tergantung mood nulis n ide yg nyangkut aja o.o dan buat yg udh menunggu ff ini juga yg udah review di chap sebelumnya Niel ucapin banyak terima kasih ^^ .**

 **Balas review :**

 **HunBaek : hehehe...kamu yg bacanya aja bisa meleleh, lah Niel udh keburu kejang kejang :P *-* thanks yah dukungannya semoga kamu juga semangat reviewnya ^^**

 **Dichap sebelumnya Cuma ada satu riview tanpa akun tapi udh Niel balas yah reviewnya, Niel harap ff Niel terus dapat banyak pembaca yg rajin kasih review ^^, review sendiri sebagai penyemangat Niel dalam menulis n bukti kalau kalian itu ada baca ff Niel ^^**

 **Semangat terus reviewnya buat readers setia n readers yg numpang lewat juga gk apa karna Niel juga ikut semangat kalau reviewnya memuaskan ^^**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

.

.

Tiang plasteran O.O, kisseu again ., bioskop berhantu =.="

.

.

.

Eomma appa sehun berkunjung tiba-tiba kerumah mereka, Sehund an Baekhyun pun ketahuan masih tidur terpisah meski sudah menikah membuat kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu harus mendapatkan ceramah dadakan.

"haah~...sekarang tinggal merapikan kamarku, astaga pendek kenapa barang-barangmu banyak sekali sih" rutuk Sehun saat melihat kamarnya yg luas dan rapi menjadi berantakan dan sempit.

"jangan mengeluh saja albino sialan! Lebih baik cepat bereskan barang-barangku dan jangan coba-coba kau sentuh pakaianku" oceh Baekhyun yg mulai menyusun eyeliner-eyeliner kesayangannya.

"cerewet" cibir Sehun yg ikut membantu Baekhyun memberesekan barang-barangnya.

"..." setelahnya kesunyian menghinggapi mereka yg sibuk akan kegiatan 'mari membereskan kamarku' itu.

.

.

.

"yess! Daebak! Akhirnya bisa juga mengajak si mungil berkencan" disisi lain terlihat seorang namja blonde berwajah plasteran (#read: blasteran thor, plasteran mah buat luka-luka O.O") sedang berguling-guling (?) ria diatas kasurnya.

"yap...aku harus terlihat tampan didepannya" secepat kilat namja yg dikenal bernama Kris Wu itu melesat pergi mencari pakaian yg cocok dgn wajah tampannya.

"..." segala macam stelan jas, kemeja, hingga model kasual dikeluarkannya dan ia coba satu persatu lalu mematut diri didepan cermin seukuran tubuhnya itu.

"Baekkie menyukai namja dgn tampilan apa yah?! Kasual?! Cool?! Manly?! Adorable?! Atau innocent?!" gumam Kris saat menjejerkan stelan baju dgn karakter yg ia sebutkan tadi.

"..." dan berjam-jam pun namja tampan itu habiskan hanya untuk memilih mana pakaian yg cocok ia pakai untuk mengesankan Baekhyun kecilnya (?)

"..." bila Kris sedang berpusing ria memilih baju untuk kencan dadakannya maka lain halnya dgn seorang namja tampan berkulit eksotis yg terlihat sedang sibuk dgn lembar demi lembar kertas formulir pendaftaran anggota club baru.

"hm...senangnya melihat banyak juga siswa yg berminat diclub ini" gumam senang namja itu.

"eoh, ini formulir si kecil" ucapnya saat mendapati salah satu formulir bernamakan 'Byun Baekhyun' dikolom namanya.

"Byun Baekhyun, astaga...fotonya lucu juga" kekehnya saat melihat foto yg terselipkan dilembar pertama formulir itu, bila anggota lain memberika foto formal dgn background merah atau biru juga dgn ekspresi sedikit datar lain halnya dgn Baekhyun yg malah memberikan foto selsanya sebagai lampiran formulir.

"ada nomor ponselnya, akan aku save diponselku" namja yg dikenal bernama Kai itu mengambil ponselnya sendiri dan mencatat nomor ponsel Baekhyun yg tercantum didalam bio formulir itu.

"apa perlu aku tes dulu tersambung atau tidak yah?!" dan Kai pun menekan tombol 'calling' pada ponselnya yg mulai mengeluarkan bunyi 'tut...tut...tut' sebagai tanda bahawa nomor itu tersambung.

"ah, terhubung..." pekik girang Kai saat panggilannya langsung diterima oleh si pemilik nomor.

"yeobosseo..." menarik nafas dan buang, dgn suara lembut Kai mencoba bicara.

' _YA! SIAPA INI DAN DARI MANA KAU MENDAPAT NOMOR PONSELKU?! APA KAU INI PENGUNTIT?! PAKAI NOMOR ASING PULA!'_ betapa sialnya Kai saat mendengar semburan ganas si mungil.

"B-Bae...Baekhyun-ah, b-benar ini nomor ponsel Baekhyun" ucap Kai yg sempat terkejut setengah gila (?) mendapati semburan maut Baekhyun.

' _siapa ini?! Aku tak mengenal suaramu, kalau hanya ingin bilang aku cantik kau salah, aku ini tampan dan manly! Ingat itu!'_ sungut Baekhyun.

'manly dari sisi mananya coba?!' gerutu jengah Kai.

"bu-bukan...ini aku Kai kelas 2-E dari club dance" ucap Kai lagi.

' _eoh, si badboy fanfic itu...ku fikir siapa hahaha'_ terdengarlah tawa renyah namja manis itu.

'badboy fanfic?! Sial ia menganggapku tokoh bacaan coba?!' decit hati Kai.

"ngh, apa kau sibuk...mian apa aku mengganggu?! Aku hanya memastikan kalau nomor yg tertera dalam formulir itu nomor yg aktif atau bukan untuk dokumentasi saja" ucap Kai.

' _hehehe, mian...kufikir tadi penelepon iseng karna aku sering mendapatkan telepon iseng seperti itu dari siswi kelas 1 yg hanya ingin mengatakan aku cantik, padahal aku ini kan manly'_ oceh Baekhyun lagi.

'mendengar tawanya saja sudah senang, manisnya namja ini...apa ia sudah memiliki kekasih yah?!' dan Kai pun bergumam dalam pikirannya.

' _Kai?! Kau masih disana?!'_ untungnya suara Baekhyun dari speaker ponsel Kai menyadarkan namja tan itu dari lamunan hayalnya itu.

"ah, nde...aku masih disini, kalau begitu aku save nomormu agar mudah saat memberikan pemberitahuan soal club" ucap Kai.

' _oh, boleh kau save saja...'_ balas Baekhyun.

"ng...kalau begitu, sampai jumpa disekolah Baekhyun-ah" dan akhirnya pembicaraan itu pun terputus dgn Kai yg memutuskan lebih dulu.

"eoh, sekarang namja mana lagi?! Badboy fanfic?! Astaga pendek kau terlalu banyak membaca fiction apa?!" decit namja albino disebelah Baekhyun yg terlihat tak senang.

"apaan sih albino..." rungut Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"kalian sudah selesai beres-beresnya?!" tak lama muncul eomma Sehun dari balik pintu kamar itu.

"nde, eomma baru saja selesai" sahut Baekhyun

"kalau begitu kalian turunlah, eomma membuat cemilan untuk kalian" ucap eomma Sehun lalu pergi.

"padahal aku mengharapkan menemukan sesuatu yg menarik saat membuka pintu kamar mereka" gerutu pelan eomma Sehun sambil melangkah turun menuju lantai 1.

"kajja, albino..." ajak Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun.

"aku malas..." tolak Sehun.

"hish, apa salahnya sih berkumpul dgn eomma appa mu dibawah, nanti juga kau hanya perlu duduk dan tersenyum" oceh Baekhyun yg masih berusaha membujuk Sehun untuk turun menyusul eomma Sehun tadi.

"..." dan entah bagaimana kini Sehun sudah mendudukkan bokongnya nyaman disofa ruang tengah bersama eomma dan appa yg asik bersenda gurau.

"eomma, kue buatamu ini enak sekali" puji Baekhyun dgn senyum manisnya.

"benarkah, ah~ Baekkie itu terlalu berlebihan" ucap eomma Sehun malu-malu.

"orang yg tak bisa memasak tau apa soal rasa?! Diberi makanan kaleng pun dia bilang enak semua" cibir Sehun sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"hish, albino ini" umpat Baekhyun sebal.

"hahaha, Baekkie tak bisa memasak?! Kalau begitu biar eomma yg ajarkan Baekkie memasak, bagaimana?!" usul eomma.

"tak perlu eomma, yg ada ia malah meledakkan dapur ini" larang Sehun.

"hish! Kau itu maunya apa sih?!" sungut Baekhyun sebal.

"aku hanya ingin ketenangan, dapat dipastikan 99.9% kerusakan fatal kalau kau benar-benar berniat memasak didapur ini" ucap Sehun lagi.

"iihh, albino menyebalkan! Jenius otak udang!" rungut sebal Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya lucu.

"kkkk~ kalian itu pasangan yg unik yah" kekeh appa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun.

"oh, ya...omong-omong kapan kalian berencana memberikan eomma cucu?!" tanya eomma.

"BRUUSSHH...OHHOOKK...OHHOKK...OHOKK" saking terkejutnya Baekhyun yg sedang menyeruput tehnya langsung tersedak.

"Ya, pendek! Menyembur lihat-lihat kenapa?! Bajuku basah semua!" omel Sehun yg langsung berdiri dari duduknya

"astaga Baekkie, gwaenchanha?" kejut eomma.

"OHOKK...OHOOK..." dan Baekhyun pun masih terbatuk-batuk karna tersedak.

"makanya lain kali kalau minum itu pelan-pelan" nasehat Sehun sambil menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun

'albino sialan! siapa juga yg tak akan tersedak saat mendengar ocehan eomma mu itu, eoh' decit sebal Baekhyun yg langsung mendelik tajam kearah Sehun.

"eomma juga, jangan bertanya yg aneh-aneh kenapa" ucap Sehun saat mendapat delikan tajam Baekhyun.

"m-mian, eomma kan hanya berharap saja" cicit pelan eomma.

"hahh~..." dan Sehun pun memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"eomma, kami ini masih siswa highschool kenapa tak beri kami waktu setidaknya sampai kami lulus?!" ucap Sehun yg mulai serius.

"apa kalian tidak kasihan pada Baekhyun kalau ia harus...ngh kalian tau?! itu..." sulit menyebutnya Sehun pun hanya memberi gestur perut membesar dgn tangannya.

"lagi pula untuk membuat Baekhyun seperti itu sih mudah saja untukku" ucap Sehun lagi yg sontak menbuat Baekhyun bersemu hebat.

"Pltak!" dan satu jitakan manispun Baekhyun layangkan untuk namja albino mesum disebelahnya itu.

"sial kau albino!" umpat Baekhyun.

"akh! sakit tau!" maki Sehun galak.

"arraseo, eomma tak akan memaksa...tapi berharapkan tak ada salahnya kali saja kalian kelepasan melakukan 'itu' lalu harapan eomma terkabul" ucap eomma lagi membuat kedua namja itu mendelik horor.

"eomma!" sentak keduanya.

"hehehe...ok ok" kekeh eomma Sehun saat mendapat protesan anak dan menantunya itu.

.

.

.

"..." sementara itu disebuah cafe kecil ditengah kota, terlihat 3 namja berbeda tinggi sedang menikmati minuman mereka.

"ya, dobi! kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu, eoh?" tanya si namja paling cantik diantara ketiganya.

"Baekkie-ku tak membalas satupun pesan yg aku kirimkan T^T" ucap si namja bertelinga lebar yg dipanggil dobi itu.

"apa mungkin Baekhyun benar-benar berniat tidur seharian penuh? pasalnya ini kan hari libur pasti ia berniat tidur seharian" ucap si namja bermata besar disebelah namja cantik tadi.

"bisa jadi mengingat kekonyolan namja penggila eyeliner itu" gumam si namja cantik.

"apa aku datang kerumahnya saja yah?!" gumam si dobi, ketiga namja yg dikenal bernama Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Chanyeol itu pun sibuk dgn pikirannya masing-masing.

"..." bila dicafe tempat Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin berkumpul terasa sepi saat mereka sibuk dgn pikiran masing-masing sama halnya dgn dirumah Baekhyun, kembali rumah mereka terasa sepi dan tenang karna tiba-tiba saja appa mendapat panggilan kerja dan eomma harus menghadiri asiran bulanannya.

"huft...bosan" decit sebal Baekhyun yg kini tengah membaringkan dirinya dikasur dgn Sehun yg duduk dimeja belajarnya sambil membaca sebuah novel.

"berisik pendek..." sungut Sehun yg masih berfokus pada bukunya.

"apa semua orang jenius itu membosankan sepertimu, eoh?! Aish...menyebalkan sekali" gerutu Baekhyun.

"haahh~ kenapa hari berjalan lambat sih, aku ingin cepat-cepat malam dan pergi menonton bersama sunbae blasteran-ku itu" mengerucutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun asik menggerutu sendiri.

"semangat sekali kau yg ingin berselingkuh terang-terangan, eoh?!" cibir Sehun.

"apa perdulimu...ck! sudah membaca saja yg tenang jangan mengganggu fantasi bahagiaku dgn sunbae kanada" oceh Baekhyun.

"..." hampir saja Sehun ingin melempar buku bacaannya kedepan wajah namja penggila eyeliner itu sebelum mengingat ancama eommanya untuk menjaga baik-baik namja mungil itu.

"hish..." menyerah, Sehun hanya dapat mendecit.

"..." kesunyian pun kembali menengggelamkan kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu yg sibuk dgn dunianya masing-masing. Sehun yg masih tenang dgn buku bacaannya dan sesekali membalik halaman yg sudah ia baca, sementara Baekhyun berguling-guling (?) gelisah dan bertingkah menggemaskan entah untuk apa O.O

"AAAAA...AKU BOSAAANNN" pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"GABRUUKK..." dan membuat namja albino yg tadinya duduk tenang sambil membaca kini malah terjungkal dari kursinya saking kagetnya.

"YA!" sentak Sehun sambil melempar kesal buku novelnya kearah Baekhyun dan untung bagi Baekhyun karna ia sempat menghindar.

"kau gila atau apa sih?! Jangan suka berteriak sembarangan kenapa?!" omel Sehun.

"..." mendengar omelan Sehun, Baekhyun hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya lucu memandang Sehun yg tengah marah-marah dan bersungut-sungut kesal.

Tepat pukul 8 malam, seperti janjinya pagi tadi kini Kris sudah berdiri didepan sebuah rumah yg ia yakini rumah Baekhyun seperti petunjuk yg diberi oleh Baekhyun melalui pesan.

"Baek?! Kau benar-benar akan pergi dgn tiang kanada?!" tanya Sehun yg tengah mengekori namja mungil itu kemanapun perginya.

"hn..." gumam Baekhyun yg tengah sibuk memoles eyeliner dimatanya, lalu berjalan menuju lemarinya untuk mengambil sebuah topi, lalu berjalan lagi menuju kasur untuk mengambil ponselnya yg pastinya masih setia dibuntiti Sehun.

"Baek...astaga! kufikir kau bercanda dgn kata selingkuh terang-terangan?!" oceh Sehun lagi.

"hahh~..." pening, Baekhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun yg jelas lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"albino jenius-ku yg tingginya setara dgn dobi idiot dikelasku...ayolah, aku hanya menonton dgn sunbae dari kelas 3 apa ada yg salah?!" decit Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"tentu ada yg salah lah Oh Baekhyun, kau itu jelas sudah memiliki suami tapi malah pergi dgn namja lain malam-malam begini" sengit Sehun.

"Sehun albino sialan bin jenius nan sableng, tak ada yg tau aku menikah dgnmu dan menjadi istri atau apapun itu sebutannya lagi pula aku pergi hanya sebagai hobae yg berjalan-jalan dgn sunbaenya tak lebih" decit Baekhyun tak kalah.

" tak lebih darimana?! Kau terlihat amat girang sekali berjalan dgn tiang kanada itu, apa bedanya dgn kencan" cibir Sehun.

"astaga, Sehun! Aku bisa terlambat dan membuat tiang kanada yg bagimu sialan itu menunggu seperti idiot gila diluar sana albino!" omel kesal Baekhyun.

"pokoknya jangan keluar sebelum aku dan Kris sunbae pergi dan jangan coba-coba membuntutiku untuk melakukan semua hal gila diotak einsten mu itu!" final Baekhyun yg langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan namja albino itu merungut sendirian.

"tau saja kalau aku akan membuntutinya sial, sebenarnya yg jenius itu aku atau dia sih?!" umpat Sehun sebal, meski begitu ia pun menuruti perintah Baekhyun untuk tak keluar sebelum Baekhyun dan Kris si tiang kanada itu pergi.

"si pendek sialan itu hanya bilang tak boleh keluar sebelum mereka pergi, dgn artian aku boleh keluar kalau mereka sudah pergi" serigai setan Sehun pun terparti manis dibibir namja berwajah tampan itu.

"..." secepat kilat Sehun melesat menuju kamarnya dan keluar dgn sweater, masker, topi dan hoodie yg menutup kelapanya.

"tak akan aku biarkan kau tiang kanada sialan" umpat Sehun yg kemudian membawa pergi mobil dari garasi miliknya yg amat sangat lama ia tak pernah pakai.

"ng...sunbae, jadi kita akan menonton apa dan dimana?!" sementara itu Baekhyun tengah menyamankan dirinya dikursi sebelah kemudi mobil ferrari mewah milik Kris.

"hn, kudengar sih ada film hollywood bagus yg baru saja dirilis bulan ini yg bercerita tentang kisah-kisah romantis, aku harap kau menyukainya" ucap Kris.

"ohh..." dan Baekhyun hanya dapat ber'oh' ria.

"ng, omong-omong kau terlihat manis dgn sweater itu" ucap Kris menenggelamkan kegugupan dan kecanggungan keduanya.

"ohh, hehehe...ini kiriman dari eommaku yg sedang ada di Paris ia bilang ini sweater yg sedang tren disana" ucap Baekhyun dgn cengirannya.

'masih manis, haahh~ Baekkie kecilku ini kenapa selalu manis sih?!' bisik hati Kris yg melihat cengiran menggemaskan Baekhyun.

"ah! Apa ada tempat yg sangat ingin kau kunjungi setelah menonton?!" tanya Kris.

"hmm...entahlah, menurut sunbae lebih menyenangkan pergi kemana?!" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"haha...aku sih hanya bisa mengantarkan saja, tak terlalu mengerti sesuatu yg bisa membuatmu gembira" kekeh Kris.

"..." dan seketika kecanggungan mereka menguap begitu saja hingga tanpa sadar mobil Kris telah sampai mengantarkan mereka didepan sebuah bioskop.

"kajja...kita sudah sampai" ajak Kris yg sudah membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun.

"ge, aku bukan yeoja yg harus kau perlakukan seperti itu" jengah Baekhyun.

"memangnya ini hanya untuk yeoja saja?! Kufikir ini dilakukan untuk orang spesial disampingmu" ucap Kris polos.

'sial tiang kanada ini membuatku sulit move on saja darinya, bagaimana bisa aku tak meleleh mendengar kata-kata polos itu' rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"sial plasteran kanada itu! bisa-bisanya ia bertingkah sok romantis begitu!" umpat Sehun dari dalam mobilnya, ternyata namja albino ini benar-benar nekat membuntuti istri mungilnya yg ia fikir sedang berkencan dgn tiang kanada (?)

"..." melihat Baekhyun dan Kris yg sudah memasuki bioskop, Sehun pun segera turun dan menyusul mereka takut kehilangan jejak keduanya.

"kau ingin memesan cemilan apa untuk kita makan didalam nanti?!" tanya Kris pada namja mungil disebelahnya itu.

"ng...apa saja, terserah padamu ge" ucap Baekhyun.

"oh, kalau begitu kau tunggu dulu yah...akan aku pesankan cemilannya" ucap Kris.

"ne...aku juga ingin ketoilet sebentar ge" ucap Baekhyun dan mereka pun berpencar.

"..." tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya Sehun ada tak jauh dari mereka dan mulai membuntuti Baekhyun menuju toilet pria.

"huft...kufikir eyelinerku akan luntur tadi" gumam Baekhyun begitu sampai didalam toilet dan menggunakan ponsel tipisnya sebagai kaca.

"sial, Kris ge mengajakku ke bioskop keren seperti ini sedangkan aku hanya memakai pakaian biasa membuatku terlihat berbeda" decitnya lagi.

"hn, tumben sekali albino itu tak mengusik ketentraman ponselku (?)" gumamnya saat membuka notifikasi ponselnya yg tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda Sehun mengusiknya.

"merindukanku?!" tanya sebuah suara yg membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yg berdiri angkuh diambang pintu toilet itu.

"UASSTAAGGAAAAAA...ALBINOOO!" pekik heboh Baekhyun saat melihat sosok itu yg rupanya Sehun si namja albino yg baru saja ia gumamkan namanya.

"hust...berisik pendek" decit Sehun.

"apa yg kau lakukan disini sialan, astaga! Kan sudah aku bilang untuk tak mengikutiku, astaga apa kau gila menguntitku kebioskop begini?!" oceh Baekhyun.

"sampai sebegitu takutnya aku mengikutimu, apa kau takut ketahuan bermesraan dgn tiang kanada plasteran itu, eoh?!" decit sebal Sehun.

"blasteran albino! Blasteran! Plasteran itu untuk luka-luka, astaga albino jeniusku jadi ogeb begini karna authornya saja sarap, sial?!" oceh Baekhyun panjang lebar yg berakhir dgn menghina author O.O

"apapun itu namanya Baek, apa perduli ku" rungut Sehun.

"hish, bicara dgn mu memendekkan umurku! Minggir, nanti tiang kanada plasteran yg kau bilang itu menungguku seperti orang gila disana" usir Baekhyun yg ingin keluar dari toilet itu.

"chup..." sekilas Sehun mengecup bibir cerewet Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu terdiam.

"pokoknya aku akan terus mengawasi kalian" ucap Sehun final dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yg masih mematung.

"ALBINO SIALAN!" makinya kesekian kalinya setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya itu membuat si namja albino yg ia makikkan terkekeh menang.

"Baek, kau lama sekali" sambut Kris yg duduk seorang diri saat melihat Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"hehe, tadi ada seekor kecoa nakal yg menggangguku didalam toilet membuatku takut keluar" elak Baekhyun sambil melirik Sehun yg tak jauh dari mereka dgn penyamarannya sedang menyeruput bubble tea ditangan kirinya.

"oh, kajja...filmnya akan segera dimulai" ajak Kris sambil membawakan makanan yg mereka pesan tadi.

"..." mereka pun mulai masuk kedalam dan mencari tempat duduk yg sesuai dgn tiket masuk mereka itu

"..." saat film pertama kali diputarkan semua terlihat aman-aman saja untuk Sehun, melihat tiang kanada itu tak berani menyentuh Baekhyun istri pendeknya itu.

"romantis mereka Baek, menjalin hubungan diam-diam seperti itu sepertinya menarik" bisik Kris pada Baekhyun yg diangguki namja mungil itu, melihat Kris yg mendekatkan wajahnya sambil membisikkan sesuatu sontak saja Sehun sebal.

"sial kau tiang plasteran..." rutuk Sehun dan langsung melemparkan potongan popcorn kearah dahi Kris yg kebetulan sedang menghadap belakang.

"syut...akh!" tepat sasaran Kris pun mengaduh pelan memegangi dahinya.

'gocha! Kena kau tiang sialan' sorak girang hati Sehun melihae lemparannya tepat sasaran.

"..." begitulah setelruhnya, meski tak terlihat tenang namun rupanya Sehun sedang asik mengusili namja tinggi yg sedang bermesraan dgn Baekkie-nya itu menggunakan sentilan popcorn.

'aku tau ini pasti ulah albino itu sialnya kenapa ia bisa tak terlihat duduk dimana yah' bisik hati Baekhyun saat melihat Kris terus mengaduh terkena lemparan popcorn isengnya Sehun.

'aku bersumpah tak akan menonton bioskop disini lagi, karna sepertinya hantu disini tak menyukai keberadaanku T^T' bisik hati Kris saat merasa terus mendapat lemparan popcorn tanpa tau dari mana asalnya (#poor naga tonggos ku ^^)

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **Annyeong ^^, Niel balik lagi ngelanjuti ff ini...masih semangat gk menunggu nih reader-nim :D. Untuk chap yg ini kayaknya lebih banyak dari sebelumnya karna Niel juga bingung mau mutusin dimana jalurnya soalnya berasa ngegantung gitu kalau Niel putusin discane yg gk sesuai, hmmm...mungkin komedi dichap ini agak garing kali yah, hehehe...Niel lagi galau sulit nulis nih mian mina #membungkuk 90 derajat.**

 **Balas review :**

 **Kim Kai ussy : hehehe, aku suka review kamu banyak ^^. Iya ini Niel balas yah reviewnya tapi saran Niel sih (#sekedar sarah aja gk wajib diikuti) kenapa gk kamu bikin akun aja, mungkin kalo pake akun ff kamu jadi lebih gampang masuk reviewnya kecerita yg kamu review soalnya Niel dulu pernah review ke cerita orang lain tapi gk pake akun n masuknya review Niel itu bisa sampe 3 hari loh baru bisa diliat riviewnya kan kelamaan, hehe...jadi coba aja dulu bikin akun biar Niel juga lebih mudah membalasnya (#lah kan tuh kepanjangan balas reviewnya :D)**

 **Guest : enaena?! Kyaaa...Niel juga mau bikin sih tapi setiah baru mau tulis "aahh" aja udah keringet banjir duluan soalnya Niel kalau nulis itu kan suka bawa kesana kemari laptopnya takut ada yg liat tulisan Niel ntr pikiran keburu kacau, tapi untuk penaikan rate akan Niel usahakan kalau Niel udah bisa tulis "nghh..." dulu yah :D**

 **Byundha : hehehe...kayaknya Niel mesti minta banyak banyak mangap #ehh maksudnya maaf ke oppa CY soalnya suka membuat dia sengsara terus mengejar-ngejar Baekkie disini yg bahkan belum tentu peka (#author sungkem didepan CY) kalo temen-temen tau mereka menikah pasti heboh yah, tapi kayaknya malah lebih banyak yg tersakiti Niel takut kena kutuk mak Dio ntar disambit ChenTong lagi O.O**

 **Hehehhe...review tanpa akunnya itu seru seru yah gk mau kalah sama yg punya akun ^^, semangat terus yah reviewnya n jangan pernah bosen menunggu lanjutan ff ini karna Niel gk bisa menjanjikan fast update setiap chapnya ^^, semoga nggak pada bulukan karna kelamaan menunggu ff Niel yg datengnya kayak tanggal 30 Februari ^^ (#maafkan author sarap yg lelet ini :D)**

 **Akhir kata...selamat membaca n jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa review yg berfungsi sebagai vitamin author setiap menulis lanjutannya ^^**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

.

.

Kencan, Kiss n kiss again, lariii maraton O.O

.

.

.

Sepeninggalan mereka dari gedung bioskop, Baekhyun terus diam seakan memikirkan sesuatu membuat Kris bingung karna biasanya suara berisik Baekhyun akan pengoreksian adegan-adegan maupaun alur cerita dari film yg baru saja mereka tonton.

"Baek, apa kau sedang tak enak badan? Kenapa diam terus sejak kita keluar bioskop tadi?" tanya Kris yg mulai risih dgn kesunyian Baekhyun.

"eoh, a-aniya ge" balas Baekhyun dgn senyum canggungnya.

'kemana albino itu, kok aku tak melihatnya dimanapun?!' rupanya sejak tadi Baekhyun gelisah mencari namja albino-nya.

"ng, Kris ge...kau pulang saja duluan, aku bisa pulang sendiri soalnya ada tempat yg ingin aku kunjungi" ucap Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"kenapa tak aku antar saja, kau ingin pergi kemana?" ajak Kris.

"tak perlu ge, aku ingin pergi sendiri" tolak Baekhyun.

"ohh...ng, tapi aku sedikit khawatir" ragu Kris.

"Ya, pendek!" tiba-tiba didepan mereka sudah berdiri seorang Sehun dgn penampilan kasual yg menawan.

'S-sehun...apa yg ia lakukan disini sih astaga' rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Sehun? Sedang apa kau ditempat seperti ini?" tanya Kris bingung.

"aku? Halmeoni Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja mengusik tidur nyenyakku dan memintaku untuk mencari si pendek sialan ini karna belum pulang juga hingga larut malam begini" bohong sehun.

'h-halmeoni, si jenius ini bisa saja berbohongnya' decit hati Baekhyun.

"bagimana kau bisa tau Baekhyun ada disini?" tanya Kris curiga.

"hyung, jaman sudah berkembang...aku melacak nomor ponselnya lah, karna halmeoni Baekhyun hanya mengatakan kalau kalian pergi kebioskop dan itu membuatku gila, mana mungkin aku mengecek satu persatu bioskop diseoul?! Itu tak mungkinkan?!" oceh Sehun panjang lebar.

"sejak kapan Baekhyun bertetanggga dgnmu?!" tanya Kris menyelidik.

"astaga hyung! Ini sudah malam dan aku mengantuk! Mengapa kau menanyakan hal yg tak penting seperti itu sih" decit sebal Sehun.

"ya, pendek! Cepat pulang!" titah Sehun yg langsung berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

"ah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan yah ge, annyeong" pamit Baekhyun dan langsung menyusul Sehun yg terlihat sudah jauh. Sementara Kris hanya dapat menatap mereka pergi hingga tak terlihat.

"S-Sehun...Sehun-ah" panggil Baekhyun yg berjalan disebelah namja albino itu.

"hn..." sahut Sehun tanpa menatap Baekhyun disebelahnya, namun Baekhyun kembali diam hingga merekapun sampai didepan mobil Sehun.

"masuklah, aku tak bisa bertingkah romantis seperti tiang kanadamu itu" ucap Sehun lagi yg sudah menghampiri pintu kemudi.

'kenapa sih dgn albino itu, tiba-tiba jadi dingin begitu' bisik hati Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu penumpang sebelah kemudi lalu menyamankan dirinya.

Selama perjalanan baik Baekhyun maupun Sehun, keduanya tetap saling diam tanpa ada satupun yg berniat membuka suara.

"CKIITTT..." hingga tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan mobilnya ditengah jalan yg sepi nan gelap.

"S-Se...Sehun-ah, kenapa kita berhenti disini?!" tanya Baekhyun bingung yg akhirnya membuka suaranya setelah cukup lama bungkam.

"a-apa kau akan menurunkanku disini dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja?!" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"a-atau kau..." Baekhyun seketika menatap horor kearah Sehun yg masih diam tak bergeming disebelahnya itu.

"atau kau ingin memperkosaku di-...mpphh!" terputus, ucapan aneh Baekhyun teredam oleh bibir tipis Sehun yg langsung mendarat begitu saja tanpa permisi.

"kau itu terlalu banyak menonton drama atau apa sih?! Jangan sembarangan bicara" jengah Sehun setelah melepas kecupan singkatnya pada bibir Baekhyun.

'sial, bibirnya selalu manis' rutuk hati Sehun.

"l-lalu...lalu untuk apa kita berhenti ditengah jalan sepi begini" cicit pelan Bakehyun.

'ngh...aku mau bibirnya lagi' bisik hati Baekhyun.

"aku lelah..." dan hanya itulah yg meluncur dari bibir tipis Sehun. Setelahnya kesunyian menelan mereka bulat-bulat membuat Baekhyun sedikit gelisah.

"aku lelah Baek, aku lelah berfikir..." ucap Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun menatapnya.

"setelah difikirkan terus menerus aku tak menemukan jawaban yg lebih masuk akal dari kata cemburu" Sehun terus mengoceh dan Baekhyun terus menatap namja jenius itu.

"a-apa...kau bilang apa?!" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"aku cemburu Baek! Tidakkah kau sadar iru?!" tanya Sehun sedikit memaksa.

"a-aku..." Baekhyun membisu.

"kufikir itu juga tak masuk akal, namun hanya itu jawaban yg kudapat sejak tadi. Sejak aku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tak suka kau pergi dgn si blasteran, sejak aku mengusili kalian dalam bioskop, hingga tiba-tiba aku menghampirimu dan berbohong dgn lancar didepan tiang kanada itu" ucap Sehun frustasi.

"apa kau sadar?! Aku sedang cemburu dgn semua namja yg dekat-dekat dgnmu" ucap Sehun lagi.

"e-entahlah albino, kufikir kau hanya...yah, kau tau?! Aku kadang-kadang berfikir untuk apa kau cemburu padaku?! Karna sejak awal kau seperti tak menyetujui perjodohan gila ini..." ucap Bakehyun.

"memang aku sempat mengira kalau kau cemburu saat Chandobi menggodaku, tapi aku takut itu hanya perkiraanku saja, terlebih saat aku melihat kau yg berciuman dgn Irene waktu itu" jelas Baekhyun. Kesunyian pun kembali melingkupi mereka, hanya detak jarum jam yg mengecoh atmosfir tegang keduanya.

"aku rasa...aku menyukaimu, kau tau?! Karna...yah, kita tinggal bersama dan kita menjadi dekat perlahan dan kurasa perjodohan ini akan aku terima" ucap Sehun menatap Baekhyun yg menatapnya tak percaya.

"bisakah kita memulai ulang semuanya..istriku?!" tanya Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun yg pastinya diangguki dgn semangat oleh namja mungil itu.

"ayo kita mulai ulang hubungan kacau ini" balas Baekhyun dgn senyum manisnya yg membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum, setelahnya kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu telah menyatukan bibir mereka kedalam sebuah ciuman kasih sayang yg hangat dan sarat akan perasaan masing-masing.

.

.

.

"AIGOO! Sudah tengah malam begini kalian pergi kemana sih?! Membuat khawatir saja, Sehun tak mengabari apapun pula" sesampainya mereka dirumah, Sehun dan Baekhyun pun harus pasrah menerima semburan sang eomma yg terus mengomel itu.

"yeobo, sudahlah...mungkin saja mereka berkencan diluar sana" ucap appa menenangkan suara berisik eomma yg hampir serupa dgn suara Baekhyun itu.

"..." eomma pun memperhatikan penampilan mereka dari atas hingga bawah, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat manis dan menggemaskan juga Sehun yg terlihat kasual namun menawan.

"benar kalian berkencan?!" tanya eomma Sehun menyelidiki.

"eomma, apa kami harus melapor padamu lebih dulu sebelum kami pergi berkencan, eoh?!" decit malas Sehun yg malah membuat Baekhyun bersemu.

"aha?! Kau bisa romantis juga yah, Hun-ah" girang eomma membuat semuanya speechless dgn tingkah sang eomma.

"sudahlah eomma, ini sudah malam...Baekhyun-ku ingin istirahat karna besok kami sekolah eomma" ucap Sehun yg langsung menarik Baekhyun menuju kamarnya err...kamar mereka #ehem =3=

"Bruukk..." sesampainya dikamar Sehun pun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya asal diatas kasur, sementara Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"kau ingin kemana?" tanya Sehun.

"mandi...aku ingin menyegarkan diri dulu" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik handuknya yg tergantung disisi pintu kamar mandi.

"aku ikut!" seru girang Sehun yg bersiap membuka bajunya.

"bukk...jangan macam-macam kau albino sialan!" sembur Baekhyun sambil melempar bantal yg entah ia dapat dari mana itu tepat mengenai wajah tampan Sehun.

"ck!" decit namja albino yg mendapat lemparan bantal penuh cinta (?) itu.

"ng?" sepeninggalan Baekhyun kekamar mandi Sehun pun mencari buku bacaan favoritnya namun pandangannya teralih pada ponsel Baekhyun yg berkedip ria (?) kearahnya.

"dobi?" hish, si caplang itu lagi" gerutu Sehun saat membuka notifikasi ponsel Baekhyun yg didominasi oleh pesan dari Chanyeol si namja caplang menurut Sehun.

From : dobi

' _Baek~ teganya kau tak membalas pesanku satu pun T^T'_ pesan pertama

From : dobi

' _Baek kau masih bernafas?'_

From : dobi

' _Baek, balas pesanku kenapa !'_

From : dobi

' _Baek! Apa kau diculik?! Ya, penculik Aku akan membunuhmu jika menyentuh Baekkie-ku yah!'_

From : dobi

' _Baek~ T^T aku galau'_

"astaga...aku jadi kasihan juga dgn si caplang itu, lain kali akan aku buat Baekhyun lebih sibuk lagi agar ia bisa galau lebih lama" gumam Sehun terkekeh geli dgn rencana gila yg baru saja ia hayalkan itu =="

"albino! Kau membuka-buka ponselku lagi?!" omel Baekhyun begitu keluar dari kamar mandi dgn hanya memakai kemeja hitam kebesaran dan celana super pendek yg malah membuatnya terlihat seperti tak menggunakan celana sama sekali.

"hish...aku hanya lihat-lihat" elak Sehun yg masih sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel Baekhyun.

"ish...kembalikan" dan Bakehyun pun merebut paksa ponselnya dari tangan Sehun.

"glek..." mata Sehun terbelalak kaget, bukan karna kecepatan tangan Baekhyun saat merebut ponsel itu, melainkan penampilan Baekhyun yg mungkin bisa meruntuhkan pertahanan (?) namja albino itu.

"B-Baek..." cicit Sehun yg sedikit berkeringat dingin.

"hmm...diam dulu albino, ini si dobi kerasukan apa sih mengirimiku pesan seperti peneror gila" oceh Baekhyun.

'a-astaga...aku baru tau kalau kulit Baekhyun begitu putih, mulus dan menggiurkan...e-eh maksudku, ng...akh! menggoda iman saja bocah ini' rutuk sebal hati Sehun yg mulai berpikir yg aneh-aneh.

"Baek...harus seklai apa kau memakai kemeja itu?" tanya Sehun yg mencoba mengontrol dirinya.

'astaga, apa AC-nya mati? Panas sekali disini' gerutu Sehun gelisah.

"hn? Apapun yg aku pakai selagi itu nyaman tak akan menjadi masalah sehun albino, astag dobi ini benar-benar berniat menerorku apa?!" ucap Baekhyun diakhiri dgn gerutuannya tentang pesan menumpuk dari si dobi Chanyeol dan caplang bagi Sehun.

"B-Baek..." cicit Sehun lagi.

"ap-...Greb" belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, tangan besar Sehun sudah menariknya jatuh menghempas kasur dgn tubuh Sehun dibawahnya.

"a-a...apa?!" cicit Baekhyun gugup, namun Sehun tak menjawab malah menutup matanya perlahan dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun membuat degup jantung namja mungil itu menggila.

'tampan...' bisik hati Baekhyun.

'm-ma...mau apa bocah ini, j-ja...jangan bilang...' panik hati Baekhyun, namun terlambat karna bongkahan bibir tipis Sehun telah menemukan pendaratannya tepat diatas bibir Sehun membuat Baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

"..." hanya saling menempel hingga Sehun rasa Baekhyun mungkin tak akan keberatan bila ia meminta lebih saat tak merasakan reaksi negatif dari lawannya diatas sana.

"ngh~..." melupat pelan dan menggigiti kecil bagian manis dari bibir Baekhyun, Sehun senang bukan main karna baru kali ini ia bisa merasakan bibir dari namja terbawel disekolah itu, merasakan setiap inci dari lekuk seksi bibir dgn kata-kata pedas nan berisik itu. dan Baekhyun pun entah bagaimana hanya bisa menerima apa yg dilakukan namja albino dibawahnya, membiarkan bibirnya didominasi oleh si jenius hingga daging tak bertulang itu menyapa mulut hangat beraroma herbal karna ia baru saja menggosok gigi.

"mpph~..." saling membelit, saling berbagi saliva, saling merasakan bibir lawan dan saling melumat hingga...

"Hun-ah, Baekkie-ya...eomma ingin pi-..." terhenti begitu sang eomma membuka pintu kamar mereka yg sialnya memang lupa dikunci oleh Sehun.

"eomma!" jerit Baekhyun yg langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun dan menundukkan wajahnya terkejut, lain halnya dgn Sehun yg malah menatap sebal eommanya itu.

'ck! Mengganggu saja, untung eomma ku kalau orang lain sudah ku lempar keantartika!' decit sebal hati Sehun.

'm-ma...mati aku ketahuan melakukan...m-me...melakukan...akh! albino sialan' dan wajah Baekhyun pun semakin memerah merutuki semua yg terjadi.

"m-mian, eomma tak melihat apa apa kok, sumpah...kalau begitu eomma permisi dulu sepertinya appa tersandung kaki kuda disebelah" dan sang eomma pengganggu suasana itu pun melesat pergi girang-girang (?) dari kamar Sehun.

"..." setelahnya keheningan menyapa kedua namja yg masih diam diposisi masing-masing.

"ng...a-aku akan pergi mandi, owh...panasnya hari ini" ucap Sehun kikuk yg langsung mengambil handuknya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi sementara Baekhyun malah menutup wajahnya menahan semu diwajah putih itu.

"astaga, albino sialan! Mati saja kau! Ketahuan eomma kan! Yaampun, salah apa hidupku, sumpah aku malu sekali sampai ketahuan eomma, tapi kenapa bibirnya manis sih! aku kan jadi ingin lagi! Akh! aku bicara apa sih!" racau Baekhyun sambil menutup wajahnya yg malah semakin memerah.

Keesokan paginya, kecanggungan terjadi diantara kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu. Eomma dan appa pun bingung bukan main melihat keduanya yg saling diam tanpa suara sedikit pun terutama pada Baekhyun si namja ceweret bin bawel nan retjeh (?).

"appa, eomma bersumpah melihat mereka kemarin berciuman didalam kamar, kenapa malah seperti kuburan mati begini sih?" bisik sang eomma pada appa disebelahnya.

"mana appa tau?! Kan yg melihat mereka itu eomma bukan appa" balas sang appa yg ikut pusing juga bingung karna terus dijejalkan (?) berbagai pertanyaan yg bahkan ia sendiri tak tau jawabannya.

"ng...a-aku berangkat dulu, terima kasih atas sarapannya...Baek kau ingin berangkat juga atau...ng, atau...akh sudahlah, aku berangkat" pamit Sehun kikuk.

"e-eomma aku juga berangkat" dan Baekhyun pun ikut pergi melihat Sehun meninggalkannya sendiri dimeja makan bersama eomma dan appa.

"..." dan keduanya pun saling pandang bingung dgn kelakukan aneh anak menanuntu mereka. Sementara itu Baekhyun telah menyusul Sehun namun ia tak berucap apapun, dan kesunyian terus menyapa mereka. Tak ada yg mau membuka suara terlebih dahulu, terus mempertahankan suasana canggung diantara keduanya.

"B-Baek..." dan akhirnya Sehun pun membuka suaranya, sedangkan Baekhyun langsung menatap namja albino disebelahnya itu.

"mian soal kemarin, aku lupa mengunci pintu jadi eomma...ng, eomma...ng, kau tau?!" ucap Sehun bingung.

"hn...tak apa" ucap Baekhyun bersemu.

'tampan, sial! Kenapa saat seperti ini dia malah terlihat tampan sih dgn terpaan cahaya matahari itu' rutuk hati Baekhyun.

"ng...jadi..." Sehun pun melirik jari lentik Baekhyun yg menganggur (?)

"apa?!" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"itu...ng...itu..." dan Sehun seperti senang memberi kode pada si tak peka Baekhyun.

"apa albino?!" tuntut Baekhyun.

"hish!" sebal Sehun pun menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menautkan jari-jarinya pada jari-jari lentik Baekhyun, membuat namja pendek (?) itu mengulum senyum geli dgn tingkah tak terduga dari Sehun.

"NIT...NIT...NIT" hingga kemesraan kedua namja berbeda tinggi ini yg baru berlangsung selama 3 menit itu terusik oleh dering heboh ponsel Baekhyun.

"eoh, Kyungie-ya...wae?" tanya Baekhyun begitu menerima panggilan telepon dari salah satu sahabatnya yg tak kalah mungilnya dgn dirinya itu.

' _YA, BACON! DIMANA KAU JAM SEGINI?! KAU LUPA APA KALAU HARI INI KITA ADA JAM OLAHRAGA RENANG, EOH?!'_ sembur Kyungsoo si namja bermata bulat itu begitu Baekhyun mendekatkan ponsel tipisnya pada telinga.

"ASTAGA, KYUNG! AKU LUPA! TAPI KAU JANGAN BERTERIAK JUGA SIALAN! TELINGAKU BISA IRITASI NIH!" ucap Baekhyun berteriak setengah memaki.

' _BACON SIALAN! MATI SAJA KAU! MENYURUH ORANG JANGAN BERTERIAK TAPI KAU BERTERIAK KERAS SEKALI! SATU KELAS INI MENDENGAR TERIAKANMU CABE SIALAN!'_ maki Kyungsoo tak kalah kejam.

'apa semua anggota club vokal hobi berteriak apa?!' jengah hati Sehun yg harus menyabarkan dirinya mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

"mati aku albino, jam olahraga renang sekarang! Ayo cepat!" panik Baekhyun yg langsung saja menarik Sehun berlari meninggalkan halte bus tempat mereka tadi berniat menunggu bus menuju sekolahnya.

"pantas saja belum ada bus yg datang sejak tadi, akh! bodohnya kau Bacon!" makinya pada diri sendiri.

"ya, pendek! Jangan bilang kita akan pergi sekolah dgn berlari, apa kau gila?!" maki Sehun tak mau kalah.

"albino sialan! Memangnya dgn menunggu bus bisa menjaminmu tak akan telat menuju sekolah, eoh?!" omel Baekhyun.

"tapi berlari juga tak menjamin kita tak akan terlambat, dan sialnya aku ikut lupa sepertimu kalau hari ini aku juga ada jam olahraga renag, dasar Bacon sialan membuatku tertular virus pelupamu itu" oceh Sehun.

"hahaha...ini bisa menjamin kita lebih cepat 10 menit dibanding dgn menggunakan bus, meski sampai sana kita akan telat 5 menit dari waktu masuk, dan yg terpenting aku tak menyebarkan virus pelupa! Kau tak ingat temanmu yg bernama Yixing itu, dia penebar pertama kali virus lupa tau!" balas Baekhyun.

"sial, aku tak tau kalau kau bisa lebih gila lagi dari ini, apa ada hal tak waras lainnya yg akan kita jalani, eoh?!" oceh Sehun.

"lebih baik tutup mulutmu dan berlari lebih cepat kalau kau tak ingin menelan serangga nyasar dan terlambar sampai sekolah.

"sial!" umpat Sehun, dan keduanya pun terus berlari bagai perlombaan maraton hingga sampai didepan gerbang sekolah yg sialnya sudah ditutup.

"akh! hosh...hosh...hosh...sial, sudah ditutup pula!" maki Sehun begitu melihat gerbang sekolahnya sudah terkunci rapat.

"hosh...hosh...hosh...dimana penjaga gerbangnya sih" rutuk Sehun melihat tak ada siapapun yg mengawasi gerbang itu.

"lebih baik tak ada penjaganya albino" ucap Baekhyun yg celingukan seakan mencari sesuatu.

"kau mencari apa?!" tanya Sehun bingung.

"celah..." balas Baekhyun sambil menyentuh permukaan dinding didepannya.

"celah?! Kita akan menyelinap dari sebuah lubang begitu?!" tanya Sehun.

"kau fikir aku tikus apa?!" sembur Baekhyun.

"lihat saja dan tiru yg aku lakukan" lanjut Baekhyun yg mulai memanjat gerbang setinggi 3 meter itu dgn berpijak pada dinding kasar berbatu disebelahnya membuat Sehun terperangah.

'yg didepanku ini benar Byun Baekhyun kan?! Si namja ceweret bin rewet nan berisik yg sukanya berias eyeliner dgn koleksi eyelinernya yg segudang?!' kejut Sehun dgn tampan plongonya (?) (#duh, thor bahasa apa lagi itu =3=")

"yap, albino cepat! Sebelum penjaga sekolah datang" titah Baekhyun yg sudah berada diseberang gerbang sekolah.

"dasar bacon gila! Kau menyuruhku memanjat gerbang setinggi 3 meter inia?! Kenapa kau tidak mati tersedak eyeliner saja sih!" umpat Sehun yg bersusah payah memanjat gerbang tinggi itu.

"cepat albino lelet! Berpegangan yg benar, sini aku bantu...ulurkan kakimu, hati-hati!" oceh Baekhyun yg berusaha menolong Sehun yg seperti kesulitan turun dari gerbang yg baru saja ia panjat itu.

"lompat saja albino biar aku yg menangkapmu, ayo cepat lompat albino kita sudah terlambar hampir 10 menit!" omel Baekhyun yg greget melihat keraguan Sehun untuk lompat dari gerbang itu.

"hop, Bruukk" dan benar saja, saat Sehun memberanikan dirinya melompat dari ketinggian itu ia malah menabrak Baekhyun dgn berakhir ia menindih Baekhyun.

"B-Baek...kakiku aman kan?!" tanya Sehun.

"i-iya...kau sudah lompat dan kakimu sepertinya tak terkilir" ucap Baekhyun gugup pasalnya kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"chu~...sudah terlanjut dekat bibirnya" kekeh Sehun yg langsung mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu bersemu parah.

"S-se...Sehun..." cicit Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya dgn mendorong pelan bahu Sehun pasalnya posisi mereka yg saling tindih itu belum berubah.

"eoh, mian..." sadar, Sehun pun langsung bangun dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"S-Se...Sehun-ah..." panggil Baekhyun.

"hn..." sahut Sehun yg sedang membersihkan debu diseragamnya.

"kau lupa?!" tanya Baekhyun membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"KITA MASIH TERLAMBAT ALBINO SIALAN!" panik Baekhyun membuat Sehun berjenggit kaget dan langsung ikut melesat bersama Baekhyun menuju kolam renang sekolah tempat dimana pelajaran olahraga renang mereka akan berlangsung.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **Annyeong ^^, aku kembali lanjutin ff ini nih, kecepetan yah updatenya? Iya nih tiba-tiba lagi lancar aja, untuk chap ini kayaknya lebih banyak moment yg..ehem...gimana yah :D, WARNING! Bisa membuat baper n keselek karna comedy yg maksa O.O**

 **Balas review :**

 **Kim kai ussy : gk tau yah, yaudah deh Niel sih Cuma kasih saran aja, tapi kayaknya yg kali ini reviewnya bagus yah sinyalnya jadi bisa masuk ? hehehe...Sehun kan emang terkenal iseng ^3^, jadi tunggu aja siapa korban keisengan berikutnya O.O**

 **Untuk chap ini kayaknya belum banyak yg baca yah :D iya sih soalnya kan baru seminggu lalu dipost pasti belum semuanya baca, tapi yah yaudahlah namanya juga perjuangan penulis ^^ thanks banget yah buat yg udah review di chap sebelumnya, thanks buat :**

 **OohSehunnoona , sesebaek , rachel suliss , ParkHyerin6194 , ketekchanII , OH7 para reviewers dgn akun ^^**

 **Semoga selalu semangat buat review ff ini n gk pernah bosen menunggu kelanjutan ff nya ^^**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**

16 Page


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

.

.

Yeoja genit, pamer abs, Sehun dongo O.O

.

.

.

Kacau, entah Sehun yg terlalu sering tergoda bibir Baekhyun atau memang Baekhyun yg selalu terlihat menggoda, kegiatan kissing mereka tertangkap basah oleh sang eomma membuat keduanya canggung bukan main. Hingga tak menyadari satu hal penting yaitu mereka sudah terlambat parah membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun lari maraton karna kegilaan Baekhyun.

"hosh...hosh...untung aku tak terlambat" gumam Baekhyun begitu sampai dikumpulan kelasnya.

"Baek, astaga kau berlari sampai sini?" kejut Xiumin saat melihat kekacauan pada wajah Baekhyun.

"hehe...Umin, kau selalu hebat dalam menebak yah" kekeh Baekhyun.

"hish...kau itu kacau sekali Baek" oceh Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan sapu tangannya untuk Baekhyun.

"gomawo..." balas Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun..." beruntungnya Baekhyun datang tepat saat pemanggilan nama untuk absensi.

"hadir seonsaengnim...aku disini" ucap Baekhyun girang sambil melambai-lambai heboh, membuat guru muda instruktur renang mereka itu terkekeh.

"baiklah, sepertinya hari ini kelas 2-D tak ada yg absen dalam pelajaranku maka bisa kita mulai pelajaran ini" ucap sang instruktur menggiring murid-murid yg sudah siap dgn seragam renangnya untuk berbaris.

.

.

Baekhyun's side

.

.

"baiklah, sepertinya hari ini kelas 2-D tak ada yg absen dalam pelajaranku maka bisa kita mulai pelajaran ini" ucap seonsaengnim itu, aku pun menuju bangku dipojok sana. Apa kalian bertanya mengapa aku tak ikut berbaris, itu simple...jawabannya karna aku tak bisa berenang.

Jangan konyol?! Hey...kalian tak tau saja kalau kolam berenang itu seperti petaka untukku, hah~ mengingatkan aku pada saat aku tenggelam saat berusia 5 tahun, iya! Aku pernah tenggelam! Saat itu aku pergi dgn eomma dan appa ke sebuah wahana air, terlalu asik bermain diwilayah yg dangkal membuatku tak sadar kalau aku sudah hampir mendekati zona 2 meter dan saat itu lah aku merasa hampir mati tertelan air ganas itu, hiii~ mengingatnya membuatku ingin menjerit ketakutan.

"Sehun..." dan saat aku mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu, saat itulah aku melihat namja albino tampan yg akhir-akhir ini memenuhi isi kelapaku, yap...siapa lagi kalau buka 'Oh Sehun' si jenius dari kelas 2-A yg sialnya adalah suami sah ku.

"tampan..." gumamku saat melihat bagaimana gerakan loncat indahnya dari atas papan itu menuju kolam dgn ketinggian yg cukup membuatku menyambit si dobi hingga tewas O.O

'astaga, dia melihat kearahku!' panik, aku pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan ku kearah lain selain dirinya.

"Kyaaa...Sehun-aahh~..." dan yg ku dengar hanya jeritan genit para yeoja gatal disana membuat panas telingaku.

'astaga!' jeritku heboh dalam hati, sial! Karna rasa penasaranku yg kelewat batas membuatku menoleh kearah kerumunan Sehun dimana namja albino itu memamerkan lekuk tubuh berototnya.

'i-itu...hish! aku baru tau kalau tubuh ber-abs nya itu sungguh keren' rungutku dalam hati dan kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain selain melihat Sehun, sebelum mataku memanas melihat dirinya yg dikerumuni banyak yeoja genit nan sexy yg berusaha menyentuh lekuk abs milikku...#ehh maksudnya milik Sehun =3=

.

.

Normal's side

.

.

"dasar yeoja genit..." decit pelan Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Baekkie~...kemarilah" panggil Kyungsoo, sepertinya tes renang mereka sudah selesai. Baekhyun pun menurut dan menghampiri Kyungsoo juga Xiumin yg tengah memainkan kaki mereka yg terselimuti air kolam.

"masukkan kakimu keair ini, rasanya pasti menyenangkan juga menenangkan seperti gelombang airnya yg tenang" ajak Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pun melepaskan sepatunya dan memasukkan perlahan kakinya.

"dingin~..." kernyit Baekhyun saat merasakan dingin air kolam menyentuh ujung kakinya.

"tak apa masukkan saja, rasanya pasti segar" ajak Xiumin yg langsung mendudukkan Baekhyun disebelahnya membuat namja mungil itu dihimpit oleh 2 namja mungil sahabatnya itu.

"iya menyenangkan..." girang Baekhyun dan akhirnya ke-3 namja mungil itu saling bercengkrama akrab diselingi tawa cetar (?) Baekhyun.

"ya...lihat lah itu Byun Baekhyun yg mendapat hak istimewa itu" bisik beberapa yeoja dari kelas A.

"ku dengar ia tak pernah sekali pun ikut tes renang namun nilainya selalu bagus" sambung yeoja lainnya.

"aish...apa hebatnya sih dia" sindir mereka.

"hn...padahal kita yg dari kelas A saja belum pernah mendapatkan keistimewaan seperti itu" sungut yeoja berambut ikal.

"sekali-kali kita kerjai saja namja pendek itu" ucap yeoja pertama.

"ide bagus, sekali-kali kita beritau dia kalau dia itu hanya namja kelas D agar tak bersikap sok istimewa begitu" sahut mereka.

"Baekkie~..." tak lama Chanyeol datang menghampiri ke-3 namja mungil yg tengah bersenda gurau ditepi kolam sambil memainkan air kolam dgn kaki mereka.

"lihat nih, aku sudah punya abs...keren kan" pamer Chanyeol.

"yah~ baru segitu saja sudah pamer" decit Xiumin karna ia juga merasa memiliki lekuk abs lebih baik dari Chanyeol.

"sudah tentu aku harus pamer pada masa depanku, Baekkie kan menyukai pria kekar, iyakan Baek" ucap Chanyeol bangga.

"kau berusaha keras juga untuk mendapat abs itu" ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah.

"hehehe...tentu saja aku membuatnya untuk mengesankanmu Baek" ucap Chanyeol kikuk.

"huh! Abs punya Sehun lebih baik, lihat saja" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada Sehun yg tengah mengusap rambutnya di kursi ujung kolam.

"apa perduliku pada albino absurd itu, yg penting aku membuat abs ini untuk Baekkie" decit Chanyeol.

"abs-mu bagus juga Chandobi..." puji Baekhyun tersenyum.

'tapi punya Sehun lebih menyenangkan dilihat sih kkk~' kekeh Baekhyun dalam hati.

"aku jadi penasaran apa Kris ge juga memiliki abs sekeren itu" ucap Baekhyun dgn pose berfikirnya.

"Baekkie!" protes Chanyeol yg membuat ke-3 namja mungil itu tertawa.

"BYUUUUURRRSSS..."

"BAEKHYUN-AAHHH" jerit histeris Kyungsoo, pasalnya tiba-tiba ada seseorang yg mendorong Baekhyun hingga tercebur kekolam.

"!" sontak murid-murid berhambur ketepi kolam.

"siapapun tolong Baekkie! Ia tak bisa berenang" pekik Xiumin meminta bantuan, sementara Kyungsoo yg syok hanya terduduk lemas menatap Baekhyun yg bersusah payah agar tak tenggelam bagai seekor anak anjing malang yg terbuang.

"Baekkie-ya, bertahanlah" dan Chanyeol pun bersiap menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" kejut instruktur renang mereka yg sudah bersiap menceburkan diri untuk menolong namja mungil itu

"BRUUUSSS" namun keduanya telah didahului oleh seseorang yg sudah berenang cepat kearah Baekhyun yg hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Baekhyun-ah, bertahanlah" rupanya itu Sehun dgn sigap ia mendekap Baekhyun dan membawanya ketepi kolam, semua mata murid memandang mereka dgn berbagai ekspresi, sebagian khawatir dgn keduanya.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun-ah, ireona!" ucap Sehun yg sudah membaringkan Baekhyun ditepi kolam dibantu dgn Chanyeol dan sang instruktur renang.

"Baekhyun-ah..." Chanyeol dan instruktur renang itu pun memompa dada Baekhyun untuk mengeluarkan air yg tertelan oleh namja itu selama ia tenggelam tadi.

"!" melihat itu tak membuahkan hasil pasti Sehun pun langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun untuk memberikan nafas buatan, namja albino itu bahkan tak memikirkan apakah semua orang melihat mereka atau tidak karna sebenarnya Sehun cukup panik.

"akh, Uhuk! Uhuk!" berhasil! Baekhyun pun sadar dan membuka perlahan matanya lalu menatap Sehun dgn sayu.

"S-Se...Sehun-ah..." lirihnya, sontak Baekhyun pun langsung merengkuh Sehun dan memeluknya.

"hiks...hiks...aku takut...aku takut" tangisnya dgn tubuh gemetar mengingat ia hampir saja mati tenggelam.

"hiks...hiks..." baik Kyungsoo, Xiumin maupun Chanyeol hanya dapat terdiam mendengar tangis Baekhyun.

"gwaenchanha, aku disini" bisik Sehun lembut mengeratkan dekapannya sambil mengusap sayang rambut basah Baekhyun

"hiks...hiks...aku sangat takut" tangis Baekhyun yg belum mereda, membuat Sehun pun mengusap punggungnya dan mengecupi pipi mulus Baekhyun untuk menenangkan namja pendek penggila eyeliner itu.

"Sehun-ah, lebih baik antar Baekhyun mengganti seragamnya yg basah dan bawa ia pergi ke ruang kesehatan" titah instruktur renang mereka yg langsung diangguki oleh Sehun.

"kajja, seragammu harus diganti karna basah semua" ajak Sehun membantu Baekhyun berdiri, dan Baekhyun pun berusaha berdiri namun gagal karna kakinya yg masih bergetar lemas.

"kau ini..." dan Sehun pun akhirnya menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style menuju ruang ganti, semua murid terperangah, terkejut, syok, bahkan sebagian yeoja genit hampir pingsan melihat betapa manlynya Sehun saat menggendong Baekhyun.

'k-kenapa Sehun?! Maksudku...kenapa Sehun begitu perduli dgn Baekhyun?!' bisik hati Chanyeol.

'ada banyak hal yg tak aku ketahui Baek, kalian...kau dan Sehun...' bisik hati Xiumin.

'Sehun begitu perhatian...atau apa?! Aku merasa aneh' bisik lesu Kyungsoo melihat kemesraan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"albino...aku tak memiliki baju ganti lain..." cicit pelan Baekhyun begitu mereka sampai diruang ganti pria.

"aku sudah tau soal itu..." dan Sehun pun berjalan kearah loker miliknya.

"ini, pakailah seragam punyaku" ucap Sehun menyodorkan seragam putihnya dgn celana training, lalu ia pun mengeringkan tubuhnya dgn handuk.

"..." Baekhyun pun menerimanya, namun ia langsung menatap namja tampan didepannya.

"mwo?!" delik Sehun yg risih dgn tatapan Baekhyun, namun seketika mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca membuat Sehun panik bukan main.

"k-kau...kau kenapa? Apa aku tadi membentakmu? M-mian...aku-..." kepanikan Sehun terhenti saat tubuh Baekhyun berhambur kedalam dekapannya.

"a-aku...aku masih takut...a-aku fikir aku akan mati...kau tau?! Aku tak bisa berenang, aku fikir aku akan benar-benar mati saja itu" ucap Baekhyun dgn suara bergetarnya menahan tangis.

"gwaenchanha...aku pasti akan terus melindungimu" ucap Sehun yg mulai melembut.

"bukankah itu tugasku sebagai suamimu?! Melindungi dan menyayangi istrinya dgn penuh cinta" ucap Sehun lagi, Baekhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya manis.

"Chu~..." gemas, Sehun pun mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun, sebuah kecupan hangat yg berubah menjadi lumatan manis, Baekhyun pun mulai mengikuti alur permainan Sehun.

"ngh..." satu lenguhan pun lolos dari bibir Baekhyun itu saat Sehun membelai lembut punggung mulus Baekhyun dari balik seragam basah miliknya, tanpa sadar setiap kancing seragam itu telah terlepas.

"ahh..." ciuman itu pun turun menuju leher jenjang sang namja cerewet, perlahan Sehun melepaskan seragam basah Baekhyun dan mengantinya dgn seragam miliknya sambil masih menautkan kedua bibir itu.

"haahh..." selesai menggantikan seragam Baekhyun, Sehun pun melepaskan tautan itu dan menatap hasil karyanya.

"Ya! Hosh...hosh...pabbo...hosh" omel Baekhyun dgn nafas memburu, yg dibalas cengiran oleh Sehun.

"bajunya kebesaran..." keluh Baekhyun saat nafasnya kembali normal, Sehun pun melihatnya begitu. Baekhyun seperti tenggelam dalam baju nya.

"ah! A-albino! Bajumu tipis sekali!" kejut Baekhyun saat menyadari lekuk tubuh dan nipplenya tercetak sempurna dari seragam tipis Sehun.

"benar...aku tak mau lekuk tubuh indahmu dilihat orang lain" ucap Sehun dgn pose berfikir, lalu ia pun membalut tubuh mungil itu dgn jas sekolahnya sehingga menutupi lekuk tubuh Baekhyun dari balik kemeja tipisnya.

"k-kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia benar-benar hampir memakai semua seragam Sehun.

"gwaenchanha...aku punya seragam lain" ucap Sehun sambil menunjukkan seragam miliknya lalu memakainya begitu saja didepan Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu bersemu melihat lekuk tubuh berotot Sehun yg begitu dekat.

"sekarang pakai celana ini, lalu kembali kekelasmu, aku akan berjaga didepan" ucap Sehun yg entah sejak kapan sudah rapi dgn seragamnya sendiri, Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan menurut.

"albino, tidakkah aku terlihat aneh dgn seragammu yg kebesaran ini, aku bahkan tenggelam didalamnya" ucap Baekhyun lucu sambil mengembungkan pipinya, begitu keluar dari ruang ganti.

'kkk~...astaga aku baru sadar kalau tubuhnya begitu mungil' kekeh Sehun dalam hati melihat bagaimana lucunya Baekhyun yg hampir tenggelam didalam seragam Sehun.

"ani...kau terlihat semakin manis" goda Sehun, membuat Baekhyun mencubit pinggang namja disebelahnya gemas.

"apa kau ingin aku antar keruang kesehatan?! Takut-takut kalau kau masih syok dgn kejadian tadi" tanya Sehun lembut sambil menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, namun namja mungil itu hanya menggeleng imut membuat rambut basahnya bergerak-gerak lembut.

"yasudah kalau begitu kembalilah kekelasmu...jam pelajaran berikutnya akan segera dimulai" ucap Sehun sambil mengusak gemas rambut setengah kering Baekhyun.

"nee..." balas Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya riang menuju kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan murid-murid lain yg menatapnya sinis.

"Baekkie-ya, gwaenchanha? aku sungguh khawatir, albino brengsek itu benar-benar membawamu keruang ganti kan? bukan membawamu ketempat-tempat lain" sesampainya dikelas Baekhyun langsung disambut rentetan pertanyaan dari teman dobinya, Chanyeol.

"tenang dobi, dia benar-benar membawaku keruang ganti" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

"Baek, kau sudah merasa baikkan? apa perlu aku antar ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya Xiumin khawatir.

"gwaenchanha, aku baik-baik saja Umin-ah" balas Baekhyun.

"Baek, sejak kapan kau dekat dgn Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat namja mungil penggila eyeliner itu diam.

"itu seragam Sehun kan? kenapa ia bisa meminjamkannya padamu? kenapa Sehun terlihat begitu khawatir padamu? apa kalian sudah saling kenal sebelumnya? jawab aku Baekhyun" tuntut Kyungsoo begitu melihat tag nama 'Oh Sehun' yg melekat dijas sekolah yg Baekhyun pakai.

"ng...i-itu...K-kyung~ kumohon kau jangan salah paham dulu dgn ku yah" pinta Baekhyun panik.

"kalau begitu berikan aku penjelasan masuk akal dari semua itu yg menjelaskan apa yg ingin aku dengar" ucap Kyungsoo tajam.

"arrasseo...aku akan jelaskan" ucap Baekhyun pasrah.

"baiklah anak-anak kembali ketempat duduk kalian, karna materiku tak bisa menunggu hingga bibir kalian berhenti bergosip" beruntungnya seorang seonsaengnim masuk kekelas Baekhyun dan langsung memulai pelajaran sehingga bisa menyelamatkan Baekhyun setidaknya sampai ia menemukan kata-kata yg tepat untuk disampaikan pada Kyungsoo.

"eoh, Baekhyun...bukankah itu seragam Oh Sehun? kenapa bisa kau...ah~ aku dengar kau tercebur kedalam kolam, baiklah lupakan saja mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini" beruntung guru yg memfavoritkan Baekhyun sebagai muridnya itu tak begitu mempermasalahkan seragam siapa yg melekat ditubuh Baekhyun.

"yo yo yo...lihat siapa yg datang? pahlawan kelas 2-D! yo~bro...kerasukan apa kau sampai sebegitu paniknya melihat cabe kelas D itu tenggelam" sementara itu dikelas Sehun, beberapa namja menanyakan alasan namja albino itu menyelamatkan Baekhyun hingga terlihat begitu panik.

"urus saja urusanmu sendiri" decit Sehun sebal.

"eoh, bukankah bagus Sehun menyelamatkan seseorang?" sahut seorang namja berdimple yg dikenal bernama Lay atau dgn nama asli Zhang Yixing.

"tapi, setauku namja yg Sehun selamatkan itukan bernama Byun Baekhyun bukan cabe? apa namanya sudah berganti? seperti nama rempah-rempah saja namanya 'cabe' itu aneh" ucap Lay lagi yg membuat semua orang disana menepuk dahinya frustrasi.

'ada gunanya juga kepolosan si dimple ini' bisik hati Sehun.

"huhu~kalau begitu aku juga mau tenggelam agar Sehun mau menyelamatkanku" ucap beberapa yeoja di sama.

'bermimpilah kalian' decit sebal Sehun.

"omong omong, Sehun-ah...apa kau juga mengenal Baekhyun? aku mengenalnya saat ia masuk club dance waktu itu" ucap Lay.

"hn..." hanya itu yg keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"dia anak yg manis kan Sehun-ah, sepertinya dia anak yg menyenangkan aku jadi ingin dekat dan lebih banyak tau tentang dia" oceh Lay.

"apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun.

"suka? tentu saja dia itu manis dan lucu seperti boneka beruang dirumahku" ucap Lay polos.

'b-boneka beruang? bodohnya aku bicara dgn namja ini' pasrah hati Sehun.

"tapi sepertinya Kkamjong mulai menyukai Baekhyun juga" gumam Lay dgn pose berfikir nya yg lucu.

'kkamjong?! Pasti namja yg waktu itu berjalan bersama Baekhyun dan Lay' bisik hati Sehun mendengar ocehan Lay.

"akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatnya tersenyum cerah saat melihat namja mungil itu, tapi aku juga selalu tersenyum cerah pada siapapun, Sehun-ah...apa itu artinya aku menyukai semua orang" tanya Lay.

"eoh?!" dan Sehun pun bingung seketika.

"iihhh...Sehun mulai dongo, melelahkan bicara dgnmu Hun-ah" decit sebal Lay dan langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan bangku Sehun.

"sebenarnya yg dongo disini siapa sih?!" rutuk kesal Sehun mendengar ocehan Lay.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **Annyeong ^^, chap 12 datang tepat pas ultahnya Sehun yah hehehe...Niel gk sengaja sih ngepostnya niat nya malah mau menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi sih buat post chap ini tapi kok rasanya greget gitu kalo gk dipost yah jadi post aja deh chap 12nya biar gk pada nunggu lama,**

 **Balas review :**

 **Alfi wista : iya iya Niel lanjut kok tetep semangat yah reviewnya, tapi kalau minta fast update Niel gk bisa janjiin ini aja kebetulan tak terduga (?) Niel bisa post sedikit lebih cepat karna kebetulan juga (?) idenya lagi jalan ^^**

 **Kim kai ussy : iya gk apa Niel juga belum lama post chap 11 kemarin kok ^^, soal resmi kayaknya sih ia mereka udh mulai resmi memulai percintaan penuh perdebatan itu O.O namanya juga Sehun yg demen jaim jaim gimana gitu pengen romantis tapi gagal mulu, semoga aja deh yah Baek jadi istri solehah yg kaga nyabe lagi ^^ (#author sungkem depan Baek diplototin Chanyeol T^T)**

 **Hehehe...reviewnya cukup berkembang n semangat terus yah buat yg mereview, hilangkan budaya silent readers yah guys ^^, thanks banget buat : OH7 , Ido Nakemi (pendatang baru yah ^^ selamat datang di ff Niel ^^) , ParkHyerin6194 , EgaaSehunoona , sesebaek , rachel suliss , yg udh mereview dichap sebelumnya semoga gk bosen n tetep terus mereview chap2 lainnya ^^**

 **BTW thaengil chukhahae Thehunnie oppa ^^ themoga thehat thelalu n menjaga teruth ciri khath kecadelannya yach, makin thuktheth, makin ganth, makin tinggi, n they teruth thama EXO tharanghae oppa^^ Niel fanth nya thehun oppa ^^ (#lebay dikit boleh yah ^-^V)**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**

14 Page


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Sains, kecoa, Chenchen (?)

.

.

.

Kepanikan sempat melanda murid-murid yg sedang tes renang, karna Baekhyun si namja mungil dari kelas 2-D itu tiba-tiba tercebur kedalam kolam. Ditengah kepanikan itu Sehun langsung menceburkan diri pula dan menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Dgn dibantu sang instruktur renang dan Chanyeol, mereka menekan dada Baekhyun untuk mengeluarkan air yg tertelan oleh si mungil.

Namun sialnya itu tak berhasil, membuat kepanikan Sehun semakin menjadi. Dgn kenekatan tinggi Sehun pun mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun dan memberikan nafas buatan untuk di mungil penggila eyeliner itu.

"yo yo yo...lihat siapa yg datang? pahlawan kelas 2-D! yo~bro...kerasukan apa kau sampai sebegitu paniknya melihat cabe kelas D itu tenggelam" sementara itu dikelas Sehun, beberapa namja menanyakan alasan namja albino itu menyelamatkan Baekhyun hingga terlihat begitu panik.

"urus saja urusanmu sendiri" decit Sehun sebal.

"Oh Sehun dari kelas 2-A?! Kau ditunggu diruang guru sekarang" ucap seorang yeoja yg mengembulkan kepalanya menengok kedalam kelas Sehun.

"ada apa?! Kenapa aku?!" tanya Sehun menghampiri yeoja itu.

"a-a...aku tak tau, a-aku hanya...hanya diperintahkan Siwon seonsaengnim saja" ucap yeoja itu yg langsung gugup seketika begitu menatap onyx Sehun.

"ohh..." dan Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya melewati yeoja itu begitu saja.

't-ta...tampan' bisik kagum yeoja itu saat Sehun melewatinya.

'pantas ia memiliki banyak penggemar' dan yeoja itu hanya dapat mengagumi Sehun dalam diam.

"tap...tap...tap..." Sehun melangkahkan kakinya santai menuju kantor sang guru.

"ah! Oh Sehun..." sesampainya Sehun dikantor guru, seorang guru Sains melambaikan tangannya memanggil Sehun.

"Se...Sehun" dan tepat didepan meja guru dgn papan nama 'Kim Heechul' itu berdiri Kyungsoo yg menatap kearah Sehun.

"annyeonghasseo, seonsaengnim" sapa sopan Sehun membungkuk 90 derajat begitu sampai didepan meja Heechul.

"ah~...sebenarnya aku memanggilmu untuk membicarakan pasal perlombaan Sains minggu depan" ucap Heecul setelah menyuruh Sehun dan Kyungsoo duduk.

"jadi...dia timku saat perlombaan nanti?!" tanya Sehun saat melihat Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk.

"jenius seperti biasanya, memang ia akan jadi satu tim dgnmu di perlombaan nanti namanya Do Kyungsoo dari kelas 2-D" ucap Heechul sedikit memuji Sehun.

"Kyungsoo ini cukup baik dalam Sains meski cukup buruk juga untuk mata pelajaran lainnya" ledek Heechul yg langsung mendapat pelototan besar dari Kyungsoo.

"seonsaengnim, kau menjelek-jelekkan reputasiku" oceh Kyungsoo.

"kkk~ santai saja" kekeh Heechul, membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dikelas, Baekhyun tengah menyalin materi pelajaran yg ditinggalkan sang guru untuk kelas Baekhyun, namun lihat apa yg terjadi? Tak ada satu pun yg berniat menyalin materi itu selain Baekhyun, kebanyakan dari mereka memilih tidur, berisik, bermain lempar kertas, hingga berteriak tak jelas.

"aaaaa..."

"bukan begitu caranya berteriak nada tinggi..." omel Xiumin saat mendengar suara teriakan fals (?) dari salah seorang murid dikelas itu.

"yg benar tuh-..."

"UUUAASSSTAGAAAAAAAAA..." begitu Xiumin ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak malah kedahuluan oleh seorang namja mungil yg sejak tadi tak sedikitpun ambil peran dalam kekacauan kelas itu, yap Byun Baekhyun si namja mungil dgn baju kebesarannya itu sejak tadi hanya diam dan tenang menyalin materi yg bahkan tak dilirik sedikitpun oleh seisi kelas selain dirinya kini malah berteriak nyaring.

"nah itu baru yg namanya berteriak" ucap Xiumin bangga saat mendengar teriakan melengking Baekhyun yg bahkan bisa merobohkan kelas mereka itu.

"AAAAAAAAA..." kembali teriakan kacau itu terdengar dipendengaran siapapun yg ada dikelas itu.

"Baek akukan hanya meminta satu teriakan saja?!" oceh Xiumin.

"astaga Baek, kenapa teriak-teriak sih...aku kan jadi sulit tidur" omel Chanyeol dgn wajah mengantuknya saat mendengar lengkingan suara sang pujaan hati.

"UASTAGA, CHANDOBIII KECOA ITU MENGIKUTI KEMANAPUN ARAHKU BERGERAK! UMIN-AHHH TOLONG AKUUUUU" jerit heboh Baekhyun yg sudah berlari kebelakang tubuh si mungil manis Xiumin.

"kecoa?! AAAA...MANA KECOANYA MANA KECOANYA MANA KECOOAAA...DOBI! TELAN KECOA ITUUU" heboh Xiumin tak kalah melengking sambil menaiki kursi terdekat.

"apa?!" kejut Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"KYAAA..." dan seisi kelaspun semakin heboh kala jeritan demi jeritan yeoja berpadu dgn suara Baekhyun mengalun mendengungkan telinga Chanyeol kala kecoa itu terbang mengitari kelas itu.

"HUUAAAA...KENAPA KECOANYA DATANG PADAKUUUU" jerit Baekhyun panik.

"KYYAAAA...KECOOOAAAA" jerit para yeoja.

"eoh, dobi...sedang apa kau dibelakang tubuh Baekhyun?!" tanya Xiumin yg merasa pundaknya cukup berat menanggung bobot Baekhyun.

"aku?! Tentu saja menghindar dari kecoa sialan itu" tunjuk Chanyeol pada kecoa yg seakan berkata 'padahal hanya ingin numpang lewat kok malah pada histeris gitu sih' (?)

"modus!" sahut Baekhyun dan Xiumin berbarengan yg diakhiri cengiran idiot si dobi.

"tuk...tuk...tuk" ditengah kesunyian perpustakaan yg terhalangkan tumpukan buku berpengetahuan, terlihat seorang namja mungil bermata besar yg sibuk dgn lembar-lembar soal sains, seorang namja albino yg malah sibuk mengetuk-ketuk bosan meja didepannya dgn tampang angkuh yg ia miliki dan seorang saem yg terlihat keren diusianya yg menginjak setengah abad itu.

'Do Kyungsoo...pasti ini Kyungie yg dimaksud Baekkie-ku' bisik hati Sehun si namja albino itu yg tanpa sadar menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo si namja mungil bermata besar didepannya itu.

'urgh! Wajah tampan sialan! Membuat aku tak fokus saja mengerjakan soal-soal ini!' rutuk Kyungsoo yg ternyata menyadari arah tatapan Sehun yg mengarah tepat kepadanya.

"kenapa Kyungsoo-ah?! Apa soal itu cukup sulit?!" tanya sang saem saat melihat kegelisahan Kyungsoo.

"ng..a-ani..." cicit pelan Kyungsoo.

"Heechul-sangnim, apa tugasku disini?! kan yg perlu belajar hanya Kyungsoo?!" tanya Sehun jengkel.

"kau?! Tentu saja membantu Kyungsoo menguasai materi-materi itu untuk perlombaan kalian nanti, juga untuk memperlancar kerja sama kalian nanti supaya tak ada lagi yg namanya kecanggungan" balas Heechul.

'lalu apa gunanya dirimu, saem gila!' rutuk Sehun dalam hati menatap sebal kedua orang didepannya, dan ia hanya dapat mendengus pasrah.

"Baek, perlombaan sainsnya Kyungsoo kapan?" tanya Xiumin, kali ini namja manis berpipi cuby itu berjalan bersama 2 temannya yg berbeda tinggi.

"eoh, kalau tak salah minggu depan" sahut Baekhyun si namja mungil disebelah Xiumin.

"oh, pasti seru...kita harus mendukung Kyungsoo disana" sambung Chanyeol si namja paling tinggi diantara mereka itu.

"ide bagus" girang Xiumin.

"eoh, omong-omong dobi...bukannya jadwal club basketmu itu hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"astaga! aku lupa!" panik Chanyeol.

"aku pergi dulu Baek, Umin" pamit Chanyeol bergegas sambil menyempatkan dirinya mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Bruukkk..." sialnya Baekhyun melengos lebih cepat sebelum bibir Chanyeol menyentuh permukaan pipi mulusnya membuat namja yg dikenal wakil ketua tim basket populer itu menghantam aspal jalan.

"hahahahha...astaga Baek, reflekmi kerenn" dan tawa Xiumin pun meledak seketika

"ups...mian Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum manis membuat Chanyeol merungut sebal.

"sudah sana pergi" usir Baekhyun manis nan lembut.

"huh! sialnya aku" rungut Chanyeol yg langsung meninggalkan keduanya yg terkikik geli melihat tingkah sahabat dobinya itu.

"kkk~ astaga Baek, apa kau tak pernah peka pada si dobi, kasihan juga melihatnya mengejarmu sejak kelas 1" kekeh Xiumin yg membuat tawa Baekhyun berhenti seketika.

'aku baru sadar...' bisiknya dalam hati.

"eoh, itu Chenchen..." seru Xiumin saat melihat seorang namja tampan berkaca mata yg terlihat berwibawa didepan mobil mewahnya.

"Chenchen?" bingung Baekhyun, mereka pun menghampiri namja itu.

"iya, Chenchen...kekasihku" sahut Xiumin membuat Baekhyun hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Chenchen..." sesampainya didepan namja itu Xiumin langsung berhambur kedalam pelukan si namja tampan berkaca mata.

"kkk~...Xiu-er" dan namja yg dipanggil Chenchen itu membalas dekapan Xiumin lembut.

"oh, annyeong..." sapa Chen saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"annyeong, Baekhyun imnida" sapa Baekhyun balik dan tersenyum cerah saat Xiumin melepaskan dekapannya pada Chen.

"Chenchen...ini Bo Xian, teman sekelasku" ucap Xiumin dgn bahasa mandarin, membuat Baekhyun melongo dongo.

"apa dia dari China?" bisik Baekhyun pada Xiumin disebelahnya, membuat namja cubby itu terkekeh.

"annyeonghasseo, Kim JongDae imnida...setidaknya itu namaku di sini" ucap Chen namja tampan berkaca mata itu memperkenalkan namanya dgn bahasa koreanya.

"kkk~ benar, dia dari daratan China" kekeh Xiumin melihat Baekhyun melongo.

"sejak kapan kau pandai berbahasa mandarin?! Bahasa ingris saja selalu dapat 4" cibir Baekhyun membuat namja manis itu itu mngerucutkan bibirnya.

"benarkah?! Xiumin-ku separah itu?! kkk~" kekeh Chen tak percaya.

"kau periksa saja buku bahasa inggrisnya, yg kau termukan hanya deretan angka muda dgn cengiran gila yg ia lukis" oceh Baekhyun.

"kkk~ astaga, padahal saat memperlajari bahasa mandarin setahun lalu ia amat cerdas" ucap Chen sambil mengusak gemas rambut Xiumin.

"huh~...itu karna mandarin lebih mudah dari pada Inggris, apa lagi bila belajar dgn saem seperti ini" tunjuk Xiumin tepat kedepan wajah Chen, membuat namja tampan dgn senyum khasnya itu berkedip lucu.

"alasan..." cibir pedas Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya memandang Xiumin.

"hish, sudahlah...karna aku di jemput Chenchen jadi sepertinya aku tak bisa berjalan bersamamu sampai halte bis" ucap Xiumin berpura-pura sedih.

"berhenti beracting chubby, aku juga baru ingat kalau aku ada club dance pengenalan kelas pertama hari ini jadi tak perlu merasa senang dgn kebersalahanmu itu" decit Baekhyun saat melihat notifikasi ponselnya yg terdapat pesan singkat dari Kai dan Taemin.

"huh...dasar cabe pelupa, sudah sana pergi ke club baru mu itu dan jangan ganggu aku dgn Chenchen yg ingin berkencan" ledek Xiumin.

"ya! Kau menghinaku karna tak memiliki pasangan!" sembur Baekhyun yg membuat namja chubby itu terkekeh cetar.

Setelah mobil Chen yg membawa Xiumin pergi, Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk kelingkungan sekolah. Kaki ramping nan pendeknya membawanya mengitari lapangan basket, entah mengapa hatinya berkata ia ingin melihat anggota club basket itu meski tak pasti Chanyeol atau Kris yg ingin ia lihat.

Begitu sampai disana matanya malah langsung tertuju pada satu-satunya tiang bertelinga lebar yg tengah asik mendrible bola basketnya dan menggiring bola orange besar itu meloloskan diri pada ring basket. Satu poin tercetak dan puluhan bulir keringat mengalir cepat menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh namja itu yg pastinya Baekhyun kenal bernama 'Park Chanyeol'

Tak lama matanya teralih pada seorang lagi tiang yg lebih kearah blasteran pada wajahnya dgn rambut blonde yg khas. Yap, itulah 'Wu YiFan' dgn nama tenarnya Kris. Namja tampan yg selalu menjadi pujaan setiap yeoja itu tengah tersenyum pada teman-temannya membuat Baekhyun termenung sendiri.

'Kris ge, selalu menjadi idamanku sejak junior highschool namun sepertinya ia bahkan tak memberi respon lebih...' bisik hati Baekhyun sambil menatap Kris, menatap setiap pergerakan namja blonde itu.

'sementara Chanyeol, dobi idiot itu sudah mengejarku sejak kelas 1 meski belum selama waktu aku mengharapkan Kris ge, namun kurasa Chandobi sudah cukup banyak berusaha...' bisik hati Baekhyun lagi yg kini pandangannya telah teralih pada sosok namja dobi yg bila tersenyum maka semua giginya akan unjuk rasa (?).

'astaga Baek! Mau kau kemanakan albino sialan dirumahmu, eoh?!' decitnya sendiri dalam hati sambil menggeleng keras.

'hah~ malangnya hidupku, dilema oleh 3 pangeran tampan bin sialan...susahnya memiliki wajah secantik diriku' dan gerutuannya diakhiri dgn rasa bangga yg entah dari mana asalnya itu membuncat begitu saja, merasa puas melihat 2 tiang itu sang namja mungil pun "NIT...NIT..." ditengah langkah ringannya, ponsel Baekhyun berdering riuh.

"nde...yeobosseo" sahutnya girang.

' _Baek, kau dimana?! Clubnya akan dimulai, dan Taemin hyung paling tak suka menunggu, jangan bilang kau lupa kalau hari ini kelas pertamamu diclub, eoh?! Haduuhh Baek, jangan kau tiru tingkahnya Lay...kalau namja dimple itu sudah pelupa akut'_ oceh sebuah suara dari speaker ponsel Baekhyun yg langsung saja mengeluarkan segala rentetan katanya.

"haish, aku tau aku tau, kau ini cerewet juga yah?! Julukan badboy fanfic tak sesuai lagi untuk mu tau" omel Baekhyun balik.

' _Ya! Bukan saatnya membahas itu, Taemin hyung bisa mengomel nanti...cepat datang dalam 5 menit lagi dan aku tak mau tau bagaimana caramu sampai disini dalam 5 menit...tut...tut...'_ setelahnya sambungan telepon itu diputus sepihak oleh Kai yg Baekhyun sering sebut namja badboy fanfic itu. mengerutu sebal Baekhyun pun melebarkan langkahnya agar cepat sampai tujuan.

"annyeong yeoreobun..." sesampainya diruang club dance, Baekhyun menyapa riang semua yg ada disana.

"eoh, Baekhyun yah? akhirnya datang juga" sapa Lay dgn senyum dimplenya.

"annyeong Lay-ah..." sapa Baekhyun.

"ok ok, sapa menyapanya nanti saja...kita mulai club hari ini dan Baekhyun cepat menuju barisanmu" ucap Taemin yg terlihat tak sabar menunggu.

"nde, sunbaenim" sahut Baekhyun riang.

"selesai..." seru girang Kyungsoo yg rupanya masih berkutat dgn lembar2 sains diruang perpustakaan, mengejutkan Heechul yg sempat tertidur dan Sehun yg sedang membaca novelnya.

"akhirnya..." dengus Sehun yg lalu merebut lembar2 itu dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"hn, kau cukup baik juga...kalau begitu besok lagi saja kita lanjutkan, Heechul seonsaengnim, aku pamit pulang" ucap Sehun setelah melihat sekitas lembar demi lembar soal sains yg baru saja ia ambil dari Kyungsoo.

"se-secepat itu? kau yakin sudah melihat hasil kerja kerasku?" tanya Kyungsoo yg tak yakin Sehun melihat semuanya.

"eoh? apanya? nomor 3, 17, 23, 28, 30, 47 itu masih butuh perbaikan juga nomor 15, 37, 26 perpendek sedikit jalur rumusnya jika kau menggunakan rumus sepanjang itu saat perlombaan nanti kita akan kalah waktu" ucap Sehun lagi yg langsung melengos pergi.

"seonsaengnim, dia bahkan tak membaca setiap soalnya!" tuntut Kyungsoo pada Heechul, membuat guru cantik itu berkedip lucu.

"ng, coba kau periksa saja setiap nomor yg ia sebutkan apa benar yg ia katakan, karna setauku Sehun tak pernah salah" ucap Heechul dan Kyungsoo yg tak puas hati pun mengikuti saran Heechul.

"eotte? apa Sehun hanya asal bicara?" tanya Heechul lagi memastikan saat melihat kerutan tajam didahi Kyungsoo.

"benar...sial" rutuk pelan Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"hahh~...kemana si pendek itu, kenapa tak memberiku kabar sedikitpun?" dengus Sehun yg sudah berada dikoridor sekolah ingin keluar dari sekolah itu begitu melihat notifikasi ponselnya yg kosong.

"eoh..." saat sedang asik dgn ponselnya langkah Sehun si namja albino itu terhenti depan sebuah ruang club yg sepertinya club dance karna terngedar amat berisik oleh lagu berdentuman keras.

"itu kan namja yg waktu itu berjalan dgn Baekkie ku saat mengantar Lay kekelas?!" gumam Sehun entah pada siapa saat melihat namja berkulit tan sedang meliukkan tubuhnya indah mengikuti irama musik menjadikan sebuah gerakan yg mungkin tak terfikir oleh orang lain.

"boleh juga kemampuan menari si hitam itu" decit Sehun yg malah menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu dan asik memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Kai si namja tan yg dianggap hitam oleh Sehun.

"hoah?! Benarkah itu Lay yg terkenal dongo berotak encer itu?! astaga, tampan bodohnya hilang seketika saat ia menari" kekeh Sehun begitu melihat aksi Lay menggerakkan tubuhnya ditemani iringan musik berbagai irama.

"eoh, Sehun-ah!" pekik girang Lay begitu matanya menangkap sosok namja albino tinggi sedang bersender angkuh pada pembatas pintu, sedangkan namja albino itu hanya menganggat sedikit telapak tangannya sebagai respon seruan heboh seorang Lay.

"sedang apa si jenius ini disini?!" decit Kai melihat sosok angkuh itu merusak mood hatinya.

"mana aku tau" sahut Taemin entah untuk apa.

"hyung aku kan tak memaksakan jawabannya padamu" jengah Kai.

"habisnya kau mendecit tepat didepan wajahku" sungut Taemin tak mau kalah.

"hyung, kita tunda nanti saja debatnya aku tak mau reputasi tampanku dimata para hoobae luntur hanya karna berdebat dgnmu" rungut Kai.

"siapa juga yg ingin berdebat dgnmu" cibir Taemin membuat Kai benar-benar jengkel.

"eoh, albino?!" kebetulan Baekhyun yg berada dibarisan depan dapat melihat namja albino itu bercengkrama dgn Lay, yah...meski hanya Lay yg terus mengoceh dari tadi sih o.O (?)

"apa kau ingin mencoba masuk club ini juga?!" tanya Lay antusias.

"hanya kebetulan lewat karna aku baru saja selesai membahas prihal lomba sains minggu depan" ucap Sehun yg malah berfokus pada namja mungil yg juga menatapnya, merasa ditatap balik namja mungil itu pun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kelain arah membuat Sehun terkekeh geli dalam hati.

"Baek, Baek...Sehun ini yg menyelamatkan mu tadikan dikolam renang" seru Lay keras yg dapat dipastikan semua hoobae mendengarnya, sontak baik Baekhyun maupun Sehun langsung menatap namja manis berdimple itu seakan berkata 'jangan keras keras, bodoh!' yg berakhir dgn menepuk dahi frustasi karna sang tersangka hanya berkedip lucu kala ditatap tajam kedua makhluk berbeda tinggi itu.

"Sehun-ah, aksimu itu keren sekali tau?! Kekasihku saja belum pernah melakukan itu padaku, mana pernah ia menyelamatkan aku saat tenggelam soalnya aku belum pernah tenggelam sih makanya ia tak pernah mencoba menyelamatkanku" oceh Lay heboh membuat Sehun speechless ria.

'ada penyumpal mulut tidak sih?! Lay ini cerewet juga yah seperti Baekhyun' dengus hati Sehun.

'ingin rasanya ku lempar ember kearah namja manis itu' decit sebal hati Baekhyun dgn segala rencana jahanamnya.

.

.

.

Continued~

.

.

.

 **Annyeong ^^ Niel kembali melanjutkan ff ini nih, thanks banget yg masih mau nunggu chap yg ini kelamaan yah? Hehe soalnya ikut liburan panjang sih jadinya kelamaan postnya mian #membungkuk 90 derajat**

 **Balas review :**

 **Alfi wista : hehe, sorry jadi menunggu lama tapi emang biasanya Niel update suka gk tentu waktunya dan bisa sampe cukup lama tergantung mood inspirasinya, Niel harap dgn low update nya Niel gk membuat readers semua bosan yah :(**

 **Kim kai ussy : kamu sesek nafas?! Lah Niel malah udh kejang kejang nulisnya :D ^^" , moment diruang gantinya jangan kelamaan ntr ketauan murid lain pada ikutan lagi :P icingkan jadi vitamin penyemangat pembacanya makanya harus lucu, tapi icing mukanya aja udah lucu kan ?! #apa hubungannya coba ?! , hehehe...thanks atas penyemangatnya Niel akan terus semangat nulisnya selagi pembacanya pun semangat untuk review ^^**

 **Guest : hmm...kayaknya sulit yah untuk jujur disaat kayak gini, takut Kyungienya sakit hati lalu gk mau temenan lagi deh sama Baekkie kan bisa gawat, ntr kalo Kyungie berantem ama Baekkie gimana?! Bisa pusing Niel ntr liat mereka ngacak-ngacak kamar Niel O.O**

 **Ok, itu review tanpa akun yg gk bisa Niel balas di PM, thanks banget yah reviewnya n jangan bosen2 review disini ^^. Thanks juga buat sesebaek , myzmsandraa99 , OH7 , Lisdawati688 , ParkHyerin6194 , EgaaSehunoona , isnaini nurul azizah atas review kalian para pengguna akun ff, Niel menanti review lainnya yg pasti akan Niel balas kok ^^**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

.

.

.

Zitao, Baekkie cemburu, detektif Umin

.

.

.

Pagi hari yg tenang di kediaman HunBaek (?), terlihat eomma dan appa yg pagi-pagi buta begini sudah rapi di depan pintu.

"mian hae, Baekkie-ya...eomma tak bisa lama-lama meninggalkan pekerjaan eomma, huhu~ eomma sedih harus berpisah dgnmu" ucap eomma mendramatis.

"nde eomma, tak apa...lagi pula sudah bertemu eomma saja Baekkie sudah senang" sahut Baekhyun dgn senyum bulan sabitnya.

"hooaammhh...eomma memangnya harus sekali yah pergi pagi-pagi buta begini?! Aku masih mengantuk" racau Sehun yg menguap besar-besar dan menyenderkan tubuhnya malas pada pembatas pintu.

"hish..." dan Baekhyun pun menyikut perut rata namja albino disebelahnya itu.

"dasar anak tak sopan..." decit sang eomma, membuat appa terkekeh begitu saja.

"eomma, kita sudah terlambat" ucap appa mengingatkan yg diangguki sang eomma.

"kalau begitu eomma pergi yah Baekkie-ya, kalau Sehun macam-macam bilang saja pada eomma biar eomma lempar ke antartika namja dingin itu" decit sang eomma membuat namja albino itu mendengus sebal.

Setelahnya Baekhyun dan Sehun pun kembali masuk kedalam rumah dan merasakan kesunyian karna hilangnya suara cerewet sang eomma, membuat keduanya atau lebih tepat Baekhyun duduk terdiam disofa karna Sehun sudah kembali membaringkan dirinya disofa lain dan kembali tidur.

'sepi sekali, sialnya si albino tidur lagi!' decit sebal Baekhyun saat melirik namja albino disebelahnya itu.

'pukul 5 pagi?! Apa yg bisa ku lakukan dijam segini' mendengus Baekhyun pun celingukan mencari kesibukan, kaki ramping namja mungil itu pun menuntunnya menuju kulkas, sedikit mengacak-acak isinya hingga akhirnya ia memilih mengambil sekaleng soda.

"ck! Si jenius ini, bisa-bisanya kembali tidur?!" decit sebal Baekhyun lagi melihat Sehun yg ternyata benar-benar pulas tertidur diatas sofa begitu.

"huft...bosan" racaunya tak tentu dan Baekhyun berakhir dgn bolak-balik tak tentu arah mengitari setiap penjuru rumah, mulai dari ruang tamu, dapur, kamar, kamar mandi (?), halaman belakang hingga berakhir ia duduk diam didepan pintu rumah seperti gelandangan tak terurus (?).

"eoh, sepertinya sudah hampir siang" kejutnya saat mendongak keatas dan melihat mentari yg hampir sepenuhnya terlihat, segera namja mungil itu masuk kembali kedalam rumah dan bersiap mandi.

"astaga, masih tidur?!" decit Baekhyun saat melihat Sehun masih diposisi terakhir ia meninggalkannya dalam artian selama Baekhyun berkelilimg rumah Sehun sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"tidur atau mati sih dia" bingung Baekhyun dan dari pada ia berpusing ria namja mungil itu pun memilih melengos menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap kesekolah.

Mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti Baekhyun siap melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi, sesampainya dikamar mandi ia meletakkan barang bawaannya dan mulai membuka pakaian.

"sseehhhss..." dan shower pun mulai diputar menghasilkan tetes demi tetes air hangat yg menyapa kulit putih mulus bak porselin itu.

"TING...TONG..." terkesiap, Baekhyun mengernyit begitu mendengar suara bel pintu.

"TING...TONG...TING...TONG" dan Baekhyun semakin yakin kalau itu adalah suara bel pintu rumahnya yg ditekan dgn tak sabar.

"pagi-pagi buta seperti ini siapa orang gila berikutnya yg bertamu jam segini?!" bingung Baekhyun, ia pun menarik nafas tenang dan...

"ALBINOOOO...BUKA PINTUNYA CEPAT! ADA ORANG DILUAR SANA YG MENGUSIK DAMAINYA MANDIKU!" dan teriakan heboh Baekhyun yg dapat dipastikan beroktaf-oktaf itu menggelegar memenuhi ruang sempit kamar mandi hingga membeludak kesekeliling rumah.

"GABRUUKK..." terkejut, Sehun pun jatuh dari sofa tempatnya tidur.

"ASTAGA BAEK! INI MASIH PAGI DAN KAU MEMBANGUNKANKU DGN TERIAKAN GILAMU ITU SIALAN!" maki Sehun kesal begitu bokongnya mendarat lebih dulu menghantam lantai keramik itu.

"CEREWET KAU ALBINO BUKA SAJA PINTUNYA SEBENTAR LAGI JUGA AKU SELESAI MANDI SIALAN!" maki Baekhyun balik tak mau kalah, Sehun pun menggerutu tak jelas menggumamkan segala sumpah serapahnya untuk namja mungil yg sialnya cantik itu.

"TING TONG...TING TONG...TING TONG" dan sepertinya orang dibalik pintu itu benar-benar tak sabaran menunggu dibukakannya pintu oleh sang pemilik rumah.

"hish! Tak sabaran sekali sih! Siapa pula orang sinting yg membunyikan bel pintuku begitu, eoh?!" decit Sehun berjalan malas kearah pintu.

"YA!...Bluk" sedetik setelah membuka pintu dan siap melontarkan segala makian untuk orang dibalik pintu tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan keras mengantam tubuh tegap Sehun yg hampir oleng.

"Sehunnie-ya~..." seru girang orang itu yg tanpa permisi memeluk erat tubuh Sehun.

"eoh, Tao?!" kejut Sehun begitu orang itu melepaskan dekapannya dan tersenyum manis kearah Sehun.

"bogoshipeo..." ucap si namja bermata panda yg berkulit sedikit lebih gelap dgn aksen mandarinnya yg khas kembali memeluk erat Sehun.

"TaoTao, sedang apa kau disini?! kenapa kau bisa disini?!" tanya Sehun sedikit terkejut.

"aku?! Kan sudah aku bilang, aku merindukanmu" ucapnya sebal mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"eomma mu memang tak bilang apa-apa?! Huh~ kau itu kurang peka atau bagaimana sih" sebal Tao yg malah bergelayut manja pada tangan kekar Sehun.

"albino, siapa yg da-..." selesai mandi Baekhyun langsung menghampiri pintu depan begitu tak mendengar suara apapun soal siapa yg datang dari Sehun, namun ucapannya terhenti saat melihat seseorang mengandeng mesra tangan Sehun.

"...tang" ucap Baekhyun pelan menyadari Sehun tak menolak sentuhan mesra itu.

"eoh, siapa itu Hunnie..." tanya Tao saat melihat Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu terdiam.

"kekasihku, kenapa?! Baekhyun-ah, ini ZiTao dari China dan aku tak tau kenapa ia bisa teronggok disini" ucap Sehun mengenalkan namja itu pada Baekhyun, sedikit rasa senang menyeruak saat kata 'kekasihku' meluncur dari bibir tipis Sehun namun rasa tak senang menang menguasai hati Baekhyun saat melihat Sehun tak melepaskan gandengan manja namja

itu meski ia ada disana, yah...walaupun namja albino itu juga tak membalas gandengannya tetap saja Baekhyun tak senang melihatnya.

"ZiTao ini anak dari teman ayahku, juga temanku sejak kecil...yah, kurang lebih seperti itulah, dan TaoTao ini Byun Baekhyun" ucap Sehun menjelaskan dan mengenalkan Baekhyun singkat pada namja panda itu.

"kekasih?! Huh~ ku fikir kau akan menikah dgnku" ucap Tao lagi tanpa melihat tatapan terkejut Baekhyun, sontak namja mungil itupun menatap Sehun berharap mendapat kata-kata manis lainnya setidaknya untuk menganjal keterkejutannya yg melegit didadanya itu.

"hn, tadinya begitu..." ucap Sehun santai yg lalu beranjak menuju sofa diiringi langkah Tao yg masih setiap menempel pada Sehun.

"a-apa?!" bisik pelan Baekhyun tak percaya.

"eoh?! Berarti aku masih ada harapan?!" tanya Tao girang.

"belajar dulu sana yg benar, kau mengulang kelas lagi kan?!" decit Sehun menoyor pelan kepala Tao membuat namja itu merungut sebal dan menggemaskan jika dilihat lagi.

Dapat Baekhyun lihat senyum cerah Sehun yg biasanya ditujukan untuk dirinya kini beralih untuk namja yg baru 10 menit berada dirumah itu. Sebersit rasa sebal terlintas mengoyak hati Baekhyun melihat kemanjaan namja bermata panda itu yg semakin jadi bahkan tak memperdulikan kehadiran Baekhyun sedikitpun. Baekhyun pun memilih pergi menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap kesekolah, persetan dgn albino sialan yg kini asik bermesraan dgn namja lain, ia masih memiliki tugas matematika yg harus dikumpulkan hari ini dan sudah ia kerjakan mati-matian itu.

"albino sialan, panda sialan! panda siapa pula yg lepas sih, makanya kalau pelihara panda dirantai saja kenapa?!" rutuk Baekhyun didalam kamar, memakai kemeja sekolah, jas, membereskan buku, menyemprotkan parfum dan Baekhyun pun siap pergi sekolah. saat namja mungil itu keluar dari kamar ia bertemu tatap dgn Sehun.

"ah, Baek...tadi eomma menelepon dan katanya Tao akan menginap disini untuk beberapa hari sampai orangtuanya menemukan tempat yg cocok untuk mereka di Seoul jadi sementara ini ia memakai bekas kamarmu yg dipakai eomma kemarin yah" ucap Sehun yg diangguki pelan oleh Baekhyun dan tak berniat melihat kedekatan mereka.

"Tao kamarnya disana" tunjuk Sehun.

"kenapa tidak kau yg membawa barang2 ku? itukan akan terlihat lebih romantis" ucap Tao mengedip lucu.

"akan lebih gently lagi kalau kau membawanya sendiri panda" decit malas Sehun.

"oh, ya...kau sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si mungil yg kembali mendapat anggukan pelan.

"mau aku antar? karna hari ini aku akan ijin sekolah untuk menemani Zitao kalau-kalau

ia membakar rumahku jika ditinggal sendirian" ucap Sehun mendelik kearah Tao yg dibalas cengiran manis namja panda itu.

'ijin?! Hanya untuk panda sialan itu?! dan kau akan berduaan saja dirumah ini ?! bagus! Aku memang hanya pengganggu saja untukmu kan?! Dasar albino sialan!' maki Baekhyun keras dalam hati.

"tak perlu aku bisa berangkat sendiri, karna sepertinya DOBI-ku mau menjemput" ucap Baekhyun mendelik sambil menekankan kata 'dobi-ku' dalam rentetan ucapannya.

"eoh, si camplang itu?! kau akan pergi berduaan dgn si caplang?" tanya Sehun menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada tak sennag.

"wae?! Dobi kan temanku, teman sekelasku, temanku sejak kelas 1 dan juga sahabatku" ucap Baekhyun yg malah mengacuhkan Sehun dgn mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Chandobi~..." seru Baekhyun begitu ponsel tipis itu ia dekatkan ke telinga.

"kau sudah sampai disekolah?!...oh, jemput aku nee...iya aku ada didepan rumah" ucap Baekhyun yg bergegas keluar rumah menunggu Chanyeol.

Namun sesampainya didepan pintu tak langsung ia buka pintu itu melainkan menoleh kebelakang, dan yg ia temukan hanya kosong padahal ia berharap Sehun melarangnya seperti waktu itu. Tersenyum kecut Baekhyun pun membuka knop pintu dan melangkah keluar tanpa bersuara lagi membertahukan bahwa ia pergi.

"eoh, Baek..." dan Sehun pun sampai didepan pintu tepat setelah Baekhyun menghilang bersama Chanyeol dgn motornya.

"ck!" mendecit Sehun pun mengusak kasar rambutnya frustasi.

"Sehunnie-ya~..." panggilan manja Tao terdengar dari arah kamarnya.

"apa lagi panda?!" tanya Sehun jengkel.

.

.

.

"Baek..." panggil Chanyeol karna merasa namja mungil dibelakangnya memeluknya begitu erat namun tak bersuara sedikit pun sejak mereka meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Baekhyun.

"Baekkie-ya..." panggil Chanyeol lagi dgn lembut.

"hn..." sahut Baekhyun seadannya.

"apa kau bertengkar dgn orang rumah?!" tanya Chanyeol.

'namja ini, apa dia bisa membaca pikiran, eoh?! Tebakannya selalu tak pernah melesat' decit kagum Baekhyun.

"hn, begitulah..." ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"jangan terlalu difikirkan, bagaimana sebelum masuk kelas aku traktir es krim dulu?!" bujuk Chanyeol.

"hn...ta-"

"tapi yg rasa strawberry?! Aku tau Baekkie" ucap Chanyeol memotong ucapan namja mungil itu.

"Cha~...kita sampai" ucap Chanyeol setelah ia memarkirkan motornya dgn benar, Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya turun dari motor Chanyeol, membenarkan rambutnya, tasnya dan berjalan bersama Chanyeol.

"kajja..." Chanyeol pun menggenggem tangan mungil Baekhyun yg anehnya tak mendapat respon negatif, membuat namja tinggi itu tersenyum lebar bukan main.

"astaga, Baek?! Apa kau sehat hari ini?!" sesampainya dikantin sekolah Xiumin langsung saja menghampiri Baekhyun dgn pertanyaan ambigu nya.

"eoh?!" bertampang dongo Baekhyun hanya mendonga imut.

"itu..." tunjuk Xiumin pada tautan tangan kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu.

"Ya, dobi! Masih sayang nyawa tidak?!" decit Baekhyun yg langsung membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"huhh~...umin tak asik nih" decit Chanyeol mengerucutlam bibirnya imut, membuat kekehan cetar Xiumin tercipta untuk mengejek namja tiang itu.

"hey, apa kalian tau?! Kyungsoo bilang ia akan satu tim dgn Sehun sang idolanya dalam perlombaan sains nanti" ucap heboh Xiumin saat baru sedetik Baekhyun mendudukkan nyaman bokongnya dikursi kantin.

"eoh?! Benarkah?!" tanya Chanyeol yg diangguki si namja chubby itu.

"lalu dimana Kyungsoo sekarang, aku harus mengucapkan selamat padanya karna harapannya terkabul" ucap Chanyeol bersemangat.

"itu masalahnya..." ucap Xiumin tiba-tiba lesu, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"mulai hari ini hingga perlombaan nanti Kyungsoo tak akan mengikuti kelas kita tapi akan terus bersama Sehun-nya itu untuk belajar banyak untuk persiapan" ucap Xiumin mengembungkan pipinya dgn menekankan kata 'Sehun-nya' dalam kalimatnya itu.

'bagus, setidaknya aku memiliki waktu untuk berfikir kalimat apa yg pantas aku ucapkan untuk Kyungie' bisik hati Baekhyun.

"aku yakin, ia pasti akan sering-sering mengunjungi rumah Sehun si albino jenius itu, karna ku dengar Sehun akan menjadi mentornya selama persiapan, kau tau kan kalau Sehun itu jenius jadi dia sendiri tak perlu persiapan apa-apa untuk perlombaan itu" jelas Xiumin panjang dgn beberapa tarikan nafas (?).

"apa?!" kejut Baekhyun.

"apa?!" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"maksudku, apa kau yakin Umin-ah...kalau Kyungsoo akan sering-sering kerumah albino sialan itu?! secara namja gila itukan tak menyukai keramaian" tanya Baekhyun.

"ya, Bacon cabe! Memangnya kau fikir Kyungie itu ada berapa sampai kau bilang keramaian, eoh?!" sembur Xiumin, Baekhyun pun merutuki kecerobohannya dalam bicara.

"tapi dari mana kau tau Sehun tak suka keramaian?! Umin saja tak pernah menggosipkan itu" tanya Chanyeol, kembali Baekhyun merutuki segala macam kecerobohan bibirnya itu.

"lupakan..." pasrah Baekhyun akhirnya memilih diam dan menyeruput ganas milk tea yg baru saja di pesan Xiumin.

"ya!" garang Xiumin melihat minuman pesanannya raib oleh Baekhyun dalam sekejap, memicingkan mata setelah mendapat teriakan ganas Xiumin, Baekhyunpun membuat namja chubby itu merungut sebal dan memaki namanya berulang ulang.

siang menjelang, mentari bersinar dgn gagahnya memanaskan hawa bumi membuat banyak air menguap untuk menjadikannya bintik awan yg menggumpal diatas langit tinggi. dikelas Baekhyun semua murid sibuk mengipasi diri masing2 tak sedikit namja yg membuka 2 kancing teratas kemeja sekolahnya untuk memaksimalkan asupan angin kedalam tubuh mereka.

"huhh! panas sekali sih!" rutuk Xiumin mengomel entah pada siapa.

"aku ingin membeli minuman dingin, kau mau juga umin-ah?" tanya Baekhyun yg bersiap beranjak dari mejanya.

"hn, kau beli sendiri yah ajak dobi saja aku malas sekali keluar kelas" ucap Xiumin yg diangguki semangat oleh Chanyeol si dobi yg dimaksud Xiumin itu.

"baiklah baiklah, bisa saja kau dobi! mendapat kesempatan dari dewi lucky" cerocos Baekhyun yg malah membuat Chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyum idiotnya, setelahnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun pergi keluar kelas.

"NIT...NIT" ditengah keasikkannya mengipasi diri Xiumin mendengar dering ponsel Baekhyun dari dalam laci meja, namja chubby itu pun iseng untuk membuka notifikasi ponselnya Baekhyun.

from : badboy fanfic

'Baek, kau sedang apa?' pesan masuk dari seorang namja menurut perkiraan Xiumin.

"badboy fanfic? siapa dia? hoaa...apa ini namja yg serupa Chanyeol yg hobi mengejar cinta tak jelas milik bacon itu?" gumam Xiumin entah pada siapa namun ia terus membuka banyak pesan dari namja yg berinisial 'badboy fanfic' hingga sebanyak 3 pesan (?) namun diantara 3 pesan itu terselip nama seseorang yg membuat Xiumin mengernyit dalam

from : Sehun albino

'pulang nanti ingin ku jemput? karna yah...aku ingin menjemputmu saja lagi pula kurasa Zitao sudah bisa ditinggal' bukan pesan singkat namun begitulah isi pesan dari sang pengirim yg Xiumin yakin mengenalnya.

"Xiumiiinn ohh Xiumiiiiiiinnnnnn" seru heboh Baekhyun meski belum betul-betul berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya, secepat kilat Xiumin meletakkan kembali ponsel Baekhyun dan langsung bersikap normal.

"ndeeee...Bacooonnn-kuuuu" sahut nyaring Xiumin membuat seisi kelas merungut sebal.

'ada banyak misteri didalam dirimu sekarang Baek, sepertinya aku harus mencari tau sendiri' bisik hati Xiumin.

"Umin-ah, kau suka cola bukan? Chandobi yg mengusulkannya" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan sekaleng cola dingin.

"ohh, bagus udara semakin panas dan ku rasa cola cocok untuk menywgarkan terggorokanku" oceh Xiumin sambil membuka kaleng cola itu.

"tapi kau cukup lama juga" tanya Xiumin.

"hehe...aku mengajak Baekkie mengintip Kyungsoo di ruang perpustakaan, tapi aku hanya melihat Heechul saem dan Kyungsoo saja, apa albino itu tak masuk?" oceh Chanyeol.

"mana aku tau, memangnya aku pacarnya albino sainganmu itu?!" sembur Xiumin membuat Chanyeol merungut greget.

"apa kau tau albino itu kenapa tak masuk, Baek?" tanya Xiumin memancing.

"mana aku tau, mungkin saja dia sibuk dgn kekasihnya itu" sahut Baekhyun ketus.

'gotcha...Baek sepertinya banyak mengetahui prihal Sehun' seru girang Xiumin yg memulai aksinya 'ayo menjadi detektif' itu.

"eoh, kekasih? wahaha...apa albino dingin itu punya kekasih?" tawa Chanyeol meledak.

"kau tak tau saja kalau dia bahkan berniat menikah dgn kekasihnya itu disaat ada orang lain disisinya" decit Baekhyun.

"eoh, apa maksudnya?" tanya Xiumin, membuat Baekhyun terbelalak.

'sial! aku kelepasan lagi!' runfmgut Baekhyun dalam hati.

"y-ya...ya, maksudku...Kyungsoo kan begitu menyukainya dan bisa ada disinya selalu tapi ia tak pernah melihatnya" ucap Baekhyun asal.

"ngh, Baek aku semakin tak mengerti ocehanmu" bingung Chanyeol.

"bodoh" cibir Xiumin.

"sudahlah, jangan membahas namja sialan itu terus" sungut Baekhyun yg menenggak habis minuman kaleng ditangannya dgn rakus.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **Annyeong ^^ buat readers yg masih setia sama "we" mana suaranya? Hehehe...dichap ini Niel masukin karakter baru n janga greget yah sama karakter barunya karna memang Niel mau sedikit bikin perpecahan diantara mereka**

 **Alfi wista : iya ini udah update yah ^^, thanks banget reviewnya semangat terus yah reviewnya n jangan bosen menunggu next chapnya karna sewaktu2 bisa agak lelet ^^**

 **Kim kai ussy : hehehe, mian...Niel emang lagi gk punya inspirasi jadi agak mandet deh ff nya :D, Niel juga sih gk bisa janjiin fast update. yah...Niel akan tetep ciba kok buat update secepat mungkin. di chap sebelumnya emang kurang kasih momentnya HunBaek sih karna ada niat mau masukin karakter baru, nah tatap2nya itu buat bonus bikin greget aja, icing mah gk perlu dirukiyah, cuma perlu dikecup2 sayang aja deh dari reader-nim semua ^^ semangat terus yah reviewnya**

 **hehe...seperti biasa Niel ucapin terima kasih sebanyak2 sama reader-nim yg masih setia menunggu ff ini juga yg rajin review uuuhhh...Niel makin cinta deh :3**

 **thanks besar buat reviewers Bikuta-chann , OH7 , ParkHyerin6195 , sesebaek , EgaaSehunoona , Ido Nakemi , inspirit7starlight**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

.

.

.

Tao , lamaran , panda dan albino

.

.

.

Sore menjelang, seperti yg terdapat dalam pesan singkatnya Sehun menunggu Baekhyun didepan sekolah yg sialnya melupakan satu hal yaitu status mereka yg belum diketahui banyak orang akan hubungan mereka itu. dgn penampilan kasual yg menawan, bersender pada mobil ferrarynya yg cantik, Sehun menunggu dgn sabar Baekhyun didepan sekolah.

"Baek, kau ingin pulang bersama dgnku lagi?!" tanya Chanyeol, Xiumin yg mendengarnya mengernyit.

'apa Baekhyun belum membaca pesan itu?!' bingung Xiumin.

"ngh...tak perlu aku akan pulang sendiri saja" tolak Baekhyun.

'aha...ku fikir Baek akan menerima ajakan Chanyeol' girang Xiumin.

"hm...yasudah kau hati-hati di jalan Baek, kalau ada yg macam-macam padamu cepat telepon aku nee" ucap Chanyeol mengusak gemas rambut Baekhyun.

"ya! Kau fikir aku anak perempuan yg akan pulang sendirian apa?!" sembur Baekhyun menepis tangan besar Chanyeol, membuat namja itu terkekeh gemas.

"Umin-ah~ kau akan pulang dgn siapa?!" tanya Baekhyun.

"eoh, Chenchen sepertinya akan menjemputku" ucap Xiumin cengengesan, dan Baekhyun pun hanya ber'oh'ria dgn pelan.

'bagaimana ini, apa aku akan pulang sendiri' lesu Baekhyun yg ternyata ia belum sama sekali membuka pesan dari si albino sialannya itu #hadehh

Sementara itu, Sehun rupanya masih setia menunggu Baekhyun-nya didepan sekolah tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kagum para yeoja sekolah itu yg menatap genit kearah Sehun bahkan ada yg berteriak kegirangan membuat pening kepala si jenius.

"NIT...NIT..." tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering riuh.

"nde, panda ada apa..." melihat namja Zitao dilayar ponselnya Sehun pun menerima panggilan telepon itu.

' _SEHUNIIE-YAAA...TOLONG AKUUUU ASTAGA AKU TAK BISA KYAAAAA...SEHUNNIEEE-YAA CEPAT PULAAANGGG~'_ rengek suara manja Tao dari speaker ponsel Sehun.

"Panda! Kau kenapa! Apa ada perampok?! Tunggu aku dirumah yah" mendengar jeritan panda sialan itu, Sehun segera menancap gas mobilnya menuju rumah secepat mungkin.

"eoh, ada pesan dari albino?! Kapan ia mengirim ini?!" sedetik setelah kepergian mobil Sehun, Baekhyun yg sedang menapakai kakinya menuju kawasan luar sekolah.

"ia akan menjemputku?! Tumben sekali, hehe...tapi tak apa setidaknya biarkan panda sialan itu membeku dirumah sendirian" girang Baekhyun setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Sehun.

"eoh, bukannya Sehun akan menjemput Baekhyun?! Kenapa ia malah pergi sebelum Baekhyun datang?!" disisi lain yg cukup jauh dari gerbang sekolah tempat tadi Sehun memarkir dirinya dan sang mobil Xiumin tengah bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri akan kejanggalan perhitungannya.

"harusnya Sehun menjemput Baekhyun seperti dipesan singkatnya tadi, apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun menolak dan melarang Sehun datang?!" penuh tekateki, kepala si namja chubby itu dipaksa berfikir keras memecah misteri yg baru ia temui seharian ini.

"hahh~ sepertinya hari ini aku kurang beruntung" menyerah Xiumin pun memutuskan untuk pulang saja dan berharap besok ia memiliki petunjuk lain untuk misteri yg ia buat sendiri itu.

"eoh, apa albino itu terjebak macet ?!" gumam Baekhyun, yap...namja mungil itu menunggu Sehun sang albino itu didepan gerbang sekolah tanpa tau apa yg sebenarnya terjadi.

Satu persatu murid-murid meninggalkan sekolah dan Baekhyun masih setia menunggu didepan gerbang sekolahnya, berkali-kali ia tenggokkan kepalanya mencari tanda-tanda kedatangan albino menyebalkannya itu.

"hish! Kemana sih albino sialan itu! aku sudah menunggunya 2 jam disini!" rutuk sebal Baekhyun, beberapa namja yg lewat dan mengenal Baekhyun ada yg menawarkan tumpangan namun namja mungil itu teguh akan menunggu albinonya yg menjemput.

"apa...Sehun tak akan datang?!" secelah rasa kecewa menyelinap masuk kedalam pikiran Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu meringis sakit.

"mana mungkin ia mau menjemputku disaat calon pasangannya ada dirumah" tersenyum kecut Baekhyun menyadari kebodohan yg ia buat sendiri.

"tapi aku yakin itu nomor albino" berusaha meneguhkan pikirannya namun luntur kala wajah manja Tao pada Sehun terngiang dikepalanya.

"pabbo! Bisa saja panda jejadian itu menipuku dgn ponsel Sehun kan?! Agar ia memiliki waktu lebih lama dgn Sehun dirumah tanpa kehadiranku?!" ocehnya lagi mendilema.

"Baek, kau masih belum pulang?!" tak lama muncul seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde yg amat Baekhyun kenal bernama 'Kris'

"hehe...tadinya aku menunggu jemputan" kekeh pelan Baekhyun sedikit kikuk.

"jemputan?! Jam segini?! Yakin jemputanmu datang?!" tanya Kris memastikan.

"entahlah, mungkin saja tak akan datang" ucap Baekhyun pelan dgn bibirnya yg bergetar.

"Baek?!" melihat Baekhyun yg tiba-tiba tertunduk membuat Kris khawatir dgn sedikit memaksa Kris mengangkat wajah Baekhyun yg rupanya sudah basah dgn air mata.

"astaga, Baek kau mengapa menangis?!" panik Kris yg langsung saja mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"hiks...hiks...hiks...aku menungguu...hiks...aku menunggu 2 jam disiniii" dan akhirnya tangis Baekhyun pecah yg sempat membuat Kris terkekeh.

"astaga, Baek...kkk~ kau ini seperti bocah 5 tahun saja" kekeh Kris.

"hiks...hiks...teganya kau ge~" rengek Baekhyun.

"hey, hey...sudah jangan menangis lagi" ucap Kris lembut sambil mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

'andai Sehun seromantis ini' lirihnya dalam hati.

"huuuaaaa...gege, kenapa kau manly sekali siiiihhhhh" kembali tangis namja mungil itu pecah seketika dalam dekapan Kris yg membuat namja jangkung itu terkejut setengah terkekeh.

.

.

.

"sudah, sekarang serangga itu tak akan mengusikmu lagi, puas?!" jengah Sehun dgn gagang sapu ditangannya pada namja panda yg memanjat sofa ruang tamu itu.

"kau itu jorok sekali sih, kenapa juga serangga menjijikan itu bisa menyelinap kedalam sih" rutuk si namja panda yg tak lain adalah Tao.

"hadehh..." menepuk dahi frustasi Sehun menyerah meladeni namja manja satu itu.

"astaga, Tao! Aku lupa menjamput Baekhyun" panik Sehun, tanpa diketahui sebuah seringai terpampang diwajah Tao.

"kau masih ingin menjemputnya?! Ini sudah hampir malam dan orang gila mana yg mau menunggu jemputannya hampir 3 jam" ucap Tao santai.

'apa ia masih menungguku?! Atau...apa dia membaca pesanku baik-baik?!' bisik ragu Sehun membuat Tao dibelakangnya berseringai semakin lebar.

'gotcha...' bisik hati Tao.

"TING TONG...TING TONG" tak lama suara bel pintu terdengar jaring menuju penjuru rumah, Sehun pun berjalan menuju pintu rumah memastikan siapa orang diluar sana.

"klek...an-" begitu pintu terbuka telihat berdiri seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde yg sedang menggendong seorang namja mungil yg tertidur lelap.

"Oh Sehun-ah?! Kenapa kau bisa dirumah Baekhyun?!" tanya namja itu yg rupanya Kris.

"aku?! Aku...kenapa aku ada dirumah Baekhyun yah?!" entah kedongoan dari mana Sehun bertanya entah pada siapa membuat Kris jengah setengah mati.

"ah! Halmeoni dan harabeoji-nya Baekhyun pergi untuk beberapa hari jadi aku yg harus mengawasi Baekhyun bacon sialan ini dan omong-omong kenapa bocah centil bin berisik ini ada padamu?!" tanya Sehun dgn terselipkan nada sinisnya.

'ini aneh, Baekkie bilang ia menunggu jemputan...lalu siapa yg akan menjemputnya?! Apa itu si albino ini?!' bingung Kris menerka-nerka apa yg sebenarnya terjadi.

"bisa bicaranya didalam saja?! Karna Baekhyun harus dibaringkan dikamarnya" ucap Kris tegas, membuat Sehun mendelik tak suka.

"baringkan saja ia disofa untuk sementara karna kurasa kau pun tak akan lama dirumah ini" decit Sehun mempertahankan nada sinisnya untuk Kris.

"Sehunnie-ya~ siapa yg datang?!" saat Kris masuk dgn menggendong Baekhyun ala Bridal, Tao keluar dgn riang lalu terdiam kecut melihat siapa yg datang.

"bacon itu" decitnya pelan melihat Baekhyun yg tertidur nyaman digendongan manly Kris.

"oh, jadi kau sedang dirumah Baekhyun dgn kekasihmu?! Dan kau membuat Baekhyun berharap kau benar-benar menjemputnya?!" ucap Kris tajam setelah membaringkan Baekhyun disofa panjang ruang tamu itu.

"kalau begitu biar aku saja yg menjaga Baekhyun dirumah selagi halmeoni dan harabeojinya pergi, ku rasa kau terlalu sibuk dgn kekasih pandamu itu" sinis balik Kris membuat Sehun terdiam.

'aha?! Apa Sehunnie dan bacon itu melakukan drama?! Apa namja ini tak tau status mereka?!' bisik hati Tao.

'tapi itu menguntungkanku dgn dikenal sebagai kekasih Sehunnie, haahh~ namja tampan itu pun tau aku lebih cocok disamping Sehun' bisik girang Tao lagi.

"siapa kau memerintahku seenaknya saja?! Apa kau yakin harabeoji dan halmeoni Baekhyun tak akan menedangmu dari rumah ini begitu mengetahui kalau kau orang asing yg memijakkan kakinya memasuki kawasan keluarga Byun tanpa ijin dari sang pemilik dan hanya berdua saja dgn satu-satunya cucu keluarga ini?! Apa kau bisa dipercaya?! Wajahmu itu meragukan, SUNBAE" ucap Sehun dgn menekankan kata 'sunbae' diakhir katanya.

Membenarkan apa kata namja albino didepannya itu, Kris terdiam berfikir keras mencari celah kesalahan Sehun namun namja blasteran China Kanada itu tak menemukan satu pun celah tersempit dalam pikirannya.

"satu lagi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku...kenapa Baekhyun bisa bersama dgnmu?!" tegas Sehun lagi.

"bukankah sudah jelas?! Baekhyun menunggu JEMPUTANNYA didepan sekolah hampir 3 jam lamanya, beruntung aku sedang mengikuti kelas tambahan sehingga pulang agak sore dan melihat Baekhyun yg hampir menangis ditengah jalan kau tau?!" ucap Kris tajam.

'dia?! Benar-benar menunggu ku?! Astaga...mianhae Baekkie-ya' gelisah hati Sehun melihat Baekhyun yg masih terlelap disofa dgn damai.

"berarti sekarang kau tak memiliki urusan lagi maka aku harap kau bisa secepatnya meninggalkan rumah ini karna aku masih memiliki sedikit urusan" ucap Sehun dingin.

"urusan apa?! Apa kau ingin menyibukkan diri dgn kekasihmu ditengah kedamaian tidur Baekhyun?!" decit Kris.

"apapun itu yg jelas bukanlah urusanmu" desis Sehun, tak bisa berkata-kata apapun Kris memilih mulai mendekati pintu keluar.

"ah satu lagi, kau tak macam-macam kan dgn Baekhyun selama bersamamu?!" tanya Sehun mengintimidasi.

"albino! Bila aku ingin melakukan sesuatu pada si mungil menggemaskan itu maka tak akan aku bawa pulang ia kerumah tapi aku tinggalkan diapartmen, hotel, atau mungkin ditengah jalan sepertimu" sebal Kris hampir tersulut emosi.

"siapa yg mengatakan aku meninggalkannya di tengah jalan?! Aku hanya menyuruhnya menunggu disekolah bukan tengah jalan!" sengit Sehun.

"apa dgn menyuruhnya menunggumu hampir 3 jam itu wajar?! Apa otak jeniusmu itu sudah tak bisa berfungsi lagi, eoh!" sembur Kris.

"kenapa kau begitu emosi?! Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yg membuatmu tersinggung?!" decit Sehun.

"lupakan, ku harap kau menjalankan dgn baik amanat yg di berikan padamu untuk menjaga Baekhyun" Kris pun meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun dgn tatapan dingin yg sempat ia layangkan untuk Sehun.

Sempat terdiam, Sehun masih mematung ditempat terakhir ia berdebat dgn Kris ditempat dimana ia masih merenungkan entah apa itu yg jelas semuanya berkaitan dgn Baekhyun. Namja itu cukup lama terdiam tak bergerak seakan terpaku ditempat, membuat namja panda yg sejak tadi hanya diam memerhatikan ikut mengernyit.

'aiyoo...Sehunnie kenapa?!' bingung Tao si namja panda itu yg melihat Sehun masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

"ngh~..." tak lama Baekhyun terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan dgn cahaya yg masuk keretinanya.

"kenapa aku sudah dirumah?!" gumam pelan Baekhyun menyadari kini dirinya berbaring disofa itu.

"Sehunnie-ya~...lebih baik kita minum jus lemon atau sesuatu yg dingin untuk menyegarkan kepalamu" ajak Tao menggandeng mesra tangan Sehun.

"hn..." Sehun pun menurut, dan saat berbalik ia melihat Baekhyun sudah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Baekhyun-ah..." segera Sehun melepas gandengan Tao dan menghampiri namja mungil itu.

"apa?!" tanya Baekhyu menyerjapkan matanya lucu.

"mian, aku tadi sudah menunggumu didepan sekolah tapi Tao meneleponku dan menyuruhku pulang untuk membereskan serangga yg mengusiknya, ia terus merengek dgn berisik jadi aku kembali ke rumah lagi" jelas Sehun sambil menggenggam lembut tangan lentik Baekhyun.

'k-kau...kau kembali lagi karna telepon dari panda ini, dan kau lebih memilih menuruti panda ini ketibang menungguku yg mungkin sebentar lagi menghampirimu?!' bisik sebal Baekhyun yg langsung menatap Tao.

"hn..." entah ingin menjawab apa, Baekhyun hanya bergumam dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"aku lelah dan ingin kembali beristirahat" setelahnya Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa berkata lagi.

'dia benar-benar mementingkan namja itu?! tak bisa kupercaya' bisik hati Baekhyun, sesampainya ia dikamarnya langsung saja namja mungil itu membaringkan dirinya lelah dgn beberagai pikiran dikepalanya.

Pagi harinya Baekhyun terbangun dgn sedikit suara gaduh yg ia dengar dari lantai bawah, mengucek matanya sebentar lalu melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju asal suara.

"annyeong Baekhyun-ah, kau baru bangun?!" terlihat namja panda berkulit tan itu tengah mengutak-atik dapur lengkap dgn apron yg melekat ditubuhnya meliuk dgn indah membentuk lekuk tubuh yg bagus.

"hn, kau sedang apa?!" tanya Baekhyun yg masih setengah mengantuk berucap malas.

"aku?! Tentu saja memasak sarapan pagi, lebih baik kau cuci muka dan bantu aku membuat omelet kesukaan Sehun" ucapnya girang.

"pagi semuanya..." tak lama Sehun turun sudah rapi dgn seragam sekolahnya yg entah kapan karna saat Baekhyun keluar dari keluar dari kamar ia tak melihat namja albino itu.

"pagi Sehunnie-ya~..." sambut girang Tao si namja panda itu sambil menggiring Sehun menuju meja makan.

"aku akan memasak omelet untuk sarapan pagi kita" ucapnya girang.

"Baek, cepat basuh wajahmu dan bantu aku didapur" titahnya dgn sedikit nada ketus yg tak terlalu terlihat namun dapat Baekhyun rasakan menyindirnya telak.

"t-tapi...tapi aku tak bisa memasak" cicit pelan Baekhyun menyadari kenyataan dirinya yg tak pernah sekali pun mencoba memasak, menyentuh panci penggorengan saja tak pernah, bahkan namja mungil itu tak tau cara memotong bawang dan sebagainya.

"apa?! Tak bisa memasak?! Hahaha...jangan bercanda, mana mungkin namja tipe Uke sepertimu tak mengerti memasak?!" dan tawa meremehkan Tao pun terdengar menggelegar memenuhi dapur.

"asataga, kau itu lucu sekali hahaha...sakit perutku mendengarnya hahaha" tak berhenti Tao terus tertawa membuat mood Baekhyun anjlok seketika.

'aku memang tak bisa memasak, tapi apa itu masalah?! Dasar panda jejadian menyebalkan' rungutnya dalam hati menyumpahi panda didepannya itu yg tertawa begitu menginanya.

"hey hey Sehunnie-ya...dapat dari mana kau namja seperti ini, eoh?! Ku fikir seleramu cukup tinggi melebihi aku, ternyata?! Astaga Sehun~..." ledeknya pada namja albino itu, Baekhyun pun menatap sang namja albino yg malah terlihat tak menghiraukan hinaan Tao yg dilayangkan untuknya itu.

"kurasa, aku masih masuk kualifikasi untuk menjadi istrimu kelak, belum terlambatkan aku untuk memulai?!" kekeh Tao yg kemudian melanjutkan acara memasaknya didapur yg belum pernah Baekhyun sentuh itu.

'menyebalkan!' sebal, Baekhyun pun pergi dari ruang yg dipenuhi oleh aura sindiran Tao pada namja mungil itu. ia memilih untuk membersihkan diri, bersiap kesekolah, persetan dgn sarapan! Ia bisa memalak si dobi untuk menemaninya sarapan di kantin sekolah nanti.

"aku pergi duluan..." seru Baekhyun setelah 15 menit berkutat dalam kamarnya.

"Baek kau tak ingin sarapan dulu?!" belum sempat Sehun mengejar si mungil, namja itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"sudahlah Sehunnie-ya, mungkin saja Baekhyun sedang banyak tugas disekolah sehingga ia harus melewatkan sarapannya, lagi pula ia bisa sarapan disekolah kan?!" ucap Tao membujuk Sehun, tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, namja panda itu menyeringai menang.

"panda sialan! Kenapa kau tak kembali kekebun binatang di China sana saja sih! Perusak suasana! Memangnya bisa memasak itu hebat apa?! Kalau aku belajar menggunakan penggorengan pun aku bisa memasak!" maki Baekhyun sebal disepanjang jalan menuju halte bus ke arah sekolahnya, perduli setan dgn orang-orang yg akan mengiranya namja tak waras toh ia pun tak mendengar setiap gunjingan mereka karna earphone bervolume keras yg ia sematkan ditelinganya itu menulikan ia dari bisik-bisik setiap orang yg ia lalui.

"mati saja kau sana bersama panci penggorenganmu sialan!" belum puas Baekhyun menghentak geram mengingat bagaimana senangnya Tao menghina dirinya yg tak bisa memasak itu.

Berusaha keras meredam emosinya yg siap meletup kapan saja, Baekhyun semakin mengeraskan volume music dari earphonenya itu. mendengarkan setiap melodi dari lagu-lagu favoritenya kadang membantu menghilangkan stressnya, hingga bus yg ia tumpangi itu pun sampai dihalte dekat sekolahnya. Menapaki kakinya santai, Baekhyun mulai merasa tenang dan sedikit melupakan kejadian didapur rumahnya tadi.

"ANNYEONG BAEKKIEE-YAAAAAA..." seketika kehebohan melandanya kala mendengar suara bass seseorang yg menyapanya begitu girang didepan gerbang sekolah membuat puluhan pasang mata menatap mereka sinis, tersenyum kikuk Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati berharap dapat menggapai ujung kepala namja tiang didepannya itu hanya untuk memukulnya dan menyadarkan namja tiang sialan bertelinga lebar mengganggu itu kalau suaranya bisa didengar bahkan untuk seluruh menumpang bus.

"Chandobi! Suaramu itu melebihi oktaf tinggi Umin tau!" sembur Baekhyun begitu ia sampai depan namja tinggi yg harus ia lihat dgn mendonggak karna berbedaan tinggi mereka yg terkadang membuat darah tinggi #-_-"

"hehe..." dan semburan manis bercampur amarah rica-rica itu pun dibalas dgn cengiran idiot dari sang pelaku, mendengus Baekhyun pun berjalan lebih dulu dgn diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"aku tak sempat sarapan dirumah tadi, jadi kau harus menemaniku makan dikantin" ucap Baekhyun lucu.

"baiklah, tenang saja Baekkie-ya...jangankan kekantin, ke plaminan sekarangpun aku siap Baekkie-ku yg mungil" ucap Chanyeol semangat dgn gombalan basinya.

"ck! Mana bisa begitu dobi" decit Baekhyun.

"kau tak percaya? Aku sedang melamarmu loh" ucap Chanyeol menatap namja yg lebih pendek darinya itu mngerjap.

"hahaha...ingin melamarku dgn apa kau dobi? Harta saja masih milik orang tuamu" tawa Baekhyun.

'Sehun juga sama sih' ringisnya dalam hati.

"huhh~...tapi kan nantinya juga perusahaan ayahku akan menjadi milikku" rungut Chanyeol.

"itu nanti kan bukan sekarang? Astaga Chan...lebih baik kau belajar dulu yg benar sana" kekeh Baekhyun.

"tapi kalau aku sudah sukses nanti kau maukan menerima lamaranku" ucap Chanyeol bersemangat.

"Chan, aku sedang lapar karna belum sarapan, jangan kau buat nafsu makanku hilang karna lamaranmu yg bahkan masih dalam angan dobi tiang" dengus Baekhyun meninju pelan bahu tinggi Chanyeol.

"akh! sakit tau" ringis Chanyeol.

"ck! Alasan" cibir Baekhyun, tak lama kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu pun sampai didepan kantin.

"BAEKHYUN-AH~..." saat akan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kantin seseorang meneriaki namanya, terlihatlah namja manis berdimple yg tersenyum cerah kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"eoh, Lay-ah annyeong" sapa Baekhyun riang.

"kalian ingin kekantin?!" tanya Lay.

"hn, Baekkie katanya tak sempat sarapan dirumah" sahut Chanyeol.

"kebetulan aku juga belum sarapan, ayo sarapan sama-sama" ajak Lay riang, dan ketiga namja itu pun memasuki kantin dan duduk disalah satu bangku kosong yg ada.

"memangnya kenapa kau bisa sampai tak sarapan dirumah" tanya Chanyeol.

"huh...ini karna panda sialan itu" decit Baekhyun pelan.

"panda?! Apa dirumahmu ada panda?!" tanya Lay yg mendengar decitan pelan Baekhyun.

"hn, dirumahku ada panda sialan yg manja dan suka menggoda albino jenius" dengus Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"albino?! Apa itu sejenis ular?!" gumam Lay mencerna ucapan Baekhyun.

"hwaa...Baek, apa kau pecinta binatang?! Sepertinya dirumahmu banyak binatang peliharaan, aku sangat suka panda karna panda itu lucu, bulu mereka yg berwarna kontras hitam dan putih terlihat seperti boneka hidup" oceh Lay girang.

"eoh?! Siapa yg suka binatang?!" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"tadi kau bilang dirumahmu ada panda yg suka menggoda albino, albino itu kan ular panjang yg putih dgn totol kuning kan?!" ucap Lay mengerjap lucu.

"hadeh~" menepuk dahi frustasi ia lupa kalau Lay adalah namja dongo berotak einsten.

"bukan begitu maksudku Lay-ah" ucap Baekhyun jengah.

"Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun memiliki panda dirumahnya loh, aku jadi ingin berkunjung kerumahnya untuk menyapa si panda" oceh Lay saat Chanyeol datang dgn makanan pesanannya.

"eoh, panda?! Sejak kapan kau memelihara panda?! Baek, aku juga ikut Lay kalau begitu" ucap Chanyeol.

'sial! Bertambah satu makhluk dongo di meja ini' decit Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya pening.

"Baekhyun bilang ia juga memiliki ular albino, keren kan?!" ucap Lay antusias.

"Ya! Bukan itu maksudku, astaga" frustasi Baekhyun.

"benarkah?! Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah aku akan melihat binatang peliharaan Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol semangat.

'tuhaann~ bisa kau musnahkan 2 makhluk absurd ini' melas Baekhyun dalam hati.

"setuju! Sepulang sekolah kita sama-sama kerumah Baekhyun untuk melihat panda dan ular albino" ucap Lay final.

'MATI SAJA KALIAN DILUBANG BUAYA SANA, SIALAN!' maki Baekhyun dalam hati yg hanya bisa mendengus pasrah akan virus dongo Lay yg rupanya ampuh untuk menyengat Chanyeol yg ikut-ikutan sengklek

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **Annyeong ^^ masih ada yg menunggu next chapnya kah?, hehe...Niel telat lagi yah updatenya mian ^^. Sepertinya Chap yg ini agak garing yah? Mohon pendapatnya reader-nim ^^**

 **Balas review :**

 **Alfi wista : hehehe...semangat yah reviewnya Niel masih setia menulis kok ^^**

 **Hehe...reviewnya agak sepi yah ? kemana nih, pasti karna Niel kelamaan update yah? Maaf yah ^^ tapi tetep thanks banget yah buat reviewer berakun: ParkHyerin6194 , Lisdawati688 , inspirit &starlight , OH7 , estyn48 , sesebaek atas review kalian para pengguna akun ff, Niel menanti review lainnya yg pasti akan Niel balas kok ^^**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

.

.

.

Detektif Umin beraksi, maafkanlah Icing, Kris menjadi korban

.

.

.

Baekhyun yg tak sempat sarapan menyeret sahabat dobinya untuk menemaninya sarapan dikantin sekolah, seusai sarapan namja mungil itu pun masuk kekelasnya karna takut guru pelajaran pertama sudah memasuki kelas mengingat ia melewatkan beberapa menit setelah bel masuk berbunyi.

"eoh Baek, annyeong" sapa Xiumin begitu melihat namja penggila eyeliner itu menginjakkan kakinya memasuki kelas yg beruntungnya belum kedatangan guru pengajar.

"annyeong Umin-ah" sapa balik Baekhyun yg langsung menghampiri mejanya dan mendudukkan bokong indah itu pada kursi.

"ng, omong-omong apa kemarin kau pulang sendiri Baek?! Mian nee aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu karna Chenchen sedang rajin menjemputku" ucap Xiumin.

'aku akan memulai kembali investigasi ini, beberapa kejanggalan yg ada membuatku semakin penasaran dgn hubungan antara albino jenius itu dgn bacon cabe-ku ini' bisik hati Xiumin.

"aku?!hahh~ karna kau tak ada aku jadi pulang dgn Kris sunbae saja" ucap Baekhyun mendengus.

"eoh?! Bagaimana bisa kau pulang dgn Kris sunbae?!" tanya Xiumin.

'bukankah anak kelas 3 semuanya mendapat pelajaran tambahan hingga sore?!' bisik bingung Xiumin.

"panjang ceritanya Umin-ah, dan aku sebal untuk menceritakannya kembali" decit Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana menyebalkannya kejadian kemarin.

'eoh?! Memangnya ada apa? Sepertinya targetku berikutnya adalah Kris, akan ku acak-acak rambut blondenya sampai aku mendapat apa yg aku perlukan' bisik hati Xiumin yg akan langsung melabrak namja blonde kelas 3 itu saat istirahat siang nanti.

.

.

.

Sementara itu didalam perpustakaan, Sehun menjadi rutin berdiam disana sambil menatap sebal kearah namja mungil bermata besar didepannya itu. pasalnya Sehun dan namja mungil itu akan mengikuti perlombaan sains dan menurutnya mempersiapkan diri sendiri lebih mudah dari pada mempersiapkan orang lain.

"Hechul saem, apa aku harus terus seperti ini?! Mengajari sains untuk bocah ini? Disini?" oceh Sehun jengkel menatap guru sainsnya yg masih terlihat manis diusianya yg sudah tidak muda lagi itu.

"yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Apa kau ingin mengganti pasangan dgn Yixing teman sekelasmu itu?!" tanya Heechul innocent, seketika wajah Sehun berubah pucat.

'dgn si dongo itu? mungkin aku tak perlu membantunya belajar tapi yg ada nanti aku akan melemparnya ke antartika saat perlombaan berlangsung menyebalkan' decit Sehun membuat namja itu mengingat terakhir kali ia berpasangan dgn Yixing dalam perlombaan fisika sebelumnya

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

"baiklah semua peserta, perhatikan baik-baik soal dilayar..." ucap seorang instruktur perlombaan kepada semua peserta lomba fisika antar sekolah itu, terlihat di barisan tengah ada Yixing dan Sehun yg satu kelompok memperhatikan dgn seksama soal yg akan muncul pada layar monitor besar didepan mereka itu

 _ **Q : sebuah mobil mulai bergerak dari keadaan diam dgn kecepatan tetap 24m/s2. Maka kecepatan mobil setelah bergerak selama 18 sekon adalah ?**_

"Lay-ah, fokus...kita harus menghitung Vt nya" titah Sehun pada Yixing aka Lay si namja berdimple yg kala tersenyum akan membuat orang lain sumringah (?)

"jawabannya 42m/s Sehun-ah, karna Vo nya adalah nol maka hanya perlu mengalikan percepatan dan waktunya saja" ucap Lay.

"gotcha" girang Sehun dgn kecepatan menghitung Lay yg tak bisa disaingi itu membuat mereka mendapat poin tinggi.

"tapi aku bingung Sehun-ah" ucap Lay tiba-tiba membuat namja albino bernama Sehun itu menoleh bingung.

"memangnya mobil siapa yg mau bergerak hanya selama 18 detik?!" tanya Lay innocent membuat Sehun speechless sendiri.

"dan juga, mobilnya kan awalnya diam, kenapa harus dipaksa bergerak?! Seperti kerbau untuk membajak sawah saja dipaksa bergerak saat mereka diam, benar-benar pertanyaan aneh. Aku kasihan pada mobilnya, mobil juga kan perlu diam tak bergerak juga" oceh Lay menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

"kenapa dongonya kambuh sih" menepuk dahi frustasi Sehun hanya bisa pasrah.

"Lay-ah, fokus saja pada soal-soalnya yah" melas Sehun berharap tak ada lagi pertanyaan gila yg akan namja dimple itu lontarkan.

"tapi aku benarkan Sehun-ah, kasihan mobilnya yg tadinya diam disuruh bergerak?!" tuntut Lay membuat Sehun menyerah sudah.

.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

'cukup sekali aku mengalami mimpi buruk itu, tak ada untuk kedua kalinya' decit Sehun dalam hati.

"ah, Sehun-ah! Aku ada rencana untuk menyuruh Kyungsoo juga belajar dirumahmu sekalian karna kufikir waktu disekolah itu sedikit, kalau belajar dirumah mungkin saja kalian bisa lebih dekat" usul Heechul.

'lebih dekat apanya sih?! Saem satu ini minta dimutilasi' dengus Sehun dalam hati merutuki ide gila sang guru sains.

"baiklah sudah diputuskan" seru girang Heechul membuat Kyungsoo maupun Sehun menoleh bingung.

"mulai hari ini Kyungsoo akan belajar dirumah Sehun setelah pulang sekolah, sehingga kita bisa menguragi jam belajar di perpustakaan karna aku juga tak mungkin menelantarkan kelasku begitu saja, begitu pun dgn kalian" ucap Heechul membuat Sehun melongo horor.

"yap...jadi sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke kelas masing-masing" final Heechul yg sudah beranjak duluan.

"a-apa?!" bingung Kyungsoo gugup.

"hahh~...kalau begitu kembali lah kekelasmu err...Kyung...Kyung?!" ucap Sehun yg berfikir keras karna lupa akan nama lengkap namja bermata bulat itu.

"Baekkie biasa memanggilku Kyungie, jadi kalau tak keberatan kau juga bisa memanggilku begitu, namaku Kyungsoo" ucap Kyungsoo ramah.

"ah~ apapun itu, ng...kalau kau ingin kerumahku lebih baik beritau aku dulu dan kuharap tak ada yg tau kau akan sering kerumahku karna aku tak mau yg lain ikut-ikutan datang kerumahku, mengerti?!" jelas Sehun yg diangguki semangat oleh Kyungsoo.

"berikan ponselmu" pinta Sehun menengadahkan tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo, meski binggung namun namja mungil itu tetap memberikan ponsel tipisnya pada Sehun.

"ini nomor ponselku, sebelum kerumah kau harus memberi pesan atau telepon aku lebih dulu" ucap Sehun yg lalu beranjak melewati Kyungsoo.

'kenapa?! Apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dirumahnya ? atau jangan-jangan orang tuanya galak sehingga ia harus ijin dulu?!' bingung Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"ah! Biarkan yg penting sekarang aku akan sering-sering kerumah Sehun dan berdekatan dgnnya" pekik girang Kyungsoo yg hampir melompat ditempat saking senangnya.

Sementara itu tanpa terasa jam istirahat pun berlaku, sesuai rencana awalnya Xiumin menyelinap diam-diam dari Baekhyun untuk mengintrogasi Kris, namja cantik berpipi chubby itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 3-C tempat dimana Kris berada.

"gotcha, rupanya tersangka pertamaku masih duduk tenang dibangkunya" bisik Xiumin, ia pun melangkah tenang menghampiri meja Kris.

"annyeong hyung~" sapa ramah Xiumin dgn senyum manisnya.

"eoh, Min Seok-ah annyeong" sapa balik Kris.

"ng, tumben sekali kau berkeliaran disekitar kelas 3 ada apa?!" tanya Kris.

"apa jangan-jangan kau memiliki kekasih anak kelas 3 yah?!" goda Kris.

"ngacok! Kekasihku itu tampan dan tinggi" elak Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil membayangkan Chenchen-nya.

"err...yah, tidak tinggi-tinggi sekali sih" ralat Xiumin begitu melihat kaki jenjang Kris yg panjang mengingat tubuhnya juga amat tinggi, membuat namja blasteran China-Kanada itu terkekeh.

"lalu ada apa kau tersangkut disini?! jangan bilang kau tersesat, itu amat tak lucu Min seok-ah" oceh Kris lagi.

"apa sih! Pikiranmu itu ngacok semua!" sembur Xiumin sebal.

"ada hal yg lebih penting bahkan lebih dari melihat para cogan kelas 3 tau" decit Xiumin.

"aha?! Itu kau mengaku sedang cuci matakan ke wilayah kelas 3" tawa Kris pun pecah.

"ya! Kau menyebalkan sekali sih! Aku kan hanya ingin bertanya pasal Baekhyun saja!" omel Xiumin galak.

"hehe, tak perlu galak-galak juga kali?! Kan nanti cantiknya hilang loh" goda Kris lagi.

"PLTAK!" dan satu jitakan pun berhasil Xiumin layangkan untuk namja amat tinggi itu yg untungnya sedang duduk dikursi membuat tingginya dapat digapai oleh Xiumin yg sedang berdiri.

"akh! sumpah kau itu namja tipe Uke terkasar kedua setelah Baekhyun tau!" omel Kris mengaduh sakit memegangi kepalanya yg berdengut nyeri karna Xiumin memukul kepalanya dgn kamus bahasa inggris 150 milyar kata O.O

"biarkan saja, seme genit sepertimu pantas aku pukul dgn kamus ini, untung saja aku menemukannya entah dimana" cibir Xiumin.

"sudah! Aku ingin bertanya hal serius nih" ucap Xiumin yg langsung menatap mengintimidasi namja tinggi didepannya.

"apa?!" ketus Kris yg masih memegangi kepalanya.

"kau kemarin pulang dgn Baekhyun kan?!" tanya Xiumin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"hn, lalu?!" tanya Kris balik.

"memangnya kau tak mengikuti kelas tambahan?!" tanya Xiumin lagi.

"aku mengikutinya kok, saat aku pulang kebetulan aku bertemu Baekhyun didepan sekolah" ucap Kris.

'didepan sekolah?! Apa yg dilakukan cabe-ku didepan sekolah?! Masa iya sih dia nyabe masih dgn seragam sekolah (?)' bisik hati Xiumin mencari kesimpulan yg tepat kearah ngacok.

"memangnya apa yg Baekkie-ku lakukan didepan sekolah?! Dan kau tak macam-macam kan dgn Baekkie-ku tersayang?!" tuntut Xiumin dgn pertanyaan nyelenehnya yg ia selipkan agar Kris tak menyadari kalau dirinya tengah diintrogasi.

"sumpah aku tak melakukan apa-apa pada Baekhyun, aku hanya mengantarnya sampai rumah itu saja" ucap Kris terkejut.

'sampai rumah, bagus banyak bahan yg bisa kudapat dari bibir namja tonggos ini' girang Xiumin.

"aku tak mengerti sumpah, bisa kau cerita kan lebih detil lagi?! Pasalnya seharian ini Baekhyun murung kufikir ia demam karna ia bilang pulang dgnmu" ucap Xiumin beralasan.

"hmm...kemarin saat aku keluar dari sekolah aku melihat Baekhyun celingukan seperti mencari seseorang..." Kris pun mulai bercerita.

'jadi, Baekhyun benar menunggu Sehun?! Lalu kenapa Sehun pulang lebih dulu sebelum Baekhyun menghampirinya?! Kufikir Sehun diusir Baekhyun melalui telepon?!' bingung Xiumin yg masih mendengar cerita detail dari Kris.

"...lalu begitu pintu dibuka aku melihat si albino itu ada dirumah Baekhyun, ia beralasan kalau ia mendapat perintah dari halmeoni dan harabeoji Baekhyun untuk menjaganya selama mereka pergi tapi saat aku masuk aku melihat kekasih Sehun disana, aku jadi merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun. Ia pasti terganggu sekali dgn kehadiran kekasih Sehun itu, karna kulihat kekasih Sehun seperti tak menyukai kehadiran Baekhyun disana" oceh Kris.

'kekasih?! Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih?! Lalu kenapa nadanya cukup ambigu sih didalam pesan waktu itu?! membuat orang salah faham saja' rutuk Xiumin dalam hati.

"oh, begitu...yasudah gomapta ne hyung, aku pamit dulu" ucap Xiumin dan langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas Kris.

'jadi, Sehun dan Baekhyun bertetangga?!' bisik hati Xiumin yg masih mencari kesimpulan kecil dari sedikit informasi yg ia dapat.

"pasti Baek merasa terganggu, benar kata Kris si tiang itu...tapi kenapa juga Baekhyun sampai rela menunggu Sehun selama itu?! ini masih misterius" gumam Xiumin.

"eoh, bukan kah itu Baekhyun?! Eh! Dia ditarik Sehun?! Mau kemana mereka" kejut Xiumin saat pandangannya terarah pada sosok Baekhyun dan Sehun yg berjalan tergesah entah ingin kemana, dgn insting detektifnya (?) Xiumin pun mengikuti mereka diam-diam tanpa jejak (?).

"albino! Pelan-pelan! Tanganku bisa lecet tau!" pekik Baekhyun yg masih diseret pelan oleh namja albino didepannya itu.

"nah, duduk diam disitu!" titah Sehun dingin saat mereka sampai didalam taman sekolah yg cukup sepi bahkan mungkin jarang dilalui murid-murid lain.

"apa?! Kau mau apa sih?!" oceh Baekhyun.

"kenapa sih, sejak pagi tadi kau terlihat galak sekali dan ketus padaku?!" tanya Sehun.

"siapa juga yg ketus dgnmu" dengus Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sehun.

"lalu apa?! Kenapa juga kau tak mau sarapan dirumah?!" tanya Sehun lagi.

"tak berselera" ucap Baekhyun sinis.

"apa ini karna Tao?!" tanya Sehun pelan.

'sudah tau bertanya pula, jenius mu itu kemana, eoh?!' decit Baekhyun dalam hati.

"apa kau merasa tak nyaman dgn Tao?!" tanya Sehun lagi.

'siapapun pasti merasa tak nyaman dgn panda sialan itu albino!' maki Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Tao?! Apa itu kekasih Sehun yg dimaksud Kris?!" gumam Xiumin yg tengah menguping pembicaraan mereka dari atas pohon yg tak jauh dari tempat kedua namja yg tengah berdabat kecil itu.

"Baek, ayolah~ jangan bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini" bujuk Sehun.

"kekanakan?!" akhirnya Baekhyun menyahut.

"kekanakan apanya?! Siapa juga yg tak tersinggung jika kau dihina terang-terangan seperti itu?!" sembur Baekhyun.

"memang apa hebatnya dgn membanggakan skill memasaknya?! Aku tau dia itu perfect, aku mungkin tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dirinya, tapi setidaknya tak perlu menghina juga kan?!" marah Baekhyun membuat Sehun terkejut bukan main.

"aku memang tak bisa memasak! Apa itu masalah untukmu?! Jika panda sialanmu itu bisa memasak yasudah memasak saja suka-suka dia! Memasak apapun menu kesukaanmu dan jangan menghina ku dgn kata-kata itu! dan kau! Apa yg kau lakukan saat ia menghinaku terang terangan begitu?! Kau hanya diam tau! Diam! Dan membuatnya semangat menghinaku habis-habisan!" oceh Baekhyun berapi-api, seketika keduanya terdiam.

"haduh, runyam sekali sih...sepertinya namja bernama Tao itu menyulitkan Baekhyun sekali yah?!" ucap Xiumin mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri.

"berapa lama?!" setelah keheningan yg cukup lama dari keduanya akhirnya Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

"eoh?!" bingung Sehun.

"berapa lama panda sialanmu ada dirumah?!" tanya Baekhyun lagi menegaskan pertanyaannya.

"entahlah, mungkin 2 minggu lagi karna orang tuanya sedang mengurus dokumen kepindahan" ucap Sehun.

"maka selama itu juga aku akan minggat dari rumah, sebelum panda sialanmu pergi maka aku tak akan kembali" ucap Baekhyun tegas lalu bergegas meninggalkan Sehun.

"jadi kau ingin pergi?!" pekik Sehun membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti.

"eoh?! Kenapa jadi drama begini sih?! Sebenarnya ada apa sih?! Kenapa juga harus Baekhyun yg minggat coba?!" oceh Xiumin yg sudah gregetan ingin menanyakan banyak hal ketibang hanya menebak-nebak tak jelas.

"iya! Aku akan pergi! Dan selamat menikmati saat-saat tenang kalian dirumah tanpa pengganggu seperti ku! Bukankah itu yg diinginkan si panda!" oceh Baekhyun.

"hish! Si cabe ini bodoh atau dongo sih?! Tinggal usir mereka saja dari rumahmu! Kenapa harus kau yg minggat, hadeehh~ pintarnya overdose ini sih namanya" decit Xiumin sebal.

"oi oi, kau sedang apa?!" tanya sebuah suara dari arah belakang Xiumin sambil mencolek-colek (?) bahu Xiumin.

"sstt, jangan berisik...nanti cabe itu tau, diam dan lihat saja" ucap Xiumin tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"apa yg perlu dilihat?! Itukan Cuma Bacon sama albino jenius yg tak sedang melakukan apapun" ucap suara itu.

"ish! Berisik!" omel Xiumin, namun seketika tubuh namja chubby itu menengang kala sadar kalau ia seharusnya hanya sendirian diatas pohon.

's-si...siapa yg berbicara dgnku?!' bisik hati Xiumin panik, dgn perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yg berbicara dgnnya.

"KYAAAAAA..."

"AAAAAAA..." jerit nyaring keduanya saat saling menoleh.

"GABRUK..." dan dgn berkurangnya keseimbangan Xiumin keduanya pun jatuh dari atas dahan pohon yg cukup tinggi.

"akh! sakitttt" keluh Xiumin meringis sakit memegangi bokongnya yg harus mendarat lebih dahulu menyapa tanah berumput hijau dibawah sana.

"apa itu?!" baik Baekhyun maupun Sehun, kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu terkejut mendengar pekikan seseorang. Segera saja keduanya menghampiri sumber suara yg mereka perkirakan berasal dari balik pohon dibelakang mereka.

"Umin-ah, Lay-ah...kalian sedang apa?!" kejut Baekhyun saat melihat 2 namja yg ia kenal tengah meringis mengaduh merajuk memegangi bokong masing-masing (?)

"ah! B-Ba...Baekkie, hehe aduduhh" cengenges Xiumin kikuk saat tertangkap basah oleh sahabat penggila eyelinernya itu.

"kenapa kalian bisa disini?!" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"itu, tadi aku melihat dia mpphhh..." ketika Lay akan menjelaskan dgn sigap Xiumin langsung membekap mulut namja itu meski ia bersumpah ia sama sekali tak mengenal namja manis berdimple yg tengah ia siksa pasokan oksigennya itu #-_-"

"hehe, aku...ngh...aku...ah! aku tadi mencari katak yg kabur dari lab percobaan biologi, aku diminta mencarinya dan aku mengejarnya hingga sini karna ceroboh aku jadi menabrak namja ini deh" ucap Xiumin mengarang cerita.

"katak?! Untuk apa?! Di lab percobaan biologi ada cukup banyak katak yg bisa digunakan ketibang kau mengejar satu ekor yg bahkan tubuhnya ribuan kali lebih kecil darimu Umin-ah" ucap Baekhyun bingung.

"hehe, omong-omong kau sendiri sedang apa disini?! jangan bilang kau sedang menyendiri lagi yah ditempat ini" ucap Xiumin yg sengaja menyerang balik dgn kebiasaan lama Baekhyun.

"a-ani...aku tidak sedang menyendiri" elak Baekhyun.

"lalu?! Tempat ini sepi dan tenang, jarang ada siswa yg melewati tempat ini apa yg kau lakukan ditempat setenang ini kalau bukan menyendiri memikirkan berbagai masalah yg kau miliki, eoh?!" sembur Xiumin.

'mian Baek T^T, aku tau kok kamu tak sedang menyendiri, ini hanya trik ku saja, mianhae membuatmu menjadi kambing cabe #ehh kambing hitam maksudnya' bisik hati Xiumin.

"sudah ku bilang aku tak sedang menyendiri" tegas Baekhyun menyerucutkan bibirnya sebal dgn tuduhan seenaknya Xiumin itu.

"eoh, Sehun-ah...kau juga ada disini?! sedang apa?!" tanya Lay yg sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan perdebatan 2 namja mungil didepannya kini beralih pada namja albino tinggi yg baru muncul dari belakang Baekhyun, sontak semua perhatian pun teralihkan pada Sehun si namja albino.

"kau sendiri sedang apa disini?!" tanya Sehun balik berusaha mengelak pertanyaan yg dilayangkan padanya.

"eoh, aku?! Iya yah, aku sedang apa disini?!" ucapnya entah pada siapa membuat semua orang yg ada disana ber-speechless ria.

'untungnya dia melupakannya kalau tidak habis sudah rahasiaku' bisik lega hati Xiumin.

'ada untungnya juga sifat pelupa yg ia miliki' dengus Sehun salam hati.

'tapi, apa ini kesempatanku untuk bertanya?!' bisik hati Xiumin ragu.

"ng, jangan-jangan kalian berduaan yah didalam taman yg sepi ini?!" tanya Xiumin mengintrogasi membuat keduanya pucat seketika.

"apa yg kau lakukan albino pada bacon cabe-ku, eoh?!" sembur Xiumin.

"memangnya apa yg kau fikir bisa ku lakukan pada namja penggila eyeliner, eoh?!" tanya Sehun balik.

"benar! Aku memang tak bisa apa-apa kok" cibir Baekhyun.

"hanya pandamu saja yg hebatkan" decit sebal Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau membicarakan Tao" tanya Sehun.

"kenapa juga kau mendengarkan, aku tak sedang bicara dgnmu" balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"jangan bilang kau sedang iri dgn Tao sehingga bertingkah aneh begini Baek" Sehun menatap Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu mendengus.

"iri?! Apa ada kata yg lebih kejam lagi?! Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau bilang aku membenci panda sialanmu itu" maki Baekhyun.

"jaga bicaramu Baek, dia yg seharusnya sedikit kekanakan karna dia itu satu kelas dibawahmu" ucap Sehun dingin.

"apa perduliku?! Tak menguntungkan malah banyak merugikan" cibir Baekhyun.

"oi oi oi! Kenapa malah jadi kalian yg bertengkar sih" sembur Xiumin.

"sudahlah Umin-ah, namja egois ini sudah sulit diajak bicara, biarkan dia yg sedang senang-senangnya mendapat jengukan kekasih pandanya itu, cih" decit Baekhyun yg langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"ya, Baek! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku!" teriak Xiumin yg langsung menyusul Baekhyun.

'pertengkaran mereka tak biasa, bila masalahnya hanya seorang namja bernama Tao yg rupanya kekasih Sehun dan ikut tinggal sementara alias menumpang dirumah Baekhyun selama kepergian halmeoni dan harabeoji Baekhyun tak mungkin persoalannya serumit ini, dan sepertinya aku masih harus mencari banyak bukti juga sumber terpercaya untuk mengungkap semuanya' bisik hati Xiumin mengambil kesimpulan untuk insiden kecil yg terjadi didepannya itu.

Sementara ditempat Sehun, namja albino itu masih terdiam ditempat tanpa bergerak tanpa ekspresi ditemani tatapan polos Lay (?). namun nampaknya namja berdimple imut itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu sehingga wajahnya merubah masam seperti orang menahan 'pup' O.O

"ng, Sehun-ah" panggil Lay sambil menarik ujung kemeja sekolah Sehun karna dirinya yg masih duduk manis diatas rerumputan hijau, namja albino yg dilafalkan namanya itupun menoleh kebawah dimana Lay masih setia teronggok disana o.O

"jadi...benar?!" tanya Lay membuat Sehun mengernyit dalam.

"apa?!" tanya Sehun bingung setengah gila O.O

"jadi benar, dirumah Baekhyun ada panda?!" tanya Lay membuat Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"a-apa? Panda?!" tanya Sehun masih berfikir keras maksud ucapan namja yg dikenal dongo namun berotak einsten itu.

"ngh...Baekhyun bilang dirumahnya ada panda dan seekor albino, mau kah kau mengantarkan aku kerumah Baekhyun?! Karna aku sangat mengukai panda, kau tau?! Mereka itu imut sekali, apa lagi saat mereka sedang memainkan sesuatu terlihat seperti bayi polos yg minta dipeluk" oceh Lay.

"jadi, pulang sekolah ini antarkan aku kerumah Baekhyun yah" pinta Lay lagi yg membuat Sehun menepuk dahi super frustasi.

"terserah padamu saja lah Lay, aku lelah" melas Sehun yg langsung berjalan lunglai meninggalkan namja manis berdimple lucu itu.

"gotcha! Aku bisa melihat panda dari dekat!" seru girang Lay yg langsung melompat-lompat lucu dan berlari meninggakkan Sehun yg kembali menepuk dahinya stress.

"Baek! Baek tunggu!" sementara itu Xiumin masih asik (?) mengejar Baekhyun yg berjalan cukup cepat jauh didepannya.

"ini si cabe jalan apa lari sih cepet amat siihh" rutuk Xiumin yg hampir kehabisan sisa lemak (?) mengejar Baekhyun yg sulit tergapai.

"dasar albino gila! Masih bisa lagi dia membela panda jejadian itu didepan Umin, menyebalkan! Dasar jenius bodoh" sepanjang jalan Baekhyun terus merutuk, memaki, menyumpah, dgn selipan nama Sehun sang albino jenius disetiap kata makiannya.

"BRUUKK..." asik merutuk sampai tak melihat kedepan sehingga ia menabrak sesuatu (?)

"akh! siapa sih yg meletakkan tembok disini?!" maki Baekhyun kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya yg berdenyut.

"eoh, Baekhyun-ah gwaenchanha?!" dan sialnya Baekhyun, sudah merutuk keras salah pula. Pasalnya yg ia tabrak bukanlah sebuah dinding melainkan seseorang.

"eoh, badboy fanfic...aduduuhh tubuhmu keras sekali sih seperti beton astaga terpental aku menabrakmu" racau Baekhyun berlebihan.

"astaga, cabe-ku nabrak" kejut Xiumin melongo yg langsung menghampiri Baekhyun.

"astaga, bacon! Kalau jalan tuh lihat-lihat kenapa?! Ketabrak kan anak orang, kau baik-baik saja?!" oceh Xiumin yg lalu bertanya lembut pada namja berkulit tan yg baru saja Baekhyun tabrak.

"YA, BAKPAO! Harusnya yg ditanya keadaannya itu aku sialan! Jelas-jelas kepalaku hampir benjol begini masih salah menanyakan orang saja!" sembur ganas Baekhyun.

"hish, cabe cerewet...kalau kau tak perlu ditanya sudah jelas baik-baik saja, namja ini yg harus ditanya keadaannya siapa tau saja dia kecipratan jurus cabemu kan berbahaya" oceh Xiumin nyeleneh.

"sialan kau !" umpat Baekhyun.

"Baek, biarku bantu berdiri" ucap namja tan itu yg rupanya Jong In atau Kai temannya dari club dance.

"hn, gomawo...lain kali kalau berdiri jangan ditengah jalan" racau Baekhyun mengoceh tak jelas.

"siapa juga yg ditengah jalan, aku sedang melihatmu yg berjalan tak tentu arah dgn bibir yg terus berkomat-kamit membuatku khawatir kau akan menabrak tiang penyangga sekolah ini" oceh innocent Kai mengerjapkan lucu matanya.

"ya, badboy fanfic...kau itu tak cocok beraegyo" decit Baekhyun hampir muntah melihat kedipan sok polosnya Kai.

"ck, pedas...pantas dipanggil cabe" gerutu pelan Kai.

.

.

.

Didalam kelas 2-A terlihat Sehun si namja albino itu tengah melamunkan sesuatu terlihat dari halaman novel yg ia pegang tak lah berpindah sejak 1 jam lalu ia membukanya. Menyumpal telinga dgn earphone dan memutar music-music instrumental, Sehun tengah berfikir keras untuk pertama kalinya.

'kenapa aku tak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang?! Aku tak ingin Baekhyun pergi dari rumah dan tak mungkin juga mengusir Tao dari rumah, kenapa aku harus memilih diantara mereka?!' bisik hati si albino gelisah, yah...mesti kegelisahannya itu tak lah sama sekali terlihat dari guratan wajahnya, dan tapat dipastikan tak ada yg menyadari kegelisahan si jenius itu.

"Sehun-ah~...tolong ajarkan aku rumus kimia yg ini yah~" pinta seorang yeoja yg memberanikan diri menghampiri Sehun yg tengah melamun itu.

"Sehun-ah~..." pintanya lagi.

"Sehun-ah~..." masih bersabar yeoja itu mengunjang pelan bahu Sehun.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR TAO, AKU SEDANG BERFIKIR!" bentaknya tanpa sadar, membuat seisi kelas terdiam karna nyaringnya suara baritone Sehun yg tegas itu. takut, si yeoja itu pun melepaskan ranggulan tangan manjanya yg tadi untuk menggunjang bahu Sehun menjauh dari namja albino itu.

'sial, aku kelepasan' sadar telah membentak seseorang dgn namja orang lain Sehun merutuk dalam hati.

"mian, So Hyun-ah" ucap Sehun pelan yg lalu pergi meninggalkan kelasnya, namja albino itu memilih mencari tempat tenang untuknya berfikir dan tujuannya jatuh pada atas sekolah yg memang sepi dijam pelajaran seperti sekarang ini.

Menatap keatas, Sehun menemukan gumpalan kapas penguapan air oleh matahari yg bergerak seirama dgn hembusan angin terdorong melewati setiap langit dibumi. Setelahnya namja albino tampan dgn garis tergas diwajahnya itu mendudukkan dirinya bersandar pada dinding pembatas lalu memejamkan matanya, mencoba menajamkan pendengarkan untuk mendengar bisikan terkecil yg Tuhan selipkan untuk masalah yg baru kali ini ia temu itu.

'sial, kejeniusanku bahkan tak berguna kala berhadapan dgn Baekhyun' terkekeh entah pada siapa yg jelas ia terkekeh karna bisikan hatinya sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **Annyeong ^^ kayaknya chapter 15 kemarin ada kendala yah? Soalnya gk banyak yg baca apa karna reviewnya kurang :D, habisnya Niel lagi gk bisa update pake PC lagi erorr jaringan gk tau kenapa makanya Niel update pake ponsel aja kalo kewarnet ribet lagi kan Cuma mau update doang masa harus kewarnet juga :D, semoga aja chapter yg ini mulus yah jadi ada banyak yg baca n banyak yg review, Niel sempet galau karna itu jadi chap yg ini mungkin agak panjang yah bacanya.**

 **Balas review :**

 **Alfi wista : hehehe...semangat yah reviewnya Niel masih setia menulis kok ^^**

 **Baekkie : sebelumnya Niel udah pernah bilang sama reviewers tipe kayak gini, Niel tuh bikin ff Cuma dari segi pandang Niel aja, mana yg cocok di pasangin biar bisa masuk dalam karakter, kan kalau para aktor aja harus bisa mendalami karakter yg akan diperankannya, maka Niel memilih member EXO mana yg bisa sesuai untuk karakter yg akan Niel buat bukan buat macem-macem kok atau buat para shipper terganggu, Niel hanya mau menyamkan karakternya aja biar pas dan saat dibaca, pembacanya juga gk ngerasa aneh karna sedikit ngena ama karakter yg selama ini keliatan diatas panggungnya (#ngerti gk sih penjelasan Niel, Niel bingung sih mau jelasin gimana ^^ mian)**

 **My : kalau menurut kamu kurang bagus yah maafkanlah Niel, karna Niel juga bukanlah penulis novel terkenal yg berpengalaman, Niel aja masih pelajar yg perlu banyak belajar, memang kadang-kadang Niel juga suka kok menilai karya orang bagus enggaknya karya dia, tapi saran Niel sih kalau emang kamu gk suka sama ceritanya yaudah tinggalin aja, kan ada juga untuk beberapa pembaca yg berpendapat kalau suatu karna itu ada yg gk bagus buat dibaca, gk tepat penokohan atau alurnya yg sedikit kacau tapi, apa salahnya kalau penulis juga melakukan kesalahan, terutama yg kayak Niel gini yg harus banyak-banyak belajar dari ahlinya, kalau kamu merasa hebat menilai karya orang maka ajarkanlah Niel dgn kata-kata yg gk menyinggung karna mungkin Niel juga mau kok dengerin nasehat orang.**

 **Hehe...tetep semangat yah reviewnya, n thanks banget yah buat reviewer berakun: aeri48 (reviewers baru selamat datang ^^) , Lisdawati6688 dan sesebaek atas review kalian para pengguna akun ff, Niel menanti review lainnya yg pasti akan Niel balas kok ^^**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

.

.

.

Tao , minggat, bogoshipeo T^T

.

.

.

Sehun's Side

.

Ketika ia mengatakan akan pergi dari rumah, aku sempat berfikir mungkin saja itu gertakan namja penggila eyeliner itu agar aku sedikit lebih memihak padanya yg entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering kecut padaku.

"kau benar-benar akan pergi?!" namun rupanya niatnya itu begitu serius, terlihat dari koper dan tas berisi segala barang-barang yg akan ia perlukan nantinya tengah ia kemas dan hampir selesai.

"Baek..." karna tak menjawab aku menuntutnya dgn memanggil namanya, namun namja mungil itu malah memicingkan matanya tajam padaku.

"kau ingin pergi kemana?! Orang tuamu sedang berada Singapura tak mungkinkan kau menghampiri mereka" ucapku berusaha menggoyahkan keinginannya itu.

"apa perdulimu! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri albino sialan!" semburnya kesal, dapat kulihat matanya yg menatap sebal kearahku namun tak menatapku, membuatku menolehkan kepala kebelakang dan disana Tao berdiri dgn wajah khawatir.

"apa ini karna ulahku?!" ucapnya pelan dgn wajah menyesal.

"cih, bersandiwara pula" cibir Baekhyun pelan namun masih dapat aku dengar dgn jelas kata-kata penuh kebenciannya itu.

'apa ada hal yg tak aku ketahui namun Baekhyun ketahui, atau mungkin Tao pernah mengatakan sesuatu yg amat menyinggung Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuanku' bebisik dalam hatipun aku rasa tak berguna kala Baekhyun telah selesai dgn acara mengemas barangnya itu.

"minggir!" desisnya tajam tanpa menatap mataku, bergeser pasrah aku berfikir keras apa yg harus aku lakukan untuk menahannya.

"greb..." dan hanya dgn menggenggam tangannya yg ada difikiranku.

"bisa kah kau tak pergi?! Kenapa harus egois sih?!" tanya ku, namun sepertinya pertanyaanku ada yg salah karna aku lihat kerutan sebal yg semakin dalam dari dahinya kala kalimatku selesai terlontarkan.

"egois?! Jadi hanya kau dan pandamu yg boleh egois?! Sementara aku tak boleh egois?!" sembur Baekhyun.

"lepaskan aku! Dan jangan mencariku sebelum panda sialanmu itu angkat kaki dari sini" desisnya sambil menepis kasar rangkulan tanganku.

.

Sehun's side off

.

.

.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MINGGAT KERUMAHKU?!" pekik heboh sebuah suara dari sebuah rumah sederhana. Bila masuk lebih dalam maka akan terlihat 2 namja mungil yg tengah memdebatkan sesuatu.

"bukankah aku kalau berkata tak pernah main-main?" sahut si mungil dgn mata mencolok oleh eyeliner menatap sebal namja bermata bulat didepannya itu.

"iya, aku tau...tapi kufikir tidak hari ini juga kau datang Baekkie-ya" sungut si mata bulat.

"Kyungie-ku sayang aku ini sedang kabur dari rumah, sudah pasti aku harus kabur secepatnya" dengus Baekhyun, namja dgn eyeliner mencolok dimatanya.

"hish! Ada-ada saja kau ini! Pokoknya aku hanya menamungmu dan sebelihnya itu urusanmu, dan jika orang tuamu bertanya tentunya aku akan menjawab kau ada disini" decit Kyungsoo, si namja mata bulat itu mencibir kesal.

"yosh, itu baru temanku yg baik hati ingin menampung sahabatnya dg senang hati" serunya girang dan langsung memeluk manja namja mata bulat itu.

"oh ya, Kyung...kau suka memasak kan?! Bisa ajarkan aku cara menggunakan wajan itu?!" tanya Baekhyun.

"eoh?! Kau ingin belajar memasak dgnku?" bingung Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"tentu saja dgnmu, mana mungkin aku meminta dobi mengajariku memasak Kyungsoo" jengah Baekhyun.

"hehe, aku takut salah dengar saja, tumben sekali Bacon cabe memintaku untuk mengajarinya memasak, ku fikir kepalamu terbentur koper barusan" kekeh Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun melototkan matanya sebal.

"baiklah baiklah, besok saja aku mengajarimu yah, hari ini aku harus kerumah Sehun ingin belajar untuk persiapan lomba sains nanti" ucap Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya.

"eoh, kerumah albino?! Memangnya kau tau dimana rumahnya?!" tanya Baekhyun.

"Heechul saem yg memberikan alamatnya" ucap Kyungsoo ceria sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas kecil yg terselip diantar jari lentiknya.

"sudah yah, aku pergi dulu...kau bisa membereskan barangmu dikamar kosong yg memang hanya ada satu itu" ucap Kyungsoo sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

"huft, membereskan barangku sendiri" dengusnya lelah.

'biasanyakan aku bisa menyuruh-nyuruh Sehun albino untuk membereskan barangku' bisiknya lesu, mengerucutkan bibirnya masam tiap kali mengucap nama 'Sehun' selalu wajah manja Tao yg terlintas dalam kepalanya.

"ck, menyebalkan! Dasar panda!" umpatnya sebal menarik kasar koper miliknya menuju satu-satunya kosong dirumah Kyungsoo.

Memang tepat Baekhyun memilih rumah Kyungsoo, karna namja mungil itu hanya tinggal sendirian dirumah sederhananya ini. Kedua orang tua Kyungsoo menetap diluar negeri sama halnya dgn kedua orang tua Baekhyun, beruntungnya Baekhyun memiliki Sehun sehingga tak harus tinggal sendiri, lain halnya dgn Kyungsoo yg tak memiliki siapapun dirumah karna katanya ia menyukai ketenangan kala dirumah. Namun sepertinya setelah ini, rumah Kyungsoo akan terasa bising dgn keberadaan Baekhyun disana.

'padahal baru saja aku memulai ulang semuanya...' bisik lesu Baekhyun yg tengah merapikan pakaian-pakaiannya dari dalam koper.

'aku tak tau banyak soal namja itu, benar apa kata Tao kalau aku ini bukan siapa-siapa...' meletakkan beberapa eyeliner didepan meja rias, tangan lentik Baekhyun terhenti kala kepalanya dipaksa mengingat kata-kata Tao yg pernah diucapkannya untuk Baekhyun.

.

FLASHBACK

.

"seessshhh..." Baekhyun sedang berada didapur untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Baek..." panggil sebuah suara, membuat namja mungil itu menoleh dan ia mendapati Tao si namja panda yg baru sehari kemarin berada dirumahnya tengah menatapnya.

"eoh, Tao-ah ada apa?!" tanya Baekhyun ramah.

"sudah berapa lama kau menjadi kekasih Sehun" tanyanya datar menatap sinis pada Baekhyun.

'panda ini kenapa sih?!' bisik hati Baekhyun merasa risih dgn tatapan namja itu, Baekhyun tau sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya kerumah ini Tao terlihat tak begitu menyukainya dan membuat Baekhyun sebal sendiri. Namun ia berfikir ia harus bersikap sedikit lebih dewasa mengingat Tao itu masih satu tinggat dibawahnya.

"hmm, belum lama mungkin 6 bulan ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelap tangannya yg selesai yg cuci dgn sabun tadi.

"oh..." hanya itu yg keluar dari bibir namja panda yg kini mendudukkan bokongnya angkuh diatas counter dapur.

"aku sudah mengenal Sehun lebih dari 5 tahun" ucapnya kemudian saat kesunyian hampir saja menguasai mereka.

"aku tau segalanya tentang Sehun, apa yg ia sukai, apa yg ia tak sukai, apa yg membuatnya senang, dan apa yg membuatnya merungut" ucap Tao sombong.

'lalu apa hubungannya dgnku?!' decit Baekhyun dalam hati.

"sedangkan kau? Apa yg kau ketahui dari Sehun hanya dalam 6 bulan?!" tanya nya meremehkan membuat Baekhyun terdiam membenarkan ucapan namja panda itu.

"apa kau merasa pantas berada disisi Sehun?! Dia itu jenius, tampan dan tinggi, dia juga memiliki banyak prestasi yg memukau, sedangkan kau?! Apa yg pernah kau capai selama hidupmu?!" ucap Tao angkuh lagi.

"kalau aku sudah jelas, meski aku pernah mengulang kelas namun aku memiliki prestasi yg setara dgn Sehun, kau tau?! Aku ini atlet beladiri nasional, dan karena itu aku memiliki banyak beasiswa selama sekolahku" ucapnya lagi menyombongkan diri.

"untung saja masih kekasih, jadi yah...masih bisa aku singkirkan" ucapnya licik.

"aku diatas segalanya darimu, heran...dari mana sih Sehun mendapatkanmu?! Apa jangan-jangan kau yg menggoda Sehun lebih dulu dan membuatnya mengencanimu?!" ucap Tao kelewat batas membuat namja mungil itu mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"PLAK!" satu tamparan keras Baekhyun layangkan untuk namja panda itu meski harus berjinjit.

"akh! sakit!" maki Tao.

"kau ini...Byuurr" dan kesal Tao pun menyiram wajah mungil Baekhyun dgn air dari gelas yg ia dapat diatas meja makan dapur itu.

"PRAAKK..." Baekhyun pun membalas dgn menepis kasar tangan Tao hingga gelas itu jatuh dan pecah.

"ada apa ini..." Sehun yg mendengar suara gaduh dari ruang tengah pun segera menghampiri keduanya.

"S-Se...Sehun-ah~..." seketika Tao berlinang air mata menatap lemah kearah Sehun.

"hiks...hiks...mian Baek, aku tak sengaja hiks...hiks..." menangis, entah bagaimana panda jejadian itu melakukannya yg jelas Baekhyun terkejut setengah hidup #ehh.

"Baek...ada apa ini?!" masih belum mendapat penjelasan pasti dari keduanya, Sehun menuntut jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"a-aku...aku..."

"aku tak sengaja menyenggol Baekhyun sehingga air dalam gelas yg aku pegang terkena wajah Baekhyun, hiks...dan dia marah padaku lalu menamparku dan memukul tanganku hingga gelas ini pecah" adu Tao memotong ucapan Baekhyun yg belum sempat ia lontar kan.

"a-apa?!" kejut Baekhyun lagi, Sehun pun menoleh kearah Tao dan benar ada bekas telapak tangan dipipi kiri Tao dan sedikit memerah ditangan Tao.

"Baek, Tao kan tak sengaja kenapa kau begitu marah?!" tegas Sehun menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"hiks...hiks...sudahlah Sehun-ah aku tak apa, Baekkie-ya maafkan aku nee...hiks...aku benar-benar tidak sengaja tolong jangan marah padaku" ucap Tao dgn wajah memelas andalannya.

Mengepalkan tangannya, Baekhyun tak terima dirinya menjadi tersangka didepan Sehun. Pasalnya jelas jelas Tao lah yg memulai semua ini kenapa malah ia yg disalahkan.

"kau tak mau memaafkan Tao, Baekhyun?!" tanya Sehun dgn suara tegasnya membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya tepat dimata elang Sehun.

"bukan aku yg salah" tegas Baekhyun mencoba membela dirinya.

"memang bukan salahmu, tapi Tao kan sudah meminta maaf kenapa tak kau maaf kan saja" ucap Sehun.

"dia yg memulai duluan dan aku tak mau memaafkannya sebagai korban dimatamu" tuntut Baekhyun.

"tapi memang Tao korbannya kan disini, kau menamparnya cukup keras Baek" sengit Sehun.

"dan kau lebih percaya pada pandamu?!" delik Baekhyun.

"jelas ada buktinya bekas tamparanmu pada pipi Tao, dan kurasa Tao tak mungkin berbohong padaku" ucap Sehun.

"lalu kau menganggapku berbohong begitu?!" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"sudahlah, dari pada kita yg berdebat lebih baik cepat kau maafkan Tao dan jangan bersikap egois begini" final Sehun.

"kenapa aku?!" decit Baekhyun.

"karna kau yg bersalah sekarang" balas Sehun.

"kau mengakuinya sendiri kan! Kalau kau lebih percaya pada pandamu dari pada diriku" pekik Baekhyun marah.

"OH BAEKHYUN! KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK PADAKU!" bentak Sehun naik pitam, sontak Baekhyun pun terkesiap ini pertama kalinya ia dibentak seseorang, dan orang itu sayangnya adalah Sehun. Namja yg ia harapkan mau membelanya didepan si panda kini malah berbalik membentaknya.

"k-kau...kau membentakku?!" tanya Baekhyun pelan, namja mungil itu amat tak percaya dgn apa yg baru saja ia dengar. Bentakan Sehun terlalu keras untuk membuatnya sadar.

"kau membentaku albino?! Kau lebih membela pandamu?!" dan linangan air mata pun tak terbendung lagi.

"B-Baek...Baek mian, a-aku..." meniat meminta maaf, Baekhyun malah meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja sebelum namja albino itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"BRAKK..." setelah suara bantingan pintu itu Bakehyun mengurung diri seharian tanpa keluar sama sekali.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

'ia bahkan lebih memihak pada namja panda sialan ini...' sebulir air mata jatuh membentuk kalur dipipi mulusnya.

"hiks...aku ini kenapa sih..." racaunya yg malah membuat puluhan bulir air mata berlomba-lomba menelusuri pipi mulusnya yg kini sudah basah.

"hiks...hiks...albino bodoh!" makinya dalam kesunyian ruang yg baru setengah jam menjadi miliknya itu.

"NIT...NIT..." ditengah tangisnya, ponsel tipis namja penggila eyeliner itu berdering riuh, dan tertera nama 'Sehun albino' di layar ponsel yg terus berkedip ria itu.

"klik..." menolak panggilan masuknya, Baekhyun pun menekan tombol merah di ponselnya.

"NIT...NIT..." namun sedetik kemudian ponsel itu kembali berdering.

"pabbo!" bentaknya entah pada ponsel atau pada penelepon, tanpa menjawab panggilan itu Baekhyun membalik layar ponselnya agar ia tak melihat namja Sehun lagi tercetak besar di ponselnya.

.

.

.

"ck, kenapa ia tak menganggkat teleponku" sementara itu dirumah Sehun, terlihat namja albino itu terus mengutak atik ponselnya didepan Kyungsoo yg masih mengerjakan tugas-tugas yg ia berikan sebelumnya.

"ng...sudahlah Sehun-ah, ia sedang emosi mungkin saat ini" ucap Tao, Kyungsoo yg kebetulan didepan mereka mendengar ucapan namja panda itu.

'huh~ namja itu sebenarnya siapa sih...Sehun bilang ia hanya anak temannya dan bukan kekassihnya tapi kenapa mesra begitu' rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati melihat tangan Tao yg menggelantung manja pada leher kekar Sehun.

"menjauhlah Tao, kau itu berat" ucap Sehun menyingkirkan tangan tan itu dari lehernya dan terus mencoba menelepon nomor yg sama.

" Sehun-ah...aku sudah selesai" ucap Kyungsoo mengintrupsi kesibukan namja albino itu yg sejak tadi seperti menelepon seseorang dan terus menggerutu tak jelas.

"eoh, sudah?!" meletakkan ponselnya Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo disisi lain meja ruang tengah tempat mereka belajar itu.

"ah, bagus kemajuanmu cukup pesat kurasa jika menjawab pertanyaan mendadak kau tak akan ragu" ucap Sehun.

"Tao, jangan sentuh ponselku!" deliknya saat sepintas ia melihat tangan Tao yg bersiap mengambil ponselnya.

"ish! Pelit!" umpat Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"jangan hiraukan panda itu, dia hanya teman ayahku dan anggap saja dia adikku" ucap Sehun saat menyadari tatapan aneh Kyungsoo.

"ohh..." dan Kyungsoo hanya dapat ber'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

'setidaknya Sehun belum memiliki kekasih, mana ada kekasih yg tak mau mengakui pasangannya didepan orang lain' bisik girang Kyungsoo yg malah berfokus pada wajah Sehun yg amat dekat dgnnya.

"Kyung, kurasa cukup sampai disini saja...kemajuanmu sudah cukup baik dan jangan memporsir otak untuk perlombaan itu, persiapkan metalmu baik-baik dan aku masih ada urusan" ucap Sehun yg langsung meninggalkan Kyungsoo menuju gantungan jaket.

"kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?! Karna aku mau mencari seseorang" ucap Sehun setelah rapi dgn jaket tebalnya yg menambah nilai plus untuk namja albino itu.

"n-nde..." ucap Kyungsoo tersipu dgn penampilan menawan Sehun.

"Tao, jangan kau bakar rumahku mengerti?! Jangan juga coba-coba meledakkan tabung gas itu atau kucongkel matamu keluar dgn tanganku" ancam Sehun, membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri namun Tao hanya mendecit santai.

"sebegitu pentingnya kah dia sampai kau repot-repot mencarinya" cibir Tao tak suka.

"jangan lupakan ia merajuk karna siapa Tao! Dan satu hal yg harus kau ingat, dia itu kekasihku yg akan menikah dgnku!" tegas Sehun.

'yah, lebih tepatnya istriku panda' lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

"apa?!" kejut Kyungsoo membuat Sehun maupun Tao menoleh.

"kau...kau?! kau sudah memiliki tunangan?!" tanya Kyungsoo.

"ya, kami tidak bertunangan juga sih, tapi pastinya dia adalah calon istriku, sudah aku pergi ingin mencarinya dulu" setelahnya Sehun menghilang dari balik pintu.

"hish! Ia bilang ingin menikah dgnku saat Junior highschool dan sekarang akan menikah dgn namja kerdil itu?! benar-benar pinplan" cibir Tao pelan.

"apa?!" kejut Kyungsoo lagi mencoba mencerna apa yg ia dengar barusan.

"apa?" tanya Tao balik.

"kau tadi bilang apa?!" tuntut Kyungsoo.

"memangnya aku bilang apa?!" tanya Tao mengerjap lucu.

"hish, kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu!" oceh Kyungsoo.

"aku mengatakan 'apa?' lalu kau betanya lagi 'apa?!' dan itu membuatku pusing" ucap Tao pening.

'mati saja kau panda jejadian' umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati dan langsung pergi begitu saja berharap Sehun belum jauh karna ada banyak hal yg membuatnya bingung.

"yah, Sehun sudah pergi jauh" gumam lesu Kyungsoo saat tak melihat jejak Sehun membuat namja mungil bermata bulat itu memilih untuk pergi pulang.

"Baek, kenapa kau tak menganggkat teleponmu!" umpat pelan Sehun yg mungkin sudah puluhan kali mencoba menghubungi istri mungilnya itu.

"ck, sial! Kenapa aku tak menanyakan pada Kyungsoo saja tadi, bukan kah mereka dekat?! Ck, pabbo!" makinya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **Annyeong ^^ kayaknya Chap yg ini terlalu sedikit yah?! Hehe mian, Niel lagi galau berarti jadi belum bisa bikin kemesraan mereka juga Niel masih cari celah kok buat kemesraan mereka, entahlah Niel bingung n galau banget gara-gara satu orang (bukan para reviewers kok meski yah ada yg reviewnya kurang ngenakin tapi bukan karna itu kok Niel galau) hm...biarlah Niel galau sendiri yg penting reader-nim jangan ikut galau juga yah baca ff Niel ^^.**

 **Balas review :**

 **Alfi wista : hehehe...iya Niel semangat kok, thanks reviewnya yah semoga gk bosen sama FF Niel ^^**

 **Kim kai ussy : iya nih, Niel cariin juga tapi kok gk review2 Niel fikir bosen jadi gk baca ff Niel lagi soalnya akhir-akhirnya ini Niel galau berat T^T, hehe...awalnya sih Cuma mau coba bikin face baru aja buat ff nya makanya ganti summary, eh tapi ternyata malah jadi gk asik yah n bikin kagok mian hae^^, gk kok main cast nya masih HunBaek, Niel Cuma salah peletakan aja, maklum Niel juga gk ngerti cara bikin summary yg menarik jadi kacau deh :D**

 **Hehe...tetep semangat yah reviewnya, n thanks banget yah buat reviewer berakun: ParkHyerin6194 , F Raka , sesebaek , OH7 , .9047 , Lisdawati688 dan aeri48 atas review kalian para pengguna akun ff, Niel menanti review lainnya yg pasti akan Niel balas kok ^^**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

.

.

.

Sehun panik , Baekhyun kangen T^T , Umin ngamuk O.O

.

.

.

Pagi hari tiba, Kyungsoo terlihat sudah rapi dgn seragamnya dan sedang berkutat dgn roti dan selai didapur. Begitu pun dgn Baekhyun yg tengah mengaduk susunya dimeja makan. Namun satu hal yg mengganjal dari keduanya, yaitu ekspresi mereka yg seakan kosong satu sama lain.

"kyungie-ya, selainya kebanyakan" ucap Baekhyun lesu yg masih mengaduk asal susunya.

"eoh, hn..." sadar Kyungsoo pun mengganti roti berselai itu dgn roti yg masih polos.

"Baekkie-ya...susunya bisa tumpah" kembali teguran keluar namun kali ini berasal dari Kyungsoo yg mengingatkan Baekhyun.

"eoh, hn..." setelahnya Baekhyun hanya menatap malas gelas berisi susu penuh itu.

"Kyung..." panggil Baekhyun setelah kesenyapan sempat melanda mereka, namja mungil bermata bulat yg namanya dilantunkan itupun menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau tak bersemangat begitu? Padahal semalam tidurmu cukup nyenyak" tanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pun sempat terdiam dan menghentikan aktivitas nya.

"entahlah Baek, kuharap apa yg kudengar kemarin hanya mimpi" ucap Kyungsoo lesu.

"kau sendiri? Kenapa lesu? Padahal kemarin kau semangat sekali ingin menginap dirumahku" balas Kyungsoo, lain halnya dgn Kyungsoo yg bisa menjawab Baekhyun malah hanya menatap meja kayu didepannya dalam diam.

"hehe...sudahlah Kyung, aku hanya kurang tidur karna mimpi buruk" tersenyum meski memaksakan, Baekhyun berusaha ceria didepan sahabat mungilnya itu.

"kajja...aku tak berselera makan, kita berangkat sekarang. Atau kau ingin sarapan dulu? Aku bisa berangkat sendiri kok" ucap Baekhyun.

"eoh, yah...kau bisa duluan aku masih harus membereskan dapur dulu" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum, setelahnya Baekhyun pun pergi menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

"aiyoo...Sehun-ah, matamu kenapa? Mengerikan! apa kau tak tidur semalam" kejut Yixing saat melihat Sehun memasuki kelas dgn lesu.

"hn, aku sangat lelah" keluh namja albino itu yg langsung mendudukkan dirinya dikursi, bagaimana tidak mengerikan wajah namja albino itu yg pada dasarnya berwarna putih pucat semakin memucat dgn kantung mata besar dibawah matanya juga rambutnya terlihat disisir asal atau mungkin tak disisir sama sekali.

"aiyo yoo...apa ini karna lomba sains nanti?" tanya Yixing yg dipanggil Lay itu.

"bukan, lebih mengerikan dari itu Lay-ah" ucap Sehun yg setengah mengantuk.

"eoh, jangan-jangan panda dirumah Baekhyun terus berisik ya, sehingga mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya Lay lagi.

"ampun deh! Lay-ah aku sedang tak ingin bercanda" kesal Sehun.

"huh ~...aku kan hanya bertanya" rungut Lay sebal.

"eoh, aku baru ingat...Lay-ah kau dekat dgn Baekhyun kan?" tanya Sehun, dan namja imut berdimple itu pun mengangguk lucu.

"apa kau memiliki nomor ponselnya?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"ada,kenapa? Apa kau ingin mengoleksi nomor ponselnya?" tanya Lay heboh, membuat seisi kelas menatap mereka.

"ssttt...bukan itu! Sudah berikan saja ponselmu" titah Sehun panik dgn suara gaduh Lay.

Entah apa yg di lakukan namja albino itu dan anehnya Lay malah acuh begitu saja meninggalkan ponselnya dgn Sehun.

"NIT...NIT..." tak lama ponsel Baekhyun berdering kala namja mungil itu baru sampai didepan kelasnya.

"eoh, Lay? Tumben sekali ia mengirimiku pesan" gumam Baekhyun yg mulai mengutak atik ponselnya sambil memasuki kelas.

From: Lay-ah

'Baek, apa kau masuk sekolah hari ini?' pesan masuk dari Lay, Baekhyun pun membalasnya.

From: Lay-ah

'Baekkie-ya, temani aku kekantin yukk aku juga ingin bicara soal pandamu' pesan balasan dari Lay yg membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karna nama panda tertulis jelas dalam rentetan pesan Lay.

From: Baekkie

'hish, aku tak punya panda! Yasudah aku tunggu dikantin' pesan masuk dari Baekhyun yg membuat Sehun hampor saja menjerit girang.

"tunggu, dikantin saat ini pasti sangat ramai" gumam Sehun, secepatnya namja albino itu mencari tempat lain untuk bertemu.

"NIT...NIT"

from: Lay-ah

'Baek, dikantin sangat berisik kita ketaman saja yah, aku sedang malas bertemu penjaga kantin' pesan masuk dari Lay.

"hish, dasar plinplan" rutuk Baekhyun karna pasalnya ia sudah hampir sampai didepan kantin, membuat namja mungil itu membalik arahnya menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"NIT...NIT"

From: Baekkie

'hish, dasar plinplang...yasudah ditaman belakang saja' pesan masuk dari Baekhyun yg akhirnya benar-benar membuat Sehun kegirangan.

"Lay-ah...gomawo" girang Sehun yg langsung mengembalikan ponsel Lay dan berniat menuju taman belakang.

"eoh, kenapa ponselku ada padamu? Astaga, hun-ah apa kau mencuri ponselku?" kejut Lay saat menerima ponselnya membuat Sehun speechless parah.

"hadehh...nanti saja yah Lay-ah debatnya, ada hal yg lebih penting dari pada melemparmu keatlantis" ucap Sehun menyerah.

"Sehun-ah, atlantis itu tak ada yg ada atletis" ralat Lay.

"sudahlah aku pergi dulu" mengesampingkan rasa gregetnya yg ingin menimpuk kepala Lay dgn botol kaca (?), Sehun segera melesat menuju taman belakang berharap Baekhyun benar-benar ada di sana.

"hosh...hosh..." entah apa tujuannya berlari amat kencang hingga nafasnya harus tersengal, yg pasti Sehun amat girang melihat istri mungilnya benar-benar duduk dibangku taman belakang yg cukup sepi.

"Baekhyun-ah...bluk" segera menghampiri namja itu, Sehun langsung saja mendekapnya erat.

"a-albino..." kejut Baekhyun pelan menyadari namja albino itu tiba-tiba saja sudah mendekapnya erat.

"k-ke...kenapa kau bisa disini?" kejut Baekhyun setelah sadar dan mendorong jauh tubuh namja albino itu.

"aku mencarimu seharian kemarin, kenapa juga kau tak mengangkat teleponku?" ucap Sehun.

"apa perdulimu" cibir Baekhyun menatap kearah lain selain namja didepannya.

"ah~aku tau ini pasti perbuatanmu kan, kau membohongi ku dgn ponsel Lay? Heh! Kau sama saja dgn pandamu" decit Baekhyun kesal dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"eoh, itu cabe-ku...kenapa bersama albino lagi?" Xiumin yg memang kebetulan lewat entah bagaimana melihat kedua namja itu dari kejauhan.

"B-Baek...tunggu" Sehun menahan kepergian Baekhyun.

"apa lagi? Apa kau ingin mengatakan untuk jangan kembali kerumah, baiklah aku juga sudah muak dgn kalian yg terus bermesraan tanpa melihat kehadiranku" delik Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Aduuhh...apa yg mereka bicarakan sih, jarak sejauh ini mana bisa terdengar percakapan mereka" rutuk Xiumin yg gagal mendengar percakapan kedua namja yg menjadi target penyelidikan kecil Xiumin.

"astaga Baek! Bukan itu" kesal Sehun.

"kau membentakku lagi?" kejut Baekhyun mendengar nada bicara Sehun yg meninggi.

"a-apa...astaga, bukan begitu...mian Baek aku tak bermaksud-" panik bukan main saat melihat mata Baekhyun yg berkaca-kaca.

"bluk..." bingung harus bagaimana Sehun pun ksmbali mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"uaasstagaaaaa...albino sialan itu mendekap cabe-ku sembarangan!" heboh Xiumin, yg beruntungnya ia berada cukup jauh dari tempat keduanya sehingga suara kehebohan Xiumin tak lah terdengar.

"Baek, mian...maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu...aku hanya frustasi kau tak ada dirumah, pergi entah kemana, membuatku merasa gagal menjagamu sebagai suami yg baik" ucap Sehun mencoba menenangkan istri mungilnya itu.

"hiks..hiks...albino sinting...hiks akukan baru satu hari pergi...hiks...dan kau sudah kalang kabut begitu" oceh Baekhyun di tengah tangisnya.

"yah, benar...aku panik, kalang kabut mencarimu tanpa tujuan semalam, aku mencoba menggunakan kejeniusanku tapi percuma, hanya padamu otakku ini tak berguna kau tau?!" balas Sehun lembut dan semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"aku sesak sialan!" maki Baekhyun karna dekapan Sehun yg terlalu erat.

"eoh, maaf..." terkejut Sehun langsung melepaskan dekapannya.

"kau ingin membunuhku, eoh?!" cibir Baekhyun mendecit sebal.

"ck, sial! Mereka membicarakan apa sih?! Kok tak terdengar sedikitpun!" turuk Xiumin habis-habisan mengoceh sendiri dibalik dinding kesal karna setiap lontaran kata yg dikeluarkan kedua namja itu sama sekali tak terdengar olehnya.

"pulang lah Baek, apa ada sesuatu yg tak kuketahui tentang kalian?! Apa yg membuatmu begitu tak menyukai Tao?!" tanya Sehun lembut sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"cih, singkirkan tangan yg sudah memegang panda itu dari wajahku" tepis kasar Baekhyun pada tangan Sehun yg sempat mengelusnya lembut.

'aku merindukan tangan itu' bisik hati Baekhyun.

"seperti yg ku katakan sebelumnya, aku tak akan pulang sebelum Tao pergi dari rumah" ucap Baekhyun tegas.

'singkirkan dia Sehun, sebelum ia yg menyingkirkanku' bisik hati Baekhyun, namun Sehun hanya diam membuat Baekhyun semakin murung.

'ia bahkan tak mau memilih antara aku atau panda itu' bisik sedih hati Baekhyun.

'apa yg kau harapkan sih, Bacon?! Mana mungkin ia memilihmu yg hanya seorang istri paksaan perjodohan yg bahkan baru dikenalnya 6 bulan ini' bisik kecewa Baekhyun.

"baiklah, aku mengerti" ucap Baekhyun lalu beranjak pergi, yg sialnya Sehun bahkan sulit bergerak untuk menghentikannya karna tak ada satupun alasan yg dapat dilontarkan namja albino itu untuk menahan kepergian istri mungilnya.

"eoh, eh?! Lah Bacon-ku pergi begitu saja?! Memangnya apa yg baru saja mereka bicarakan?! Kenapa albino itu terlihat begitu menciut?! Hoaa...cabe-ku bisa juga yg membuat ciut orang paling jenius disekolah ini, apa jurusnya?!" oceh Xiumin begitu melihat Baekhyun yg melangkah menjauh dari Sehun.

"ng?! Kau sedang apa Umin-ah?!" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang Xiumin.

"eoh, itu...UASSTAGAAAAA ADA YODA BERJALAANNN!" pekiknya heboh kala membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sebuah tubuh dgn tinggi diatas rata-rata dan bertelinga lebar.

"hish, lebay deh ah! Ini aku Chanyeol Umin-ah" jengkel namja bertag nama Park Chanyeol itu pun menoyor gemas kepala berdahi lebar milik Xiumin.

"astaga! Lagi pula siapa juga yg menyuruhmu tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakangku, eoh?!" sembur Xiumin ganas.

"ish, galak sekali sih...padahal tadi aku kan bertanya baik-baik" rungut sebal Chanyeol.

"sudahlah menyingkir dari jalanku, ada hal yg harus aku ketahui" ucap Xiumin menggeser tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"eoh?! Memangnya apa itu?!" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"hish, kepo! Warna celana dalam Sehun, puas?!" omel Xiumin yg langsung melesat pergi sebelum kehilangan jejak Baekhyun.

"apa?!" speechless seketika, Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"aku tak salah dengar kan?!" masih diposisi sama Chanyeol berusaha mencari sisi positif dari kata-kata Xiumin barusan.

"ck, sial! Aku salah bicarakan pada yoda itu, bisa-bisa ia berfikir aneh-aneh lagi kalau membicarakan soal celana dalam, apa lagi yg aku bicarakan celana dalam Sehun" rutuk Xiumin mengingat kecerobohan bibirnya yg asal menjawab tanpa mempertimbangkan.

"eoh, memangnya ada apa dgn celana dalamku?!" tiba-tiba Sehun sudah berdiri didepan Xiumin dan membuat namja berpipi chubby itu terlonjak kaget.

"UUAASSTAGAAAA...ALBINO KENAPA KAU TIBA-TIBA ADA DIDEPANKU, EOH?!" kejut Xiumin dgn nada oktaf super tingginya yg mungkin dapat membuat pada semut berdemo #ehh

"eoh, anu..ng..aku tak membicarakan celana dalammu" elak Xiumin yg langsung memerah pipinya.

'ck, sialnya hariku ini!' rutuk Xiumin dalam hati.

'ah! Aku tau...' pekiknya tiba-tiba.

"oh ya, apa kau melihat Baekhyun?!" tanya Xiumin berusaha mengalihkan topik celana dalam itu.

"Baekhyun?!" tanya Sehun balik.

"aku sedang bertanya padamu, albino! Apa kau melihat Baekhyun?! Karna aku lihat ia berlari kearah sana dgn air mata dipipinya" ucap Xiumin memancing suasana, dapat ia lihat perubahan ekspresi Sehun kala ia mengatakan kondisi Baekhyun.

'ck, sial! Mereka ini penuh teka-teki sekali sih' rutuk Xiumin karna masih sulit menemukan misteri apa yg disembunyikan kedua namja itu.

"haish, kau hanya mengganggu jalanku, minggir!" usir Xiumin kala ia benar-benar kehilangan jejak Baekhyun.

"eoh, Baek...sedang apa kau disini?!" sementara itu, Baekhyun rupanya tengah berada diatap sekolah yg ia fikir cukup sepi dan jarang dikunjungi murid lain.

"eoh, Kris ge..." menoleh sebentar untuk memastikan siapa orang yg menyapanya lalu kembali fokus pada hamparan langit cerah yg berbanding terbalik dgn suasana hatinya saat ini.

"apa kau membolos sekolah?!" tanya Kris, si namja yg menyapa Baekhyun karna pertanyaan pertamanya tak terjawab.

"hn, kau juga kan?!" kekeh Baekhyun.

"ya, aku bosan karna materi sekarang terus berfokus pada persiapan ujian kelulusan" ucap Kris berkeluh kesah.

"hn..." dan Baekhyun hanya dapat menjawab seadanya, kemudian kesunyian pun menghampiri mereka.

"ge, apa kau memiliki seorang kekasih?!" tanya Baekhyun saat cukup lama bibir cherry nya terkatup rapat.

"yah, dulu aku pernah memiliki seorang kekasih cantik" ucap Kris.

"kau straight?!" tanya Baekhyun membuat namja blonde itu menoleh.

"kkk~ yg kumaksud ini namja" kekeh Kris dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"lalu, apa sekarang kalian masih menjalin hubungan?!" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"tidak, err lebih tepatnya tidak bisa...karna ia sudah tak ada" ucap Kris pelan.

"ah, mian~" cicit pelan Baekhyun.

"tak apa, ia itu namja yg manis baik dan kuat sepertimu...mungkin sekarang ia sudah bahagia disurga sana" ucap Kris lagi tersenyum sejuk kearah Baekhyun.

"omong-omong, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?!" tanya Kris penasaran.

"ani, hanya...bertanya" ucap Baekhyun yg kemudian menghindari kontak mata dgn Kris.

.

.

.

"tuk..tuk...tuk...tuk" sementara itu didalam kelas, Sehun terlihat sedikit gelisah meski tak begitu kentara pada wajahnya, namun kegelisahannya terlihat dari gestur tangannya yg terus mengetuk-ngetuk frustasi layar ponselnya.

'bagaimana cara mengembalikan Baekhyun pulang?! Aku sendiri tak tau ia tinggal dimana sekarang dan dgn siapa' bisiknya gelisah.

"Sehun-ah, retak sudah layar ponselmu kalau kau terus ketuk dgn keras begitu" ucap Lay.

"tak akan mungkin lah selagi aku mengetuknya dgn kecepatan dan tekanan yg konstan, lagi pula ketukanku juga tak sekeras ketukan pensil maupun pulpen berujung tajam" decit Sehun yg masih sempat menjawab dgn teori fisika.

"terserah saja, aku hanya merasa kasihan dgn ponselmu yg tersiksa begitu" oceh Lay.

"apa katamu saja lah" pasrah Sehun yg kemudian berhenti mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada layar ponsel itu lagi.

"Lay-ah, apa klub kalian ada jadwal latihan hari ini?!" tanya Sehun.

"eoh, jadwal latihan?!" Lay yg ditanya pun memulai pose berfikirnya.

"astaga! Aku baru ingat, Kai berpesan untuk aku segera pergi keruang latihan dance sekarang" pekik histeris Lay yg langsung saja melesat pergi dari kelas membuat Sehun mengerjap bingung.

"hahh~ bodohnya aku bertanya pada keturunan einstain dongo itu" decit sebal Sehun, setelahnya pandangannya teralih pada lapangan diluar jendela kelasnya.

Sudah hampir satu minggu lamanya Baekhyun tak kembali kerumah, Sehun benar-benar terlihat kacau dgn penampilannya yg tak lagi rapi, setiap hari ia hanya akan berkeliling mencari tempat yg memungkinkan Baekhyun untuk menetap, namun sulitnya kejeniusan itu tak lah bisa ia gunakan untuk sang istri mungilnya itu.

'aku salut, baru kali ini aku melihat Sehun bergitu terpuruk...apa mereka benar-benar yg disebut pasangan sejati?!' bisik hati Tao kala melihat Sehun yg terbaring pasrah diatas sofa panjang ruang tamu sambil menutup wajahnya dgn lengan.

'Baek, apa aku harus menjadi stalker untuk mengetahui keberadaanmu?!' bisik pasrah Sehun. Mungkin tak bisa diartikan Baekhyun lenyap sepenuhnya, karna nyatanya mereka bisa saling tatap hanya saja mereka tak lah bisa saling melepas rindu atau hanya sekedar bertegur sapa menanyakan kabar masing-masing.

"Baekhyun-ah astaga! Itu airnya meluap!" pekik histeris namja chubby yg dikenal bernama Xiumin itu yg panik bukan main saat melihat Baekhyun yg tengah termenung didepan kompor yg menyala untuk memasakan ramyeon.

"akh!" berjenggit kaget karna tetesan air panas yg meluap dari panci kecil itu mengenai tangan mulusnya, Baekhyun segera mematikan api kompor itu.

"hish! Ceroboh sekali, pantas saja Kyungsoo selalu mengomel saat kau berada didapurnya, bisa meledak dapurku juga" decit Xiumin mencibir kesal.

"mian..." hanya itu yg keluar dari bibir Baekhyun sambil memegangi tangan melepuhnya yg terkena air panas barusan, berjalan pelan menuju tempat dimana kota P3K berada Baekhyun mengobati sendiri luka melepuhnya itu.

'aneh, hampir satu minggu ini Baekhyun tak lagi cerewet ataupun berisik, ia cenderung lebih banyak diam dan merenung, dan sudah 4 hari ini aku melihat Baekhyun sering tak fokus. Apa yg sebenarnya sedang ia fikirkan' bisik hati Xiumin yg melihat Baekhyun kembali termenung setelah membalutkan plaster luka pada lukanya.

"Baek, gwaenchanha?!" tanya Xiumin menepuk pelan bahu namja mungil itu.

"apa kau bertengkar dgn Kyungsoo makanya kau mengungsi padaku?!" tanya Xiumin.

"aniya, aku dan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja" ucap Baekhyun dgn senyum yg dipaksakan pada Xiumin membuat namja chubby itu terhenyut.

"kau tau, kau bisa ceritakan apapun yg mengganjal hatimu padaku..." ucap Xiumin yg ikut duduk disebelah Baekhyun, namja mungil penggila eyeliner itu terdiam sesaat.

"bahkan jika kau ingin hanya aku yg tau rahasiamu pun aku akan dengarkan" ucap Xiumin lembut.

"mungkin aku tak bisa banyak membantu, tapi setidaknya kau tak menggenggam masalah itu sendirian" ucap Xiumin lagi.

'aku merindukannya...'

'aku ingin menghampirinya dan memeluknya...'

'aku ingin kembali padanya...'

'aku menginginkannya disampingku sekarang...'

'aku...'

"molla..." rilihnya, setetes air mata pun jatuh menelusuri pipi putih itu. dari sekian banyak kata yg membuncat dalam hatinya Baekhyun malah tak bisa mengeluarkan satu pun untuk diungkapkan.

"semuanya terasa berat hiks...hiks..." menangis, nafas Baekhyun terasa tercekat dalam membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Merangkul namja mungil itu, Xiumin bingung harus apa karna Baekhyun sama sekali tak memberitaukan keluh kesah yg ia hadapi. Terkadang sikap Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini membuatnya frustasi bukan main.

'apa segitu tertekannya Baekhyun selama tinggal dgn Sehun?! Atau jangan-jangan kekasih Sehun yg dibilang Kris itu lah penyebabnya, sepertinya satu-satunya cara adalah menemui mereka langsung, aku harus tau lebih detil dari sumber langsung' bisik hati Xiumin.

"baiklah jika kau belum mau bicara dgnku, tapi aku tak ingin kau terus terbebani begitu Baek-ah...tenangkan dirimu dulu dan setelah merasa bisa untuk bicara dgnku temuilah aku, kapanpun kau siap Baek" ucap Xiumin menenangkan Baekhyun dan memberikan Baekhyun sedikit waktu karna dirinya sendiripun perlu membereskan sesutu yg baginya amat penting.

'Baek cabe-ku yg biasanya hobi berteriak menghancurkan gendang terlinga atau hanya sekedar cengar cengir tak jelas seperti si dobi idiot kini penuh akan aura hitam kesedihan, akan aku patahkan pita suaramu albino karna kekasihmu membuat cabe-ku satu ini sedih berkelanjutan (?)' bisiknya mantap.

"sekarang lebih baik kau minum sirupmu atau mau langsung pergi istirahat dikamar?!" tanya Xiumin.

"gwaenchanha, Umin-ah~...aku akan tetap disini" ucap Baekhyun dgn nada gemetarnya yg berjalan pelan menuju meja makan dan mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi makan lalu kembali termenung.

"duh, Baek menyedihkan sekali ekspresimu sekarang" gumam Xiumin prihati.

"Baek, aku akan keluar sebentar kau diam dirumah nee" ucap Xiumin yg bersiap menjalankan rencananya, Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk lemah tanpa memperdulikan kesibukan Xiumin.

"aku pergi..." seru Xiumin yg lalu lenyap dari balik pintu.

"tap...tap...tap..." dgn mantap Xiumin menguatkan tekatnya untuk mencabik otak einstain yg tertanam dikepala Sehun dan pita suara menggoda nan menawan yg namja tampan itu miliki juga memutilasi kekasihnya karna sudah membuat Baekhyun yg seperti cabe pecicilan sekarang murung tak keruan.

Dgn berbekal alamat yg ia dapat dari Kyungsoo Xiumin menaiki sebuah bus yg akan mengantarkannya kealamat yg diberikan Kyungsoo. Menyebut nama Kyungsoo mengingatkan Xiumin akan perjuangannya mendapatkan alamat rumah Sehun, berbagai rayuan, bujukan, alasan ia berikan pada namja bermata bulat itu hanya agar mendapat alamat rumah Sehun, mulai dari alasan yg logis hingga alasan tergila yg bisa ia fikirkan, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo pun memberikan alamat itu dgn suka rela. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana caranya karna pastinya itu akan membuat kalian bergidik ngeri kala mengetahui jurus jitu Xiumin.

"jadi ini rumah namja sialan itu?!" gumam Xiumin saat berhenti didepan sebuah rumah sederhana dgn pekarangan yg nyaman juga teras yg luas.

"TINGTONG...TINGTONG..." menekan bel pintu dgn perlahan, ia penasaran dgn seseorang yg akan muncul membukakannya pintu.

"eoh, nugusseo?!" tanya seorang namja berkulit tan yg mengembulkan kepalanya keluar untuk melihat Xiumin.

'siapa namja ini?! Aku tak salah rumahkan?!' bisik bingung Xiumin.

"ng, aku mencari Sehun, Oh Sehun...apa benar ini rumah Sehun?!" tanya Xiumin, membuat namja itu mengangguk.

"ah~ dan Sehun ada didalam?!" tanya Xiumin lagi dan lagi-lagi namja bermata panda itu mengangguk imut.

'sikapnya polos sekali, siapa namja ini?! Ah! Apa ini kekasih Sehun yg diceritakan Kris?!' kejut Xiumin dalam hati.

"ng, tapi kau siapa?! Aku tadi bertanya kau malah melontarkan pertanyaan baru untukku" ucapnya lucu.

"ah, hehe...mian, namaku Kim Minseok nama tenarku Xiumin namun mereka lebih sering memanggilku Umin, aku temannya Kyungsoo...ia bilang meninggalkan bukunya dirumah Sehun dan meminta tolong padaku untuk mengambilkannya karna sekarang ia sedang menemani eommanya berbelanja" ucap Xiumin rama dgn senyum manis yg masih sempat ia sematkan pada namja panda didepannya.

"oh, masuklah...Sehunnie ada didalam" ucapnya mempersilahkan Xiumin memasuki rumah itu.

'ah, benar namja ini yg sudah membuat Baek cabe-ku murung selama sepekan penuh' bisiknya dgn aura mengerikan yg tak disadari namja didapannya itu.

"Sehunnie-ya..." seru namja panda itu pada namja albino yg tengah membaringkan dirinya disofa ruang tamu.

'Baek sedang murung dirumahku, dia malah bermalas-malasan begini?!' decit hati Xiumin melihat Sehun yg tengah berbaring nyaman itu.

"ngh~ Tao-ya! Menyingkirlah kau mengganggu istirahatku" omelnya menyingkirkan tangan nakal Tao si namja panda yg menarik-narik telinga namja albino itu.

"ada seseorang yg ingin bertemu dgnmu katanya ia temannya Kyungsoo" ucap Tao menoel-noel pipi Sehun lagi.

"hish..." Sehun pun kembali menyingkirkan kasar tangan Tao sambil mendudukkan dirinya disofa itu sebelum melihat siapa teman Kyungsoo yg dimaksud Tao.

"astaga, ini kah Oh Sehun si jenius yg terkenal tampan dan berkarisma disekolah?!" cibir Xiumin tiba-tiba membuat Sehun menoleh seketika dan langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut.

'aku kenal namja ini, dia adalah namja yg selalu bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo selain namja tiang bertelinga lebar itu, mau apa ia kesini dan dari mana ia tau alamat rumah ini?!' kejut Sehun dalam hati.

"kau...temannya Baekhyun kan?!" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"benar! Dan aku kemari ingin membuat perhitungan dgn namja brengsek sepertimu..BUAAGHH" dan satu hantaman Xiumin layangkan untuk namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **Annyeong ^^ sorry atas kelamaannya update ff ini, Niel sendiri masih bingung entahlah Niel bingung Niel itu reader apa author sih hehe soalnya terbawa suasana sendiri ikut kalut bareng Sehun, kalut gimana caranya balikin Baekhyun keasalanya O.O eh maksudnya bikin Baek baikkan lagi ama Sehun hihi, yah Niel juga masih mikirin nih enaknya sehun tuh diapain yah biar kapok n Baek itu digimanain biar balik lagi kerumahnya dan Kyungsoo kudu ngapain biar kagak syok saat tau kebenaran diantara Sehun dan Baekhyun, tapi satu hal yg pasti Umin kini mulai turun tangan sendiri, adududuhh teh umin ngamuk gimana nih :(.**

 **Balas review :**

 **Alfi Wista : hehe, sabar yah Niel masih mencari inspirasi nih duh Baek kok susah banget yah diakurin sama Sehun, ini Sehun juga kok dongo yah , S: lah author nya yg bikin gue dongo, ato jangan2 authornya emang dongo yah O0O" #adududuh :(**

 **Guest : sabar sabar, duh Sehunnya sampe disuruh mampus gitu :D, hehe biasanya sih yg laki yg kudu berusaha R: lah thor ini kan dua-duanya laki :v, oh iya yah, duhhh makin bingung :")**

 **Mumpung Niel lagi bingung gegana gini, boleh dong Niel minta saran baiknya gimana buat hubungan mereka ini adududhh Niel ikut galau ama Baek tapi ikut pusing bareng Sehun juga gimana dong nih gegana tingkat yadongnya Kai dong :"). Hehe...tetep semangat yah reviewnya, n thanks banget yah buat reviewer berakun: OH7 , .9047 , inspirit7starlight , Lisdawati688 , ParkHyerin6194 , Almabeel , sesebaek , Bikuta-chann , Chanbaekmin dan aeri48 atas review kalian para pengguna akun ff, Niel menanti review lainnya yg pasti akan Niel balas kok ^^**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

.

.

.

Demam, putus asa, jawaban

.

.

.

Bermodal nekat, tekat dan selembar kertas berisi alamat rumah Sehun yg ia dapat dari Kyungsoo, Xiumin memantapkan langkahnya kerumah namja albino itu. sesampainya disana ia menemukan namja albino yg menjadi sumber masalah untuk Baekhyun itu tengah terbaring santai diatas sofa ruang tengah, setidaknya itu yg ia pikirkan pertama kali melihat tubuh namja albino itu.

"astaga, ini kah Oh Sehun si jenius yg terkenal tampan dan berkarisma disekolah?!" cibir Xiumin tiba-tiba membuat Sehun menoleh seketika dan langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"kau...temannya Baekhyun kan?!" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"benar! Dan aku kemari ingin membuat perhitungan dgn namja brengsek sepertimu..BUAAGHH" dan satu hantaman Xiumin layangkan untuk namja tampan itu.

'astaga, kacau sekali penampilannya...seperti tak terurus dan terlihat aura stress yg kuat, memangnya orang jenius bisa stress?!' bisik hati Xiumin saat melihat penampilan urakan dan lusuh Sehun kala mendudukkan dirinya disofa itu, siapapun akan prihati melihat rupa Sehun yg kini dgn rambut tak tersisir, kemeja yg kusut, mata yg berkantung tebal dan wajah lelah yg kentara.

"akh!" ringis Sehun.

'persetan wajah tampannya akan lebam setidaknya aku puas melihatnya meringis kesakitan begitu, itu balasan karna membuat Baek cabe-ku si penggila eyeliner itu kehilangan jati dirinya' bisik hati Xiumin.

"ya! Kau apa-apaan sih! Datang kerumah orang dan memukul si pemilik rumah!" omel Tao kesal melihat Sehun meringis ngilu pada pipinya yg baru saja terkena hantaman keras kepalan tangan Xiumin.

"aha~ kau kekasih Sehun kan?!" dgn kasar Xiumin pun menarik kerah baju Tao hingga Tao harus sedikit membungkuk paksa karna tarikan kasar Xiumin.

"apa yg sudah kau katakan padanya sehingga membuatnya murung sepekan ini hingga ia harus minggat dari rumah, eoh?!" desis Xiumin tajam.

"menurutmu apa yg aku ucapkan?!" ucap Tao angkuh dgn seringai liciknya itu.

"tenang, tenang dulu...kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik bukan?!" ucap Sehun memisahkan keduanya.

"kau juga albino! Kalau kau berniat menjaga Baekie-ku sebaiknya kau tinggalkan kekasihmu ini rumahmu saja sana dan jangan membuat frustasi Baekkie-ku tau?!" omel Xiumin galak pada Sehun.

"tunggu tunggu, sepertinya ada yg harus diluruskan disini" ucap Sehun lagi berusaha menengahi kemarahan Xiumin si namja chubby yg bahkan Sehun sendiri tak mengerti apa sebabnya.

"cih..." decit Xiumin yg lalu melepas kasar tangannya dari kerah baju Tao.

"sepertinya banyak kesalahpahaman disini, dan aku pun tak mengerti mengapa kau tiba-tiba berbuat keributan disini, tapi yg pasti kau salah...pertama, Tao itu bukan kekasihku" ucap Sehun yg membuat Xiumin mengernyit bingung.

"bukan?!" tanya Xiumin lagi mengulang ucapan Sehun.

"memang bukan, Tao ini teman ayahku yg menginap disini selama beberapa minggu mungkin karna ia itu datang dari China dan sedang mempersiapkan tempat tinggal untuknya di Korea, kedua bisa kau jelas kan kenapa kau begitu marah dgnku?!" tanya Sehun.

"tunggu, jadi namja aneh ini yg sering Baekhyun sebut panda itu bukan kekasihmu?!" tanya Xiumin, membuat Tao mendelik tak suka.

'sial, namja aneh?! Apa tak lebih aneh seorang namja mungil dgn kekuatan hulk menghantam tubuh Sehun dirumahnya?!' decit Tao dalam hati.

"ya, memang...tunggu dari mana kau tau Baek..." Sehun terdiam.

"apa dia sering bercerita keluh kesahnya dgnmu?!" tebak Sehun lagi.

"ck, berguna juga otak jeniusmu, tentu saja...Baekkie itu selalu menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya padaku" ucap Xiumin mendecit.

"lalu apa kau masih sering bertemu Baekhyun diluar sekolah?!" tanya Sehun lagi sedikit menekan.

"y-ya...tentu saja, dia kan menginap dirumahku" ucap Xiumin yg terkejut.

"syukurlah, itu melegakan...setidaknya ia akan baik-baik saja bersama temannya" ucap Sehun lega.

"baik-baik saja?!" Xiumin geram dan langsung menghampiri namja albino itu.

"bagaimana kau bisa tau ia akan baik-baik saja tanpa kau melihat sendiri keadaanya, eoh?!" decit Xiumin menarik kasar kemeja Sehun.

"dia terlihat begitu frustasi dan aku tak tau kenapa, dan kau tau?! Kalian itu seakan memiliki banyak rahasia yg bahkan sulit dicari celahnya" omel Xiumin.

"entah mengapa aku hanya bingung dgn kelakuan kalian, kalau benar namja ini bukanlah kekasihmu maka sebaiknya kalian angkat kaki dari rumah Baek dan biarkan aku yg menjaga Baekhyun dirumahnya" ancam Xiumin yg langsung melengos pergi.

"arghh...astaga, kenapa tiba-tiba aku marah-marah begitu yah dirumahnya albino itu" rutuk Xiumin begitu ia sudah meninggalkan kawasan rumah Sehun.

"astaga, apa aku kembali menjadi remaja labil T^T" ocehnya galau.

"tunggu...jika panda jejadian bin sialan itu bukan kekasihnya lalu apa masalah sebenarnya mereka sih?!" bingung Xiumin, sepanjang jalan namja mungil berpipi chubby itu terus berfikir keras memecah permasalahan antara Baekhyun dan Sehun yg bahkan dia sendiri tak mengerti dimana letak kesalahan itu.

"Baekkie-ya, aku pulang~" seru Xiumin sesampainya ia didalam rumah, namun yg ia temukan hanya sunyi.

"eoh, dimana dia?!" bingung Xiumin saat melihat tak ada seorangpun yg merespon seruan kerasnya.

"Baek, kau didapur?! Kau tak berniat meledakkan kompor gasku kan?!" ucap Xiumin lagi yg lalu menghampiri dapur, namun sekali lagi yg ia temukan hanya hampa, tak ada siapapun disana.

"Baek, kau dikamar?!" seru Xiumin lagi sambil menongakkan kepalanya kelangit-langit berharap mendapat sahutan dari namja penggila eyeliner itu yg mungkin saja berada dilantai atas.

"hish, kemana sih dia!?" rutuk kesal Xiumin yg langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas tepatnya kekamarnya untuk memastikan sendiri dimana keberadaan namja mungil yg kala tersenyum matanya membentuk bulan sabit itu.

"huft, rupanya kau tidur" dengus Xiumin sesampainya ia didepan pintu kamar dan melihat Baekhyun tengah terbaring atas kasurnya.

"ngh?! Apa AC nya tak ia nyalakan?!" gumam Xiumin kala melihat sebulir keringat meluncur dari dahi Baekhyun, namja mungil itu pun melangkahkan kakinya berniat menyalakan AC kamarnya untuk Baekhyun yg ia kira kegerahan.

"AC nya menyala, dan disini cukup dingin untuk..." terkejut saat kakinya memasuki lebih dalam ruang kamarnya dan merasakan suhu ruangan tersebut yg terbilang cukup dingin untuk mengusir semua keringat didahi Baekhyun.

"astaga, dia demam!" panik Xiumin karna ia langsung menghampiri Baekhyun saat merasakan kejanggalan dari kegelisahan tidur Baekhyun dan benar saja ia menemukan suhu tubuh Baekhyun yg diatas normal.

"klik, tekh..." dgn segera ia menon-aktifkan pendingin ruangan dikamarnya dan menggantinya dgn pelembab udara untuk melembabkan udara dingin yg tadi menyeruak ganas disekitar Baekhyun.

"astaga, Baek...bagaimana bisa kau demam sih?!" ucap pelan Xiumin, saat ini ia tengah berada didapur untuk mengambil beberapa potong es batu dan membalutnya dgn kain yg akan ia gunakan untuk mengompres kepala Baekhyun.

"kufikir kau bisa sedikit merasa rileks saat tidur, namun kau malah demam" oceh Xiumin sambil mengompresi kepala Baekhyun.

"Sehun~..." sebuah kata terucap dari bibir pucat Baekhyun yg mengering.

"eoh?!" samar-samar Xiumin mendengarnya namun kurang jelas.

"hiks...Sehun~...hiks..." dan Baekhyun pun terisak dalam tidurnya, seketika Xiumin membualtkan matanya terkejut.

'i-ia...mengigaukan nama namja albino sialan itu?!' bisik hati Xiumin.

"Sehun...hiks...Sehun-ah~..." racau Baekhyun lagi yg malah terlihat semakin gelisah.

"b-ba...bagaimana ini?! A-apa...apa aku perlu memanggil namja itu kemari?!' bingung Xiumin melihat reaksi Baekhyun yg semakin gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"omong kosong, untuk apa aku memanggilnya kemari" decit Xiumin tak terima.

'ibuku bilang, saat seseorang demam dan meracau maka harus ada yg menenangkannya, tapi apa aku bisa?! Karna kurasa bukan aku orang yg Baekhyun butuhkan saat ini' bisik hati Xiumin kalut, ia pun berinisiatif mengenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun dan mendapat respon genggaman lebih erat lagi dari Baekhyun yg tertidur.

"Sehun-ah~...Sehun-ah~..." lirihnya masih meracaukan nama Sehun.

.

.

.

'apa yg harus aku lakukan...' sementara itu dirumah Sehun, namja albino itu tengah merenung dgn gelisah. Setiap kata-kata yg terucap oleh Xiumin siang tadi cukup membekas untuknya.

"aku harus mencari rumah Xiu...Xiu?!...ngh aku lupa namanya" racau Sehun kalut.

"kurasa Kyungsoo mengetahui dimana rumah namja tembam itu karna aku yakin mereka berteman dekat" Sehun pun memaksa otak jeniusnya bekerja untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun yg sedikit lagi akan diketahuinya, ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak Kyungsoo si namja mungil bermata besar yg biasa belajar bersama dgnnya untuk persiapan lomba sains kemarin.

"eoh, yabosseo Kyungsoo-ah...aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu..." Sehun pun meminta alamat lengkap Xiumin namja tembam yg Sehun lupa namanya.

'Sehun begitu mencintai namja itu?! astaga, aku baru kali ini melihat Sehun begitu kalut, ia selalu tenang dan berfikir dgn kejeniusannya' bisik hati Tao yg tengah mengintip segala tindakan Sehun diruang tengah itu.

'hahh~...sepertinya Sehunnie-ku sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya sendiri, tapi apa namja kerdil itu juga merasakan apa yg Sehunnie-ku rasakan?!' Tao terus memperhatikan setiap langkah mondar mandir Sehun yg gelisah diruang tamu itu.

"...nde, gomapta..." Sehun pun memutus pembicaraannya dgn Kyungsoo lalu bergegas pergi.

"S-Sehunnie-ya..." panggil Tao menahan kepergian Sehun.

"Tao, aku sedang tak banyak waktu...aku tau dimana Baekkie-ku berada sekarang dan aku harus menjemputnya, meminta maaf padanya dan aku berharap ia mau kembali lagi kerumah ini, dan untukmu...kau harus menyiapkan permintaan maaf yg meyakinkan untuk Baekkie-ku karna ini semua bermula darimu, ah~ satu lagi aku akan menuntut penjelasan logis nan lengkap darimu kala Baekkie-ku sudah ku bawa pulang" ucap Sehun yg sibuk dgn jaketnya lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi kesempata Tao untuk bicara lebih banyak.

'Baek, aku akan menjemputmu...' girang Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

"ngh~...astaga, aku tertidur disini" gumam seorang namja tembam berwajah manis yg mengucek matanya saat terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Baek..." seketika ia ingat pada sahabat mungilnya yg tengah demam tinggi itu, segera ia cek suhu tubuh namja disampingnya namun tak kunjung menurun.

"ngh~ Umin-ah, kau kah itu?!" tanya si mungil saat setengah matanya terbuka.

"ngh~ kepalaku berat sekali" racaunya kala ingin mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada ujung ranjang.

"tetap berbaring, kau demam dan jangan banyak bergerak...kau harus makan sesuatu apa ada sesuatu yg kau inginkan?!" ucap Xiumin prihatin melihat Baekhyun, sahabat mungilnya yg selalu berisik dan hobi berteriak itu kini tengah terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur.

"aniya..." ucapnya lirih sambil menggeleng imut.

"kau harus makan Baek, lalu minum obat agar demam mu bisa turun" ucap Xiumin sedikit memaksa.

"apa kau ingin ramyeon?! Atau sesuatu yg lain?! Aku akan membelinya" ucap Xiumin lagi, namun Baekhyun tetap menggeleng menolak semua usulannya.

'aku hanya ingin Sehun...' lirihnya dalam hati.

'tapi kurasa itu mustahil...' lanjutnya yg kembali sendu.

"Baek, berhenti berwajah sendu begitu!" omel Xiumin kesal.

"singkirkan wajah menyedihkan itu! ini bukan seperti Baekhyun yg ku kenal!" tegas Xiumin membuat Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut.

"kalau kau tak ingin makan, kau harus menceritakan apa yg terjadi padamu dan kenapa kau begini! Apa yg membuatmu gelisah! Ceritakan semuanya padaku, Baek! Aku tak suka ada hal yg tak kuketahui dari sahabatku ini" ucap Xiumin membuat Baekhyun semakin terdiam.

"rumit..." ucapnya pelan.

"eoh?!" bingung, Xiumin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"aku tak tau harus mulai dari mana, semuanya begitu rumit Umin-ah" ucap Baekhyun memperjelas kalimatnya.

"katakan saja, semua hal semua kalimat yg ada dihatimu" ucap Xiumin lembut.

"Sehun..." satu kata yg membuat Baekhyun menggigit keras bibirnya menahan tangis.

'namja itu lagi, apa sih hubungan mereka sebenarnya, ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau menyulitkanku dgn teka teki si jenius itu sih, astaga!' makinya dalam hati.

'inikah rumahnya?!' Sehun pun akhirnya sampai didepan sebuah rumah sederhana dgn banyak dekorasi menarik didepannya.

"Baek, aku datang..." gumamnya girang, dgn semangat namja albino itu menapaki kakinya memasuki pekarangan rumah itu.

"APA?!" pekik Xiumin dari dalam rumah yg tentunya tak akan terdengar dari luar, penyebab pekikan namja chubby ini karna pengakuan tak terpercaya dari Baekhyun sahabat mungilnya yg menggilai eyeliner itu mengungkapkan kebenaran hubungannya dgn si Sehun namja albino.

"kau bercandakan Baekkie-ya?! Bagaimana bisa?!" ucap Xiumin yg masih amat sangat tak mempercayai ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"tak percaya ya sudah..." gerutu pelan Baekhyun karna sebenarnya kondisi namja mungil itu pun masih belum fit mengingat demam yg sedang ia derita baru-baru ini.

"ini gila, bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai ini?!" tanya Xiumin.

"Umin-ah~ kau membuat kepalaku pening" rajuk Baekhyun.

"harusnya aku yg bilang begitu cabe! Astaga, mulas kepalaku" ucap Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sinting" cibir Baekhyun.

"jadi kau dan Sehunlah sepasang kekasihnya?! Lalu Tao itu hanya teman kecil Sehun" ucap Xiumin mengulang penjelasan Baekhyun sebelumnya yg hanya dibalas dgn anggukan lucu Baekhyun.

"TING TONG...TING TONG..." ditengah kegalauan Xiumin yg masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau 'cabe'-nya sudah memiliki kekasih bel pintu malah berbunyi dgn tak tau diri.

"siapa bertamu disaat gegana-nya diriku, eoh?!" decit Xiumin membuat Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya cuek, segera namja chubby itu menghampiri pintu untuk mengusir rasa penasarannya sendiri.

"nuguse-...YA ALBINO SIALAN!" pekik Xiumin seketika saat membuka pintu dan mendapati namja yg baru saja membuatnya pusing itu muncul dgn seenaknya didepannya.

"eoh, akhirnya...kufikir aku salah rumah, Baekhyun dimana!? Aku ingin menjemputnya" ucap Sehun semangat.

"tunggu tunggu tunggu, YA! TUNGGU DULU!" pekik Xiumin sekali lagi.

"apa kau bilang tadi!? Menjemput?! Kemarin kemarin kau kemana saja?! Baru terfikir untuk menjemput sekarang!? Lebih baik kau pergi!" usir Xiumin.

"t-tunggu, kau fikir aku hanya bermalasan dirumah selama ini, eoh?!" delik Sehun tak senang mengingat pengorbanan yg ia lakukan dalam misi pencariannya yg malah tak membuahkan hasil apapun dan itu sempat membuatnya gila sesaat.

'mungkin saja benar albino ini mencari Baekkie kesana kemari mengingat terakhir kali Kyungsoo menemui namja ini tengah kekalutannya mencari Baekhyun' bisik hati Xiumin mempertimbangkannya.

"apa kau fikir Baekhyun mau menemuimu setelah apa yg terjadi padanya karna ulah kekasih pandamu itu?!" decit Xiumin memancing namja albino itu untuk mengatakan apa yg ingin ia dengar.

"arrggh, sudahku bilang dia bukan kekasihku, dan kekasihku-...ke-kekasihku..." terhenti mengingat apa yg pernah Baekhyun bilang soal rahasia hubungan mereka.

"apa?! Kekasihmu kenapa?!" tanya Xiumin memastikan.

"biarkan aku bertemu Baekhyun, meski nanti ia akan memakiku atau apapun...aku hanya ingin bertemu Baekhyun" ucap Sehun memelas.

'heol?! Kemana sikap arogannya yg dingin nan angkuh dulu itu?! astaga, benarkah didepanku ini Oh Sehun si namja jenius dari kelas 2-A?!' bisik hati Xiumin tak percaya.

"hah~..." mendengus pasrah Xiumin sempat melemparkan tatapan tajam andalannya pada namja albino yg masih memelas didepannya itu.

"Baekhyun ada didepan, dikamarnya..." membiarkan namja albino itu masuk, Xiumin menuntun Sehun untuk menemui kekasihnya.

'aku bisa kejam, tapi mana tega aku melihat Baekkie-ku terus meracau nama namja sialan ini dgn begitu putus asa!?' bisik hati Xiumin.

"ini kamarnya, jangan terlalu membuatnya tertekan ia sedang sakit" ucap Xiumin lagi lalu membiarkan Sehun masuk tanpa dirinya.

"Baekhyun-ah...bluk" langsung saja Sehun mendekap erat tubuh mungil yg tengah mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"S-Sehun?!" kejut Baekhyun mendapati tubuh tegap Sehun melingkupinya.

'hangat...' ingin rasanya Baekhyun menangis keras untuk meluapkan kerinduannya pada namja albino sialan yg selalu bisa membuatnya marah-marah tak jelas.

"aku merindukanmu..." satu kalimat dgn makna mendalam terlontar dari bibir tipis Sehun yg makin mengeratkan dekapannya pada namja mungil didepannya itu.

"aku bisa mati sialan!" makinya pelan namun cukup terdengar ditelinga Sehun, langsung saja Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh tegap yg memeluknya.

"apa kau datang untuk membunuhku, eoh?!" cibir Baekhyun.

'apa kau datang menjemputku?!' bisiknya meski hati dan bibir tak singkron namun Baekhyun akui kalau ia senang melihat namja albino didapannya ini sekarang.

"bicara apa kau, jangan bercanda itu tak lucu" dengus Sehun.

"kau demam..." bisiknya pelan kala menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Baekhyun.

"sudah tau ditanya pula" cibir Baekhyun lagi.

"mian, apa kau begitu tertekan dgn kehadiran Tao?! Harusnya aku menyadari lebih awal" ucap Sehun menyesal.

"dasar tak peka" cibir Baekhyun.

"pulanglah, aku merindukanmu...aku minta maaf karna sudah salah melihat, maafkan aku" ucap Sehun lagi, namun namja mungil penggila eyeliner yg kini terlihat pucat itu hanya membisu.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **Annyeong ^^ Niel balik lagi nih :), hmm...ffnya agak sepi nih? Kemana readersnya yah O.O apa karna bulan puasa makanya pada lemes yah :D heheh...duh telat mungkin tapi Niel mau ngucapin selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa yah buat yg menjalankan ^^.**

 **Balas review :**

 **Alfi Wista : hehe, semangat terus yah reviewnya meski ini bulan puasa ^^**

 **Babybaekhyunee12 : adududuhh senengnya Niel ada pemandu sorak penyemangat ff di sini ^^ makin semangat deh nulisnya, semangat juga yah revienwya**

 **Ayo ayo, Niel masih mikirin nih cara menyingkirkan panda jejadian (?) dari rumah Sehun, hmm...kayaknya dari Chap kemarin sampai ini masih belum ada sisi menariknya yah?! Makanya readersnya agak sepi ^^, kalau gitu Niel akan lebih semangat lagi buat lanjutin dgn alur yg lebih menarik lagi. thanks banget yah buat reviewer berakun : OH7 , aeri48 , sesebaek , Siti855 , Bikuta-chann dan Chanbaeknim atas reviewnya di ff absurd Neil, Niel menanti review lainnya yg pasti akan Niel balas kok ^^**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

.

.

.

Comeback

.

.

.

Sehun nekat pergi kerumah Xiumin disaat Baekhyunnya sakit, beruntungnya Xiumin masih mengijinkannya bertemu dan bicara dgn Baekhyun.

"pulanglah, aku merindukanmu...aku minta maaf karna sudah salah melihat, maafkan aku" ucap Sehun sambil menggenggam erat tangan mungil Baekhyun, namun namja mungil penggila eyeliner yg kini terlihat pucat itu hanya membisu.

"Baek, kumohon..." pinta Sehun setelah menunggu namun tak mendapat respon berarti.

"apa yg akan aku dapat bila aku kembali..." ucap pelan Baekhyun membuat Sehun yg hampir putus asa itu menatapnya.

"m-ma...maksudmu?!" tanya Sehun bingung.

"kau jenius kan Sehun?! Jadi jangan bertanya lagi dan jawab saja" ucap Baekhyun sinis, suasanapun hening seketika.

Namun hening kali ini cukup menyesakkan untuk kedua namja itu karna entah mengapa suasana sunyi itu seakan mengurung mereka dalam ruang gelap tanpa udara.

"bluk..." tak tahan dgn sesak didadanya, Sehun langsung saja menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya, mendekap dgn erat seakan Baekhyun dapat hilang kapan saja.

"aku tau aku konyol, bodoh, atau apapun sebutanmu...tapi yg pasti aku tak pandai menyampaikan apa yg aku rasakan sekarang ini, semuanya terasa sulit tanpa adanya kau Baek" ucap Sehun.

"naif..." cibir Baekhyun.

"kau si namja populer yg selalu bisa memiliki siapapun, bahkan dirumah sana ada panda kesayanganmu itu apa yg sulit" delik Baekhyun lagi.

"hentikan Baek, aku tau aku pernah salah, makanya aku ingin menebus kesalahanku itu dgn lebih perhatian lagi padamu dan memulai kembali semuanya kembali dari awal dan berusaha menjaga keutuhannya" ucap Sehun putus asa.

"huhu~...kenapa mereka malah mendrama begitu siihhh~..." oceh Xiumin sesegukan yg sedang menguping didepan pintu kamar mana Baekhyun dan Sehun kini berada.

'apa aku kelewatan?!' bisik hati Baekhyun melihat Sehun yg terlihat cukup putus asa itu.

'hahh~ dasar menyusahkan' mendengus dalam diam, Baekhyun masih memikirkan apa yg harus ia lakukan.

"baiklah aku akan pulang..." ucapnya pasrah, membuat Sehun menatap senang sekaligus tak percaya.

"be-benar...benarkah?!" tanya Sehun menyakinkan pendengarannya tak lah mengalami gangguan.

"hn, aku akan pulang..." ucap Baekhyun tersenyum.

'tak ada salahnya memaafkannya kali ini, meski aku takut berharap lebih...setidaknya aku hanya perlu melihat perkembangannya' bisik hati Baekhyun.

"kajja...kita pulang sekarang" ajak Sehun girang.

"sekarang?! Aku masih belum sehat albino sialan!" decit Baekhyun melihatnya masih sedikit pucat dan merasa masih lemah.

"kalau begitu akau akan menggendongmu hingga rumah" ucap Sehun.

"jangan gila..." cibir Baekhyun.

"uoo...ya! ya! Kau sungguh akan menggendongku?!" pekik Baekhyun seketika saat Sehun perlahan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya.

"Baek-ah, kau jarang makan disini?! tubuhmu ringan sekali" ucap Sehun, membuat semburat merah tipis menjalar dipipi mulus Baekhyun.

"cerewet!" gerutu Baekhyun sebal dan menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"kajja, kita pulang" ucap Sehun lembut dan perlahan membuka pintu untuk keluar dari kamar Xiumin.

"wow...wow...wow...kau mau menculik Baekhyun dariku?!" cegah Xiumin yg sudah merentangkan tangannya menghalangi jalan Sehun.

"menculik?! Siapa yg menculik siapa, eoh?!" dengus Sehun.

"Baek, kau masih belum sehat, mau keliaran kemana kau hah?!" omel Xiumin berkacak pinggang didepan kedua namja mesra itu.

"a-aku...aku akan pulang kerumah Umin-ah, terima kasih atas semuanya yah" ucap Baekhyun malu-malu dan masih setengah menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Sehun.

"eoh?! Kau sudah mau pulang dan mempercayai namja brengsek ini?!" tanya Xiumin sambil mengacungkan jari telunjukknya tepat didepan hidung Sehun.

'ya! Siapa yg kau maksud brengsek, eoh?!' decit Sehun dalam hati.

"uhm..." angguk Baekhyun, membuat Xiumin melongo tak percaya.

"k-ka...kalau begitu aku akan menginap dirumahmu juga" final Xiumin.

"MWO?!" kejut keduanya dan saling pandang.

"U-U...Umin-ah, kau serius?!" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku serius Baekkie-ya, kenapa?! Kau pasti girang kan? kalau begitu kalian boleh pergi duluan, aku akan menyusul dgn barang-barangku dan punya Baekhyun" ucap Xiumin dan langsung melesat kedalam kamarnya.

"eotteoke?!" gumam pelan Baekhyun.

"akan kita pikiran sesampainya dirumah, setidaknya kau harus istirahat dulu dirumah" Sehun pun memakaikan jaketnya pada Baekhyun dan membawa namja mungil dalam gendongan ala bridalnya untuk segera pulang.

"Umin-ah, aku pergi duluan" seru Baekhyun dan hilang dari balik pintu rumah namja mungil itu.

"hehe...aku punya banyak rencana untuk mengusili namja panda yg sudah mengusik Baekkie-ku, memang ide bagus aku menginap dirumah Baekhyun sampai namja panda itu hilang dari sana" celoteh Xiumin sambil merapikan pakaian yg ia perlukan untuk menginap.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah mobil Audi RS7 warna hitam, terlihat seorang namja mungil berwajah agak pucat dgn seorang lagi namja yg memang berkulit pucat tengah menyetir lihai mobil itu, kesunyian menghinggapi mereka.

"aku tak mengira kau membawa mobilmu" ucap Baekhyun mengenyahkan kesunyian dalam mobil itu.

"apa kau fikir aku mau susah-susah naik kendaraan umum saat aku sendiri memiliki kendaraan untuk digunakan?!" ucap Sehun, dan Baekhyun hanya dapat ber'oh'ria.

"ya, albino..." panggil Baekhyun.

"hm?! Wae?! Apa AC terlalu kencang?! Kau kedinginan?!" tanya Sehun yg masih memfokuskan matanya pada jalan yg cukup sepi itu.

"ng, aniya..." menggeleng imut, Baekhyun membuat Sehun bingung.

"lalu?!" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"ng, itu...b-ba...bagaimana dgn panda, err maksudku Tao?!" tanya Baekhyun sambil memainkan tautan jarinya lucu.

"bagaimana apanya?! Yah, begitu?! Mungkin beberapa hari lagi orang tuanya akan menjemputnya pulang" ucap Sehun.

"ng, lalu...apa yg Tao bilang itu semuanya benar?!" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"memangnya dia bilang apa?!" tanya Sehun balik.

"ng, dia bilang kau sudah berencana akan menikah dgnnya jika sudah selesai sekolah nanti, dan dia juga bilang kau...kau..." diam seketika, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu menahan sebuah kalimat lagi yg belum terselesaikan dari ucapannya itu.

"aku apa?! Aku kenapa?!" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"ia bilang Tao adalah cinta pertamamu, dan...m-mu...mungkin akan sulit dilupakan" cicit pelan Baekhyun.

"bicara apa kau ini?!" menepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun lalu mengelusnya sayang, Sehun sempat terkekeh kala melihat Baekhyun berkedip lucu.

"bukankah sudah jelas siapa yg ku pilih?!" ucap Sehun tersenyum sedikit menambah kesan menawan dimata Baekhyun.

"mian..." ucap Sehun tiba-tiba setelah Baekhyun sempat berhenti bertanya mengembalikan kesunyian dalam mobil itu, sambil terus berfokus pada jalan didepannya Sehun meraih tangan lentik Baekhyun, menggenggamnya lembut dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan dipunggung tangan namja mungil itu.

Semburat merah tipis menjalar manis menghiasi kedua pipi mulus Baekhyun, seulas senyum lembut Baekhyun sunggingkan untuk tingkah manis Sehun hari ini padanya.

'aku sempat berharap namun runtuh, apa kali ini aku boleh berharap kembali?!' bisik hati Baekhyun kala melihat tautan jemarinya dgn jari besar Sehun.

"kita sampai..." setelah memarkir mobilnya kedalam garasi, Sehun kembali menggendong Baekhyun untuk memasuki rumah.

"albino, aku bisa jalan sendiri" cicit pelan Baekhyun meski ia sendiri berpegangan erat pada kaos yg Sehun kenakan.

"tak apa, aku akan mengantarmu sampai kamar" ucap Sehun lembut.

"eoh, Sehunnie-ya~ kau sudah pu...lang" saat Sehun datang Tao menyambutnya girang namun seketika senyumnya hilang kala melihat Baekhyun ada dalam gendongan Sehun.

"huft, manja..." cibir Tao kala melihat Baekhyun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam dekapan Sehun.

"Tao, jangan banyak komentar...lebih baik kau bukakan pintu kamar Baekhyun untukku" titah Sehun.

"huft..." dengus Tao yg langsung melengos berjalan mendahului mereka untuk melakukan titah Sehun.

"Huniie-ya~ kau tak pernah seromantis ini padaku =3=" ucap Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"cukup Tao, jangan membuat banyak kesalahpahaman, lagi pula dulu itu aku masih anak-anak" decit Sehun lalu membawa Baekhyun masuk dan membaringkannya perlahan yg masih terus diekori oleh Tao.

"huhu~...anak-anak apanya?! Kau sudah remaja tau" gerutu Tao.

"geumanhae..." ucap Sehun kala tangan Tao mau bergelayur padanya.

"bercandamu sudah tak lucu lagi Tao, jangan buat Baekhyun salah paham lagi, arra?!" tegas Sehun membuat Tao menggerutu sebal.

"kau istirahatlah sekarang, atau kau ingin makan sesuatu?!" tanya Sehun sambil membelai lembut surai berantakan Baekhyun.

"emh, aniya...temani aku disini saja sudah cukup, karna ku yakin jika Umin sudah datang aku akan sulit berdekatan dgnmu" ucap Baekhyun lucu.

"Tao-ya, bisa tinggalkan kami?" pinta Sehun lembut.

"cih, kau benar-benar buta oleh cinta Shixun-er, yuchun" decit Tao sebal dgn bahasa mandarinnya pada Sehun yg hanya dibalas gumaman Sehun semata, tak lama namja oanda itu pun keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dgn perasaan sebal.

"apa yg Tao katakan?" tanya Baekhyun yg memang tak mengerti sama sekali dgn bahas mandarin.

"bukan apa-apa, kau tau bukan panda cina itu perlu penjinak?!" ucap Sehun.

"mian..." sekali lagi, sepertinya Sehun sedang senang-senang mengucapkan kata maaf untuk Baekhyun-nya itu.

"untuk apa?semua sudah terjadi" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum.

"gomawo..." bisio Sehun tulus dan mengecup lama punggung tangan Baekhyun membuat semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipi namja penggila eyeliner itu.

"BAEKKIE-YAAAA..." dan lengkingan suara khas yg amat Baekhyun kenal menggelegar seisi rumah.

"KYAAAAAA...SIAPA INIIII" dan jeritan berikutnya berasal dari seorang namja yg sudah beberapa pekan ada dirubah Baekhyun.

"sepertinya Umin sudah datang" ucap Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh.

"apa semua anggota club vocal hobi berteriak?!" decit Sehun saat orang yg di panggil Umin itu sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"apa yg kau tau soal seni vocal" cibir Xiumin si namja chubby yg dipanggil Umin itu.

"Baekkie-ya...kau baik-baik saja kan? Albino brengsek ini tak macam-macam kan padamu?" tanya Xiumin menghampiri Baekhyun dan menggeser tempat Sehun.

"ck, mengusik ketentraman" cibir Sehun membuat namja chubby itu mendelik tak suka.

"Sehunnie-ya! Siapa namja aneh ini?!" sembur Tao begitu memasuki kamar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Xiumin.

"ng, ini temannya Baekhyun...dan mungkin ia akan menginap beberapa hari disini sampai Baekhyun membaik" ucap Sehun.

"Shenme?!" pekik Tao histeris.

"jangan berlebihan Tao-er" ucap Sehun dgn bahasa mandarinnya.

"bagaimana bisa kau menampung makhluk seperti ini dirumah Shixun-er?! Memanahnya dirumah ini ada berapa kamar?! Jangan bilang kau akan menyuruhnya berbagi kamar dgnnya! Aku takkan sudi!" omel Tao membalas ucapan Sehun.

"heol?! Dia dikit aku mau apa berbagi kamar dgn orsng sepertinya?!" cibir pelan Xiumin yg menyerti pasti aoa ucapan mereka.

"eoh?! Kau mengerti apa ucapan mereka?!" tanya Baekhyun berbisik.

"kau lupa siapa kekasihku?!" decit Xiumin.

"ah~...benar, omong-omong kekasihmu sudah tau kau menginap disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"ASTAGA BAEK! AKU LUPA!" pekik Xiumin kencang hingga mengejutkan Sehun maupun Tao yg sedikit sedang berargumen.

"YA! BISA PELAN SEDIKIT SUARAMU! BERISIK TAU!" maki Tao yg terkejut setengah mati akan lengkingan Xiumin.

"YA, PANDA JEJADIAN! SUDAH TAU BERISIK MALAH IKUT BERTERIAK!" sembur Xiumin balik.

"hish! Bisa gila aku Shixun-er! Kenapa kau tau singkirkan makhluk mistis ini sih?!" oceh Tao sambil menatap galak kearah Sehun.

"hahh~...kalian silahkan berdebat diluar, teriakan kalian tak baik untuk kesehatan Baekkie-ku" usir Sehun dgn bahasa korea yg pasti dimengerti semuanya.

"Shenme?!" kejut kesal Tao.

"ha! Lihat! Kau diusir panda!" ledek Xiumin.

"kau juga sama Umin-ah" ucap Baekhyun pelan namun masih terdengar semua yg disana.

"ha! Ternyata aku tak sendiri!" cibir Tao.

"mwo?! Kenapa aku juga Bacon?!" protes Xiumin.

"kepalaku sakit mendengar teriakan kalian, teriaklah diluar kamarku jangan disini, lagi pula kalau kalian terus beradu lengkingan aku tak yakin rumah ini masih bisa berdiri kokoh seperti sekarang" ucap Baekhyun malas.

"tega (ㄒoㄒ)" rengek Xiumin.

"bukan kah kau ingin menghubungi Chenchen-mu?!" tanya Baekhyun.

"ah~...benar!" setelah Xiumin pun melesat pergi keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Tao...kau masih disini?!" delik Sehun.

"Shixun-er~..." rengek Tao memelas.

"keluarlah, aku ingin memiliki waktu pribadiku dgn kekasihku ini, jadi cepat keluar" usir Sehun, namun kata-kata namja albino itu sempat membuat kedua pipi Baekhyun sedikit memanas merah.

"huh..." gerutu Tao meski akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Berikutnya kesunyian menerpa mereka, hawa kecanggungan pun kentara diantata keduanya.

"S-Se...Sehun-ah..." panggil Baekhyun pelan, namja albino itu pun menoleh dan menghampiri si mungil.

"Baek, apa kau demam lagi?!" kejut Sehun saat namja mungil itu memanggilnya.

"a-aniya..." ucap Baekhyun menggelenh imut.

"syukurlah..." membelai lembut surat si mungil Sehun menjalarkan rasa hangat itu pada Baekhyun.

"ng...Se-Sehun-ah..." panggil Baekhyun lagi yg lalu mendongak lucu menatap Sehun disebelahnya.

"apa?!" tanya Sehun, cukup lama mereka saling tatap mengisi atmosfir senyap diantara keduanya.

'bogoshipeo...' bisik hati Baekhyun.

'tapi mana mungkin aku mengatakannua duluan' gerutunya dalam hati.

'tapi...tapi aku memang merindukannya'

'bibirnya...'

'kehangatan tangannya...'

'd-dan...'

"bogoshipeo..." ucap Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun mendongak.

"bogoshipeo...aku amat merindukanmu sampai aku hampir gila memikirkannya" ucap Sehun lembut membuat semburat merah cukup kentara dikedua pipi Baekhyun.

"selama kau jauh dariku, rasanya aku sulit berfikir jernih, semuanya terasa samar dan hampir menggelap membuatku putus asa" panjut Sehun.

"kumohon, jangan lagi pergi jauh dariku" pinta Sehun tulus.

"tetaplah disisiku, aku berjanji akan menjadi suami yg lebih baik lagi untukmu, mari kita berjalan bersama dalam susah maupun senang, kumohon" ucap Sehun lagi.

"nado..." balas Baekhyun tersenyum.

"chu~..." gemas, Sehun pun langsung menarik Baekhyun kedalam sebuah ciuman kasih sayang yg sarat akan rasa cinta yg membuncat dalam dadanya, menyalurkan bagaimana tulusnya perasaan yg ia miliki untuk namja mungil itu.

"nghh..." sebuah lenguhan lolos dari salah satu bibir itu kala Sehun semakin mempersempit jarak mereka dan mukai menaiki ranjang, mendekap erat tubuh simungil.

Baekhyun pun membalas dgn menautkan jari-jati lentiknya diantara helaian rambut halus namja albino itu, tubuhnya menggeliat nyaman kala Sehun menyelipkan tangan besarnya menmbelai setiap lekuk tubuh namja mungil itu, merasakan bagaimana halusnya kulit seputih porselin itu.

"ahh~..." menyudahi ciuman panas itu saat Baekhyun menepuk pelan dada Sehun karna pasokan udaranya yg menipis.

"Baek..." bisik pelan Sehun dgn deru nafas yg sedikit memburu.

"ngh..." lengus si mungil karna kembali belaian lembut Sehun menyentuh tengkuk mulus Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ahh...i-itu, pintunya" tunjuk Baekhyun saat menyadari pintu kamar mereka yg masih senantiasa terbuka lebar mengundang para pasang-pasang mata menatap kegiatan mereka.

"ah, mian..." beranjak sebentar Sehun langsung mengunci kamar mereka menutup akses apapun dari luar yg dapat mengusik mereka

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **Annyeooonnggg~...**

 **Niel comeback setelah agak lama gk update, mian #membungkuk 90°. Sebelumnya Niel mau ucapan selamat hari raya lebaran untuk semua yg menjalankannya mohon maaf lahir batin yah ≧∇≦**

 **Balas review :**

 **Alfi Wisata : hehe...Baeknya udh mau pulang kok review terus yah n jangan pernah bosan menunggu kelanjutan ff nya ^^**

 **OPPO yeollie : gomapta :* lanjut terus reviewnya n ikuti terus perkembangan ff Niel ^^**

 **Kim Kau usah : hehe...iya gk apa, Niel juga akhir2 ini telat update terus, jam...ff romantis yg serius yah?! Wah genre baperan yah :D, Niel coba deh semoga banyak peminatnya ^^ thanks banget masukannya Niel senang deh, semangat yah reviewnya.**

 **Niel juga ucapan tank banget buat reviewers berakun OH7, Siti855 , Bikuta-chann , sesebaek , Jikyung-ssi , Chanbaeknim dan Aeri48 semangat terus n jangan pernah bosan menunggu kelanjutan ff Niel :***

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

.

.

.

Piipp (?) , Xiumin, Tao

.

.

.

Baekhyun's side

.

Hmm...sejak kemarin Xiumin sudah memutuskan untuk menginap dirumahku, hahh~...aku lupa sejak kapan namja chubby itu begitu posesif padaku?! Entahlah biarkan saja...namun satu hal yg pasti, semenjak kedatangan Umin dirumah keributan lebih sering terjadi...

"YA! DIMANA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN SEPATUKU SIALAN!" teriak Xiumin, dapat aku lihat wajahnya yg berapi-api mengomel pada Tao yg sedang bermalas-malasan diatas sofa dgn ponsel ditangannya.

"YA, BAKPAO BERJALAN! SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU MENUDUH SEMBARANGAN SEPERTI ITU!" maki balik Tao menatap sebal kearah Xiumin, yap...seperti ini lah keseharian mereka yg hobi berteriak. Tapi anehnya itu sama sekali tak mengusikku yg sedang berbaring dikamar dgn Sehun.

"albino, apa kau tak takut Umin melemparmu dari jendela lagi kalau melihatmu ada disini?" tanyaku pada namja albino yg tengah bermanja-manjaan dipangkuanku ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun. Yap, benar Xiumjn si namja chubby yg hobj mqkan bakpao itu pernah sekali melempar Sehun dari jendela kamarku menju halaman belakang saat ia melihat Sehun menciumi. Seram bukan?!

"bukankah kau bilang kalau namja serupa dgn bakpao matang itu akan pergi berkencan?!" tanya Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya yg sedang kubelai lembut itu.

"ng, katanya sih begitu..." gumamku dgn pose berfikir.

"lagipula, bagaimana bisa sih kau berteman dgn teman yg super posesif sepertinya?!" decit Sehun mengingat betapa garangnya Xiumjn padanya dulu.

"hehe...entahlah, kami bertemu begitulah saja saat kelas satu dulu" ucapku.

"HUUUAAA...SHIXUN-ER BISAKAH KAU SINGKIRKAN MAKHLUK ANEH INI!" jerit Tao dgn bahasa mandarinnya yg jelas takku mengerti.

"apa suara mereka tak mengusikmu?!" tanya Sehun yg sempat menutup telinganya kala suara cempreng Tao menggema ditelinganya, dan aku membalas dgn gelengan santai.

.

Normal's side

.

"hish...dasar panda jejadian! Merepotkanku saja" gerutu Xiumin sambil memakai jaket tebalnya karna ia rasa udara diluar semakin dingin mengingat musim gugur yg sudah dipenghujung bulan.

"hish...siluman bakpao! Kenapa kau bisa tercipta sih!" decit Tao menggerutu disofanya.

"TING...TONG...TING...TONG" tak lama bel pintu rumah pun berbunyi.

"ah! Itu pasti Chenchen" seru girang Xiumin yg langsung bergegas menuju pintu.

"eoh, Umin-ah...kau menyuruh Jong Dae menjemputmu disini?!" mendengar suara bel pintu Baekhyun dan Sehun pun keluar dari kamar mereka.

"eoh, Baekkie-ya kau sudah merasa lebih baik?!" tanya Xiumin.

"hehehe...mian, aku tak mungkin menyuruh Chenchen menunggu di suatu tempatkan?! Jadi aku menyuruhnya menjemputku disini" lanjut Xiumin yg dibalas anggukan lucu oleh Baekhyun.

"ni hao, Xiumin-er" sapa seorang namja tampan berkacamata didepan pintu kala Xiumin membuka pintu.

"Chenchen, ni hao" seru girang Xiumin.

"eoh, JongDae-ssi" sapa Baekhyun.

"ehh?! Kau mengenal kekasih Xiumin?!" tanya Sehun.

"hn, aku pernah bertemu dgnnya disekolah saat menjemput Umin" ucap Baekhyun.

"oh, annyeong Baek...kkk~, jangan terlalu formal bukankah kita seumuran?!" ucap JongDae atau yg Xiumin panggil Chenchen itu.

"haha...ingin masuk dan minum sesuatu dulu?!" tanya Baekhyun.

"aniya...tak perlu, aku hanya menjemput Xiumin, apa ia merepotkan selama dirumahmu?!" tanya Chen.

"tidak juga..." balas Baekhyun tersenyum ramah.

"tidak juga apanya?! Makhluk aneh itu mengusik ketenteramanku" cibir Tao dgn bahasa mandarinnya.

"Shenme? Benarkan Xiu-er ku melakukan itu?!" tanya Chen mendengar gerutuan Tao.

"meiyou! Pembohong! Tukang adu!" elak Xiumin.

"ehhh? Kau mengerti bahasa mandarin?!" kejut Tao.

"memangnya kau fikir Chenchen-ku ini berasal dari mana panda liar!" cibir Xiumin.

"kkk~...sepertinya kalian cukup akrab" kekeh Chen.

"AKRAB DARI MANA?!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

"hish! Kenapa kau meniruku panda liar!" maki Xiumin.

"YA, SILUMAN BAKPAO! Siapa juga yg sudi meniru ucapanmu!" sembur Tao balik.

"mereka benar-benar akrab sepertinya" kekeh Chen pelan.

'kurasa kekasihnya Xiumin itu sudah terkontaminasi oleh teriakan mereka sehingga saraf matanya rusak permanen jadi tak bisa membedakan akrab dan hobi berdebat' bisik hati Sehun.

"sudahlah Chen, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sebelum moodku merusak hari ini" ajak Xiumin.

"kalau begitu kami pamit dulu" pamit Chen sopan yg diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"bagus pergi sana! Jadi tak ada pengganggu lagi dirumah ini dan aku bisa sepuasnya mendekati Sehunnie" ucap Tao sedikit berteriak.

"YA! Kalau kau berani mengusik ketenteraman Baek dan Sehun akan aku cincang p***s mu dan memasaknya dgn cabai juga tomat!" ancam Xiumin.

"SIALAN! MEMANGNYA KAU BERANI MENYENTUH P***S MILIKKU APA?!" maki Tao.

"TENTU SAJA AKU BERANI! P***S MU ITUKAN KECIL DAN MUDAH UNTUKKU CINCANG TAU!" balas Xiumin lagi sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

"dasar namja sinting dia fikir p***s ku ini bokong ayam apa?!" decit Tao.

Jangan tanya kan bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun dan Sehun yg mendengar perdebatan sinting kedua namja absurd itu.

"d-da...dasar bakpao gila" rutuk Baekhyun yg menutup wajahnya yg sudah memarah bagai kepiting rebus itu.

"Ya! Kalian berdua kenapa?! Kau juga kenapa Sehunnie?! Kenapa wajahmu bersemu begitu?!" tanya Tao kala berbalik dan melihat kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu yg masih terpaku ditempat.

"a-a...ahh~, panasnya hari ini...sepertinya aku perlu mandi" ucap Sehun yg langsung mengipasi dirinya dgn kaos yg ia kenakan lalu beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"a-a...aduduhh, kepalaku kembali pening, aku masih harus beristirahat" ucap Baekhyun yg ikut-ikutan memegangi kepalanya dan memijit pelan kepalanya itu.

"Tao hari ini jangan berteriak lagi yah, telingaku bisa meledak mendengar suara kau dan Xiumin" ucap Baekhyun dan langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya.

"Blam..." setelah kepergian Baekhyun dan Sehun, kesunyian pun menghinggapi Tao yg masih diruang tengah.

"mereka itu kenapa sih?! Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi aneh begitu setelah aku mendebatkan p***s ku dgn Xiumin?!" gumam Tao yg lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan meneguk segelas air dingin dari kulkas.

"tapi...memangnya p***s ku kecil?! Dari mana ia tau?!" gumam Tao lagi.

"apa jangan-jangan...apa ia pernah mengintipi ku saat mandi?!" kejut Tao yg langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"dasar mesum!" rutuk Tao kesal.

'd-da...dasar Xiumin! Kenapa juga ia harus mendebatkan hal gila itu keras-keras sih!' rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati yg masih menyenderkan tubuhnya membelakangi pintu.

"klek...ahh~, segarnya" tak lama Sehun yg benar-benar pergi untuk mandi , keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dgn celana santai tanpa kaos mempertontonkan lekuk tubuh ber-abs nya.

'ASTAFGHJKLZXCVM...' jerit Baekhyun dalam hati yg melihat pemandangan berfaedah #plak didepannya itu.

"B-Ba...Baekhyun!" kejut Sehun yg langsung mematung ditempat kala melihat namja mungil penggila eyeliner itu tengah terbelalak menatapnya.

"ah! A-aku...aku tak melihat apapun sumpah" seru Baekhyun panik yg langsung menutup kedua matanya, sementara Sehun masih mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"k-ka...kau bisa berganti pakaian sekarang aku benar-benar tak melihat apapun" ucap Baekhyun yg masih menutup kedua Matanya dgn telapak tangannya.

"gwaenchanha..." tiba-tiba Sehun menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun dan menjauhkannya dari wajah manis Baekhyun.

"bukan hal anehkan kalau istri melihat tubuh suaminya?!" ucap Sehun yg malah membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin bersemu merah.

"aku tak merasa terganggu selagi yg melihat tubuhku ini adalah istriku sendiri" ucap Sehun lembut sambil membelai pipi mulus Baekhyun yg bersemu itu.

"biasakan dirimu yah" Sehun pun mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"i-iya..." balas Baekhyun yg langsung menunduk malu.

'sial, sebenarnya aku pernah beberapa kali melihat abs kerennya ini tapi kenapa aku masih canggung saja yah kalau melihatnya begini' bisik hati Baekhyun.

'ahh~...aku jadi ingin menyentuh kotak-kotak itu' rutuk hati Baekhyun yg menggigit bibirnya ragu.

"Baek..." panggil Sehun dan membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langsung ke onyx elangnya Sehun.

"Chu~..." tiba-tiba bibir tipis Sehun sudah mendarat mantap dibibirnya tanpa aba-aba ataupun pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

Membelai lembut tengkuk Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil penggila eyeliner itu mulai rilex dan memejamkan matanya menyambut apapun ulah Sehun pada bibir cherry nya.

'sial, aku selalu saja menginginkan bibir ini lebih dari apapun...kadang sulit menahan diri kala menatap bibirnya seperti sekarang' bisik hati Sehun yg mulai melesakkan lidahnya untuk mengeksplorasi rongga mulut namja mungil dalam dekapannya itu, mengabsen deretan gigi kecilnya dan sedikit bergelut dgn lidah sang pemilik ruang.

"ngh..." sebuah lenguhan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun kala tangan besar Sehun menjelajahi setiap inci tubuhnya yg masih berbalut kaos longgar favorit nya itu.

'ini gila...aku menyukai sensasi aneh ini, rasanya aku menginginkan lebih dari setiap sentuhan lembutnya' bisik hati Baekhyun yg mulai menyelipkan jari-jari lentiknya diantara helaian rambut lembab Sehun.

"ngh...ahhh" desah, yah...itulah melodi terindah untuk Sehun yg hanya ingin ia dengar dari Baekhyun, bibir tipisnya mulai menjelajahi ruas leher putih mulus Baekhyun, menyesap dalam-dalam aroma sabun dari kulit putih itu yg entah mengapa masih setia mengharumi tubuh si mungil.

Sehun selipkan tangannya kedalam kaos Baekhyun dan merasakan langsung lembutnya kulit tubuh namja mungil dalam kungkungannya itu. Merasakan bagimana lekuk tubuh yg indah itu meliuk gelisah disetiap belaiannya.

"Sehhh...Sehunnhh..." rintihnya pelan karna rasa nikmat yg tak dapat ia tampung hanya dari belaian lembut tangan Sehun disekujur tubuhnya.

"mmpphh...ahh...hmmpphh..." kembali menyatukan kedua bibir mereka Sehun menyusup sepelan mungkin untuk mendekap erat tubuh mungil didepannya dan membawanya menuju ranjang mereka.

"ppuahh...hngghh...mm" melepaskan ciuman panjang itu kala merasa Baekhyun perlu pasokan udara diparu-parunya, Sehun berpindah kebawah menuju perut ramping Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya menyibak kaos longgar Baekhyun.

"Sehh...ahh...Sehunnnhh...nn...ngh" lenguh Baekhyun pelan sambil meremas pelan helaian rambut Sehun menyalurkan kenikmatan yg ia terima dari namja albino itu.

"Baek..." bisik Sehun pelan tepat ditelinganya Baekhyun sambil menggigit kecil daun telinga yg sudah memerah itu.

"bolehkah?" tanya Sehun meminta izin sambil membelai lembut perut rata namja dibawahnya.

"ngh..." melenguh pelan dan Sehun mengartikannya sebagai lampu hijau untuknya meneruskan kegiatan mereka.

"hhh...haa..." mendesah, tangan kanan Sehun yg memilih nipple kanan Baekhyun yg entah sejak kapan kaos namja itu sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus sesuatu diselangkangan Baekhyun yg masih tertutup kain itu.

"aku janji akan bermain lembut..." bisiknya lagi meyakinkan namja yg masih melenguh, merintih dan mendesah pasrah oleh setiap ulah tangan-tangan besarnya itu.

"ukhh..." satu kissmark Sehun tinggalkan dibahu namja mungil itu agar tak mudah terlihat orang lain. Lalu ia lanjutkan dgn memberikan Beberapa tanda samar disekujur tubuh Baekhyun yg dibalas dgn lenguhan pelan bermelodi terindah untuk Sehun.

"BRAKKK...Sehunnie-ya, diluar ada pengantar paket yg-..." seketika namja bermata panda yg mendobrak asal pintu kamar Sehun membeku ditempat kala melihat apa yg ia lihat.

"KYAAA..." jerit Baekhyun yg melihat seseorang berdiri mematung didepan kamarnya, segera ia menutupi tubuhnya dgn selimut.

"ZITAOOOO!" pekik Sehun kesal yg langsung menyadarkan namja panda itu dari keterkejutan nya.

"a-a...dui bu qi...dui bu qi (maaf)" ucap Tao membungkuk berkali-kali lalu melesat pergi dari kamar itu dgn wajah memanas karna baru saja melihat adegan panas yg live didepan matanya.

"si-sial! Bisa-bisanya mereka bermain dikamar tanpa mengunci pintu?!" rutuk Tao yg melesat menuju kehalaman belakang yg cukup jauh dari kamar Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"apa mereka melupakan keberadaanku?! Dasar keterlaluan!" oceh Tao mengomel sendiri pada pohon didepannya (?).

"hahh~...sial! Wajahku masih memanas lagi" rutuknya kesal sambil memegang kedua pipinya yg bersemu hebat.

"UUAASSTAGAAAA...AKU LUPA SI TUKANG POS ITU!" pekiknya histeris dan langsung saja berlari menuju pintu depan, menandatangani apapun paket itu dan menutup pintunya.

Setelah hari itu, sedikit kecanggungan sempat terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Tao membuat Xiumin berfikir keras mencari tau apa yg terjadi sesaat setelah kepergiannya dgn Chenchen waktu itu.

"Tao-er, bukankah ada hal yg harus kau katakan padaku?!" ucap Sehun dingin, Yap...sejak hari itu Sehun terus terlihat kesal. Bagaimana tidak?! Ditengah kegiatan puncak mereka yg bahkan baru pemanasan (?) itu Tao mengusiknya membuat Baekhyun menolak melanjutkan dan kau tau?! Sehun harus mengurusnya sendiri.

"d-dui...dui bu qi Shixun-er, aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi" ucap Tao pelan.

"ya, albino! Memangnya apa yg panda liar ini lakukan?!" lelah berasumsi seorang diri, Xiumin pun akhirnya bertanya langsung dgn tersangka.

"anak satu ini sudah masuk kekamarku sembarangan saat aku sedang berganti baju" ucap Sehun masih menatap galak lada Tao.

'eoh, pandai juga ia berbohong?!' bisik hati Baekhyun mengerjap lucu.

"benar begitu Baek?" tanya Xiumin yg merasa ada kejanggalan.

"a-aku tak begitu tau kejadian pastinya, yg jelas a-aku lihat Sehun yg sedang mengomel pada Tao" ucap Baekhyun yg ikut berbohong.

'sial, aku memang salah disini...tapi kenapa aku merasa dijadikan tumbal sih?!' decit Tao dalam hati.

"Ya, panda liar! Bukankah waktu itu aku menyuruhnya untuk jangan mendekati Sehun lagi dan mengusik ketenteraman Bacon-ku?! Apa kau benar-benar ingin p***s mu itu ku cincang, eoh?!" omel Xiumin yg sudah mengacungkan pisau makannya kearah Tao.

'benarkan dugaanku, hahh~...sialnya aku malah dijadikan tumbal mereka berdua!' rutuk Tao dalam hati.

"su-sudahlah, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang sebelum terlambat" ucap Baekhyun, Sehun pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menggandeng Baekhyun.

"kami pergi duluan" ucap Sehun lalu hilang dibalik pintu.

"eoh, sialan! Aku malah mereka tinggal! Dasar!" rutuk Xiumin yg langsung melesat pergi juga.

"YA! APA KALIAN MENYURUHKU MEMBERESKAN BEKAS SARAPAN INI SENDIRIAN, EOH!" teriak Tao kesal menggelegar disekitar ruang tamu itu.

"Se-sehun-ah..." panggil Baekhyun, dan namja albink disebelahnya itu pun menoleh.

"wae?!" tanyanya.

"a-apa kemarin kau...masih kesal dgn Tao?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"tentu saja aku kesal padanya, padahal sudah sedikit lagi" rutuk Sehun.

"se...sedikit lagi?!" bingung Baekhyun.

"Baek, apa kau tak mengerti aku yg sudah sangat menginginkan itu malah moodmu yg tiba-tiba jatuh karna ulah Tao?!" oceh Sehun frustasi.

'a-aku tau sih, namja mana yg tak terangsang saat itu...a-apa lagi Sehun sudah menikah dgnku yg berarti tak ada alasan untuknya menahan hasratnya bukan?!' bisik hati Baekhyun.

't-ta...tapi aku kan belum siap' bisik hatinya lagi menunduk pasrah.

"tenanglah, aku tak marah padamu...aku tau mungkin kau juga belum siap untuk hal itu" ucap Sehun yg kemudian mengusak gemas rambut Baekhyun.

'di...dia mengerti aku' mendongak senang, Baekhyun pun tersenyum manis pada namja disebelahnya.

'beruntungnya aku memiliki namja seperti dirinya yg begitu pengertian' bisik hati Baekhyun.

"chu~...wajahmu itu menggemaskan" ucap Sehun setelah mengecup sekilas pipi merona Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu mengerjap lucu.

"Baekhyun..." ucap seseorang pelan namun dapat Baekhyun dengar.

"!" seketika mata Baekhyun terbelalak kaget melihat siapa namja yg didepannya itu melantunkan namanya dgn begitu putus asa.

"K-Kyu...Kyungsoo-ya" bisik pelan Baekhyun yg langsung membeku ditempat.

.

.

.

"hooaa...setelah libur panjang rasanya senang bisa sekolah lagi" seru seorang namja tampan berkulit tan dgn tag nama 'Lee Taemin'

"benar hyung, aku jadi merindukan club" balas namja yg hampir serupa dgn Taemin ber tag nama 'Kim JongIn' itu.

"ohh, benar...selama libur kita hampir hilang kontak dgn para anggota club" ucap Taemin.

"hn, aku sama sekali tak bisa menghubungi Lay...karna selama liburan ia berlibur ke Prancis bersama kekasihnya" ucap JongIn.

"hahh~...beruntungnya Lay memiliki kekasih yg kaya raya seperti namja itu" ucap Taemin.

"memangnya kau pernah bertemu dgn kekasihnya Lay?!" tanya JongIn.

"pernah sekali, waktu itu ia datang menjemput Lay saat sedang bermain basket dgnku, kau tau kan kalau namja bberdimple itu sangat suka basket?!" ucap Taemin.

"eoh, seperti apa rupanya hyung?" tanya JongIn penasaran.

"Hmm...biar kuingat-ingat dulu" gumam Taemin.

"annyeong hyung, Kai~..." sapa seorang namja manis berkulit putih mulus tersenyum cerah kearah mereka.

"eoh, itu Lay" seru JongIn yg langsung menghampiri namja berdimple itu.

"hooaa...apa ini mobilmu?" tanya JongIn.

"aniya, ini mobil kekasihku" ucap Lay girang.

"Yixing-er pulang nanti aku jemput yah" ucap seorang namja dari dalam mobil sport mewah itu yg lalu membuka kaca dikursi kemudi dan menampilkan wajahnya yg bagai malaikat, putih mulus dan menenangkan.

"Suho-er, jangan terlambat yah" balas Lay yg dipanggil Yixing dalam bahasa mandarinnya.

"eoh, apa mereka temanmu?" tanya Suho si namja berwajah angelic itu yg memutuskan turun sebentar untuk menyapa teman-teman Lay.

"hn...ini temanku dari club dance Kai dan Taemin hyung" ucap Lay memperkenalkan temannya pada kekasihnya.

"annyeong, Kim JoonMyeon imnida...CEO Kim Coorporation" ucap Suho.

"eoh, annyeong hyung...Kim JongIn imnida biasa dipanggil Kai" ucap JongIn.

"Lee Taemin imnida, salam kenal" sahut Taemin ramah.

"hyung? Suho seumuran dgnku" ucap Lay polos yg langsung membuat Kai ternganga lebar.

"m-mwo? T-tapi dia bilang dia itu CEO?" kejut Kai.

"memang, perubahan pusat milik keluargaku di Gangnam sudah aku tangani, meski aku masih kelas 2 highschool tak salahkan kalau aku membantu usaha ayahku?" ucap Suho.

"Ohh..." dan keduanya namja itu hanya ber'oh'ria menanggapi ucapan Suho.

"kau begitu aku pergi dulu Yixing-ah" pamit Suho yg langsung pergi dgn mobilnya.

"hebat..." decak kagum Kai.

"hebat? Siapa?" tanya Lay.

"kekasihmu itu" ucap Kai lagi.

"memangnya dia habis melakukan apa sampai kau bilang hebat?" tanya Lay.

"tentu saja hebat, dia memiliki perusahaan sendiri, dan dia kaya" ucap Kai.

"Suho tidak hebat tapi dia tampan dan keren" ralat Lay.

"baiklah baiklah keren hebat apapun itu Lay" ucal Kai mengalah.

"hanya aku yg boleh mengatakannya keren, apa kau menyukai kekasihku Kai-ah?!" oceh Lay.

"mwo?" kejut Kai.

"kalau kau menyebutnya keren berarti kau mengaguminya dan kau pasti menyukainya! Teganya kau Kai ingin merebut kekasihku (ㄒoㄒ)" rengek Lay.

"Hah? Siapa yg ingin merebut kekasihmu?"bingung Kai.

"biasanya didrama-drama yg aku tonton, kalau temanmu mengagumi kekasihmu maka artinya ia menyukai kekasihmu dan akan merebutnya darimu, huuaaa kai-ah jahat sekali kau (╥_╥)" rengek Lay lagi.

"hadehh...anak satu ini terlalu banyak menonton drama" frustasi Taemin.

"HUUAAA...KAI INGIN MEREBUT KEKASIHKU ( TДT)" rengek Lay lagi membuat puluhan pasang mata siswa maupun siswi disana menatap mereka dan berbisik.

"a-a...aduuhh Lay bukan begitu maksudku! Bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu?!" frustasi Kai.

"malu sumpah" gerutu Taemin yg menutupi wajahnya dgn jaket yg ia kenakan dan menjauh dari Kai juga Lay.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **Annyeooonnggg~...**

 **Hayoo Hayoo yg di chap sebelumnya udh menghafal yg iya iya ≧ω≦ aduduhh Niel aja gk kepikiran kok ( ohse: libur ku thor (￣.￣) ) maaf sebelumnya yah buat typo yg merajalela mengacaukan ff Niel, soalnya lappy Niel lagi gk bisa diajak kompromi alias mogok kerja jadi Niel ngetiknya pake HP deh, huh! Mana keywordnya banyak ngacok lagi -_-#**

 **Balas review :**

 **Kim kai ussy : hehe...mian~ karna keywordnya yg nyebelin nama reviewers satu ini jadi salah ketik ๏︿๏ .hehe...Niel juga mau kalo gitu diromantisin si cadel :p, aduuhh iya iya nya nanti aja dedek bayinya juga masih belum siap v_v tunda dulu yah ＼（○＾ω＾○）／**

 **Niel juga ucapin thanks banget buat reviewers berakun Yuucchinn , Siti855 , OH7 , Bikuta-chann , Chanbaeknim , sesebaek dan Aeri48 semangat terus n jangan pernah bosan menunggu kelanjutan ff Niel :***

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

.

.

.

Terbongkar , air mata , Tao pulang

.

.

.

Setelah libur panjang, Baekhyun dan Sehun kembali masuk sekolah. Hari ini mereka memutuskan pergi bersama setelah kejadian menjengkelkan untuk Sehun terjadi dirumah mereka.

"tenanglah, aku tak marah padamu...aku tau mungkin kau juga belum siap untuk hal itu" ucap Sehun yg kemudian mengusak gemas rambut Baekhyun.

'di...dia mengerti aku' mendongak senang, Baekhyun pun tersenyum manis pada namja disebelahnya.

'beruntungnya aku memiliki namja seperti dirinya yg begitu pengertian' bisik hati Baekhyun.

"chu~...wajahmu itu menggemaskan" ucap Sehun setelah mengecup sekilas pipi merona Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu mengerjap lucu.

"Baekhyun..." ucap seseorang pelan namun dapat Baekhyun dengar.

"!" seketika mata Baekhyun terbelalak kaget melihat siapa namja yg didepannya itu melantunkan namanya dgn begitu putus asa.

"K-Kyu...Kyungsoo-ya" bisik pelan Baekhyun yg langsung membeku ditempat.

Ketiga namja itu terdiam ditempat masing-masing saling menatap dgn ekspresi yg berbeda.

"K-Kyung, aku bisa jelaskan...i-ini...ini..." Baekhyun berusaha menghampiri namja bermata bulat didepannya yg masih mematung dgn ekspresi keterkejutan yg kentara diwajahnya.

"apa kalian berpacaran?!" tanya pelan Kyungsoo si namja bermata bulat itu sambil memegangi dadanya.

"i-itu...a-aku akan jelaskan Kyung, kumohon dengarkan aku..." ucap Baekhyun.

"AKU TANYA! APA KALIAN BERPACARAN! JAWAB AKU BAEKKIE-YA!" bentak keras Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun tersentak ditempat, puluhan pasang mata murid-murid disana menatap mereka tak sedikit yg mulai berbisik dgn teman sebelahnya.

"i-iya..." balas pelan Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

"tapi...tapi aku bisa jelaskan..." terputus, ucapan Baekhyun terputus kala Kyungsoo menatap mereka dgn tatapan benci.

"tega kau Baek..." ucapnya pelan hampir berbisik yg sayangnya masih terdengar semuanya.

"munafik kau Baek, KETERLALUAN KAU BAEKHYUN!" makinya lagi yg kini dgn deraian air mata membasahi pipinya.

"b-bukan...bukan begitu, a-aku mohon dengarkan dulu aku..."

"untuk apa?!" potong Kyungsoo.

"UNTUK APA LAGI BAEK?! SEMUANYA SUDAH JELAS!" pekiknya frustasi dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kyungsoo! KYUNGIE-YA!" panggil Baekhyun namun ditahan oleh Sehun.

"hiks...hiks...Sehun-ah...aku harus menjelaskan padanya" tangis Baekhyun yg langsung Sehun redam dgn dekapannya.

"sstt...biarkan dia tenang dulu, akan percuma kau bicara disaat pikirannya kacau begitu" ucap Sehun menenangkan, tanpa mereka sadari diantara kerumunan siswa itu ada Chanyeol yg tadinya berniat menghampiri Baekhyun namun terhenti saat melihat Sehun menariknya kedalam dekapan hangat.

"ini pasti salah paham..." gumam Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"tenanglah Chanyeol...aku yakin ini pasti ada penjelasan masuk akal" bisiknya menguatkan diri sendiri lalu pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu yg juga mulai membubarkan diri.

"aduuhh...runyam deh" ucap Xiumin yg juga rupanya melihat perdebatan sesaat teman-teman nya itu.

"aku lupa kalau Kyungsoo begitu menyukai Sehun, ck! Ini semua karna namja albino itu! Hahh~...persahabatan kami jadi berantakan! Akan ku beri pelajaran namja sialan itu" decit Xiumin frustasi.

"Baekhyun dan Sehun berpacaran?! Sejak kapan?" gumam seorang namja berambut blonde yg berdiri tak jau dari tempat bekas Sehun dan Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo berdebat.

"mana mungkin namja menyebalkan seperti Sehun bisa berpacaran dgn namja hiper aktif seperti Baekhyun?! Hmm...ini aneh pasti ada kesalahpahaman disini" gumam namja dgn tag nama 'Kris Wu' itu.

Kesenyapan sempat menggerogoti seisi kelas kala Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk, Kyungsoo yg biasanya akan cerewet atau langsung menghampiri Baekhyun pun tak terlihat dikelas.

"Baekkie-ya annyeong" sapa Chanyeol.

"ah! Chandobi annyeong" balas Baekhyun lega karna akhirnya ada juga yg mau menyapanya.

"eoh, Baek...sudah sampai kelas saja rupanya" sapa Xiumin ceria dan suasana canggung yg sempat Baekhyun takutkan pun lenyap begitu saja.

"Ya, ByunBaek!" seru seseorang kala Baekhyun mendudukkan bolongnya dikursi miliknya dan akan berbincang dgn Chanyeol dan Xiumin, sontak namja mungil itu pun menoleh dan mendapati beberapa yeoja sudah berdiri tak jauh dari mejanya.

"bukankah itu si Irene yg pernah digosipkan berpacaran dgn albino jenius sialan itu?!" bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yg diangguki oleh Xiumin.

"annyeong, kalau tak salah namamu Irene kan dari kelas B" balas Baekhyun ramah.

'firasatku tak baik' bisik hati Baekhyun meski ja masih mempertahankan senyum ramahnya.

"langsung saja yah, Sehun itu hanya milikku...jangan terlalu genit deh" ucap yeoja dgn tag nama 'Bae Ju Hyeon' itu dan diangguki kedua temannya.

"pfftt...kau bicara apa eoh?! Apa masuk akan kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada seorang namja?" ledek Chanyeol.

"mwo?!" sengit Irene.

"aku hanya memperingatkan saja, karna mana mungkin namja se manly Sehun menyukai seorang namja cerewet berisik dan genit seperti dia?!" cibir Irene.

"haha...lebih tak masuk akal lagi namja jenius seperti albino sialan itu menyukai yeoja sepertimu yg tak memiliki tata krama" sindir telak Chanyeol, seketika wajah geram kentara diwajah Irene mendengar sindiran yg ia terima.

"Ya, caplang! Sepertinya sejak tadi kau begitu membela namja ini, ahh~...apa kau meyukainya?!" ucap Irene, Chanyeolpun terdiam.

"heng...benar-benar kau itu" cibir Irene.

"ya, benar...aku menyukai namja yg kau bilang cerewet ini, lagi pula aku yakin Baek juga tak mau memiliki hubungan apapun dgn kekasih sepihakmu itu" decit Chanyeol lagi.

"Irene, kurasa dari pada kau membuat keributan dikelas ini...lebih baik kau keluar karna kau malah akan semakin terlihat rendahan" ucap Xiumin.

"jika memang kau ingin memiliki Sehun sialan itu kenapa tak kau cari perhatiannya saja atau ajak berkencan sana dan jauhkan dia dari Baekkie-ku" decit Xiumin.

"namja idamanmu itu sudah mengusik ketenteraman Baekkie-ku tau" desis tajam Xiumin yg sempat membuat Irene berbisik ngeri.

"huh! Kajja, tinggalkan kelas aneh ini" ucap Irene yg kemudian pergi dgn kedua temannya meninggalkan kelas Baekhyun.

"cih, jalang" cibir xiumin sebal.

"hmm...lagi pula bagaimana bisa sih kau digosipkan dgn namja sialan itu?!" tanya Chanyeol, namun sang tokoh utama hanya diam menunduk berkutat dgn pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo rupanya tengah menenangkan pikirannya diatas sekolah, menurutnya itu satu-satunya tempat yg sepi dan tenang sehingga ia dapat menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

'ini bohongkan?!'

'ini pasti mimpi'

'ini tak mungkin terjadi padaku, semuanya hanya mimpi buruk kan?!'

'kenapa semuanya harus terjadi seperti ini?!'

'dan kenapa harus Baekhyun?!'

'namja itu...dia sendiri yg mengatakan kalau ia membenci Sehun!'

'semuanya terjadi begitu cepat'

'aku...'

"HAAAAAAAAAHHH..." jeritnya frustasi.

"hiks...hiks...pabbo...hiks...pabbo...dasar bodoh!" makinya pada diri sendiri.

"ini..." tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah tangan mengulurkannya saputangan, Kyungsoo pun mendongak dan mendapati seorang namja berkulit tan dgn wajah mengantuk dan rambut sedikit berantakan tengah mengulurkan sebuah saputangan untuknya.

"seka air matamu itu, jelek sekali" bukan kata penenang, namun sedikit hinaan terselip disana oleh namja bertag nama 'Kim JongIn' itu.

"apa perduli mu..." decit Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya.

"kau itu berisik, menangis tiba-tiba lalu berteriak keras...memang sih suara teriakanmu saja merdu kau pasti cocok masuk club vocal...ah! Tapi bukan itu yg penting, aku ingin kau menghapus jejak air mata itu dan menyuruhmu berhenti menangis dgn alasan berisik dan wajahmu terlihat benar-benar jelek" ucap JongIn panjang lebar.

'ck! Kenapa aku jadi banyak bicara begini sih' bisik sebal hati JongIn.

"gomawo..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengambil sedikit kasar saputangan itu dari tangan JongIn lalu mengelap jejak air mata diwajahnya juga mengeluarkan ingus dari hidungnya.

'astaga namja ini benar-benar, semudah itu ia mengeluarkan ingusnya dgn keras begitu didepan orang yg bahkan tak ia kenal ini?!' decit hati JongIn bergidik dgn ulah Kyungsoo.

"akan ku cuci nanti" ucap Kyungsoo setelah selesai dgn hidungnya.

"ah! Tak perlu untukmu saja, lagi pula aku tak butuh" ucap JongIn yg kemudian berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"hahh~...waktu tidurku yg berharga, kemana lagi aku mencari tempat persembunyian untuk tidur?!" gerutunya malas.

"akan aku kembalikan saputangannya setelahku cuci nanti" ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"tak perlu, aku juga tak akan kemari lagi karna kau begitu berisik" acuh JongIn sebelum hilang dari balik pintu keluar itu.

"namja aneh..." gumam Kyungsoo sambil menatap saputangan yg dari JongIn itu.

"hahh~...rasanya aku malas masuk kelas hari ini" gumam Kyungsoo lagi lalu menatap kearah langit luas didepannya.

Sore itu Baekhyun terlihat sedang membereskan buku-bukunya namun teralihkan saat menatap satu kursi kosong disebelahnya tempat dimana sahabat mungil bermata bulatnya itu duduk.

'Kyungsoo membolos seharian ini, apa yg harus ku katakan besok agar ia dapat mengerti?!' bisik gelisah Baekhyun.

"Baek..." tegur Xiumin karna melihat namja mungil sahabatnya itu tengah melamun.

"aku akan kerumah Kyungsoo sekarang, aku akan mencoba menjelaskan padanya agar tak terlalu berlarut" ucap Xiumin.

"aniya...harusnya aku yg pergi, karna ini adalah masalahku" ucap Baekhyun.

"lalu kau akan mengatakan apa padanya?! Kau ingin mengatakan kalau semua ini benar adanya kau dan Sehun berpacaran tanpa sepengetahuannya?! Kau fikir Kyungsoo akan terima?!" oceh Xiumin membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"kau lihat Chanyeol, setelah ia tau semuanya kini ia malah menyendiri dan tak menemuimu sama sekali?! Ini juga tak dapat diterima oleh Chanyeol" ucap Xiumin.

"jadi biarkan aku membantu yah" pinta Xiumin yg lalu diangguki lemah oleh Baekhyun.

"geurae...aku akan pergi duluan, annyeong" pamit Xiumin yg lalu hilang dari kelas itu.

"aku harus bagaimana?!" bisiknya dalam diam.

"Baek..." panggil sebuah suara dari arah pintu kelas Baekhyun, terlihat lah disana berdiri seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat dgn mata onyx tajamnya yg menatap khawatir kearah Baekhyun.

"gwaenchanha?!" tanya namja dgn tag namja 'Oh Sehun' itu, namun dibalas gelengan lemah oleh Baekhyun yg langsung berhambur kedalam dekapan Sehun.

"tenanglah, aku akan selalu disisimu" ucap Sehun lembut yg lalu mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"eoh, Sehun-ah...mobil siapa itu?! Apa mungkin eomma dan appa kembali?!" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sudah sampai depan rumah dan mendapati sebuah mobil sedan putih terparkir manis didepan rumah mereka.

"molla..." ucap Sehun acuh dan memilih mengajak Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tao-ya...aku pulang" seru Sehun sambil melepas sepatu nya dan meletakkan ditempatnya diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"ohh...Shixun-er" sapa sebuah suara namun Sehun yakin itu bukan suara Tao, ia pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja paruh baya menatapnya tersenyum.

"bibi, ni hao...lama tak bertemu" sapa Sehun dgn bahasa mandarinnya pada yeoja tua itu.

"nugu?!" bisik Baekhyun bingung karna tak mengerti bahasa mandarin.

"eommanya Tao..." balas.

"oh, ini pasti istrimu kan, mama mu ada bicara padaku tentang perjodohan itu" ucap eomma Tao namun karna dalam bahasa mandarin maka Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum.

"hn, kenalkan ini Bo Xian istriku" ucap Sehun.

"Baek ini eomma Tao, katakan 'ni hao' padanya" titah Sehun.

"ng...ni hao" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"ahh~...ni hao Bo Xian, nama yg cantik serupa dgn wajahnya...ahh~, aku harap Zitao juga bisa secantik kau" ucap eomma Tao.

'astaga, aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yg dia ucapkan (╥﹏╥)' bisik hati Baekhyun.

"eoh, Sehunnie-ya..." seru girang Tao yg terlihat sudah rapi.

"kau akan pulang hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"hn, aku akan pulang hari ini, kau pasti senang kan aku tak lagi mengusikmu dgn Sehun" ucap Tao sedikit menyindir.

'tentu saja senang, suami ku tak memiliki pengganggu lagi' bisik hati Baekhyun.

"hish, bicara apa kau ini" omel Sehun.

"sudahlah, ayo masuk tak baik bicara didepan pintu" ucap eomma Tao.

"hao..." sahut Sehun.

"hun-ah, memangnya eomma Tao tak bisa bahasa korea?" tanya Baekhyun.

"yah...bahasa koreanya masih belum lancar, apa lagi dia lebih senang menggunakan penerjemah dari pada belajar sendiri" ucap Sehun.

"huhh~...aku kan jadi tak mengerti kalian bicara apa!" gerutu Baekhyun.

"haha...kenapa kau tak coba belajar bahasa mandarin juga? Bukankah sejak sekolah dasar hingga junior highschool apa pelajaran bahasa mandarin?" tanya Sehun.

"hish...aku selalu membolos pelajaran itu, karna lidahku selalu keram ketika mencoba mengucapkan kata-katanya" ucap Baekhyun merungut.

"kkk~...benarkah?" kekeh Sehun.

"ohh...Shixun-er, kau sudah pulang? Kemarilah dan ajak istrimu itu" ucap pria paruh baya yg baru saja meletakkah tablet besarnya diatas meja makan.

"ni hao Tao de baba" sapa Sehun ramah dan Baekhyun hanya ikut tersenyum.

"ayoyo...istrimu cantik yah untuk ukuran seorang pria" puji pria itu yg rupanya appa Tao.

"ni hao..." sapa Baekhyun berusaha mengikuti seperti yg Sehun ajarkan.

'aduhh...lidahku hampir kelu lagi' gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

"eoh, apa dia juga bisa berbahasa mandarin?" tanya appa Tao.

"ni hao, Nǐ jiào shénme míngzì? (siapa namamu?)" tanya appa Tao sontak Baekhyun pun mengerjapkan matanya lucu lalu mendongak kearah Sehun seakan berkata 'aku tak mengerti o(╥﹏╥)o'

"meiyou...dia tak mengerti, hanya bisa mengucapkan salam saja" ucap Sehun menahan tawanya melihat wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun yg menurutnya berkata 'aku ingin permen'

"Ohh...ku fikir mengerti, baiklah dui bu qi...(maaf) dia pasti bingung yah hahaha" tawa appa Tao mencairkan kecanggungan Baekhyun.

"jadi siapa nama istrimu itu?!" tanya appa Tao setelah Sehun dan Baekhyun menyamankan diri mereka di meja makan itu.

"namanya Bo Xian..." ucap Sehun.

'huhh...aku merasa amat canggung disini karna aku tak mengerti pembicaraan mereka' bisik gelisah Baekhyun.

"maaf yah Shixun-er, mama memakai dapurmu sebelum ijin" ucap eomma Tao sambil meletakkan mangkuk berisi siap untuk makan malam mereka.

"ah, tak perlu repot-repot mama..." sahut Sehun.

Setelahnya keluarga kecil Tao makan malam bersama Sehun dan Baekhyun, setelahnya mereka pamit pada Sehun dan Baekhyun untuk kembali kerumah baru mereka di Seoul.

'hari ini aku belajar, kalau ternyata aku masih belum mengenal Sehun, terbukti dari mahirnya ia berbahasa mandarin yg baru aku ketahui akhir-akhir ini' bisik hati Baekhyun.

"Hayoo...melamun apa?" tanya Sehun sambil mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang.

"aku merasa canggung saat kau berkumpul dgn keluarga Tao tadi" ucap Baekhyun.

"makanya belajar sana bahasa mandarin, bukankah Xiumin temanmu itu bisa pandai bahasa mandarin" ucap Sehun sambil mencubit gemas hidung Baekhyun.

"akh! Sakit tau!" maki Baekhyun cemberut, setelahnya kesunyian pun melingkupi keduanya. Baekhyun yg asik menatap keluar jendela dari kamar mereka sementara Sehun asik mengesapi aroma sabun dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"temanmu itu tak pulang kan hari ini? Kemana dia?" tanya Sehun.

"ngh...enatahlah, katanya ia ingin menemui Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"ah! Soal teman burung hantumu itu...aku tak tau ia akan segitu marahnya padamu" ucap Sehun sambil mengecup sekilas pipi Baekhyun masih diposisi semula.

"bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau ia menyukaimu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, aku lupa" ucap Sehun.

"ya, Kyungie-ku itu begitu menyukaimu sejak kelas 1,dan kau tau dulu itu aku amat membencimu" ucap Baekhyun.

"mwo? Kau membenci ku? Wae?" tanya Sehun tak percaya yg langsung membalik tubuh Baekhyun.

"yah kau tau? Kyungsoo amat menyukaimu dan akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa dekat dgnmu" ucap Baekhyun dan semburat tipis dipipinya karna jarak mereka yg begitu dekat.

"kau ingat insiden coklat raksasa dihari valentain tahun lalu?" tanya Baekhyun yg dibalas anggukan Sehun.

"itu ulah Kyungsoo, aku juga tak tau kenapa ia bisa begitu terobsesi padamu tapi setelahnya ia menyesal dan merasa amat malu hingga tak masuk sekolah selama seminggu" jelas Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo juga selalu ada diantara kerumunan fans aneh mu itu hanya agar bisa menatap mu, jika itu adalah orang lain aku tak akan memusingkannya namun salah satu fans aneh itu adalah sahabatku yg membuatku merasa kasihan padanya, apa lagi kau malah tak pernah menghiraukan mereka sama sekali" cerita Baekhyun sambil memainkan jari-jarinya lucu.

"jadi kau membenci ku karna apa?" tanya Sehun.

"tentu saja karna Kyungsoo seakan melakukan hal bodoh dgn menjadi fansmu" ucap Baekhyun.

"setiap kali Kyungsoo memujimu didepan kami aku selalu berusaha menjelek-jelekkanmu agar ia berhenti menyukai orang sombong sepertimu, namun sia-sia sampai perjodohan gila ini menindih (?) nasibku" jelas Baekhyun.

"kau...kau apa? Menjelek-jelekkanku? Astaga kejamnya kau" decit Sehun.

"ituku lakukan untuk menjauhkan Kyungsoo darimu karna aku pun tak yakin kau pernah menatap Kyungsoo sebagai seseorang jadi aku tak mau ia terluka" oceh Baekhyun.

"tapi sekarang...malah aku yg menjadi penyebab luka hatinya" ucap pelan Baekhyun yg langsung menunduk sedih.

"eyy...jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus" ucap Sehun yg langsung mendekap Baekhyun.

"ini bukan salahmu, tapi salahnya...kenapa juga teman burung hantu mu itu menyukaiku?!" ucap Sehun lagi.

"jangan bercanda Sehun! Menyukai seseorang apa perlu sebuah alasan?" dengus Baekhyun sebal lalu memukul pelan dada bidang namja yg mendekapnya itu.

"kalau begitu apa kau juga perlu alasan untuk menyukaiku?" tanya Sehun.

"jangan konyol" decit Baekhyun lalu menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun darinya.

"jadi kau tak menyukaiku?" tanya Sehun terkejut.

"tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku menyukai orang sepertimu?" oceh Baekhyun.

"lalu?" Sehun terlihat mulai serius dgn wajah tegasnya.

"tentu saja, aku tak menyukaimu karna aku tak mau serupa dgn fans-fans anehmu diluar sana, aku tak menyukaimu tapi aku mencintaimu sebagai suami ku tau" ucap Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya lucu.

"astaga, kau ingin membuatku terkena serangan jantung apa?!" omel Sehun melipat tangannya didada.

"apa? Memangnya aku salah?" sungut Baekhyun.

"kemarilah pendek" kekeh Sehun sambil menarik Baekhyun kembali kedalam dekapannya.

"itu tak lucu tau, sama sekali tak romantis" ucap Sehun mencubit pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"hah? Benarkah? Ahh~...Chenchen penipu" rungut Barkhyun.

"astaga, jadi itu saran kekasih si bakpao matang? Hahaha...ya ampun, sakit perutku mendengarnya hahaha..." tawa Sehun pun meledak membuat Baekhyun semakin merungut sebal.

"iish...aku sudah belajar mati-matian tau!" rungut Baekhyun cemberut.

"biar ku tunjukkan apa itu romantis" ucap Sehun yg lalu menarik Baekhyun kedalam sebuah pagutan hangat, daging tak bertulang si namja albino mulai menyapi permukaan bibir Baekhyun menyalurkan sensasi basah yg sedikit aneh untuk Baekhyun.

"mm..." mengetuk-ngetuk pintu masuk bibir itu dgn lidahnya, Sehun meminta ijin penjelajahan seisi rongga mulut Baekhyun.

"ngh...ppahh~...hahh...hhah" tak lama pangutan kedua bibir itu pun terpisah menyisakan benang saliva indah menjuntai diantara kedua bibir itu.

"hish! Itu bukan romantis! Tapi mesum! Dasar albino sialan!" maki kesal Baekhyun yg lalu melengos menuju ranjang, dan dibalas kekehan jahil Sehun.

"kkkk~...tapi kau menyukainya kan?" goda Sehun sambil menghampiri Baekhyun yg sudah duduk diatas ranjang empuk itu, semburat merah manis pun menjalari pipi Baekhyun.

"sekali lagi yah..." pinta Sehun.

"Ya, Albino sialan! Kau ingin mati, eoh?!" pekik Baekhyun dgn wajahnya yg sudah semerah tomat matang.

"HAHAHA...wajahmu menggemaskan sekali sih Baek, HAHAHA...aduuhh perutku hahaha" kembali tawa Sehun pecat melihat wajah Baekhyun menyalurkan yg sangat memerah itu.

"hish! Menyebalkan! Mati saja kau sana albino jejadian!" maki Baekhyun yg lalu berhlgelung didalam selimut.

"kkk~...baiklah Baek, mianhae mian...kkk~" ucap Sehun masih dgn sedikit kekehannya.

"Baek...mian baek...yah ngambek beneran deh, Baek" ucap Sehun mengguncang tubuh mungil yg tertutup selimut seutuhnya itu.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

Annyeooonnggg~...

Yoyoyo ...yg minta moment Hunbaek dihukum lebih romantis dan sedikit diperbanyak, semoga chap ini bisa menyenangkan hati readers yg menunggu2 moment ini yah ^^ tapi pesan Niel "sesuatu yg berlebihan itu tidak baik, mengkonsumsi yg manis manis juga jangan kebanyakan nanti diabetes loh ^o^" sama kayak moment manisnya Hunbaek jangan banyak2 ntr diabetes #ups ﾍ(￣▽￣*)ﾉ

Balas review :

Guest : iiihhh...baru liat lagi nih guest kemana aja Niel cariin juga ≧∇≦

Kim kai ussy : hehe...gk apa kapan-kapan aja naena nya bias lebih husuk aja nanti, aduuhh ohse ada yg bela nih hihi...jangan main usir2 aja donk anak orang ntr kalo si panda diusir dia jadi panda gelandangan loh #ehh.

Niel juga ucapin thanks banget buat reviewers berakun ChennyChen , Siti855 , ParkHyerin6194 , sesebaek , aeri48 , OH7 , Nursyafnita semangat terus n jangan pernah bosan menunggu kelanjutan ff Niel :*

.

#salam ShinNiel ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

.

.

.

Yixing, Chanyeol , luka

.

.

.

Pagi itu, udara sejuk melingkupi hari bercampur asap kendaraan yg sibuk berlalu lalang disekitar jalan. Terlihat sebuah mobil maserati quattroporte putih terparkir manis didepan sekolah highschool.

"Yixing-er, nanti aku jemput yah" ucap seorang namja berwajah angelic dari dalam mobil itu pada namja manis berdimple kembar dipipinya.

"hmm...jangan terlambat yah, aku tak suka menunggu" ucap namja dimple itu lucu.

"tentu" balas si namja angelic itu tersenyum manis.

"eoh, Baekhyun-ah Sehun-ah" seru si namja dimple bernama lengkap 'Zhang Yixing' itu pada 2 namja yg baru saja melewati nya.

"ah, Lay-ah" sapa si namja mungil yg langsung menarik namja tinggi di sebelahnya untuk mendekati Yixing.

"kau baru datang?" tanya si mungil dgn tag nama 'Byun Baekhyun' dikemeja sekolahnya.

"hmm...kalian juga baru sampai" balas Yixing tersenyum.

"ohh...ada Suho juga, annyeong" sapa ramah Baekhyun.

"dia tunangan Yixing yg waktu itu datang kerumahkan?" tanya namja albino disebelah Baekhyun dgn tag nama 'Oh Sehun' dikemejanya.

"iya benar, apa kabar" sapa Suho ramah.

.

FLASHBACK

.

"Suhooo~..." terlihat Yixing yg baru keluar dari sekolahnya menghampiri si namja angelic yg sedang bersandar angkuh diatas cap mobilnya.

"Yixing-er..." sahut Suho si namja angelic itu pada Yixing yg tersenyum manis padanya.

"hari ini kau mau langsung pulang atau kita mampir dulu ke restaurant itali?" tanya Suho.

"aku ingin melihat panda..." seru girang Yixing membuat Suho mengerutkan alisnya dalam.

"panda? Kau ingin melihat panda?" tanya Suho memastikan kalau-kalau telinganya salah mendengar.

"iya panda, hewan berbulu kontras yg menggemaskan itu Suhooo" ucap Yixing sambil mengguncang pergelangan tangan namja angelic itu.

"oh, baiklah...aku akan memesan tiket pesawat dulu" ucap Suho yg langsung mengambil ponsel pintarnya dari dalam saku celana dan mengetik dial number.

"tiket pesawat? Kita akan pergi ke luar negeri?" tanya Yixing bingung.

"iya, kita akan pergi ke China...sekalian menjenguk orangtuamu" ucap Suho yg masih sibuk dgn ponselnya.

"Memangnya mau apa kita pergi ke China? Bukannya baru beberapa minggu lalu kita pergi?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Yixing-er, bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin melihat panda? Aku akan memboikot penangkaran panda di China sana untuk kunjungan kita dan kau bisa melihat panda sepuasnya" ucap Suho, Yixing pun mengedipkan matanya lucu.

"aku ingin melihat panda, tapi bukan yg di penangkaran" ucap Yixing polos.

"Hah?" bingung Suho kini namja angelic itu memusatkan fokusnya sepenuhnya untuk namja manis berdimple kembar itu.

"aku ingin melihat panda tapi bukan yg di penangkaran, aku ingin melihat panda yg dirumah temanku" ucap Yixing lagi.

"Shenme? Rumah temanmu? Temanmu yg mana? Memangnya benar ia memiliki seekor panda dirumahnya?" ucap Suho semakin bingung.

'orang gila mana yg mau menaruh panda liar kedalam rumahnya?' bisik hati Suho bingung.

"aku ingin kerumah temanku Baekhyun, aku ingin melihat panda dirumahnya, katanya Baekhyun memiliki seekor panda dirumahnya" oceh Yixing.

"hahh?" dan kerutan bingung semakin jelas diwajah Suho.

'astaga calon istriku, untuk sayang...' bisik jengah hati Suho.

"baiklah baiklah kita kerumah temanmu itu, tapi apa kau mengetahui rumahnya?" tanya Suho lagi yg dibalas gelengan kepala lucu Yixing.

'ya lord, untung sayang, untung cinta, untung manis, duh tunanganku ╯﹏╰' gerutu hati Suho, namja angelic itu pun akhirnya menghubungi seseorang dan menyuruh orang itu melacak rumah yg ditinggal namja bernama Baekhyun, tentunya setelah Yixing menyebutkan nama temannya itu.

"ayo naik, kita kerumah temanmu itu si Baekhyun" ucap Suho sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Yixing.

"hooreee...aku bisa lihat panda" seru girang Yixing yg bagai anak kecil.

'semoga saja tak tersesat' bisik hati Suho pasrah.

Cukup lama waktu yg diperlukan untuk menemukan rumah teman Yixing yg bernama Baekhyun itu, hampir 2 jam Suho mengitari Seoul dgn rengekan Yixing yg menyuruhnya cepat-cepat sampai. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai didepan sebuah rumah sederhana namun terlihat nyaman.

"sepertinya ini rumahnya" ucap Suho yg lalu kembali membukakan pintu untuk Yixing.

"TINGTONG...TINGTONG" Suho pun menekan tombol bel pintu dan menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"nde, nuguseo?" muncullah seorang namja chubby dari dalam rumah itu dan bertanya dgn ramah.

"apa benar ini rumah Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Suho pada namja itu.

"ah, benar biar kupanggilkan " ucap si namja chubby.

"Baekkie-ya, ada yg mencarimu" seru namja itu.

"masuklah dulu, ah! Tunggu sepertinya aku mengenalmu" tunjuk si namja chubby pada Yixing, membuat namja berdimple itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"kau temannya Baekkie yah? Ng...Yi...ah! Lay kan?!" ucap si namja chubby yg rupanya mengenali Yixing.

"Suho namja ini mengenalku? Hebat yah, padahal aku belum memperkenalkan diri, apa kau peramal?" tanya Yixing polos.

"eoh? Ah! Bukan, kalau tak salah kita pernah beberapa kali bertemu disekolah" ucap si chubby.

"Umin-ah, siapa yg datang?" tak lama muncul seorang namja mungil yg cantik bersama namja albino tinggi disebelahnya.

"annyeong, Baek" sapa Yixing saat mengenali namja mungil itu adalah temannya Baekhyun.

"oh, ada Sehun juga? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Yixing.

"aku sedang mampir saja melihat keadaan kekasihku" ucap si namja albino yg dipanggil Sehun itu.

"kekasih? Siapa kekasihmu? Baekhyun?" tanya Yixing, langsung saja wajah Baekhyun bersemu kala Sehun merangkuknya didepan banyak orang.

"hn, Baekhyun itu kekasihku" ucao Sehun.

"hoaa..kenapa aku baru tau yah?" oceh Yixing membuat semua orang yg disana speechless ria.

"oh, ya...itu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Suho

"annyeong, Kim JoonMyeon imnida...aku tunangannya Yixing" ucap Suho memperkenalkan dirinya dgn bahasa korea.

"TUNANGAN?!" heboh Baekhyun dan si namja chubby yg di panggil Umin itu.

"hish kalian ini" dengus Sehun.

"serius? Kau sudah bertunangan Lay-ah?" tanya Baekhyun, Yixing pun menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"setelah lulus nanti kami akan menikah, karna aku berencana menikah sebelum mendapat panggilan militer" ucap Suho.

"kkk~...kita sudah menikah duluankan" bisik Sehun jahil.

"ish...jangan keras keras" omel Baekhyun menyenggol pinggang Sehun yg dibalas kekehan.

"oh ya, omong-omong kalian ada apa datang kemari?" tanya Baekhyun dan menyuruh mereka untuk duduk dulu diruang tamu itu.

"aku ingin melihat panda" sahut girang Yixing membuat semua yg disana menatap bingung.

"eoh? Panda?" bingung Baekhyun dan Sehun bersamaan.

"iya panda, kalian tak tau apa itu panda?" tanya Yixing.

"panda itu hewan mamalia besar yg berbulu kontras hitam dan putih suka memakan daun bambu dan terkenal di Chinna" oceh Yixing menjelaskan.

'kalau itu aku tau, sialan!' maki Xiumin dalam hati.

"bukan itu, maksudku kenapa kau mencari panda dirumahku err...rumah Baekhyun" ucap Sehun jengah.

"ng? Karna Baekhyun bilang dirumahnya ada seekor panda dgn albino" ucao Yixing lagi mengingat ucapan Baekhyun, sontak Sehun pun menatap Baekhyun seakan berkata 'what the hell of this moment?!' namun ia hanya mendapat cengiran idiot Baekhyun.

"ah! Benar! Disini memang ada panda" seru Xiumin tiba-tiba mengejutkan semua yg ada disana.

"Taoo...Zitaoo" panggil Xiumin dan muncullah seorang namja tan bermata seperti panda menatap sebal Xiumin.

"apa sih! Mengganggu tidurku saja!" omel si namja tan itu yg dipanggil Zitao.

"nah, ini dia pandanya" ucap Xiumin girang.

"hah?" semua pun tercengang termasuk Yixing.

"eotte?" tanya Xiumin pada Yixing, sontak namja berdimple kembar itu mengambil ponselnya dan menyamakan sebuah gambar dgn wajah Tao.

"mirip! Hooaaa...Suho lihat ini pandanya Baekhyun keren yah iihhh...lucunya" seru girang Yixing yg langsung mencubi pipi Tao setelah menyamakan wajah namja itu dgn gambar seekor panda (?) diponselnya O.O

"akh! Aduduhh sakit! Apa-apaan sih ini?!" keluh Tao yg pipinya masih dicubiti gemas oleh Yixing.

"Hooaaa...Suho aku juga mau panda yg seperti ini" ucap Yixing berbinar pada namja angelic disebelahnya yg langsung menepuk dahi frustrasi.

"enak saja! Memangnya aku barang dagangan apa?!" dengus Tao.

"jadi yg dimaksud Xiumin itu, Zitao?" tanya Sehun.

"mana aku tau?! Tapi sepertinya memang begitu sih" ucap Baekhyun, jangan tanyakan ekspresi kedua sejoli ini seperti apa yg pasti mereka sudah tercengang, terperangah, speechless, akh! Adapun itu lah (#author mulai pusing).

"Yixing-er lebih baik kita pulang yah, kan sudah melihat err...pandanya?!" ajak Suho menarik Yixing.

"tapi aku mau panda seperti ini" rajuk Yixing.

'mampus! Mau cari dimana manusia serupa panda seperti ini?!' dengus Suho dalam hati.

"Suhooo..." dan Yixing pun menggunakan puppy eyesnya pada Suho yg membuatnya gemas setengah sadar #ehh.

"tenang tenang, kau bisa pinjam pandanya Baekhyun kok" ucap Xiumin tersenyum evil dgn cengiran gila diwajahnya.

"APA?!" pekik Tao tak terima.

"nih, bawa saja dulu pandanya...lagi pula disini juga hanya merepotkan Baekhyun saja, tak apa kok dibawa" ucap Xiumin lagi yg sudah menyerupai seorang saleh panci (?) sambil menyodorkan Tao pada Yixing.

"Ya, bantet! Apa-apaan kau! kau fikir aku ini apa?!" omel Tao.

"kau? Panda..." ucap Xiumin seadanya dgn kerjapan mata polosnya yg membuat Tao jijik seketika.

"yey~...aku bisa bawa pulang pandanya Baekhyun?" tanya Yixing memastikan sambil menatap Baekhyun, dan anehnya baik Baekhyun maupun Sehun hanya mengangguk polos.

"ya! Teganya kalian (╥_╥)" melas Tao melihat respons yg tak diinginkannya dari Sehun maupun Baekhyun.

"hooreee...aku punya panda" seru girang Yixing dan langsung menyeret Tao keluar dari rumah itu.

"akan aku kembalikan yah Baekhyun-ah" seru Yixing yg masih menarik Tao menuju pintu keluar.

"y-ya! Ya! Tunggu dulu, aku bukan panda- akh! Astaga tarikan tangannya kuat sekali, Sehunnie-yaaaa o(╥﹏╥)o kenapa tak ada yg menolongku sih 〒_〒 " racau Tao begitu saja.

"m-maafkan kelakuan Yixing yah, mungkin ia sedang kumat…aku janji akan mengembalikan temanmu itu dan kukirim dgn helikopter pribadiku" ucap Suho.

"mungkin 2 sampai 3 hari sampai Yixing menemukan hobi baru, soalnya biasanya ia hobi menabur berlian ditaman belakang rumah, atau kadang kadang melucuti roda-roda lamborgini ku dibagasi, tapi entah kenapa kali ini hobinya aneh" ucap Suho dgn diakhiri gumamannya sendiri lalu pamit dan menyusul Yixing sebelum namja itu memasukkan Tao kenalan bagasi mobil maserati nya yg mahal.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

"benarkah itu hobi Yixing?" tanya Xiumin entah pada siapa setelah kepergian para orang gila itu.

.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo tak masuk lagi hari ini" ucap namja chubby dgn tag nama 'Kim MinSeok' itu pada kursi kosong disebelah namja mungil bereyeliner dgn tag nama 'Byun Baekhyun' di kemeja sekolahnya.

"hmm..." balas lesu Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?" tanya Minseok atau yg lebih dikenal Xiumin itu sambil duduk dikursi terdekat dgn Baekhyun.

"entahlah, aku belum melihatnya hari ini" balas Baekhyun pelan.

"BRAAKK" disebuah kelas bertuliskan "2-A" terlihat sedikit keributan yg ditimbulkan namja tinggi bertelinga lebar yg berwajah amat dingin menatap kesatu titik atau tepatnya seseorang dikelas itu yg bahkan tak menyadari atau mungkin mengacuhkan kehadirannya dikelas itu.

"Oh Sehun, ikut denganku sekarang" ucapnya dingin saat sudah berdiri didepan meja namja albino yg tengah membaca buku dgn serius.

"aku? Untuk apa?" tanya namja albino dgn tag nama 'Oh Sehun' itu dgn malas.

"ada masalah yg harus aku pastikan dan ini menyangkut Baekhyun" namja tinggi bertelinga lebar dgn tag nama 'Park Chanyeol' itu manatap tajam kearah Sehun.

"Baekhyun?!" Sehun pun bangkit.

"ada apa dgn Baekhyun?!" tanya Sehun lagi.

"kau akan tau nanti..." ucapnya yg lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar kelas itu, Sehun yg penasaranpun mengikutinya hingga Chanyeol membawanya kesebuah taman belakang sekolah yg sepi.

"langsung saja, aku ingin memastikan apa benar yg aku dengar ini kalau kau dan Baekhyun memiliki sebuah hungungan?!" tanya Chanyeol masih menatap tajam Sehun.

Namja albino itu terdiam, menatap serius lawan bicaranya seakan matanya dapat mengeluarkan sinar scane yg bisa mendeteksi sesuatu.

"ya, benar...Baekhyun sekarang kekasihku jadi aku harap kau jangan terlalu lengket dgnnya" ucap Sehun.

'aku baru ingat, namja ini adalah orang yg selalu menempel pada Baekhyun dulu...bahkan dia akan melakukan apapun yg Baekhyun inginkan' bisik hati Sehun.

"cih, pembual! Mana mungkin Baekkie-ku yg manis nan cerewet berjiwa cabe itu mau menjadi kekasih dari namja aneh yg dingin dan tak memiliki hati sepertimu" cibir Chanyeol.

"tak percaya?! Kau bisa tanyakan langsung padanya" ucap Sehun acuh.

"ck, sudah berapa lama kalian memiliki hubungan?! Dan bagaimana bisa Baekhyun sampai menjadi kekasihmu?! Apa kau memaksanya?! Mengancamnya?! Atau kau menyihirnya dgn mantra-mantra, eoh?!" sedikit kesal di hati Chanyeol menyadari akan kenyataan yg amat tak ingin ia terima itu.

"untuk apa kau perduli?! Toh dia bukan adik atau saudaramu?!" ucap Sehun.

"cahh! Benar dugaanku, orang sepertimu memang tak memiliki hati, tak tega aku membiarkan Baekhyun berpacaran dgn orang yg bahkan tak mengerti dirinya sama sekali, aku yakin ini pasti paksaan belaka" ucap Chanyeol.

"kami sudah berpacaran sejak libur panjang kenaikan kelas, dan sejak kembali kesekolah kami memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hubungan ini untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang sepertimu yg terobsesi akan cinta pribadi, namun lama kelamaan aku risih melihat BAEKHYUN-KU disentuh oleh orang lain" ucap Sehun dgn menekankan kata 'Baekhyun-ku' dikalimatnya.

"Baekhyun-mu?! Cih, omong kosong" cibir pelan Chanyeol.

"kau?! Kau! Kau namja yg selalu dikelilinga yeoja genit! Bagaimana sanggup Baekhyun melihatnya hah?! Tapi kau masih berani menyebut Baekhyun menjadi milikmu?! Kau itu lucu yah!" oceh Chanyeol.

"t-tunggu..." seketika Chanyeol mengingat sesuatu.

"kau bilang kalian berpacaran sejak libur kenaikan, dan 2 bulan setelah itu malah ada rumor kau yg berpacaran dgn Irene, berarti saat itu kalian sudah..." menatap tak percaya kearah Sehun, Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya.

"BRENGSEK...BUAGHH" langsung saja namja tinggi itu melayangkan tinjunya menghantam telak tulang pipi Sehun membuat sudut bibir namja albino itu sedikit robek dan berdarah.

"JADI SAAT ITU BAEKHYUN DIAM-DIAM MENYEMBUNYIKAN SAKIT HATINYA DIDEPANKU!" pekik Chanyeol.

"MENYEMBUNYIKAN RASA KECEWANYA KARNA MU! DAN SAAT ITU BISA-BISA KAU MENCIUM ORANG LAIN BAHKAN SAMPAI HARUS DIPAJANG DIMADING?!" teriak Chanyeol lagi.

"a-aku...aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya hatinya, Baek itu...kau! tak pantas disebut kekasih, menjauhlah dari Baekhyun, putuskan hubungan kalian, aku tak mau melihat Baekhyun terluka" ucap dingin Chanyeol.

"meski aku tak bisa memiliki hatinya setidaknya aku tak akan pernah menyakitinya" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"waw...sungguh ekstrim yah kau itu, sudah bicaranya?" tanya Sehun angkuh.

"akh! pukulanmu keras juga" ucapnya lagi.

"dengar yah, hubungan aku dan Baekhyun adalah urusan kami, kau tak berhak mencampuri urusan kami" ucap Sehun, Chanyeol pun terdiam.

"kau benar...aku memang tak memiliki hak apapun pada urusan kalian" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"tapi aku akan terus mengawasi Baekhyun, dan jika ku lihat ia menangis karna mu maka aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu detik itu juga" ancam Chanyeol yg lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yg mengerjap lucu.

"hah? Lucu, aku seperti memacari seorang mafia? Atau seorang putri kerajaan dgn berjuta bodyguard" gerutu pelan Sehun.

"akh, sial! Ini sakit sekali sumpah!" makinya pelan meringis pada sudut bibirnya yg masih tersisa bekas darah mengering.

.

.

.

"akh! astaga, pelan-pelan Baek! Sakit tau!" ringis Sehun, entah bagaimana kini namja albino itu tengah meringis cengeng didalam ruang kesehatan dgn Baekhyun yg tengah mengobati lukanya.

"lagian, bagaimana ceritanya sih kalian bisa berkelahi?!" tanya Baekhyun sambil sengaja menekan luka dibibir Sehun.

"AW! Sakit bacon gila!" teriaknya kesal.

"ishh...lembek!" cibir Baekhyun.

"aku tak melakukan apapun sumpah, Chanyeol temanmu itu yg datang tiba-tiba menarikku dan memukulku, sakit tau T.T" rengek Sehun.

"manja, tapi baguslah...sekali-sekali kau harus dipukul juga sih" ucap Baekhyun yg lalu menempelkan plaster diatas luka Sehun.

"tega T.T" rungutnya sebal.

"sudah, sana kembali kekelasmu...aku juga harus kembali ke lapangan takut Xiumin mencariku" ucap Baekhyun yg sudah membereskan kotak P3K dan mengembalikannya ketempat semula.

"kau mau pergi begitu saja?!" tanya Sehun.

"memangnya apa lagi?!" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"greb...chup" jengah dgn ketidakpekaan namja mungil itu, langsung saja Sehun menariknya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Baekhyun yg sempat berontak mulai luluh dan menerima perlakuan Sehun padanya hingga mulai terbawa arus.

"sinting..." decit Baekhyun setelah Sehun melepas bibirnya.

"kalau ada yg lihat gimana!" omel Baekhyun dgn wajah memerahnya.

"tak akan ada yg lihat kok, kan pintunya ditutup" ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk pintu ruang kesehatan yg memang tertutup.

"albino sinting...bukan itu maksudku, astaga" rungut Baekhyun sambil menyentuh bibirnya dan menunduk.

'sial! Kalau begini kan aku jadi mau lagi, bisa ngidam bibirnya nih selama pelajaran' rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

'albino bodoh! Huuaaa...aku mau lagiii T.T' racaunya dalam hati.

"Baek?! Yah dia blank deh" gerutu Sehun.

"yasudah aku kembali kekelas yah, chup" pamit Sehun sambil menyempatkan diri mengecup sekilas pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"greb, t-tunggu..." tahan Baekhyun dgn wajah yg masih ia tundukkan menghadap lantai dibawah mereka.

"chu~..." langsung saja Baekhyun mendaratkan duluan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun meski ia harus berjinjit sekali pun, Sehun sempat terbelalak kaget, namun merasa bibir Baekhyun yg bergerak asal Sehun pun mengambil alih untuk mendominasi ciuman itu.

"mphh...ahh...hmmp" saling membelit, saling menjelajahi, saling berbagi saliwa, saling menghangatkan rongga masing-masing, ciuman itu cukup dalam dan memakan waktu hingga salah satu dari mereka mulai kehabisan pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang uke Baekhyun, namun saat Baekhyun baru bergerak menjauh 1 senti Sehun kembali menariknya kedalam pagutan yg lebih dalam. Seakan tak mau kehilangan sedetikpun moment ini, meraup rakus bibir Baekhyun dan sedikit menggigiti bibir bawahnya hingga agak membengkak.

"akh!" ringis Baekhyun yg langsung menjauhkan dirinya sekuat tenaga dari Sehun.

"hosh...hosh...hosh..." masih dgn sedikit lelehan saliva disudut bibirnya Baekhyun terenggah karna pasokan udara yg benar-benar dirampas Sehun, berbeda dgn namja albino itu yg masih terlihat normal sambil membersihkan sisa saliva dibibirnya.

"dasar gila, aku hampir mati sesak tau!" maki Baekhyun.

"hehe...mian" balas Sehun terkekeh sambil membersihkan sudut bibir Baekhyun dgn tisu yg ada.

"sudah, kembali sana...aku takut kelepasan" ucap Sehun merapikan rambut Baekhyun yg sedikit berantakan dan menyuruhnya kembali lebih dulu, mendengar ucapan Sehun yg sedikit ambigu (?) langsung saja pipi Baekhyun merona.

"k-kalau begitu aku pergi duluan" ucap Baekhyun sedikit terbata.

"hn, aku juga harus kembali" dan akhirnya mereka berpisah didepan pintu ruang kesehatan.

'sial, apa aku sudah tak waras?! Kenapa aku menyerangnya duluan' rutuk Baekhyun sepanjang perjalanan mengingat apa yg baru saja ia lakukan dgn albino sialannya itu di ruang kesehatan.

'aduuhh...aku jadi malu'

't-tapi...tapi memang benar aku menginginkan bibirnya lagi, dan juga akukan istrinya...apa istri dilarang mencium suaminya duluan?! Tidakkan?! Jadi aku juga tak salah disini' racaunya

'akh! sudahlah! Bisa gila aku memikirkannya'

"greb..." tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang menariknya kedalam sebuah kelas kosong dan langsung mendekapnya dari belakang.

"s-siapa kau?!" kejut Baekhyun pasalnya ia memunggungi seseorang itu sehingga tak bisa melihat siapa orang yg mendekapnya begitu erat ini dan pastinya ia yakin orang ini bukanlah Sehun.

"Baekkie-ya..." ucapnya membuat Baekhyun terbelalak mendengar suara yg begitu familiar ditelinganya itu.

"Chan...Chanyeol-ah" gumam pelan Baekhyun.

"bogoshipeo..." bisiknya tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

"aku menyukaimu, Baek..." ucap seseorang itu yg benar saja Chanyeol, kini Baekhyun dapat melihat jelas wajah Chanyeol karna namja tinggi itu membalik tubuhnya hingga saling berhadapan.

"aku menyukaimu, sejak dulu..." ucap Chanyeol dgn nada yg amat putus asa, menatap sendu kearah Baekhyun.

'aku tau...' bisik hati Baekhyun yg menatap bersalah pada Chanyeol.

"kumohon jangan seperti ini Chanyeol-ah..." ucap Baekhyun saat Chanyeol kembali mendekapnya.

"sebentar saja, hanya sebentar Baek..." ucapnya pilu membuat hati Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri.

"chup..."

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **Hayo hayoo...yg baper angkat tangannya :D, yg kepo mana yg kepo adududhh Niel nulis apa yah kok jadi genre sedih gini T^T.**

 **Balas review :**

 **Alfi Wista : hehe, iya iya gk apa kok sorry juga yah Niel lupa masukin kamu kemarin soalnya kamu review di 2 chap sebelumnya jadi gk kebaca, mian^^**

 **thanks banget yah buat reviewer berakun : Bikuta-chann , sesebaek , Siti855 , Aeri48 , Chanbaeknim dan OH7 atas reviewnya di ff absurd Neil, Niel menanti review lainnya yg pasti akan Niel balas kok ^^**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

.

.

.

kisseu , mesum , jebal

.

.

.

Baekhyun's side

.

.

'sial, apa aku sudah tak waras?! Kenapa aku menyerangnya duluan' rutukku dalam hati menyesalkan kecerobohanku, jangan tanya apa yg aku sesalkan yah...meski tak sepenuhnya menyesal sih.

aduuhh...aku jadi malu, bagaimana tidak? Sehun itukan mesum, fansnya saja yg tak tau dan tak menyadari keanehan tingkahnya yg bisa mesum kapan saja. Ehh tunggu, aku belum bilang yah kalau aku dan Sehun berciuman di ruang kesehatan? Ssttt...jangan bilang-bilang guru BP yah #mengancam dgn eyeliner, ehh?

Yah, sebenarnya tadinya aku keruang kesehatan karna memerlukan minyak angin saja untuk perutku yg terasa sakit sejak jam pelajaran olahraga tadi, tapi entah bagaimana albino sialan bin tampan itu meringis saat memasuki ruang kesehatan. Setelah mengobati lukanya yg sialnya ada dibibir aku ingin secepatnya kembali ke lapangan karna aku sangat menginginkan bibir itu, kalian tau? Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini dipikiranku itu aku selalu ingin berdua dan bermanjaan dgnnya juga ingin selalu menyentuh bibirnya, terlebih bila ingat kejadian saat dikamar waktu itu / adududuhhh...sudah ahh jangan dibicarakan lagi #mesum -_-.

Memang tak kupungkiri kalau tubuhku bereaksi hebat pada sentuhan tangan besarnya yg hangat itu, hey...jangan berfikir NC dulu! Karna aku sudah memikirkannya duluan (?) upss...

"greb...mpphh" astaga! Siapa ini, kenapa ia membekapku? Apa ini penculikan seperti yg banyak terjadi di drama-drama? Memangnya aku anak orang kaya yg bisa diperas apa? Eh tunggu, Sehun kan kaya mungkin saja orang ini tau aku tinggal dgn Sehun.

Saat tengah panik-paniknya mencari cara untuk lepas, tiba-tiba saja bekapan tangan besar dimulutku perlahan mengendur dan tangan malah mendekap erat tubuhku dari belakang

"s-siapa kau?!" tanyaku pelan karna entah mengapa aku rasa orang ini tak begitu berbahaya (?), namun yg kudapat malah dekapan yg semakin erat ditubuhku.

"Baekkie-ya..." ucapnya membuatku terbelalak mendengar suara yg begitu familiar itu, apa mungkin...

"Chan...Chanyeol-ah" ucapku memastikan.

"bogoshipeo..." bisiknya tepat ditelingaku membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding dibuatnya, benar ini pasti Chanyeol.

"aku menyukaimu, Baek..." ucapnya lagi yg lalu membalik tubuhmu menghadapnya, kini aku dapat melihat jelas namja tinggi sahabatku itu namun dgn tatapan sendunya membuatku terhenyut.

"aku menyukaimu, sejak dulu..." jangan katakan, aku tau itu tapi aku tak mau mendengarnya langsung darimu dobi, aku tak tega melihat wajah terluka mu itu.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

"hey, dobi...apa kau menyukai di pendek itu?" tanya seorang namja tinggi bermata sipit pada namja disebelahnya itu.

"ng? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya si namja bertelinga lebar itu sambil membasuh wajahnya dgn air.

"karna aku sering memperhatikanmu menempel terus dgn namja pendek itu, kudengar ia namja yg cerewet dan berisik?" ucap namja dgn tag nama 'Kim Namjoon' itu.

"yah, aku tau...aku kan sekelas dgnnya" balas si namja terlinga lebar dgn senyum idiotnya, namja dgn tag nama 'Park Chanyeol' itu tak menyadari seseorang tengah menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"lalu? Apa yg kau incar darinya?" tanya Namjoon.

"tak ada..." balas Chanyeol membuat temannya itu menatap bingung dgn kerutan dalam didahinya.

"kau aneh..." decitnya.

"aku memang menyukai Baekhyun, tapi aku tak berfikir kalau perasaan ini membutuhkan alasan atau tujuan, cukup dgn mengaguminya dan melakukan apapun yg kau bisa untuknya kurasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku" ucap Chanyeol mulai serius.

"aku tau dia cerewet, berisik, dan menyebalkan...tapi kurasa itulah daya tarik miliknya yg membuatku ingin selalu dekat dgnnya"

"aku tau, ia bahkan tak melihat kearahku...namun menjadi seseorang yg bisa berguna untuknya aku rasa itu sudah istimewa" Chanyeol pun tersenyum sambil membayangkan wajah namja mungil penggila eyeliner yg juga membuatnya gila akan perasaan samar itu.

"ck, kau benar-benar sinting...kurasa kau harus pergi keruang kesehatan. Mana ada perasaan seperti itu? yg namanya suka, cinta, sayang itu harus dimendapat balasan, mana bisa kau hidup tanpa menerima balasan apa yg sudah kau beri?" ucap Namjoon berdecak tak mengerti.

"hehehe...aku bodoh yah" kekeh Chanyeol.

"kau memang bodoh..." gumam seseorang yg menguping dari balik dinding.

"kenapa kau harus menyukai seseorang sepertiku sih, dobi?!" rutuknya pelan dgn wajah penyesalan, rupanya yg mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka adalah Baekhyun sendiri.

.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

Aku mengerti perasaannya, tapi hingga sekarangpun aku masih tak bisa merasakan apa yg ia rasakan untukku. Entah mengapa, tapi aku merasa Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan seseorang yg lebih baik dariku, yg bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya, yg bisa mengerti kelakuannya, tingkahnya, semuanya.

Kurasakan dekapannya semakin erat dan erat, memang membuat sesak. Namun lebih sesak lagi menyadari tubuh bergetar Chanyeol yg sepertinya menahan air matanya jatuh.

"kumohon jangan seperti ini Chanyeol-ah..." ucapku berusaha bijak, karna bagaimanapun Sehun mungkin akan melihat sewaktu-waktu mengingat dirinya yg seperti hantu, bisa berada dimana saja.

"sebentar saja, hanya sebentar Baek..." ucapnya pilu membuat hatiku berdenyut nyeri.

"chup..." gila! Dia menciumku! A-aku harus bagaimana! Aku takut Sehun benar-benar akan melihat kami, terlebih lagi ruang kelas ini akan sering dilalui orang termasuk Sehun.

TES

TES

d-di...dia menangis? Chandobiku...benar-benar menangis, benar...dia menangis...dapat kurasakan bibirnya yg bergetar kala melumat bibirku. Aku harus bagaimana, mana tega aku melepaskannya...tapi lebih parah lagi kalau aku tak segera mengakhiri ini, Sehun bisa mengamuk nanti

.

Normal's side

.

"C-cha...ngh...mph" Chanyeol terus melumat bibir si namja mungil Baekhyun meski pipinya telah dibanjiri tetesan air matanya.

"bruk..." dgn sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga terlepas darinya.

"hoshh...hoshh...geumanhae..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeka bibirnya.

"mian..." ucap pelan Chanyeol yg masih menunduk.

"kumohon, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri...kau bisa menemukan yg lebih baik dariku" ucap Baekhyun tenang, namun ia tak mendapat respon berarti dari Chanyeol yg masih tertunduk didepannya itu.

"aku tau ini sulit, aku pernah ada diposisimu, aku juga...mungkin..." seketika kesunyian menghinggapi mereka, membuat kabut pekat mengitari sekeliling mereka dan menutup tubuh mereka seakaan dapat menelannya bulat-bulat.

"aku...sudah memiliki Sehun, dan kurasa itu sudah mutlak untukku, aku tak ingin mengecewakannya, apa yg akan terjadi kalau Sehun tau apa yg kau lakukan padaku? Terlebih setelah kau memukulnya tanpa mendapat perlawanan sama sekali dari Sehun?!" ucap Baekhyun menatap tegas Chanyeol yg sedikit memandang terluka padanya.

"kumohon Chanyeol..." ucap Baekhyun final lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas itu, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri disana.

"mianhae, Baek...tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa berpaling darimu meski kau menolakku, meski kau menyebut namanya..." lirihnya meski ia tau namja mungil pujaan hatinya itu sudah tak berada satu ruangan dgnnya lagi.

'aku tak menyangka, Chanyeol bisa berbuat seperti ini' rutuk Bakehyun sambil memegangi bibirnya.

'bagaiamna aku menjelaskan ini pada Sehun?! Aku harap ia tak menyadarinya' harap cemas Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ya, Bacon! Dari mana saja kau?!" sembur si namja chubby dgn tag nama 'Kim Minseok' atau lebih dikenal dgn nama Xiumin itu kala Baekhyun berjalan melamun menuju lapangan utama.

"eoh, Umin-ah..." sahut Baekhyun lesu sambil melewati si namja chubby itu.

"Umin-ah!" panggil Baekhyun tiba-tiba dan langsung menatap tajam namja chubby itu.

"a-apa?!" tanya Xiumin horor.

"b-bukankah...bukankah sekarang sudah masuk jam olahraga untuk kelas 2-A?!" tanya Baekhyun yg dibalas anggukan polos Xiumin.

"b-be...berarti Sehun ada disini?!" ucapnya pelan.

"hey, ada apa sih? Bukankah sudah biasa kelas kita akan berbagi lapangan dgn kelas para jenius itu?!" tanya Xiumin.

"ah! Hehe...aniya, bukan apa-apa" ucap Baekhyun terkekeh sumringah.

'ada yg aneh...' bisik hati Xiumin dgn jiwa kedetektifannya yg entah menular dari mana (?)

'kalau benar kelas 2-A sudah disini, berarti Sehun harusnya ada disekitar sini...tapi sejak tadi aku belum melihatnya' bisik hati Baekhyun yg mengedarkan pandangannya mengitari sekeliling mencari namja berkulit putih pucat yg selalu ia panggil albino itu.

"oi, jangan melamun terus..." tegur seseorang sambil menempelkan sekaleng minuman dingin ke pipi Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu sedikit berjenggit kaget.

"eoh, Sehun-ah...dari mana saja kau?!" tanya Baekhyun.

'pabbo! Itu kesan kau memang mencarinya terus sialan!' maki Baekhyun dalam hati.

"wae? Kau mencariku sejak tadi?" tanya Sehun.

'benarkan apa kataku! Dia itu tipe namja yg terlalu percaya diri sehingga selalu ternilai sombong! Menyebalkan, dasar albino jelek!' rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"apa...secepat itu kau merindukanku?! Hingga sebegitu tak sabarnya 'melihat'ku?" bisik Sehun tepat didepan telinga Baekhyun yg pastinya namja mungil ini tau kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun.

"tenanglah sayangku, kita bisa lanjutkan dirumah sepuasnya" lanjut Sehun terkekeh kala menyadari wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah.

"YA! ALBINO SIALAN! BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!" maki keras Baekhyun yg malah membuat tawa Sehun mengeras mengundang banyak perhatian murid-murid disana.

"ya, itu benar Oh Sehun? Namja dingin yg selalu memasang wajah flat itu?" tanya beberapa namja dari kelas A.

"wahh...aku tak percaya kalau itu benar-benar Sehun, apa kepalanya habis terbentur? Keras sekali tertawanya itu, padahal selama ini tersenyum saja adalah sebuah keajaiban" gosip beberapa namja disana.

"hebat juga yah cabe kelas D itu bisa membuat seorang Sehun tertawa" balas yg lainnya.

"ng? Memangnya sesulit itu membuat Sehun tertawa?" tanya seorang namja berdimple kembar yg ikut menimbrung dalam gerombolan para namja yg terus memperhatikan interaksi albino dan cabe (?).

"setiap hati aku lihat Sehun tertawa, apa lagi kalau membicarakan rumus" ucap namja dimple itu lagi, sontak namja lainnya mulai mengerjap tak mengerti.

"itu bukan tertawa Yixing! Tapi menyeringai! Sehun itu suka tantangan!" kesal mereka dgn kepolosan namja bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing itu.

"ohhh~..." dan namja itu hanya ber'oh'ria seadanya.

"ya, kalian berdua!" ucap seseorang yg rupanya Xiumin dari belakang Baekhyun.

"sebaiknya jangan terlalu mengumbar kemesraan, karna aku melihat tatapan mematikan yeoja itu mengarah pada Baekhyun" tegur Xiumin sambil mengarah pada beberapa yeoja yg berada di sekitar kelas A menatap tak suka kearah Baekhyun seperti yg dikatakan Xiumin.

"albino, pergi sana kembali kekelasmu...aku tak mau bacon kesayangan-ku ini lecet karna ulah fans mu yg cemburu dgn kemesraan kalian, lagi pula kalau ingin bermesraan dirumah saja sana" usir Xiumin.

"tuh Baek, dengar temanmu yg bantet seperti bakpao ini...kita lajutkan dirumah saja yah" goda Sehun terkekeh.

"dasar mesum! Kembali sana kekelasmu sebelum ku lempar ke arizona kau!" maki kesal Baekhyun membuat Sehun terkekeh puas dan pergi kembali kekelasnya.

'Umin benar, sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi agar tak terkena bully yeoja-yeoja genit itu, lagi pula siapa yg menggoda siapa coba, Sehun kan suami ku' rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah internet cafe terlihat seorang namja mungil bermata bulat yg tengah asik menggerakkan licah jari-jari mungilnya dgn mata yg terus menatap awas kearah layar.

"ck! Sial aku kalah lagi!" ucap seseorang yg berada tak jauh dari si namja mungil.

"heh, itu karna kaunya saja yg payah" gumam pelan Kyungsoo sambil mengunyah keripik disamping komputer yg ia sedang pakai.

"eoh, kau namja yg waktu itu diatap sekolah kan?" kejut seseorang dari arah belakang namja mungil itu, sontak namja dgn tag nama 'Do Kyungsoo' menolehkan kepalanya menatap seseorang dibelakangnya itu.

"eoh, Kau?" kejutnya mengenali siapa namja itu meski tak bergitu tau siapa namanya tengah tersenyum aneh kearahnya.

"ah, tunggu..." saat namja itu akan beranjak, Kyungsoo menahannya dan mulai merogoh tasnya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"tenanglah, aku disebelahmu kok" elak namja tan itu sambil meletakkan tasnya dibawah meja dan memakai komputer disebelah Kyungsoo.

"ini..." setelah menekan tombol power pada CPU dan monitornya namja dgn kemeja sekolah kancing terbuka berbalut kaos hitam didalamnya itu melihat sebuah tangan mengulurkan saputangan padanya.

"apa ini?" tanya namja tan itu.

"itu saputangan yg waktu itu kau pinjamkan padaku" ucap Kyungsoo.

"eyy, aku tak butuh lagi...untukmu saja, kalau-kalau kau menangis lagi dan tak membawa tisu" tolak namja itu.

"t-tapi aku sudah mencucinya hingga bersih, lagi pula ini kan punyamu" ucap Kyungsoo bersikeras mengembalikan sapu tangan itu.

'keras kepala' dengus si namja tan dalam hati.

"baiklah baiklah, saputangan ini aku ambil kembali yah" ucap si namja itu pasrah.

"iya..ng..." Kyungsoo bingung memanggil namja itu pasalnya ia tak tau sama sekali namanya.

"Kai..." ucap si namja tan.

"eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"panggil saja aku Kai" ulang Kai nama si namja tan itu.

"ah, Kai...nama yg aneh" ucap Kyungsoo diakhiri dgn gerutuan pelan tentang nama namja itu yg entah didengar atau tidak oleh orangnya.

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun langsung melempar asal tasnya diruang tamu itu dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Perlahan matanya terpejam karna merasakan rasa lelah yg cukup untuk membuatnya tertidur cepat, pasalnya hari ini ia ada kegiatan club dance dan hari ini benar-benar tahap mempelajari gerakan.

Tak heran bila Baekhyun merasa cukup lelah sepulangnya ia dari club, persetan dgn Sehun yg akan mengoceh tak jelas soal tasnya yg ia letakkan sembarang. Yg namja mungil itu butuhkan sekarang hanya lah beristirahat menghilangkan lelah tubuhnya seharian ini.

"mngh..." serasa baru 5 menit lalu Baekhyun merasa tenang dgn kesenyapan ruang tamu dan ia dapat memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba sesuatu yg lunak, hangat dan basah menyapu seluruh permukaan bibirnya.

"ngh..pphh..mmm" masih belum menyadari apa itu yg jelas Baekhyun sedikit berjenggit kala benda lunak itu menerobos masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya saat Baekhyun ingin bertanya apa yg terjadi.

"NGH! Se-Sehh...mpphh" terbelalak seketika saat matanya terbuka dan melihat namja albino itu tengah menindihnya yg sedang berbaring dikasur.

Tunggu! Kasur?! Sejak kapan ia ada diatas kasur didalam kamarnya? Seingat namja mungil itu terakhir kali ia sedang berbaring disofa.

"Se...nghh...mmmh" memukul pelan dada bidang namja diatasnya itu, Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan ulah namja itu.

"pp...puahh...ASTAGA!" sembur Baekhyun seketika saat bibir mereka terpisah.

"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU, EOH?! AKU BISA MATI SESAK KALAU KAU...k-kau...kau cium begitu" seketika nada tinggi Baekhyun menciut menyisakan cicitan kecil namja mungil itu kala melihat apa yg ada didepannya itu.

Yap, siapa pula yg dapat berfikir jernih bila seorang Oh Sehun yg tampan bagi kebanyakan yeoja diluar sana tengah menampilkan lekuk tubuh berototnya yg tak terbalut kaos atau apapun dalam arti 'NEKAT' ehh salah 'NAKED'

"a-apa...apa yg sedang k-kau lakukan" memalingkan wajahnya yg memarah padam Baekhyun berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yg tak karuan itu.

"ng? Aku?" tanya Sehun dgn wajah yg ia buat sepolos mungkin.

"BUKAN! TAPI KUCING BUNTING TETANGGA SEBELAH! DASAR SINTING TENTU SAJA YG AKU BICARAKAN ITU KAU, ALBINO SIALAN!" sembur Baekhyun lagi jengah.

"ah~...aku~ tentu saja sedang menatap istriku" ucapnya tersenyum menggoda.

"sinting, minggir kau!" sebal dgn tingkah aneh Sehun, Baekhyun pun menggeser tubuh namja albino itu dan mengesampingkan hatinya yg berteriak ingin menyentuh lekuk abs sempurna itu.

"greb...bruuk" namun saat akan beranjak Sehun dgn cekatan menarik kembali Baekhyun keposisi awal.

'bisa gila aku, mau apa sih albino ini?' rutuk Baekhyun.

'tak tau kah dia kalau aku sekarang sedang berfikir mesum karna penampilan super kurang ajarnya itu yg sialnya malah terlihat ribuan kali lebih tampan, argghh...sialan' maki Baekhyun dalam hati.

"tetap disini..." bisiknya dgn deru nafas yg tak teratur membuat Baekhyun bergidik merinding bukan main, sekujur tubuhnya meremang mendengar suara lembut Sehun namun menyiratkan suatu arti yg masih belum Baekhyun ketahui.

"n-nghh...k-kau...kau mau apa sih...akh! sakit tau!" pekik Baekhyun namun dirinya hanya dapat menggeliat resah karna kedua pergelangan tangannya yg ditahan Sehun.

"se...ahh...Sehun, ngh...kau tak berniat mehhh...hh...memperkosaku kan" ucap Baekhyun dgn sedikit desahannya karna Sehun yg malah menjilati sisi leher putih Baekhyun.

"tidak..." jawab Sehun singkat dan kembali asik dgn leher istrinya itu.

"mmhh...l-lalu, akh! Jangan digigit nanti berbekas!" omel Baekhyun karna benar saja Sehun malah meninggalkan sebuah tanda merah dileher namja mungil itu.

"biarkan, lagi pula aku ingin memberi tau semua orang kalau seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah mutlak milik Oh Sehun dan kini namanya sudah berganti menjadi Oh Baekhyun, aku tak salah kan?" ucap Sehun menatap dalam Baekhyun.

'kau memang tak salah, siapapun akan berfikir kalau wajar saja seorang suami melakukan 'itu' dgn istrinya' bisik hati Baekhyun.

't-tunggu, aku bilang apa barusan? Melakukan 'itu' ?yg benar saja! Aku belum siap' pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Sehunnhhh..." lenguh Baekhyun lagi kala Sehun kembali pada kegiatan awalnya, menciumin Baekhyun mulai dari dahi, mata, bibir dan kembali keleher namja itu.

"hhh...hahh..." perlahan tapi pasti Sehun menyibak pelan seragam Baekhyun, mulai dari bahu hingga terlepas sempurna.

"ngghh...ahh...Se-sehunnhh" rintihan Baekhyun semakin menjadi saat tak hanya bibir Sehun yg menjelalajah tubuhnya tapi tangan Sehun pun ikut ambil adil dalam permainan yg Sehun ciptakan itu.

'sial, kenapa suaranya begitu merdu sih bahkan benar-benar membangkitkan gairahku secepat ini' rutuk Sehun dalam hati yg sudah merasakan sesak luar biasa pada tubuh bagian selatannya.

'tapi aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tak menyakiti Baek, dan mencoba melakukannya sepelan mungkin' bisik gelisah hati Sehun meskin gerakan tangan dan bibirnya tak menunjukkan sisi gelisah itu.

"ahh...nghh...mmhh..." sementara Baekhyun pun hampir kehilangan kendali tubuhnya, kenikmatan yg Sehun ciptakan benar-benar menguasai dirinya. Merasakan bagaimana lidah tak bertulang itu menyapu putingnya sedangkan tangan besar Sehun memikin puting lainnya.

Sehun meninggalkan jejak dibanyak bagian tubuh Baekhyun, namja mungil itupun hanya dapat menggekiat resah dibawah kungkungan Sehun di namja dominan. Membiarkan yg lebih kecil melenguh dan merintihkan namanya dgn suara merdu berbalut desahan pembanhkit libido.

Entah bagaimana kini keduanya sudah saling tak berbusana, memamerkan lekuk tubuh masing-masing. Baekhyun dgn S line di pinggangnya yg membuat siapapun yg melihatnya pasti ingin menyentuh, membelai, mencium, mengendus aroma tubunya dan paling penting memeluk erat pinggang ramping itu. Sehun dgn tubuh berotot yg menetakkan ABS tak tertahankan membuat jari-jari lentih siapapun ingin menari diatasnya, meraskan kepadatan masa otot itu yg membuatnya terlihat bergitu dominan.

"Se...sehun! Kumohon perlahan, aku takut" rengek Baekhyun menahan pergerakan Sehun yg terlihat sudah hampir dikuasai nafaunya sendiri.

"kumohon" melas Baekhyun sambil membelai lembut rahang keras Sehun.

"aku janji" ucap Sehun lembut yg lalu mengecupi punggung tangan berjari lentik Baekhyun yg sempat bertengger di pipinya itu.

"a...aa...aahhh..."

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

 **.**

 **Balas review :**

 **Azure : hehehe...icingkan sebagai obat penyemangat yang baca biar gk banyak baperan di ff Niel :D**

 **Alfi Wista : gawatlah, kalo sehun ngamuk gimana? bisa habis satu RT #ehh, hmm untuk Kyung kayaknya dia lagi mencoba move on deh biar gk terjebak cinta satu hal aja #apaan sih thor -_-"**

 **kim kai ussy : hehe, diabets menyebar author dirajam reader begini mah :D, yah biar gk mainstream gitu jadi mesranya harus pake makian, yah kalo sampe katahuan palingan juga Chan ama Sehun bogem-bogeman unjung-ujungnya ?**

 **thanks banget yah buat reviewenya dan reviewers berakun : inspirit7starlight , sesbaek , Siti855 , Bikuta-chann , ParkHyerin6194 , rachel suliss dan OH7 atas reviewnya di ff absurd Niel, Niel menanti review lainnya yg pasti akan Niel balas kok ^^**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

.

.

.

ENDING

.

.

.

Pagi itu mentari bersinar terang, terlalu terang untuk sebuah pagi yg cerah, atau katakan saja ini sudah siang. Tunggu! Siang? Yap...ini sudah siang namun gundukan besar sebuah selimut dalam kamar itu masih menggeliat malas untuk keluar dari hangatnya selimut dan melakukan aktifitas pagi err...siang (?) dgn baik.

Beruntungnya hari ini adalah hari Minggu dimana sebagian kegiatan rutinitas diliburkan, seperti para pekerja kantor, murid-murid sekolah, guru dan sebagainya.

"ngh..." mengembul sebuah kepala berambut light brown yg masih terlihat berantakan dgn tubuh dan matanya masih terpejam damai didalam selimut, lain halnya dgn namja albino yg tengah memakai bathrobe dgn bagian dada yg terekspos sempurna sedang mengusap kepalanya yg baru saja ia keramas seusai mandi pagi.

"kkk~...untung hari ini libur, bisa repot aku membuat surat ijin kesekolah" kekehnya sambil mengusak kembali rambutnya sendiri kala melihat gundukan selimut berisi seorang namja berambut light brown yg masih terlelap damai.

.

Sehun's side.

Ahh~ Baekkie-ku yg lucu, baru ku sadari wajahnya memang menggemaskan, jadi ingat kejadian semalam, suara merdunya yg masih terngiang dikepalaku, bibir basahnya, juga tubuh indahnya yg sulit mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain selain dirinya.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

"akh! hiks...sakit! dasar albino sialan! Nghh..." maki Baekhyun ditengah desahannya merutuki ketidak sabaran Sehun yg langsung menerobos masuk begitu saja.

'pelan-pelan katanya?! Shit! Persetan dgn p***s sialan itu, ini sakit sumpah, dasar tak berperike-Uke-an albino sialan' rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"m-mian...Baek, uljima...setelah ini tak akan sakit lagi kok" ucap Sehun menghapus jejak air mata Baekhyun yg terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"hiks...hiks...sakit tau, ahh...MALAH MASIH BERGERAK BRENGSEK, KURANG AJA!" pekik kencang Baekhyun dgn keusilan Sehun.

"habisnya mau menunggu berapa lama lagi, sejak tadi kau terus merengek lalu kapan bergeraknya" rungut Sehun.

"kalau begitu kita tukar posisi saja sialan! Kau saja yg mencoba jadi Uke bukan aku, albino!" omel Baekhyun galak.

"mana bisa begitu, ini kan sudah takdir Baek" elak Sehun.

"takdir kegilaanmu, albino pelan...ahh...akh, ishh...PLTAK" gemas yg ulah Sehun yg malah kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun gemetar, akhirnya namja mungil itupun memukul keras kepala sang albino.

"akh! Baek sakit! Kenapa kepalaku dipukul sih" oceh Sehun kesal.

"sakit kan? Itu tak seberapa brengsek, ngh..." ringis Baekhyun lagi.

Setelah melewati perdebatan sengit yg hampir menyita waktu setengah jam itu membuahkan hasil yg nikmat untuk keduanya.

"ahh...jebal...ahh, Sehh...Sehunnieehh..." desah Baekhyun menikmati permainan Sehun dgn gerakan in out yg cepat.

"ngh, Baek..." desah pelan Sehun sambil terus meninggalkan jejak disekujur tubuh namja mungil yg sudah menggeliat keenakan itu.

"Sehh..Sehunniehh..." mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada helaian rambut Sehun, namja mungil itu mencoba menyalurkan kenikmatan dari setiap hentakan kasar Sehun pada holenya.

"seben...hhh...sebentar lagi Baek" menaukan kembali bibir mereka Sehun berusaha meredam suara berisik Baekhyun yg mendesah terlalu merdu itu.

.

.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

Kkk~ jangan ikut tertawa, Baekkie-ku itu memang begitu...imut galak ngeselin, tapi sungguh aku bersyukur menerima perjodohan ini karna Baek juga bukanlah namja absurd aneh yg pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya.

Yah...padahal aku pernah berjanji untuk menunggu persetujuan Baek dulu sebelum melakukan 'itu' namun kemarin pikiranku benar-benar terasa kalut, bagaimana tidak...aku melihat dgn mata kepalaku sendiri Baek yg sedang dicium oleh di tiang listrik sialan yg selalu Baek-ku panggil 'Dobi' itu.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

"Sehun-ah, cepat ganti seragammu sekarang" ucap Yixing saat melihat Sehun masih santai dgn bukunya.

"hn, kau duluan saja...aku masih harus membaca satu halaman lagi" ucap Sehun mengusir Yixing yg menurutnya mengganggu konsentrasinya membaca.

"eoh, baiklah" Yixing pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri dgn bukunya.

"pluk..." 15 menit kemudian Sehun pun selesai dgn bukunya dan mulai beranjak untuk mengganti seragamnya.

"Brugh..." saat melewati sebuah lorong kelas yg terasa sepi, tiba-tiba Sehun mendengar sesuatu dari salah satu kelas yg ia lewati. Penasaran Sehun pun mencari asal suara dan terlihatlah didalam sebuah kelas 2 namja tengah berciuman.

"B-Baekhyun..." gumamnya terkejut bukan main saat melihat salah seorang dari 2 namja itu adalH seseorang yg amat ia kenal.

"C-cha...ngh...mph" Chanyeol terus melumat bibir si namja mungil Baekhyun, membuat Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya kuat.

"bruk..." beruntung Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan tubuh Chanyeol darinya saat Sehun berniat melangkah masuk.

"hoshh...hoshh...geumanhae..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeka bibirnya.

"mian..." ucap pelan Chanyeol yg masih menunduk.

"kumohon, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri...kau bisa menemukan yg lebih baik dariku" ucap Baekhyun tenang, namun ia tak mendapat respon berarti dari Chanyeol yg masih tertunduk didepannya itu, Sehuj sendiri ikut terdiam ditempat yg masih belum diketahui kedua namja itu bahwa ada orang lain disana.

"aku tau ini sulit, aku pernah ada diposisimu, aku juga...mungkin..." seketika kesunyian menghinggapi mereka, membuat kabut pekat mengitari sekeliling mereka dan menutup tubuh mereka seakaan dapat menelannya bulat-bulat.

"aku...sudah memiliki Sehun, dan kurasa itu sudah mutlak untukku, aku tak ingin mengecewakannya, apa yg akan terjadi kalau Sehun tau apa yg kau lakukan padaku? Terlebih setelah kau memukulnya tanpa mendapat perlawanan sama sekali dari Sehun?!" ucap Baekhyun menatap tegas Chanyeol, mendengar kata-kata itu dari Baekhyun membuat emosi Sehun yg sempat meletup-letup lenyap begitu saja menguat entah kemana.

"kumohon Chanyeol..." ucap Baekhyun final, mengetahui Baekhyun mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelas itu Sehun pun segera menyembunyikan dirinya. Beruntung Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran namja albino itu.

.

.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

'aku jadi semakin menyayangi mu Baek' membelai lembut surai si namja mungil, Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"ngh, Sehun-ah" racau si namja mungil yg merasa tidurnya terusik.

"kau sudah bangun Baek" ucap Sehun masih membelai lembut surai halus Baekhyun.

"kau mengganggu tidurku" racaunya manja.

"kkk~...ini sudah siang, mandi sana" titah Sehun.

"malas..." rungutnya menggeleng imut dan kembali bergelung didalam selimut hangat itu.

"cepatlah mandi atau aku serang lagi nih, tingkah menggemaskanmu itu membuatku lapar" bisik Sehun menggoda yg lalu meniup-niup telinga Baekhyun yg langsung memerah seketika.

"YA! INI SEMUA JUGA SALAHMU! PANTATKU MASIH SAKIT TAU" sembur galak Baekhyun melototkan matanya galak.

"glek..." namun sial, bukan kesangaran mata Baekhyun yg ia fokuskan malah sesuatu didepannya yg lebih menggiurkan, bagaimana tidak? Didepannya terpampang tubuh mungil Baekhyun yg naked dgn nippel kecil merah mudanya dan beberapa kissmark ditubuh namja mungil itu.

"ekhm...Baek,selimutnya" tunjuk Sehun sambil memalingkan wajahnya yg bersemu.

"eoh!" Baekhyun yg sadarpun langsung menarik selimutnya sebatas dada dan kembali melototkan matanya galak seakan berkata 'apa lihat-lihat!'

"err...s-sebaiknya kau cepat mandi, aku akan keluar saja menunggu mu" ucap Sehun menggaruk tengguknya yg tak gatal kikuk dan langsung melesat keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo's side

.

.

Hari ini aku ada dirumah halmeoni ku, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kacau hanya karna sebuah hal sepele, yap...hal sepele, sialnya aku baru menyadarinya sekarang kalau hal yg membuat ku menjadi pengecut ini hanyalah hal kecil yg kekanak-kanakan.

Harus aku akui kalau ini hal yg memalukan, bagaimana perasaan cinta bisa menghancurkan perhabatanku dgn temanku? Aku tau aku bodoh dan bahkan mungkin aku sempat berfikir tak waras dgn melimpahkan semua kekesalan dan kekecewaanku padanya, hingga akhirnya aku sadar...aku sadar ini semua bukanlah salah BAEKHYUN.

Mendengar halmeoniku berbicara mengenai masalahku dan mengatakan cerita pengalaman hidupnya membuatku membuka lebar mataku. Mian Baek, aku memang teman yg payah untukmu.

"Kyungie...jangan melamun didepan jendela begitu, kau bisa flu kalau terlalu sering terkena angin dingin" ucap halmeoni yg aku balas dgn senyum manisku.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana Chanyeol menanggapi perasaannya pada Baekhyun, karna kufikir Chanyeol dan aku dalam masalah yg sama. Aku ingin tau, apa Chanyeol mungkin malah lebih bijak dariku dgn tak melarikan diri? Atau mungkin Chanyeol terngah hancur sekarang? Setidaknya besok aku harus kesekolah untuk memastikannya sendiri.

"NIT...NIT..." tiba-tiba dering ponselku memecah kesunyian yg sempat aku buat sendiri itu.

From : Kkamjong

' _Kyung, aku aku baru saja mengunjungi toko game dan ternyata ada game baru yg sudah rilis kemarin. Kau mau mampir untuk mencobanya?'_ satu pesan masuk aku baca, ahh~ kalian tau siapa itu 'Kkamjong' ? kkk~...dia itu namja berkulit gelap yg pernah aku temui diatap sekolah saat aku merasa terpuruk. Yap...entah bagaimana kami bisa dekat, uhmm...mungkin karna kami memiliki hobi yg sama yaitu membolos dan bermain game

From : me

To : Kkamjong

' _besok aku akan mampir sebentar kerumahmu, awas saja kalau game itu tak menarik, ku buat kau jadi kuning loh :D'_ kurasa ia adalah tipe orang yg humoris namun tak seperti Chanyeol yg dapat mencairkan suasana. Dia orang yg hangat dan lucu namun tak semenarik Chanyeol.

Eyy...kenapa aku terus membandingkannya dgn Chanyeol? Sudah jelas bedakan? Dari kulitnya saja bocah 3 tahun tau kalau mereka berbeda. Ck! Apa-apaan aku ini.

"Kyung, mau membantu halmeoni kedapur?" panggil halmeoniku, ah! Pasti akan mengajakku membuat resep baru.

"nde, halmeoni..." seruku girang dan detik itu juga aku melesat menuju dapur tempat wanita tua cerewet nan kerimut namun penyayang itu berada. Halmeoni ku ^^

.

.

Normal's side

.

.

Keesokan harinya, benar saja Kyungsoo si namja mungil bermata bulat itu tengah merapikan dasi sekolahnya. Dgn seragam lengkap, Kyungsoo siap pergi kembali kesekolahnya setelah membolos pada beberapa hari kebelakang.

"halmeoni, aku pergi dulu...kalau libur lagi aku akan kembali menjenguk halmeoni, nee" ucap Kyungsoo berpamitan pada wanita tua yg tersenyum hangat padanya.

"hati-hati dalam mengambil langkah kalau kau tak ingin kembali jatuh kedalam lubang" nasehat sang nenek tua.

"nde..." dgn senyum Kyungsoo pergi dgn mobil bis yg akan mengantarnya kedepan halte dekat rumahnya.

'Baek, mian...aku akan menjadi sahabat yg lebih baik lagi' bisik mantap hati Kyungsoo.

Cukup memakan waktu mengingat jarak tempuh dari rumah halmeoni-nya menuju sekolah yg berada ditengah kota, sempat tertidur sebentar Kyungsoo menyamankan diri hingga bus yg ia tumpangi sampai ditujuan.

"hmm...sudah cukup dekat dan aku juga masih memiliki banyak waktu, jadi lebih baik aku berjalan kaki saja sampai sekolah dari pada kembali naik bus" guman namja mungil itu setelah bus yg ia tumpangi menurunkannya tepat didepan sebuah halte yg tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

Dgn earphone ditelinganya dan musik dari sebuah boyband terkenal berjudul 'growl' Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya santai menuju sekolah.

'7:30...harusnya aku tak mungkin terlambat' bisiknya dalam hati saat melihat jam tangan melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya.

'ah...sampai juga, apa Baekhyun belum sampai? Sejak tadi aku belum melihatnya harusnyakan rumahnya bisa ditempuh dgn berjalan kaki hingga kesekolah' gerutunya lagi saat ia sampai depan gerbang sekolah dan menjejaki kakinya lebih dalam pada bagunan sekolah itu.

"eoh, Kyungsoo? Ini benar kau Kyungsoo" tak lama seorang namja berpipi chubby menghampirinya dan langsung menatap tak percaya.

"Umin-ah, ini memang aku...kau fikir siapa lagi" decitnya tak senang saat namja chubby itu mencubiti pipinya.

"oh tuhan, akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi" ucapnya si namja chubby yg dipanggil Umin itu mendrama.

"berlebihan..." cibir Kyungsoo.

"oh, ya...aku belum melihat Baekhyun sejak tadi, apa dia tak masuk?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"oh, Baekkie...entahlah, aku belum mengunjungi kelas" ucap Umin atau lebih dikenal dgn nama Xiumin.

"mungkin saja ia sedang berduaan dgn albino brengseknya" gerutu pelan Xiumin tak senang, seketika saat sadar apa yg baru ia ucapkan langsung saja namja chubby itu menutup mulutnya sendiri.

'sial aku keceplosan, apa aku merusak suasana hatinya' bisik panik Xiumin saat menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"oh, begitu...dimana mereka? Apa albino sialan itu merampas waktu Baek untuk berkumpul dgn teman-temannya? Kalau iya, akan ku beri pelajaran orang itu" ucap Kyungsoo lucu.

"kkk...kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Xiumin menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi wajah lucu Kyungsoo.

"hn...lebih dari baik-baik saja" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum.

'berarti tinggal Chanyeol yg harus bangkit, syukurlah Kyungsoo bisa bangkit dgn sendirinya. Namun ini lain untuk kasus Chanyeol, apa aku harus membantunya bangkit?' bisik hati Xiumin dgn jiwa detektif psikolognya yg memulai entah dari mana (?)

"Baek, tebak siapa yg kembali" seru Xiumin begitu sampai didepan pintu kelasnya dan merangkul erat Kyungsoo.

"K-Kyu...Kyungie-ya..." seru Baekhyun yg langsung menghampiri kedua namja mungil itu dan memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"bogoshipeo, kau kemana saja...aku menghawatirkanmu" ucap haru Baekhyun.

"mian, Baek...mianhae" ucap Kyungsoo.

"yah...kalau sudah melow drama seperti ini hanya aku yg terlupakan T^T" ucap Xiumin mencibir.

"aish, bakpao yg satu ini mengganggu suasana saja" decit Baekhyun.

"ya, cabe! Seenaknya saja menghinaku bakpao, eoh?!" sembur Xiumin.

"ya! Kau juga memanggilku cabe, memangnya aku sekecil itu apa!' sembur balik Baekhyun.

"kkk~ hahaha...kalian sama sekali tak berubah" kekeh Kyungsoo tertawa lepas, membuat Baekhyun maupun Xiumin merasa tenang dan ikut tersenyum.

"wah, sepertinya ada yg aku lewatkan" ucap sebuah suara dari arah belakang Kyungsoo, sontak Baekhyun dan Xiumin pun membelalakkan matanya kala melihat siapa orang itu.

"ALBINO!" kejut keduanya kompak dan Kyungsoo pun langsung menoleh kan kepalanya kebelakang dimana namja yg dipanggil albino oleh kedua sahabatnya itu berada, dan benar saja dibelakangnya berdiri seorang namja tampan berkulit putih pucat menatap sebal kedua namja berisik itu.

"eoh, Kyungsoo sudah kembali rupanya" ucap Sehun si namja albino saat mengenali namja mungil didepannya.

"K-Kyung..." panggil pelan Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo hanya terus menatap namja albino itu.

"gwaenchanha Baek..." ucap Kyungsoo menoleh pada Baekhyun dgn senyum.

"ya, albino!" tunjuk Kyungsoo dgn jari telunjuknya tepat didepan hidung mancung Sehun.

"kau beruntung mendapatkan Baekkie cabe-ku yg cerewet ini, kau tau siapa saingan mu? Kris naga dari kelas 3, Chandobi dari kelas 2 dan beberapa teman semasa junior highschool Baek dulu tau" oceh Kyungsoo membuat Sehun menaikkan alisnya sebelah tak mengerti.

"kkk~..." sementara Baekhyun dan Xiumin hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka kala melihat ekspresi idiot Sehun yg tengah digertak galak oleh Kyungsoo.

"jangan coba-coba menyakiti Baekhyun...atau akan ku buat kau menjadi sup daging albino" ancam galak Kyungsoo.

"hahahha...astaga lihat tampang bodoh albino itu" akhirnya tawa Xiumin pun pecah melihat Sehun yg sama sekali tak berkutik didepan telunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Baek, menjadi kekasihmu itu rumit yah" keluh Sehun dgn wajah polosnya membuat Baekhyun merona.

"jangan mengeluh, itu belum seberapa" ledek Baekhyun dgn wajah menyebalkannya bagi Sehun, membuat namja albino itu hanya merungut sebal.

Sore menjelang, sepulang sekolah Kyungsoo membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengunjungi apartment Chanyeol. Namja tinggi yg senang menunjukkan gigi putih nan rapinya itu belum ia lihat seharian ini disekolah dan Kyungsoo berasumsi kalau Chanyeol mungkin saja berada diapartmentnya.

'aku harap kau baik-baik saja Chan...' bisik hati Kyungsoo khawatir.

'ah! Aku harus membatalkan janjiku dgn Kkamjong dulu.

From : me

To : Kkamjong

' _mianhae Jong In-ah...aku ada urusan mendadak, mungkin besok aku akan mencoba game baru itu, janji ^^'_ selesai mengetik pesan untuk temannya Kyungsoo kembali fokus dgn jalan menuju apartment Chanyeol.

"aku yakin ini apartmentnya..." gumam Kyungsoo yg sudah berdiri didepan sebuah pintu apartment bertuliskan nomor 436.

"TING TONG...TING TONG..." meyakinkan diri sendiri Kyungsoo pun menekan bel pintu apartment itu.

"apa dia tak ada dirumah?" gumam Kyungsoo karna tak mendapat respon apapun.

"TING TONG...TING TONG..." mencoba memastikan, Kyungsoo pun menekan sekali lagi tombol bel pintu itu.

"klek..." berhasil, Kyungsoo begitu senang saat pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan tubuh seorang namja tinggi dgn penampilan acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur.

"eoh, Kyungie-ya..." ucapnya dgn senyum setengah mengantuk dan mengijinkan namja mungil itu melangkah lebih dalam ke apartmentnya.

'syukurlah, kufikir ruangan ini akan kacau sesuai suasana hatinya...cukup rapi untuk dikatakan Chanyeol merasa tertekan.

"ada apa Kyung, tumben berkunjung jam segini" ucap namja tinggi yg Kyungsoo kenal bernama Chanyeol itu sambil duduk disalah satu sofa dekat Kyungsoo, memeluk bantal sofa itu nyama dgn mata yg setengah tertutup.

"ah, kalau kau haus atau lapar, ambil saja didapur. Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri" ucap Chanyeol yg sudah membaringkan dirinya kembali disofa itu.

"astaga, bisa-bisanya ia tidur disaat aku ada dirumahnya?" gerutu jengah Kyungsoo.

"Chan, apa kau benar-benar semengantuk itu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"hng~..." angguk kepala Chanyeol yg masih memejamkan matanya.

"ck, dasar" cibir Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu pun akhirnya memilih untuk berkeliling apartment Chanyeol sebentar sambil menunggu kantung si namja tinggi menghilang.

'aku senang, ternyata Chanyeol lebih tegar dariku' bisik hati Kyungsoo.

'lihatlah dia...masih bisa tersenyum dan menyapaku dgn baik, yah meski ia juga sempat tak masuk sekolah namun aku rasa itu cukup normal untuk orang yg patah hati' bisiknya lagi yg masih menjelajahi seisi ruang aparment itu.

"eoh, apa ini kamar dobi? Ck, dasar! Ada kamar sendiri masih saja berbaring diatas sofa keras" decit Kyungsoo mengoceh sendiri, namun rasa penasaran membawa namja mungil itu untuk membuka dan melihat isi dari kamar itu.

"!" dan betapa terkejutnya namja itu kala melihat isi kamar Chanyeol.

"a-apa...apa ini..." menutup mulutnya sendiri saking terkejutnya ia, bagaimana tidak? Keadaan kamar itu berbeda 180 derajat dari keadaan diluar, amat sangat berantakan dgn botol wine hampir disetiap penjuru kamar, berbagai macam properti yg hancur berantakan, kasur yg tak berbentuk lagi dan segala kekacauan yg ada.

"a-apa...apa sedepresi itu Chan..." Kyungsoo pun langsung melesat menuju tempat dimana terakhir kali ia meninggalkan Chanyeol.

'Chan...jangan sampai ia mengacak-acak depan juga' Kyungsoo pun berusaha menemukan namja itu, dan perasaannya langsung lega kala melihat si namja tinggi bertelinga lebar itu tengah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Chanyeol-ah..." panggil Kyungsoo sambil menghampiri namja itu.

"C-Cha...Chanyeol...kau..." kembali terkejut Kyungsoo melihat wajah teman sekelasnya yg super idiot itu, wajah rapuh seorang Chanyeol yg selalu menebar senyum kemana-mana itu. untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo terdiam melihat Chanyeol terus menunduk dgn deraian air matanya.

"pluk..." namun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya tertarik dan mendarat disesuatu yg empuk dan hangat.

"K-Kyungie-ya..." bisik sebuah suara yg ternyata itu Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu menarik Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya, dgn tubuh bergetar dan suara parau.

"appo...ini benar-benar sakit" ucapnya lirih, dapat Kyungsoo rasakan kemeja belakangnya yg sedikit basah oleh air mata Chanyeol.

"jebal...jebal..." lirihnya lagi dgn suara sendu yg dapat membuat siapapun ikut menangis mendengarnya.

"gwaenchanha...aku mengerti perasaanmu" ucap Kyungsoo menepuk pelan bahu bergetar itu.

"aku menukainya sejak kelas 1, aku bahkan lebih mengenalnya dari siapapun, aku yg lebih dulu berjumpa dgnnya disekolah itu" oceh Chanyeol meluapkan seluruh air matanya.

'aku harus bicara apa? Itupun yg aku rasakan saat itu Chan...' lesu Kyungsoo.

"aku mengerti...apa yg kau rasakan, aku mungkin tak bisa membantu banyak karna aku..." Kyungsoo diam seketika, bingung akan melanjutkan dgn kata-kata seperti apa.

"kenapa kita tak mencoba melupakan masalah ini bersama-sama? Aku akan membantumu dan kau bantu aku juga" ucap Kyungsoo dgn senyum penyemangatnya, sementara Chanyeol hanya menatap tak percaya dgn sedikit keraguan yg ia miliki.

"ayo bersama kita lalui ini Chan, bukan dgn memendamnya sendiri tapi dgn semangat yg selalu kau teriakkan untuk kami semua" ucap Kyungsoo meyakinkan namja itu lagi, dan akhirnya Chanyeol pun setuju.

Hujan turun dgn deras menurunkan suhu sekitar yg dibasahi tetes air mata langit itu, Baekhyun si namja mungil menggila eyeliner itu tengah memainkan tetes air yg jatuh mengenai telapak tangannya dari balik jendela kamarnya.

"kau bisa demam kalau bermain air hujan" ucap si namja albino yg tengah mengusap rambut basahnya, Sehun. Namja itu sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi, terlihat dgn wajah cerahnya dan errr...lekuk tubuh berkotak 6 yg masih terhiasi oleh tetes air juga aroma sabun yg menyeruak kuat dari tubuhnya.

"cerewet..." dengus Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya lucu.

"mandi sana, sepulang sekolah tadi kau belum sama sekali membasuh wajahmu. Mandi sana bau" oceh Sehun membuat Baekhyun menajamkan matanya galak.

"apa? Bau? Siapa yg aku sebut bau, eoh?" decit Baekhyun tak terima namja mungil itu menatap tajam si namja albino didepannya yg masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"jelas-jelas aku masih wangi begini kau bilang bau, apa hidungmu itu tak berfungsi" oceh Baekhyun sambil menciumi aroma disekitar tubuhnya.

"cium saja ini, masih wangi kok" ucap Baekhyun lagi sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"jangan salahkan aku yah, kalau aku menciumnya" ucap Sehun masih dgn wajah datarnya.

"cium saja" ucap Baekhyun lagi, membuat seringai diwajah Sehun tercetak sempurna.

"y-ya! Ke-kenapa...kenapa wajahmu jadi menyebalkan begitu" panik Baekhyun saat Sehun menghampirinya dgn wajah mesum.

"kau yg menyuruhku untuk 'mencium' nya" ucap Sehun polos.

"a-apa? Memangnya aku bilang begitu?" tanya Baekhyun panik.

"greb..." Baekhyun yg sudah terpojokpun langsung ditarik dgn mudah oleh Sehun dan mendekap erat namja mungil itu.

"mmphh..." dan secepat kilat bibir namja albino itu sudah mendarat sempurna diatas bibir sang namja mungil.

'ALBINO! AKAN AKU MUTILASI P***S MU ITU SIALAN' maki Baekhyun dalam hati.

"ngh...a-alhh...albino sialan!" maki Baekhyun akhirnya, dan seterusnya kalian mungkin tau apa yg terjadi kan /

.

.

.

THE END ^^

.

.

.

 **Annyeong ^^, apa ini? 'THE END' ? yap, The End...Niel berencana mengakhir cerita ini, kayaknya udah terlalu panjang yah ceritanya, omong-omong udah pada streaming 'Ko Ko Bop' belum nih :p hehe...Niel girang loh liat MV nya keren banget apa lagi dancenya yg di M Countdown, gk kalah seksi dance The Eve juga menggoda tuh hehhee...pokoknya EXO daebak deh ^^**

 **Balas review :**

 **Guest : hehehe...mian atas ketidak-elit-an Niel :D . adududjj...habisnya NC nya tuh ngeselin sih kan Niel susah nulisnya #ehh (?)**

 **Kim kai ussy : malam pertama? Hng~...tanya orangnya aja langsung, Baek: ape loh thor nunjuk-nunjuk gue!, buset char-nya lagi galak kapan-kapan aja yah nanya nya ^-^V**

 **Alfi Wista : cieee yg nunggu KaiSoo 3**

 **thanks banget yah buat reviewer berakun : prkcybh , sesebaek , Bikuta-chann , ParkHyerin6194 , OH7 dan aeri48 atas reviewnya di ff absurd Neil, thanks juga buat para follower dan favorite ff Niel. Akhirnya ff ini bisa tamat juga ^^. Boleh donk nih sarannya mau Niel lanjutin ff lain, bikin ff baru atau membuat 'We' season 2, sarannya jusseyo ^^**

 **akhir kata annyeong reader-nim atas kerja samanya meramaikan ff Niel 3**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


End file.
